Luke Danes: Uncle of the year!
by wolvecub07
Summary: What if Luke takes care of the less troubled and adorable 8 years old Jess instead of the trouble 17 years old James Dean? Of course Lorelei and Rory will be in the story. There's some serious Fluff and there will be Luke/Lorelai eventually.. ;) Stories are based on a year interval, August-July.
1. Chapter 1: Hi Jess, Hi Uncle Luke

A/N update: two amazing artists drew up scenes from this story! I expect more to come :D Feel free to follow or just check it out on instagram #wolvecub07

Just reread the first few chapters here after writing chapter 14. This first chapter really isn't that good, now I understand why I lost more than half of my views after chapter 1. But to new readers, if you just give this a little chance, I guarantee you, it gets better and better. Thank you for reading!

Terinmkane, Thank you for your review, I'm so glad you like the story! I'll try to update at least one chapter a week. Hope you'll continue liking the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hi Jess, Hi Uncle Luke

AUGUST 1992

"More coffee?" asked Luke to the two Gilmore girls that he sees everyday sitting at the table near the window.

" Is that a trick question?" said Lorelei sarcastically. Luke shook his head with disapproval while pouring Lorelei the coffee. "Well, thank you diner man!" said the smiling woman now sipping the hot coffee.

"Do you want some refill for your coke Rory?" asked Luke to the eight years old adorable little girl. Luke loved her so much, she's a darling to everyone in the town.

Ring~~ The diner phone rings.

Luke put down the coffee pot on the counter and picked up the phone.

'Luke's.'

"Hi big brother, this is Liz, I have missed you soo so much! How are you?" asked the woman on the phone.

"Liz, you did not just call me for a small talk. What do you want?' sighed Luke.

' Big brother, you're the only one that truly understands me. I really need some help from you. It's a big favor but I know you will help, because you love me so much." Pleaded Liz.

"Just tell me already. What is it?' asked Luke in his mono tone voice.

"I need you to take care of Jess for a while." Said Liz with a slight nervousness in her voice, afraid that her brother wouldn't help.

"You're kidding! What am I gonna do with him, he's like what 5,6,7? I don't know how to take care of kids and I certainly have no time for a kid, Liz!" yelled Luke who got everyone's attention at the diner.

"Big brother, you have to help with this, this is the last time I'll ask a favor from you. Please. Jack is bringing me to this trip to California and Jack just isn't the kind of man who likes kids, so it will be a big favor if you can take care of Jess for a little while." Explained Liz.

Luke let out a deep breathe and asked. "Alright. How long will it be?"

"Not long, around 2 weeks."

"Okay." Said Luke.

"Did I tell you how much I love you big brother!" Squealed the happy Liz.

" Yea, yea bye." Said the defeated Luke.

Now the nosy Gilmore girls jumped to the counter seats and started harrassing Luke with questions.

"What kid? What boy? Is it an unknown son you've never met with a mysterious woman you've been with years ago and now she wants money and dump the kid with you!" Loreilai bombared.

"No. It's not my kid, It's my sister's Liz's kid, Jess." Sighed Luke while pouring more coffee to this woman.

"How old is he?" Little Rory asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's around your age Rory." Smiled Luke.

"Yay, may be I can show him around Stars Hollow, right? Mommy?" said the excited Rory.

"Yea ofcourse you can, sweetie. Alright we gotta go now. See you Luke and good luck with the kid. We will be here if you need any help!" said Lorelei while heading out of the diner.

* * *

2 days later.

Luke woke up way earlier than he used to, making sure he has got the inflatable bed ready with pillow and blankets for Jess and make sure he will be on time at the bus station to pick up his nephew.

He stood by the bus stop, nervously thinking about what he should say when he met this 8 year-old nephew of his that he hasn't seen since the boy was still in diapers. The greyhound bus stopped, passengers got off one by one and hugging their friends and relatives. This made Luke uneasy, should he be hugging Jess? He knows he's not a very good hugger.

After what seems like forever, a boy with dark bushy hair, big brown eyes holding a book on his left hand and right hand holding his navy blue color backpack stepped off the bus.

'Hi, Jess.' Said Luke while adjusting his baseball cap, not knowing what to say more.

'Hi Uncle Luke.' Said the boy turning his head up and looking at Luke with big brown eyes.

'So, um welcome to Stars Hollow, you've been here before when you were still a baby but you probably don't remember of course." Said Luke uncomfortably, he never had an actual conversation with kids except Rory in a very very long time.

"Let me help you with the backpack." Asked Luke trying to think of things to say.

"It's alright, I got it." Said Jess while swinging his bag back to his shoulders.

After a couple of minutes, they were back at the diner. "So this is my diner, I work here 24/7 and my apartment is just upstairs, that's where you'll be staying for the coming 2 weeks." Said Luke while showing Jess the way up to his apartment.

Jess entered the room and put his backpack next to door while he wanders around searching for a sight of books. Not surprised at all, all the books Luke had were either manuals of machines or just newspapers.

"So… are you hungry? I could make you anything." Said Luke with a tiny smile on his face.

"No, I'm good." Answered Jess sitting on his inflatable bed.

"Well then, I gotta get back to work, if you need anything just find me downstairs." Said Luke scratching his head, not knowing if this is what he is supposed to do with a kid.

"Um..Uncle Luke can I walk around the town while you work?" asked Jess.

'Um.. uh.. yea sure, but my friend Lorelei and her kid Rory wanted to show you the town, Rory is your age too, you guys might really get

along together." Smiled Luke assuring the kid.

"Um.. is Rory a girl?' asked Jess who's confused.

"Yes, Rory is a girl." Said Luke.

"Then no. I don't wanna be friends with girls, they're annoying and dumb." Said Jess while returning to his book.

"Well, Rory is different, she's not annoying to a certain extent, way better than her mom atleast, and she is definitely not dumb, she loves reading ." explained Luke.

"Fine I'll meet her." Said Jess while giving out a sigh.

* * *

"Well where's the boy, Luke! I wanna meet him! Is he adorable? Does he look like you? Or have the same taste, wear flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap and just loves his broccoli?" asked the exciting Lorelei with little Rory on the side.

"Well he's upstairs reading a book, I told him about you and Rory and he's happy that you are going to give him a tour of the town." Said Luke to Rory not wanting to tell her the truth that Jess didn't really care much about it.

"He likes to read! That's awesome! I love to read,too! Mommy I think Jess and I will be great friends!" squealed the little girl.

"When can I meet Jess, Luke?"

"Well Im gonna.." said Luke before he could finish his sentence, Jess came downstairs still reading his book while getting down. Rory ran next to Jess and patted him on the shoulder to stop him from reading.

"Hi Im Rory! What you reading?' said Rory while giving him the biggest smile.

"Hey! Don't touch me! You girls have cooties! And Im reading Oliver Twist for the third time." Said Jess, dusting the spot where Rory patted him on the shoulder.

"Well first off, I don't have cooties and second, Oliver Twist is an amazing book." Said Rory.

Jess gave a tiny smile, surprised that someone his age finally got the same taste and is not still learning their way to ABCs. "Yea I know."

"Luke, Can I bring Jess and walk around and show him the cool things!?" asked Rory who's so excited she almost was hopping and jumping.

"Yea for sure if it's okay with your mom." Replied Luke who was bringing out dishes to other customers.

"Ok Rory meet me back here at the diner's in an hour an a half okay, hun?" said Lorelei who then gave Rory a kiss on her forehead.

The two kids ran out the door of Luke's diner.

* * *

"So this is the town square as you can see, that's the ice cream shop, there's a park just behind Luke's diner and.." said Rory while pointing at all the stores and venues she was talking while Jess just look at what Rory was pointing.

"Is there a library or a bookstore around this small little town?" asked Jess.

"Yea just right across from the church, that's the stars hollow bookstore. Well for the library it's kinda far, it will take us a lot of time to walk there, but next time I can ask my mom to drive us to the library." Said Rory while walking towards the bookstore with Jess.

"Lucky that Im staying here for only two weeks, this place seem so boring." Jess complained.

"It's not boring, there's lots to do in stars hollow, you can swim, play in the park, watch people play baseball, join miss patty's dance class or just read books!" explained Rory.

"Well, yea, but this is so quiet and small compare to New York, where there's everything, subway, great hotdogs, real baseball game, central library, tall buildings and the sound of traffic." Said Jess.

"Well it's different from New York, but Im sure you will like it. So, here's the bookstore." The two walked in.

"Have you read this before?" asked Rory, holding Charlie and the chocolate factory.

"Ofcourse! For a billion times!" said Jess, finally sounding a little more excited.

"How about this? Have you read this before?' asked Jess holding The Watership Down.

"Yup only for the one millionth times." Said Rory proudly.

"I wish my mom gave me some money, so I can buy some books to read. Luke has no books at his place, at all." Said Jess.

"Well, I can bring you some books tomorrow, and so you don't have to buy any for now." Said Rory with a smile.

'Sure." Smiled Jess while the two walked out of the bookstore and headed back to Luke's.

* * *

Rory and Lorelei left the diner, leaving Jess sitting on the counter seat trying to finish his re-read of Oliver Twist.

"Jess, you gotta eat something, it's almost lunch. You want some fries? Salads? Burgers?" asked the busy Luke while handling other customers.

"But Uncle Luke, I'm not hungry." Replied the frustrated boy flipping the page of his book.

Luke closed the book with his right hand and repeated himself again with a now more stern look.

"Jess. You cannot possibly be not hungry, you didn't even have breakfast."

"Fine… fries sounds good, Uncle Luke." Replied Jess before Luke took his hand off his book.

Jess had finished his fries and his book, he was now getting bored. Luke was busy with customers and his only friend was not here. He jumped off the seat, put his book to his jean pocket and went to Luke.

"Uncle Luke can I go to park behind your diner?" Asked Jess.

"Yea okay make sure you come back before 4:30 sharp alright?" said Luke while taking a customer's order.

"Alright." Jess went up and put his book on his bed and searched his bag for his yankees baseball cap and ran down and headed off to the park. Jess doesn't really like playing with other kids his age, as he found them stupid, but all in all, he enjoys throwing or catching or kicking a ball occasionally. He walked to the park and sat near the benches at the baseball field looking at kids around his age playing baseball. It was the last 2 weeks of summer, so the park was full of noise and screams which kinda reminds Jess of the New York sound.

* * *

'Hey, you wanna play?" asked a kid running towards Jess's direction holding a bat.

"My friend Tom has to go home, so we need a player."

"yea sure, but I ain't that good." Said Jess while getting up the bench.

"That's alright, we're just playing anyway. My name's Johnathan. Everyone just calls me Johnny." "said Johnathan while handing a baseball bat to Jess.

"My name's Jess." Said Jess while taking the bat and walking towards the field.

Johnny introduced him to all the other kids and he was really enjoying it and the kids really like him as he was not only good at baseball, he was actually a natural, Jess just never noticed or cared.

'Jess where did you learn to bat like that! You always hit the ball and it's almost always a homerun!" asked Johnny who was amazed.

"Well, it's not really that good, I just watch baseball sometimes."

"We'll be playing again tomorrow after lunch time you should really come!" said Johnny.

"Sure, I'll ask my uncle tommorrow."

"So Luke's your uncle?"

"yea, he is."

"well then see you tommorrow!"

"See ya." said Jess while taking off his cap, wiping the sweat off his forehead and face with his shirt.

* * *

"Where the heck have you been, Jess!" yelled Luke, who's still busy with the diner but stopped everything when the boy entered.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Said Jess softly feeling a little scared cause he doesn't know what his Uncle would do to him when he's in trouble. He looked at the clock and saw it was half past five.

'If you're gonna lose track of time next time, you're not allowed to go out again, you hear me?" warned Luke who calmed down now.

"Yes, Uncle Luke." Said Jess, who was looking down the floor like a little puppy.

Luke felt a little bad for yelling at Jess, he sighed and asked, "I'll make you a cheeseburger, and when you're done with the burger you can have some ice cream, okay?" ruffled the boy's hair, assuring him he's not mad anymore.

"Okay." Replied Jess who now relaxed knowing that his Uncle is not going to punish him.

Back home, if he's in trouble, his mother's boyfriends would usually yell at him then some might push him to the wall or punch him or lock him in the room. He's glad that his uncle wasn't one of those mean jerks.

"Boy are you sweaty! Go take a shower after the burger okay? Where have you been anyway?' asked the now not too busy Luke, pouring Jess a cup of sprite.

"I was at the park playing baseball with some other kids." Said Jess while munching on the cheese burger, after the fries this morning, Jess realized his Uncle was an amazing chef, his food was actually really good. He was probably just skeptical at first because of what a terrible cook his mother was.

"Baseball, huh?' said Luke, feeling a little happy inside that he knows he finally has some common things to talk about with his nephew.

"What's your favourite team?" asked Luke trying to keep a conversation with the boy.

Jess rolled his eyes and said frustratedly, "Do I look like a red sox fan to you, Uncle Luke?" of course he's a Yankees fan, how could his uncle not notice.

"Right. Sorry for even asking." Luke chuckled. Luke thought to himself,

" _this isn't as bad as I thought, may be I'll survive the two weeks without much hassle._ "

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews will be greatly appreciated, it helps me improve my writing and story content a lot!


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Gone Wrong

Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter and um.. I know nothing about baseball so I apologize in advance if it felt weird or something.

Chapter 2: The Game Gone Wrong

AUGUST 1992

A week has gone by, Luke was more comfortable with having Jess around except for the first night where after Jess took a shower and realized he didn't bring any new underwear or pyjamas with him. Hence, Luke had to lend Jess his shirt for sleeping, which looks like he was wearing a checkered table cloth, then they had to go shopping for clothes, which Luke found it very awkward and embarrassing.

* * *

Jess and Rory were really getting along, they chatted and read books together everyday when Rory and Lorelei came into the diner for breakfast or lunch or dinner. Afterwards, Jess would usually go to the ball park and spend sometime with the boys playing whatever sports they were playing and returned to the diner.

* * *

"Uncle Luke! I'm going to the park now!" shouted Jess who rushed to the door, ready to dash off to the park.

"Wait Jess! Did you finish your breakfast?" shouted Luke back in the kitchen, rushing back out.

"Gotta go, Uncle Luke, bye!" shouted Jess, who sticked his tongue out and quickly rushed out of the door before Luke can get out of the kitchen and see all the vegetables left on his plate.

Luke let out a sigh when he saw the boy running off to the park and the plate of unmoved vegetables.

* * *

"Thanks god you're here Jess! These 5th graders won't leave us alone, saying that they own this field and that we should leave cause we suck." Said Connor, one of Johnny's friends.

"We don't suck! We will play against them, and if we win, they should leave this field to us for the rest of their lives!" replied Jess who hates bullies, because bullies reminds him of Jack, Paul, Rick all those jerks his mother had as boyfriends who bullies him a lot.

* * *

Meanwhile at the diner, the Gilmore girls has just entered.

'Hi Luke!" Rory greeted while giving Luke a big hug.

"Hey Rory! Last week of summer, are you excited for school to start again?' Luke asked with a smile on his face, he always smiles when he sees Rory.

"Yup! I just wish Jess can go to school with me too." Pouted Rory.

"Rory, Im sure Jess can visit sometime, during holidays. Don't put your pouty face on, you're killing Luke." Said Lorelai comforting Rory.

"Yea, I'll definitely let Jess come visit you during breaks, no worries!" Luke also reassures.

"Where's Jess by the way?" Rory asked, trying to change the sad topic.

'Oh, he's out in the park playing." Replied Luke while pouring coffee to Lorelai.

"Mommy, can I go to the park and look for Jess, please?" asked Rory with her blue puppy eyes.

"Yea but not too long okay baby, may be like half an hour, cause mommy gotta go to work." Said Lorelai.

"Lorelai, let Rory go play, they can both come back to my diner and have lunch and I'll keep an eye on Rory for the afternoon until you're done work, it's really no problem." Luke suggested.

Rory's eyes beamed with excitement, doing her little cheering dance.

"Are you sure Luke? Will it be too much trouble for you?" asked Lorelai.

"Not at all, Lorelai, go on to your work I got it." Luke assured.

"Well, again, you save the day." Said Lorelai and heading out to the door with Rory going to the park.

* * *

Rory walked to the park and saw Jess was playing baseball with the boys, she sat at the bench waiting for Jess to turn to her direction so she could wave at him and say hi.

Jess was walking towards the first base and saw Rory sitting on the bench. He smiled and waved at her before focusing back at the game.

Jess knew how important this is for his friends to score a homerun, he got into position. He was getting nervous, the game is tied right now, he wanted to win so badly.

Strike! He was getting frustrated of himself, he hit the ground with his bat out of anger before he got back into position.

This time he hit the ball, everyone was cheering, Rory was happily jumping and eventhough she knows nothing about baseball, she assumes hitting the ball is a good thing.

Jess throw the bat down to the ground, he was running and running, high fiving his friends for the homerun he just made before he got knocked down by an angry kid from the 5th grader team.

The older boy punched him in the eye, forcing him to fall to the ground.

'What the hell man!" shouted Jess who put his right hand to cover his right eye while pushing the kid with his left hand.

"You suck! And you cheated that's why you deserved that punch!" yelled back the kid who also pushed Jess.

Jess was getting furious, he didn't care about his friends telling him to back down and just let it go, he headbutted the kid in the chest and shoved him to the ground. Although

the boy fell down, he was much bigger than Jess and began to wrestle Jess down to the ground and kicked him and punched him.

"Jess let it go!" "Jess come on calm down!" screamed the other kids while trying to pull off the two boys unsuccessfully.

Rory panicked and ran over, trying to help but the two boys just won't stop. Rory was scared that Jess would die from that kid's punching, she ran back to the diner to ask Luke for help.

"Luke! Luke! Help!" screamed Rory while rushing into the diner.

Luke immediately stopped everything when he heard Rory screaming his name and saw tears rolling down her eyes.

"Rory, calm down, what is it?" asked Luke who immediately hugged the poor girl.

"Jess is in a fight with a way bigger boy, and they are not stopping, Luke!" Rory exclaimed. Luke immediately rushed out of the diner and ran to the field.

* * *

"Stop at once you two! Jess!" shouted Luke who pulled the two boys apart instantly with his strong arms.

The older boy ran off, afraid Luke would get him into trouble by telling his parents. Luke was furious, he didn't say anything but grabbed Jess by the arm and marched him upstairs into the apartment.

* * *

When they went up to the apartment, Jess immediately lie onto his bed and covered himself with the blanket.

"Jess. What happened! Why were you in a fight?" asked Luke trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jess mumbled under his sheets, he was actually crying silently, he didn't want his uncle to see the weak side of him.

Luke sighed and sat on Jess's bed patting the boy on his back, 'Jess, come on, I gotta know what happened. Get up, let me see your face." Said Luke softly, knowing the boy

was may be embarrased about the fight where he mostly was just getting beat up, because he was much smaller than the other boy.

"Jess."

Jess was sobbing really hard now, he hated himself, now Luke hears everything and must think he's a wimp. But he can't help it. Luke just forcefully pulled the boy up and

carried him up.

"It's okay, Jess. I'm here. You were not weak, I saw how tough you were, ok? But you have to tell me honestly, what happened. Please." Said Luke while putting the child down sitting on his bed and looking at him on the same eye level.

Luke now saw the really bruised up black eye that Jess is trying to hide while wiping the tears off his face.

' I didn't mean to fight that guy at all Uncle Luke! He punched me in the eye while I was running to finish my homerun and I got up and asked why did he do it and he said I

cheated! I got angry cause I wasn't cheating and then… and then.. I pushed him to the ground.." cried Jess.

Luke wasn't angry anymore, he would have done the same if he was in Jess position at that age.

"Jess, I understand now, let's forget about the fight, that black eye needs some attention." Said Luke, giving Jess a reassuring smile that he wasn't in trouble.

"Are you not gonna hit me, Uncle Luke?" asked Jess quietly while looking at Luke with his big brown watery eyes.

Luke was shocked, yea he might give the boy a few swats on the bottom if he misbehaves but he never thought of 'hitting' the boy.

"No, of course not! Why would you think of that?" asked Luke who doesn't actually wanna know why because he was afraid of the reality.

"Well.. when I'm in trouble, mom's boyfriends would always hit me…one time I was watching TV and Jack hit me on the back of my head with the remote control saying I'm the

one who caused the electric bill to be so expensive. Something like that.. sometimes…sometimes…he gets so drunk and mom was at work, he would pushed me to the ground

and kicked me for no reason until…until I stopped crying. Uncle Luke, I tried to be tough, I really did for mom, but I was scared." Confessed Jess.

Luke had a hard time digesting this. His eyes were watery, but tears didn't fall down, he didn't want his nephew to think that he is weak.

'C'mere.' Luke said softly while pulling Jess into a bear hug, he was never a man with a lot of words, he didn't know what to say to the poor boy but giving a hug to him.

After Jess calmed down, Luke got some cream and band-aids for the bruises.

"Here, take off your shirt so I can see how badly that jerk bruised you." Said Luke while carrying the boy and put him on the countertop.

Jess took off his shirt and revealed some black and purple bruises on his arms, side of his ribs, his back. Luke starred with his really worried eyes, Jess saw it and reassured his uncle.

"It's okay Luke, I've been through worst." Said Jess with a bittersweet smile.

Luke knew what he meant, the kid was seriously abused by a bunch of assholes over his young life, the kid has suffered so much more than he should.

Luke patted his head, wipe the tears off the little boy's face and replied with a smile,

"You're one hell of a fighter, kid."


	3. Chapter 3: Jack's Arrival

Author's note: Sorry for the very late update, been busy with school lately. Hope you guys like this chapter, reviews will be greatly appreciated. It helps a lot in improving my writing and content of the story :) Enjoy!

A/N:

Terinmkane, Thank you for your review, I'm so glad you like the story! I'll try to update at least one chapter a week. Hope you'll continue liking the story!

junienmomo, thank you for the review! yea after watching the show, Luke remains my best choice for Jess, they are in a lot of ways similar actually. Liz should really be out of the picture for Jess's sake. Hope you'll continue liking the story!

Nancy, thank you for the very detailed review! I am very grateful for your review. I agree, Jack is a terrible person, but then Luke saves the day again. To me, Luke always seem to be scared and worried that he is not capable of raising a kid properly, but he is the figure that most kids would want to have. Put food on the table, knows handy stuff, like sports, care about you through his actions, etc. Most of all, I'm glad there were parts where it was touching or hard to read for you because that was what I was aiming for. :p More will be uploaded soon, I promise. Hope you'll continue liking the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Jack's Arrival

AUGUST 1992

"Jess, you gotta wake up, your mom's gonna pick you up in an hour or two." Said Luke while patting Jess's back.

"Do I have to leave, Uncle Luke?" Jess asked while stretching his arms, trying to get up.

"Yea you do. School's starting tommorrow. You have to go back to New York alright. School is more important than anything, remember that." Luke lectured Jess while pulling off Jess's blanket.

"That is not true. You go to school to learn stuff to find a job to make money. So that means money is the most important thing in the entire world, not school." Argued Jess, who was now up and throwing on a Ramones T-shirt and shorts.

"I have no time to argue with you right now, Jess. It's crazy downstairs. Start packing all your stuff and head down for breakfast ok?" sighed Luke who had a bad grumpy morning.

* * *

'Hi Luke, is um.. um.. is Jess here?" the trembling boy asked Luke.

Not many kids are as lucky as Rory, who was able to talk to a perfectly smiley face Luke, therefore kids tried to avoid any contact with Luke.

"Yea he's upstairs he'll be down soon."

"Can you just give him this before he leaves Stars Hollow? I gotta go."

The kid Johnny handed Luke a Paul O'Neill baseball card and left the diner.

Meanwhile, Jess came down holding his backpack and everything.

"Hey, your friend came in to give you this. You lucky runt." Said Luke with a small smile, ruffling Jess's bouncy hair.

"A Paul O'Neill Card?! Oh man!' Jess was wide eyed and happy, couldn't stop looking at the card.

"Go sit down at the corner table, I'll bring you up some chocolate chip pancake and orange juice." Said Luke who's getting back to taking orders from other customers.

Jess sat down at the corner table and carefully placed the card inside his bag. He was tempted to read the new book Bridge to Terabithia, Rory gave him as a farewell gift. However he had decided to read it when he'll be on his way back to New York. Jess looked at his uncle, one hand pouring coffee and the other hand giving out breakfast to customers, he thought to himself how much he would miss Luke and how happy he is that Luke is actually his uncle.

* * *

4 hours later

"Uncle Luke, when is mom gonna be here?" Jess frustratedly asked.

The diner was at busy hour so Luke got his hands full.

"They'll be here in a minute, don't you worry. Your mom is definitely gonna pick you up today." Luke assured the boy. Jess nodded his head and went back to his table, looking out at the was getting bored and sleepy while waiting for Liz, he fell asleep, resting his head on the table.

It was 2pm then, Luke's diner died down, he carried theboy upstairs to his bed. And suddenly a car horns loudly. Luke looked out the window and saw a car parking right outside his diner. He laid the boy down on his bed and went down.

* * *

Knock, knock.

'Hey I'm Jack, I'm here to pick the kid up.' Said the man in his leather jacket and jeans, smoking a cigarette, he was a little shorter than Luke.

Luke opened the door and punched him right in the face.

'What the fuck dude!' shouted the guy who was whincing at the pain.

'Hi there Jack! Have I not introduced myself, I am Luke, Liz's older brother and Jess's uncle! It's my pleasure to meet you, buddy!' Luke sarcastically replied the man.

' Yea I fuckin know, Luke! Why the hell did you punch me!'

' Don't think I don't know what you did to Jess. He told me everything, if I hear anything about you laying a hand on my nephew again, you would dream of that punch just now because it will just be the beginning to what I will do to you next time I see you!" shouted Luke furiously.

Jess was up by all the noise downstairs. He looked out from the window of the apartment and saw Jack's car, he picked up his things and slowly walked downstairs.

'Well I'm Liz's boyfriend and I take care of the family in my own way, whether you like it or not.' The grumpy man growled and pull Luke's collar.

Luke shoved the man to the wall,

'you listen to me, you son of a bitch. I've got nothing to lose, I will come down to New York and kill you with my bare hands if you abuse the boy.' Luke punched him twice on the stomach with one hand while keeping one hand on the man's neck.

* * *

'Uncle Luke!' Jess saw the whole scene, ran and hide behind Luke's legs.

Luke immediately released the man when he heard Jess's voice, he didn't want to scare Jess.

'Jess get the hell out of here, your mom's waitin at home.' The guy said while grabbing Jess by the arm forcefully.

Jess resisted, 'Let me go! Let me go!'

Luke pulled the boy off from Jack.

'Jess, your mom misses you, you have to go home.'

Jess couldn't hold it anymore, he started tearing up and hugged Luke tight,

'but this is my home.'

Luke was shocked by Jess, he didn't know what to say. He hugged Jess back and finally found the words to say.

'Jess, I'm here. I'm always here. Call me if anything happened, anytime, eventhough if it's 3am, I'm always there for you. But you really have to go, there's school tomorrow and there's mom worried and missed you sick.'

Jess gave up, he tried, he really would rather stay with his Uncle who really cared from him than his mom who gave birth to him, but never really cared about him more than her boyfriends. He wiped his tears and toughened up.

'Okay.' And he ran out the diner, slamming the door. He didn't even look at Luke or said goodbye, he just hopped in to the car. Jess was angry at Luke, he couldn't believe Luke would let him leave with this asshole after all he has seen. Luke ran out the door, wanting to just say goodbye to his nephew, but the car sped up and was gone.

* * *

Luke returned to the diner, clearing the counter tops, trying not to think about whether he did the right decision or not.

 _'Luke! What the hell! You know that bastard is going to hit the boy again! You know Liz is not capable of taking care of a growing boy!'_

 _'So what! It's Liz's kid, not yours! Stop being so nosy!'_

 _'But Jess wanted to stay too! Did you not see it, idiot?'_

 _'Liz is family, so is Jess. You know this is not gonna do the boy any good!'_

'What the hell, Luke!' Luke slammed his hand on the counter before he rushed to his truck. He turned the engine on and speed his way up to the route going to New York. He was on 160, way over the limit, but this is the last chance to make things right. He had to do it.

Finally, he saw Jack's car, he raced until he was right next to Jack's car. He beeped the car, which caught Jess's attention, Luke waved at him to roll down the window. 'Jess! I'm sorry I let you down! But I am here now! Tell that guy to stop and yield to the side.. I gotta talk to him.'

Jess nodded, he was smiling with tears, finally, his Uncle Luke is back.

* * *

The two cars stopped at the side, Jack got out of the car and Luke talked to him. Luke called Liz up and convince her that Jess will be better off with him and that's what Jess wanted as well. To his surprise, Liz agreed without any hesitation, she didn't even want to say goodbye or talk to her son at all. Luke told Jess to get his stuff and into his truck. Jack left right after without saying anything.

'Thank you.' Jess said quietly.

' Jess, you know.. I'm not good with kids, I don't know how to raise a kid and I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing or not. I am worried and I hope I'm good enough

for you.' Sighed Luke, giving Jess a weak smile.

' You're more than good enough Uncle Luke. You're the best.'


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of School

A/N: The struggle between writing chapter 4 or doing my research paper. Chapter 4 sounds way more tempting! Enjoy~

Chapter 4: First Day of School

SEPTEMBER 1992

'Uncle Luke, do you know what's the best part of living here?' said Jess who was lying on his temporary bed in the dark.

Luke almost fell asleep until Jess suddenly asked him a question, he sighed and replied, 'What?'

'I don't have to go to school tomorrow, when everyone has to.' Jess chuckled.

'Keep dreaming, kid. I called the principal when you were taking a shower. You're going tomorrow.' Luke replied in his sleepy voice. He tossed to the other side and covered his head with his sheets.

Jess sat up from his bed, jumped on to Luke's bed and remove Luke's sheets, shouted,

'What! How did that happen?!'

Luke was now totally shocked and awaken by Jess's cannon ball jump, let out a big sigh and said,

'Because I know the principal personally, we went to school together, so I have his number and told him the situation and he said you can start school tomorrow while I'll meet him after dropping you off at school to do the paper work. Now, can we please sleep, Jess? It's almost 12 midnight and I have to wake up at 4.'

'Okay… good night.' Jess jumped off Luke's bed and went back to his own bed.

'night.'

* * *

'Rise and shine, buddy.' Luke shaking Jess by the shoulder and rolled up the curtains.

'I don't wanna go!' Jess whined and covered his face with his pillow.

' Come on, get up now before I carry you downstairs in this outfit of yours. I'm sure you don't want the name 'underwear boy' to stick and pass down throughout the town do you?' Luke said while removing the pillow from Jess's face.

' Please Uncle Luke! Please, 10 more minutes?' asked Jess, who's eyes were still closed but he gave a pouting face and had his two hands together to beg Luke.

'Alright, alright. 10 minutes nothing more, ok? I made you some pancakes. I'll see you downstairs in 20 minutes max. Alright?' Luke said while handing back Jess's pillow and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

'Jess!' An excited Rory rushed to hug him. 'I'm so glad we can go to school together! I'll introduce you to my friend Lane, and all the great things to do at school!'

'Okay.' Replied Sleepy Jess, who's now walking towards Lorelai's table.

'Good morning, mad scientist! What happened to your hair? Do you not comb your hair before you come down all ready for the mighty Luke's pancakes?' asked Lorelai who began to ruffle Jess's messy hair.

'Stop..' Jess said frustratedly. 'Luke needs me to be down here in 20 minutes, if not he'll make sure the whole town calls me 'underwear boy'.'

'Ew! You only wear underwear to bed, Jess?' asked Rory in shock.

'Yea.' Jess shrugged his shoulder, thinking its no big deal. And took a sip of his chocolate milk.

'You're gross Jess! Why would you do that?' Rory asked, still in disbelief. She has never heard of anyone in her life wearing just underwear to bed.

'It's not a big deal Rory! Luke sometimes go to bed in only his underwear too!' argued Jess.

'I heard my name, what is happening?' asked Luke who was looking at Lorelai laughing her head off, Jess ignoring the two girls, eating his pancakes and Rory looking at him in shock of disappointment.

'Luke… why…why would you..you.. only wear underwear to bed?' asked Rory with her eyes wide opened in shock.

'What? Why? Um, I don't...' Luke was shocked Rory was asking such question, he didn't know how to answer it.

'Rory, it's okay, it's a boys thing, some girls too, but mostly boys. You don't have to be that shock, it's just a habit.' Lorelai trying so hard to stop laughing at this conversation and assured her innocent daughter.

* * *

'You two ready for your first day of school?' asked the excited Lorelai, raising her hand high for the two to high five.

'Of course!' Rory said while high-fiving her mom.

Jess on the other hand, high fived Lorelai with no effort or excitement and said, 'I guess.'

He grabbed his backpack and went out the door waiting for Luke to get out. The four stopped at the school entrance, Lorelai gave Rory a hug and kiss, then hugged Jess as well before saying goodbye to Luke and the kids and left for work.

'Alright. Have a good day at school.' Luke said with a smile on his face, afterall, he is glad that he kept Jess here. Jess nodded with a smile too.

'Stay out of trouble ok!' shouted Luke while Rory and Jess were dashing off inside the school.

Luke then slowly walked into the school and head to the general office to get the paper work done.

* * *

Jess was very fortunate to be in the same class as Rory and some of his baseball friends including Johnny. School was going alright until after lunch time, Jess couldn't stand it anymore, he was so bored. He tried to get attention from Rory who was sitting two seats next to him by making funny face when the teacher was writing things on the blackboard. Rory ignored him, she loves school, she focuses on the blackboard and jots down important notes. Jess gave up, he ripped up a paper and rolled it into a ball and threw it to Johnny's head while the teacher was not looking. Afterwards, he immediately hid his head with the textbook, laughing without a sound. Johnny looked around and knew it must have been Jess. He rolled up a paper ball and tossed it back to Jess, it hit the cover of the textbook making a silent noise which was loud enough that Mrs Owen turned back her head.

'What was that noise?' asked Mrs Owen to the children.

Everyone looked innocently at the teacher. Johnny and Jess tried to keep a stern face, covering up their small delinquent act. Mrs. Owen turned back to the black board and continue with her teachings. Johnny waved at Jess who was two seats behind him. He whispered, doing sign language with his mouth.

'Are-You-Going-To-The-Park-Afterschool?'

Jess replied by shooking his head and whispered back,

'Uncle-Luke would,' and then made a murdered face to Johnny, implying that Luke would kill him if he doesn't do all his assignments before going to the park.

'Jess.' Said Mrs. Owen, who shocked Jess who didn't notice her being right next to him. 'Here, you can answer the question I just asked.' Knowing Jess wasn't paying attention at all.

'Well ma'am.' Replied Jess, who was thinking of a way to get out of this.

'It's Mrs. Owens'

'Well, Mrs. Owen, you see. I would love to answer your question, but I thought you were the teacher, aren't you supposed to answer questions so we can learn from it? I know it's been a long day, and being the first day and all, it must suck. So why don't you just take a rest and continue writing down things on the blackboard.' Jess replied, with a big fat smile on his face.

The whole class went silent, shocked that anyone would try to challenge Mrs. Owen like that.

'Jess, that is very disrespectful of you. A young child like you should not be challenging teachers in such manner!' yelled Mrs. Owen who was also shocked that an 8 year old just challenged her.

'Hey ma'am, that's very disrespectful of you to say that I'm disrespectful of you! Let me ask you a question, what country do we live in?' asked Jess who's now standing up and talking back to his teacher.

'The United States of America, even a kindergartener knows, Jess you should really focus more on school. How could you not know that question!' replied Mrs. Owen, who thought she had Jess right there.

'Oh I know, I know very well that this is the United States of America, I just wanna make sure you actually remember. Because you weren't that focus just now since it's the first day back to work. Anyway, my point is, this is a country where freedom of speech is legal and allowed anywhere in this country! Mrs. Owen, I am so sorry to tell you that, teaching might just not be your thing. You should consider switching jobs.' Jess said.

The whole class was either shocked and afraid of Mrs. Owen angry face or they were trying to keep a stern face.

'Out! Out of my class and into Principal Milton's office immediately!'

'Whatever you say, ma'am.' Jess said as if he doesn't care and walked slowly to the door.

'It's Mrs. Owen!'

* * *

'Quite a record you break here Mr Mariano. I have been the principal of this school for almost 10 years and I have never had any student sent to my office on the first day of school!' Principal Milton said while offering Jess to take a seat infront of his desk.

'Well sir, I didn't intend to break any school record, it was Mrs Owen who sent me here.'

'I know. Now explained to me, why did you disrespect Mrs. Owen?'

'I wasn't disrespectful, I was just enjoying my freedom of speech this country offers me!' Jess replied, still trying defend himself.

'Jess, I don't care about freedom of speech or anything, you do not disrespect teachers in this school. This is the first warning, you will write 100 lines of 'I will not disrespect any teachers at school anymore.' And hand it in to me tomorrow before class begins. Do I make myself clear?' Principal Milton said sternly.

'Yes you made yourself VERY clear.' Sighed Jess. He knew he should not talk back anymore before the lines start to increase.

'If I hear another report on you disrespecting anyone else at school, I would not hesitate to call your Uncle on the phone directly, during busy lunch hours.' Principal Milton added, he knows Luke gets extremely grumpy during busy hours and with news about Jess not behaving at school will just add on to it.

'Okay Principal Milton, I get your point.' The defeated Jess replied.

'Very well then, off you go.'

* * *

'That was crazy Jess! I would never dare challenge Mrs Owen, if my mom knows, she would definitely get out her hairbrush.' Johnny said while Johnny, Rory, Jess and Lane were walking out of the school.

'Well I'm glad, cause Luke doesn't own a hairbrush, comb is just, you know, not effective.' Jess chuckled.

'My mom would make me copy the whole bible more than twice and ground me for at least a week for that kind of act.' Lane added on.

'How bout you Rory, what would your mom do if she knows?' asked Lane.

' I think she'll just laugh about it, and then we'll watch a even funnier movie.' Rory replied.

'You are so lucky!' the other three all said.

* * *

The kids were heading to Luke's, before Johnny tried to push the door, Jess stopped him.

'Okay guys, before you get into the diner, speak nothing, I mean NOTHING, about what happened today ok? Deal?' Jess asked who was worried his friends might get him into trouble.

' I thought you said Luke doesn't own a hairbrush!' Johnny teased Jess.

'Hey, I'm serious! Come on, man!'

'Okay we all got it! We won't say anything about what happened at Mrs Owen's class.' Johnny said and the girls nodded.

'Alright, let's get in.' Jess said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a fun chapter to write, I know some of the things doesn't sound like an 8 year old kid would say, but hey, it's Jess we're talking about :P

Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Till then, stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5: All In or All Out

A/N: Anon1, Thanks for the review! I'll try...I'll try to work on my research paper as soon as I get this story out of my head, haha.

junienmomo, thanks again for your review! Yea, I feel like Jess has never really been actually having the Compliments/Consequence mentality, he was just abused by his mother's boyfriend for anything he did wrongly or even correctly. On the other hand, Rory has the coolest mom, they're like best friends more than mother/daughter so I figured Lorelai wouldn't care much about that. Loved the Luke rant example you point out, totally could imagine him saying that!

Droolia, thank you so much! You reviewed every single chapter, greatly, greatly appreciated! I love reading your reaction to every chapter! Jess is definitely a handful compare to Rory, but hey, who could not love him? He's awesome. And for Luke, I always think Luke is a person who acts tough and doesn't care about anything or anyone on the outside, but deep down, he has this marshmallow heart ready to melt for anyone he truly love and care. Jess and Luke are very similar in a lot of ways. Hope you'll continue liking the story~

Chapter 5: All In or All Out

SEPTEMBER 1992

A week has gone by, Jess was starting to get used to his small town routine in Stars Hollow. Waking up at 7am, get dressed, has breakfast and heads to school with Rory at 7:45am. Then he would come straight back to the diner unless he is going to the library with Rory, having Luke's permission of course. Finish his assignments before reading or hanging out with Rory or his baseball friends. Life is going well for Jess, it's just very scheduled, very Uncle Luke-like as he told his friends.

* * *

'Hi Luke!' said Rory while entering the diner, holding a bunch of books in her hands.

'Hey Rory! Let me help you with that.' Said Luke who put down the coffee pot and helped carried the books and placed them on the counter. Rory jumped on to the stool.

'Where's Jess? Why isn't he helping you with all these books?' asked Luke, while giving change to another customer.

'He didn't go to the library with me today, he said he needed to help you out at the diner.' Said Rory innocently.

'What do you mean? He told me this morning he's going to the library with you.' Luke replied scratching his head, hoping Jess is not going for any trouble again.

'No, he said you made him promise he had to come home and finish chores and help you out with things.'

'What chores? I've never assigned any chores to the boy.' Sighed Luke. 'Ay ye, ye. Jess.'

Luke put down everything he was doing and went out of the diner walking towards the direction of the park. He stood at the corner of his diner where he could see the ball parkfrom there. He saw Jess at the base.

* * *

'Jess!' he shouted, while crossing his arms around his chest.

'Oh man..' Jess mumbled in frustration before turning back to the direction of his uncle.

'What!' Jess shouted back, throwing the bat on his shoulder.

Luke didn't say anything but gave his serious grumpy face and pointing his finger to the ground where he stands, hinting that Jess should come back to the diner right that instant.

'No! I'm almost done here, 10 minutes max!' Jess shouted back, and turned back to his game.

Luke sighed at the sight where his nephew doesn't give a damn about his command and stomped to the ball park.

* * *

'Jess, I'm warning you!' Luke who's now blocking Jess's sight of the pitcher.

'Chill Uncle Luke! Let me finish the game! I promise I'll be back in the diner immediately after the game. We're down by 2 on the last inning!' Jess explained.

'I don't care what inning you're in, what score you're down by! I don't care even if you're Babe Ruth! We had an agreement, you can either go to the library with Rory or you

come back straight from school, finish your homework before heading out and hang out with your friends! Now for the last time, you drop the bat, pack your bag and come with

me.' Luke growled.

Jess was not having a good day, he was frustrated, he wasn't hitting as good as he should be and his team is losing.

'Uncle Luke! No! N-O No! I said I'll come back straight after!' Jess growled throwing his bat on the ground.

Luke was blowing up, he was trying to stop himself from going insanely mad on the boy. He took a deep breath and adjusted his baseball cap.

'So this is what you really want!' Luke shouted at the boy.

'Yes!' Jess replied loudly.

'Fine! Here's a deal, I'll pitch, if I strike you out, you'll be grounded for the entire week. No TV, no games, no baseball, no books, no nothing but homework and 'chores'!'

'And if I hit the ball, I'll get to control when I would like to be home, placing my butt on a chair to do the day's homework!'

'Deal!'

'Alright! Bring it on, old man!' Jess picked up his bat again staring angrily as his Uncle. He doesn't understand why his Uncle was making such a big deal out of this.

Johnny on the other side spammed his forehead at the deal. How could Jess be that clueless. He had seen Luke in the softball league with his dad last year, he was recognised as the best pitcher in town and in the league. This would really end badly he thought.

* * *

The uncle and nephew got into position, both staring at each other with a death stare, as if they are ready to kill each other if its the last thing they have to do. Luke was secretly smirking, he knew he would strike Jess out easily. Jess on the other hand was very determined to hit the ball, even though he knows it would be a slim chance. He didn't want to back down in front of all his friends.

* * *

Luke stretched his arms, threw a fastball infront of the kids eyes. Every kid went 'Woah!'

Even Jess.

'Hey! That's not fair! That's like what, 98 mph?! This is a 3rd grader baseball game, Luke!' shouted Jess who striked the first incoming ball.

Luke just laughed histerically, he loved seeing Jess now being the grumpy and frustrated one.

'Whatever you say , boss!' Luke chuckled, while throwing the second round. This time he did a knuckle ball. Jess of course didn't hit it, he's 8 years old afterall, if he could hit

any of Luke's greatest pitching, he'll be boy genius on the papers.

'Jeez!' Jess throwing his bat to the ground and kicked the sand.

'Last chance, buddy! You can do it!' Luke shouted sarcastically while giving his grinning face to the grumpy Jess. Luke was not backing down at all, he was doing the big boy speed for Jess.

Jess got back in position, he lost all his confidence, he just wanted to finish and get the hell out of the park and on to his bed. Luke again, got back to his professional posture which every kid in the park was staring with an open mouth as if they were watching a pitcher at a world series match. And there goes Luke's signature curve ball beautifull passed Jess's bat.

'I striked you out! Woah!' cheered Luke, giving high five to the kids around him.

Jess on the other hand, threw his yankees hat on the ground, stepped and kicked on it, leaving it on the ground and grabbed his bag and stomped back to the diner without a word.

* * *

8pm

Luke closed down half an hour earlier, knowing Jess was still mad at him for the strike out thing. He knew he had to go up and have a little chat with him. Luke entered the apartment and saw Jess plotting his head into his textbooks, holding a pencil, working on his problems at the dinner table. He walked up to him and put the Yankees cap on Jess's head before sitting down opposite of his nephew.

' Baseball fan 101, never take anger out of such fine cap. The cap has done nothing wrong to deserve it.' Luke said while giving Jess a half smile, testing the level of anger in the boy.

Jess rolled his eyes, 'you sure take your own advice pretty seriously.'

Luke frowned, not understanding where his nephew is going with this.

'You never even take your hat off, let alone taking out anger with it. You must LOVE that someone so much who gave it to you.' Jess smirked while still looking down at his homework.

'Hey!' Luke protested 'How did you know someone gave it to me?'

'Rory tells me everything! And it's so obvious, you like Lorelai!' exclaimed Jess.

'I do not! We're just friends!' argued Luke.

'Whatever.' Jess shooked his head and went back to his workbook.

A long five minute paused,

'Jess, you still mad at me?' asked Luke out of the blue.

Jess put down his pencil and paused for a while. At first, right after the strike out, he was furious, he hated his Uncle to the gut. But after he stormed back to the apartment and punched his pillow a few times out of anger, he calmed down and reflected. He knew he deserved this punishment, he was being very rude and lied to the only person in the world who truly cares for him, even though Luke was being unfair, pitching the ball at full speed on purpose, he knew he was the one who violated the rules of Luke.

'No.' Jess replied, 'I deserved it.'

Luke was surprised at Jess's answer, he was trying to think of something to say.

' Uncle Luke, I'm sorry I shouted, didn't listen to you and lied.' Jess still gluing his eyes on his books, afraid of looking into his Uncle's eyes.

Luke gave a half smile, he's so glad the boy actually knows what he did wrong.

' I'm sorry too. It was unfair, pitching like that.'

'It's okay.' Jess replied with a half smile. 'You're a great pitcher, if I was the manager of the Yankees, I would have signed you.'

Luke ruffled Jess's hair and chuckled, ' You're a fine hitter, unfortunately, you played against Randy Johnson, buddy.'

' Sorry Mr. Randy Johnson, but have you met this young boy, future Mickey Mantle?' Smirked Jess.

' You're The Mick?! You gotta be kidding me!' Luke laughed bringing out a beer and a soda from the fridge. 'You really wanna bat like Mickey Mantle, huh?'

Jess nodded in all seriousness, he really didn't think so far ahead of the future, but recently playing baseball almost everyday, it was hard to avoid having dreams of being the greatest baseball player of all time.

' How bout I'll teach you a thing or two after your one-week jail time?' asked Luke, sipping his beer. Baseball has been one of his favourite sports growing up, he had a chance to get into the tracks team and the baseball team in high school but he could only choose one because he had to help his dad with the store and take care of Liz as well so he gave up on baseball.

' Yeh! That will be awesome!' Jess is now all excited, he has never had anyone taught him anything outside of school. His mom was too busy with her boyfriends and her boyfriends never make the effort to bond with him. But here it is, his Uncle, who's willing to teach him after all he had said and done to him.

'here.' Jess signed his name on a piece of paper and gave it to Luke.

'What's that?' asked Luke, who couldn't figure out what that is because of Jess's kiddie writing.

'It's my autograph, don't thank me now, thank me in the future.' Jess gave Luke a cocky smile, while patting his Uncle on the shoulder.

Luke laughed and shook his head, he sighed and mumbled, _what am I gonna do with this kid..._

* * *

A/N: I know I know... I keep writing about baseball while I don't even know how to watch the game, but I really think Jess deserves some quality time with Luke since he had a pretty rough start in the beginning of his life. Baseball just sounds like the thing they would both like. Hope you guys like this, tell me what you think of this chapter! Till then, stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Beastie Boys, Pizza, 'Lucas'

A/N: droolia, again, love reading your reviews! Luke can be a short fuse, he definitely got really mad because of the lying part as well, thank you for that reminder! Changed that part a little for ya! Potential drama... *evil smirk MAY BE?

Anon1, thank you for assuring me that the baseball part wasn't that bad! And yea that spacing thing, I've got a few others telling me that over this story and another story of mine, I'm still trying to figure it out. I changed the format a little for the previous chapters, hope its easier to read, if not, send me a message or review again to let me know, I'll try and edit it again, no problem!

Guest, thanks for the review! The reason why I started writing this story was because I feel like Luke can really be a great father figure type of person and Jess really needs one. But it was a little too late for Jess on the TV show, he was like 17 already.

* * *

Chapter 6: Beastie Boys, Pizza, 'Lucas'

SEPTEMBER 1992

'Lane, how could you not agree Beastie Boys has the best song ever!' Johnny exclaimed as the four kids was walking out of the school ground.

'Exactly!' said Jess who then ran back to the top of the stairs with Johnny and he sang,

'You wake up late for school man you don't wanna go!' along with his air guitar skills and turned his head to Johnny

Then Johnny continued,

'You asked your mom please? But she still says,'

'No!' the boys shouted

'You missed two classes and no homework!' Jess continued.

The two girls were watching on the lower stairs, giggling at the act.

'Okay, okay, I get it!' Lane said while stopping the boys from singing. 'But there's just so many good songs from different period of times, it's hard to just pick one song and claim it as the best song ever! There's The Beatle's Let it be, Frank Sinatra's New York, New York, Nirvana's Smell Like Teens Spirit.'

'True, Lane's got a point guys.' Rory nodded.

'Dun dun dun, chika chika dun dun, chika dun dun dun chika chika dun dun!' Jess started singing out the guitar intro to Smells Like Teens Spirit while the other three kids just couldn't stop laughing.

'Why such happy mood, pal?' asked Johnny who was catching his breath from laughing.

' It's his last day of jail time, so proud of my boy!' Rory teased Jess while messing his hair. She knows Jess hates it when people touches his hair.

'Stop Rory I mean it!' Jess protested while attempting to fix his hair.

The kids stopped walking when they reached the entrance to Luke's diner.

'Alright I'm gonna go ride on my bike with Connor, Rory and Lane do you wanna come join us?' asked Johnny.

'I can't, my mom made tofu cookies for snacks today, I have to be at home, sorry'

'And I can't go too, cause I don't know how to ride a bike.' Rory answered shyly, feeling like she's the odd one out of this group.

'What?!' Johnny blurted out in shock.

Jess knew if he add on to Johnny's comment, Rory would feel very upset and embarrassed.

'It's no biggie. I didn't learn how to ride a bike until this summer.' Jess said, trying to act all calm, and letting Rory know that she's not the only one. He actually learned how to ride on a two wheel bike on his own when he was 5 years old. He 'borrowed' some other kid's bike at the park and rode it until he learned how to ride a bike. Liz of course did not know, she let her son walk to the park on his own at five in the city of New York.

The kids said their goodbyes and Jess and Rory entered the diner.

' You were lying.' Rory stated while trying to find a table.

' No I was not!' Jess replied acting all innocence.

' Yes you were, you wanted to make me feel better.' Rory gave him a bittersweet smile.

'Well, you don't have to be sad, it's no big deal. It's like, I know nothing about dancing. But you, you know ballet! You even have performances!' Jess explained.

'Yea, point taken.' Rory gave a smile again, reassuring that she wasn't upset about it anymore.

'Bye Rory. I have to go up and serve my time before Luke sees me sitting here chatting with you.' Jess waved good bye and dashed upstairs.

* * *

'Hi Rory, what can I get for you? Or are you waiting for your mom to come and order?' asked Luke, taking out his pad for taking orders.

'Yea I'll wait for my mom, thank you Luke.' Rory replied with a smile.

'Sure.' Said Luke giving the girl a half smile. 'So what are you and mom doing this weekend? Anything fun?'

'No,' replied Rory who began to search for a book in her bag. 'Mom's going to this meeting in Hartford for the weekend so I'm going to be staying at Sookie's for Saturday night until mom comes back on Sunday night.'

' Really? Well, you know since Jess is finally done with his grounding tonight as of 12 am, I'm planning to bring him out for some activity, may be like fishing or like the norwalk aquarium something like that.' Said Luke, scratching the back of his head. 'That sounds fun.' Rory replied wishing she could join them. 'You're welcome to tag along, I mean, if your mom is okay with that.'

* * *

'We're going out on Sunday!' Jess who came down for a snack heard the conversation and ran to the table.

'Yes we are, unless you try to pull some trick or somehow make me go crazy.' Sighed Luke. He likes to treat Jess and let him enjoy things that boys should be enjoying his age instead of just being stucked in the apartment all day with TV or books. He wants to create memories for the boy. But he does not like it when people notice it, to him, it was embarrassing.

' Rory, you gotta come!' Jess said excitedly. He was more excited than he usually is, he had be grounded for the whole entire week. He haven't watched a single sports game, he wasn't even allowed to read 'recreational' books. The most fun he had all week was peeking through the apartment window and watched his friends played baseball at the park. 'May be we could do a sleepover too right, Uncle Luke?' asked Jess, who widened his big brown eyes looking up to his Uncle with such hope in his expression.

' I don't see why not.' Luke smiled. The two kids were cheering happily.

Lorelai just entered the door when the kids were cheering and doing their happy dance.

' Woah slow down you two little grasshoppers! What did I miss? Did you guys make Luke eat french fries and red meat? Cause if that's the case, you two are very mean to not wait for me and do it!' said Lorelai who now was settling down at the table and made Luke rolled his eyes.

'Mommy, Luke said I could sleepover at their place on Saturday night and then we would go fishing or aquarium or something fun!' Rory said while jumping up and down.

'Of course it's only if you allow, Lorelai.' Said Luke, afraid that Lorelai would get angry at him for giving false hope to Rory and making decisions without telling her first.

'Wow, really! Luke are you sure? Can you handle two maniacs?' asked Lorelai.

' If I can handle Jess, I can handle anything.' Luke chuckled.

'Hey!' Jess frowned. 'Please mommy! Pleaseee, pretty please!' Rory pleaded, giving her mom her 'melt your heart' face with her big blue eyes.

'Please Lorelai, please! I promise I'll protect Rory from anything and anyone.' Jess added while jumping up and down in front of Lorelai with his brown puppy eyes.

Lorelai sighed and smiled, 'Okay, but Rory, you have to listen to Luke the entire time ok? Be a very good girl for him, alright?'

'I will, I promise I will.' Rory said with the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

Saturday 7pm

Luke was closing his diner early as he wanted to sit down and have dinner with the kids, make sure Rory is comfortable and everything at the apartment.

Lorelai and Rory came in from the door.

'hey!' Lorelai greeted Luke along with Rory.

'Hey!' replied Luke with a half smile while wiping the tables.

' So here you go, I'm handing you my entire life Luke, please make sure she's alright and not losing a finger to a cruel biting fish or dragged into the lake by some seamonster, please?' Said Lorelai with a little sadness in her voice. It's her first time leaving Rory alone while going to another town. 'She's my one and only baby.'

'Don't worry, she'll be in one piece when you come back. I promise, I won't let anything happen to your baby.' Luke assured her in a softer voice while giving Lorelai a hug.

'Okay. Thank you again,'

'Anytime.' Luke replied with his half smile.

Lorelai kissed Rory and said goodbye to Luke and Rory before leaving the diner.

'Rory do you like pizza?'

'I love pizza!'

'Great! Well I'm making a pizza, what toppings do you want?' asked Luke, while Jess ran downstairs and waved to Rory with enthusiasm.

' I want cheese, mushroom, salami, chicken, and um..' said Jess who cut the conversation of Luke and Rory.

'Hey I didn't ask you,' Luke exclaimed, 'Rory is the guest tonight, she gets to pick what toppings.'

'Fine.' Sighed Jess while pleading Rory, 'pleaseeee get salami, tell me you're gonna pick salami!'

Rory giggled, and decided to say, 'Anything but salami, please Luke.'

Jess's jaw dropped, he never eat pizza without his salami.

Rory laughed, 'Gotcha! I was just kidding! I love salami!'

'That was not funny, Rory! You can never joke about precious salami!' Jess growled which earn himself a glare from Luke. ' Rory is a lady and she's our guest today, you do not yell at her like that, you hear me?'

'Yes, Uncle Luke…' sighed Jess.

* * *

The two kids then approached to a dinner table with four seats while Luke went back into the kitchen to make the pizza from scratch.

' So Luke and I planned out tomorrow's outing.' Said Jess, while opening up a can of coke and pour it to Rory's cup before pouring it for himself. 'We're going to this lake for fishing in the morning and then Luke said we would go to this bike shop and buy a bike since I was being such a good boy for the whole week without any trouble and I got a 100 on my math test AND principal Milton told him that I was behaving a lot better on Thursday when he came by for a cup of coffee.'

Before Rory could speak, Jess continued, he was just so excited. 'And then we'll have lunch at Luke's favourite restaurant and then we'll test out bikes and stuff like that.'

'but I don't have a bike.' Said Rory while taking a sip of her coke.

'I told Uncle Luke and he said he'll buy you one as well as like an early birthday present.' Jess replied, 'shhh.. don't tell Luke ok, it's supposed to be a surprise until tomorrow.'

Rory was shocked but happy by the fact that Luke was going to buy her her first bike and teach her how to ride it too. Rory wasn't good at sports and doesn't like sports but sometimes when she saw other kids playing catch or riding a bike with their dads, she felt a little jealous.

'Alright, pizza is ready! Jess go get plates and bring me a beer from upstairs alright?' 'sure.' And jess dashed to get the things.

'Luke this is so good! Why isn't this on your menu? I would order this every single day!' Rory said while she was munching her slice of pizza.

'Because it's my own original pizza, and it's only for special people.' Luke gave Rory a smile before he took a bite out of his pizza.

I'm special?' Rory gave Luke with a 'really?' happy face.

' Ofcourse you're special.'

' But I'm the most special to you right Uncle Luke? Cause I've had your pizza more than anyone else?' asked Jess who's mouth was full of chunks of pizza, he was a very messy eater. Salami falling off his pizza, crust all around his area of the table despite having a plate already.

' Jess,' sighed Luke, 'How many times have I told you, when you have food in your mouth, don't speak. Swallow it then speak.'

'But Rory was too!' Jess complained.

'Was not!' Rory quickly swallowed her pizza and protested back.

'Was!'

'Was not!'

'Was! Was! Was! Was! Was! You just didn't get scold cause Luke treats you like a little snowflake angel! You're so dumb Rory!' Jess continued protesting with his mouth still chewing the pizza. Luke glared at Jess and pointed at him, ' do you want another week of grounding? Or do you want me to put you over my knee?'

'neither…' Jess quietly said while looking down at his food.

'That's what I thought.' Luke said still in his parental voice. Jess was right, Luke knew he was right, he always love Rory as if she was his little girl. He never even raised a voice to Rory over the years, he could not even say no to the girl. But he never likes it when people confront him.

Rory looked at Jess who was now quiet, chewing his food closed mouth, looking down at his food. She felt bad for Jess, she felt like she was the one who got Jess into a scolding and a punishment threat. 'Jess, I brought the book that you wanted to read! I've finished it last night, you can have it!' Rory said to Jess, hoping that would change his mood. Jess looked up with a slight beam of happiness in his eyes, 'sweet! May be we can read it together later.'

'Sure!' Rory replied back with excitement in her voice, sigh of relief that Jess wasn't upset anymore.

* * *

A/N deciding whether I should make a part 2 to this chapter or skip the fishing, biking and stuff and go on with another chapter... let me know :) thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Part 2

SORRY, I COULDN'T TYPE THE WHOLE TITLE FOR THIS CHAPTER, THE NAME WAS JUST TOO LONG FOR FANFICTION SYSTEM.

A/N: Thanks again Nancy for the review! Yea, I agree, these memories will last a lifetime for Jess. *hmm may be I should write like a teenage years of Jess after this whole story, where I'll reference back to all his childhood memories from this story. Hope you'll continue liking this story!

nzlouise, thank you for the review, I'm glad you found it cute! Not gonna spoil anything up here, but I always love Java junkie family stories ;) so... stay tuned!

junienmomo, thank you again for the review! I started reading a lot of your stories and I'm so grateful that such talented writer decided to review my story. Thank you so much for all those suggestions! Hope you like this chapter, will definitely take some of your suggestions for the next chapter!

Just-Write621, thank you for the review! I myself, is a big fan of Luke/Jess, wished Jess didn't have to cut out of the show. I assure you, there will be the buying bike part. Hope you'll continue enjoying the story!

A/N: wanted to share with y'all about the icon of the story. It was a picture from the movie A Bronx Tale, the kid who played Calogero in that movie has always reminded me of a young Jess for some reason. So yea, that's just a little fact on how I chose that picture as the icon for this story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Beastie Boys, Pizza, 'Lucas' Part 2

SEPTEMBER 1992

Saturday 9pm

Luke was sitting on the couch watching the highlights of a baseball game while the two kids were sitting on Jess's bed reading a book together. Luke looked at the time and saw it was already nine. He got up and walked towards the kids.

'Alright guys, it's time for bed.' Luke said while getting the inflatable bed out of the storage closet and ready to set it on the floor.

' But Uncle Luke! It's only nine on a Saturday!' Jess whined. While Rory who promised her mom to listen to Luke went to grab her pyjamas from her backpack and head to the washroom to change.

'We have a big day tomorrow, we're going to get out of the house by 6am. So it's time for bed.' Luke insisted, putting on bedsheets and pillows. Jess pouted a little, but knew better than to argue with Luke. He got up and took his shirt off and hopped on to the inflatable bed, ready to slip into the blanket.

'Hey, hey hey! Go brush your teeth first and don't sleep in just your underwear tonight. Put something on.' Said Luke while pulling Jess back out of the bed and found a t-shirt and shorts for him.

'But why?' Jess asked while putting on the shirt and then shorts. 'because Rory is here.' Luke replied. Rory changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth.

' I thought I am gonna sleep on the extra bed.' Rory asked.

'No, Jess will sleep on that mattress, you can sleep on Jess's bed, it's way more comfortable.' Luke assured while Rory hopped on to the bed and Luke tucked her in.

'Thank you Luke.' Rory smiled, while hugging to her stuffed bunny, Ben-Ben.

'You're welcome.' Luke smiled while giving her a kiss on her forehead. Meanwhile, Jess ran out of the bathroom, jumped and landed on his bed.

' Jess, you've been in there for like 10 seconds, did you even brush your teeth?' Luke asked questionably. Jess looked at him with his innocent eyes, 'of course I did! I'm not a caveman, uncle Luke.'

'Alright, goodnight you two.' Said Luke who was ready to switch off the lamp next to Jess's bed.

'Wait, Luke can you tell us a bedtime story, please? Mom always tells me a story before I fall asleep.' Said Rory with her pleading eyes. It's the same exact crystal clear blue eyes of Lorelai that Luke fell in love with, how could he say no.

He sighed, ' Alright, which book do you want me to read?' looking over at Jess's little bookshelf that he and Jess worked on 2 weeks ago.

' I've read all those by myself already, Uncle Luke.' Said Jess while tossing a baseball up and down with his baseball gloves on the bed.

'How bout tell us a story when you were our age, Luke?' Rory suggested.

Luke scratched his head, he removed his baseball cap by that time, as he wanted to go to bed early as well.

'Um..uh sure.' Then he sat on the end of the bed where Rory was now lying down. Jess grabbed his little lion stuffed toy Ozzy. It was his only stuffed toy his mother had brought him since he was 2 years old and jumped on to Rory's bed. Lion is his all time favourite animal because of The Wizard of Oz. He grabbed the lion and smashed it on to Rory's Ben-Ben playfully, and made roaring sound as well.

'Hey! Don't attack Ben-Ben!' Rory complained while hugging her toy even tighter now. Luke gave Jess a ' you better stop now' look. Jess then sat properly on the bed and played with Ozzy while Luke was trying to get his story out.

' So when I was 8 years old, all the kids in town were talking about the new water park section added to the amusement park which was 2 hours from here. Every kid wanted to try out that longest water slide, including me. So everyday after school, I go to my dad's hardware store and told him how amazing this slide would be and begged him to bring me and Liz to go.'

Jess asked who stopped playing with his toy and focused on the story, 'Did grandpa William say yes?'

'We'll get to that part in a sec.' answered Luke before continuing, ' grandpa William was a very stern and serious person, he said no. Because it's 2 hours from here and he said the tickets for admission were raised just because of the water park, to him, it was a rip off.'

Rory and Jess gave Luke a sympathetic look, they know how it feels when adults crush their dreams. Luke continued, ' I wanted to change his mind, I worked at the hardware store every single day after school, helped my mother with household chores until my dad finally said, ' _Alright, Lucas and Liz, we're going to the water park on Sunday._ ' We were so happy, we couldn't sleep the night before Sunday arrives.'

'Grandpa William sounds and acts like you.' Jess chuckled.

'but he's way stricter than me, Jess. You would have gotten so many hidings already if you're under his care.' Luke replied with a bittersweet smile on his face, as he suddenly had flashback of his dad giving him a smack for the littlest mistake like bringing him the wrong tool or serious hiding when he got into trouble at school. He still misses him after all these years, his father was his role model, he looked up to him so much when he was young.

'Anyway, so we went to the park and we lined up for that long slide for at least half an hour.'

'There was no fast pass?' asked Rory, when she and Lorelai went to Disneyland 2 years ago, she remembered there were fast pass.

'Nope, it was back in the days, they haven't invented fast pass yet.' Luke answered, 'So finally, Liz and I was on top of the slide, grandpa William was standing beside the pool holding his camera, wanting to capture us splashed into the water. He was into photography for a period of time.'

'Your mom was a little scared that time, she told me I should go first, so I went.' Luke chuckled a little and shook his head before he continued, ' I was having the time of my life until my trunks were off the moment I splashed and got off the slide.'

Jess was laughing like a maniac, 'And grandpa William captured you naked! Haha Uncle Luke! HA-HA!'

Rory on the other hand, felt sorry for Luke, ' that must have been very embarrassing for you, Luke.'

'It was, fortunately my trunks did not float far away from me, so I quickly grabbed it and put it on and ran out of the pool with a small crowd who witnessed it and was laughing.'

'So where's the picture now?' Jess asked with an evil smirk on his face.

' Somewhere you'll never find.' Luke replied his nephew.

'One day, I'll find it.' Jess confidently stated.

'Thank you Luke, that was a very nice story. I like it when you tell stories about yourself when you were a little kid.' Said Rory before yawning.

'You're welcome, Rory. Now go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow.' Giving Rory a hug while Jess jumped off the bed and hopped on to the mattress. Luke tucked Jess in before switching off the lamp and saying good night to the 2 kids.

* * *

Sunday 5am

Jess and Rory surprisingly got up earlier than Luke, perhaps they were just so excited about the day. Jess woke up and heard something. He ran to the window.

'Oh no! Rory, see it's raining!' Jess exclaimed, then proceed to Luke's bed and put his two small hands on to his still asleep Uncle's cheeks and sat on his stomache, 'Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke! Wake up! It's raining! How are we supposed to go fishing while it's raining!'

'Jess calm down!' Luke said grumpily in his just woke up voice. ' Then we'll go to the aquarium instead, it's okay, kid!'

'Okay.' Jess let out a sigh of relief and slid off of Luke's stomach and went to the bathroom.

'Jess!' yelled Luke while spamming his forehand with one hand. 'Close the door while you pee, Rory is here!'

'Oh right! I forgot.' Jess said loudly in case his Uncle didn't hear. ' but I'm kind of already peeing, can you please close the door for me?'

Luke let out a sigh, and walked to closed the door for Jess. Then he walked towards Jess part of the room, 'Good morning Rory. Did you sleep well?'

Rory was reading one of Jess's books, sitting up on the bed. 'Good morning Luke, I did! Thank you for asking.' Rory replied Luke with a smile. She's always very polite to everyone.

'That's good. I'm gonna make breakfast for you guys, chocolate chip pancakes and fresh orange juice sounds good?' asked Luke.

'Anything that's made by you, is good. Thank you.' Rory replied again with her sweet little darling smile before going back to the book.

'but I don't want chocolate chip pancakes!' Jess protested who just got out of the bathroom, 'You made that yesterday and the day before!'

'Hey!' Luke growled, 'be grateful here, Jess. Not everyone has an excellent chef as an Uncle.'

Jess sighed, he loves Luke's chocolate chip pancakes so much, he could eat it everyday, he was just testing whether Luke would give in. He now realized, unless he's Rory, Luke would not care about his complain or request at all. He sighed again, 'Fine, fine fine…'

Luke got dressed and went downstairs, made breakfast while the two kids got dressed and was now playing some games only they know. After Luke finished cooking, he brought the breakfast upstairs and had the kids set the table.

'Chocolate chip pancakes for Rory.' Luke said while placing the dish in front of Rory. 'Thank you, Luke. This looks great!' Rory replied.

'And here you go Jess.' Said Luke while placing the plate in front of Jess.

Jess looked at the plate of his favourite ham and cheese omelette with a little ketchup on top and two slice of bacon just the way he likes it and asked, ' How did you know, I wanted this?'

Luke sat down, and replied with his signature half smile before he starts on his plate, ' Cause I know.'

Jess was very happy and grateful, he always thought Luke loves Rory more, now he knows, Luke loves him as much as Rory. He smiled and said softly, 'Thank you, Uncle Luke.'

Luke ruffled the boy's hair before talking, 'You're very welcome, Jess. But next time, I don't want to hear you whining like that. I yelled at you just now, not because you were complaining. It was the way you say it. If you changed your attitude to something like, ' Uncle Luke, I like pancakes, but I really want to have omelette today, can I please?' then I would gladly make you omelette. Always remember your 'please and thank you' ok?'

Jess looked at his uncle and nodded as he remember he should swallow his food first before speaking. He then swallowed his food and replied, ' Okay, I will remember my 'please and thank you' from now on.'

'good boy.' Luke said with a smile, looking at his nephew.

* * *

Sunday 9am

After an hour and a half drive, the three arrived at the aquarium. The two kids hopped off Luke's truck and ran to the ticket booth while Luke was locking the car door. It was quite a long line up at the aquarium as it was Sunday. Rory and Jess were reading the price chart above of the counter while Luke was upfront and talking to the booth guy.

'One adult and two kids tickets please.' Said Luke.

Jess immediately stopped Luke, 'daddy why aren't we getting the family package?'

Luke couldn't process, what daddy? He thought to himself. Jess was winking at him secretly.

Rory added, 'Yea daddy, get the family package, we're a family, and you get 2 free ice-cream for the family package!'

'And you save almost 10 dollars on tickets too, dad!' Jess continued.

Luke was still confused and shock about the word, 'daddy' but he proceeded. 'Um, sorry, we'll get the family package instead.'

'Sorry sir, Im afraid you can't get the family package as it's for 2 adults and 2 kids.'

'Oh.' Luke replied, not knowing how to reply.

'Excuse me! How dare you say that booth guy! Our mom just passed away a month ago, and my dad worked very hard to save the money for my sister and I to be here. All he wanted to was make us happy again!' Jess shouted at the booth guy.

Rory played along, she forced tears rolling down her face and hugged Luke's leg, ' daddy I don't like this man, he doesn't let us in because mommy is not here… daddy..make mommy be here please!' Luke and Jess were both surprised how Rory could be sobbing in no second.

'You happy now, booth guy? You made my sister cry! You're a jerk!' Jess added, acting all angry.

'I'm.. I'm so sorry, I'll..here, here family package for free, I used my last staff free tickets quota. I'm really sorry kid. And little girl, please don't cry, here take this coupon, you'll get 2 free ice cream.'

Jess was now looking down the ground, trying to hide his cunning smile from the booth guy. Luke was just standing there, digesting all of these, how did these two little 8 years old know their way to do such things, he wondered. Rory wiped the tears away from her cheeks and took the tickets, and said, 'thank you booth guy.'

The three walked to the entrance waiting in line for their tickets to be checked, 'Save your thank you for later Uncle Luke.' Said Jess with a cocky smile on his face while patting Luke's arm.

Luke shook his head with a chuckle, 'you two little punks!'

Jess stuck his tongue out and Rory just giggled. 'that was quite an act you two pulled, but next time, do not use your mom passed away trick okay? Have a little respect for your mothers, alright?' Luke lectured the two cheeky kids while holding each one with one of his hands and walked inside to the first area of the aquarium.

'We won't do that again, Luke.' Rory assured Luke.

'Good girl. Now let's get going!' said Luke who patted the two kids on their back and the three walked their way into the aquarium.

* * *

A/N there will be one more part to 'Beastie Boys, pizza, 'Lucas', can't believe it turned out to be a 3 part one-shot. Hopefully the story is still enjoyable for all of you! Till then, stay tuned ;) Reviews will be greatly appreciated, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Part 3

A/N: I learnt so much more about sharks because of this chapter. Haha.

Thanks snowbeardolphin for your review! You know the good thing about writing stories is that, you have to research on certain things, and so far, I've learnt much more about baseball and sharks because of this story. Had a lot of fun! Hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think!

Anon1, thank you for your review again! I know right! This is by far the longest story I have ever written, in terms of how many words are in one chapter. Hope you like this chapter, too!

Just-Write621, thanks for your review again! So glad you laughed. I was on the bus when I thought of that scene, I was laughing internally as well. I could totally picture Luke's 'what?' face ;p Hope you like this chapter as well!

Guest, thanks for the review, definitely Luke and Jess deserves more screen time on the tv show. I won't spoil the story for you, but then I mean, Luke had pushed Jess into the water once and smacked the back of his head once for arguing with him about getting out for about an hour, so there's a great chance, Luke would be pushed to the limit in this story too. But I also know, Luke is only tough on the outside and a total softie on the inside :) We'll see how it goes~ Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Beastie Boys, Pizza, 'Lucas'

Jess, who was pointing at the far end of the clear glass of the first aquarium exhibit, pulled his Uncle's hand to walk at a faster pace and said, ' Look! It's a shortfin macco shark! Uncle Luke can you please walk faster!' Jess was so excited. This was his first time seeing actual sea animals out of television. Luke shook his head in disbelief. Jess was never a very hyper kid. This was the first time seeing him this excited about things except for books and occasionally a neck to neck baseball game. Luke stopped Jess from pulling him and Rory to walk faster and gathered the two kids in front of him before he kneeled down and talked to them at the same eye level.

'Okay, let's get the rules out before we go crazy. This is especially for you Jess, because I know how fast you can run.' Luke said. The two kids looked Luke in the eyes, impatiently waiting for him to lay the rules out.

'Okay so first off, no running. I don't want you guys to get hurt, or hurt someone accidentally by running around. I don't want you two to get lost, you can at most stay 2 feet away from me, but no further. This is an aquarium not a playground okay?' The two nodded and thought Luke was done and immediately turned around ready to walk towards the sight. 'Nope, I'm not done, guys.' Luke grabbed their hands, stopping them from leaving, 'this is for you Jess, listen, you only have three warnings, after three warnings, you'll have to say goodbye to the bike, understand?'

'Ok! Ok! No running and stick to you like glue. Now can we go see the sharks please?' replied Jess impatiently.

Luke sighed with a slim smile showed on his face, he's so glad that he made Jess this excited and nodded while letting Rory and Jess pulled both his arms to 'walk' at a faster pace towards the sharks.

Jess stuck his whole face to the glass, mesmerised by the mako shark who was swimming towards him. Rory on the other hand was trying to read the information board on shortfin mako shark while Luke was standing next to Jess looking at the fish swimming around.

'Did you know that mako sharks are actually cousins to great white sharks?' Rory asked the two guys while gluing her eyes to the texts.

'Yea of course I know, and do you know if shortfin mako sharks are human, they will actually make it to any little league baseball teams?' replied Jess, still gluing his eyes to the shark.

'Huh, how so?' Luke curiously asked.

'Because they can reach a speed of 60 mph.' Jess answered while jogging to the far left side of the glass when he spotted another type of shark. Luke and Rory followed.

Luke looked at the shark Jess was pointing at; finally a shark that he knows, 'oh, that's a hammerhead shark.' Said Luke, quite proud of himself.

'Luke, to be exact, it's a great hammerhead shark.' Rory added, 'there's great hammerhead shark, hammerhead shark and scalloped hammerhead shark and this one is a great hammerhead shark.'

Jess nodded approving that Rory was right. He then added, 'you can tell it's a great hammerhead shark because of the shape of its hammer, it's very different from other hammerhead shark species.'

Luke was really focused on the information that these two little 8 years old were telling him. Jess might be a handful sometimes, but Luke was so proud of his nephew, although he hated school, he loved reading books. He's smart for his age. Luke considered Jess to be the one and only bright one in the Danes family. That's what he tells everyone when they ask what's Jess like, but he never tells Jess that he's very proud of him.

After ten minutes, Luke and Rory finally convinced Jess to leave the sharks and walked towards another spot.

'Hey, now this, guys, I'm the expert on this.' Luke said while nodding his head with a smirk on his face.

'Uncle Luke, just because you make the greatest tuna melt sandwich, doesn't make you an expert of tuna fish.' Jess said while trying to refrain himself from rolling his eyes, Luke has lectured him lots of time about this disrespectful act.

'Jess, I'm serious. I know a lot of about tuna fish!' Luke claimed, sounding like a child suddenly when Jess didn't believe he actually knows his tuna fishes. 'Whatever you say Uncle Luke,' Jess sighed while focusing on these marvellous fish speeding their way from one side to another.

'Can't believe they put Bluefin tuna here.' Luke chuckled while shaking his head.

'Why are you surprised, Luke?' asked Rory.

'Well, you see, Bluefin tuna is the most expensive kind of tuna, a lot of fisherman focus on catching this tuna and sell it to people in a high cost, mostly to make great fat delicious Bluefin tuna sashimi.'

Jess nodded again, 'Luke's right, I saw it on TV, there's a show where they catch Bluefin tuna as a competition. They sure look delicious.'

A 4 year old kid standing beside Jess, heard that and looked at him terrifyingly. Luke nodded in agreement, still looking at the Bluefin tuna, he liked sushi.

'Yea, slices and slices of thin fresh red tuna meat dip into soy sauce and wasabi…' The 4 year old kid ran away to find his mother.

'Oishi!' Rory added which caused Jess and Luke to be laughing. After visiting a few more different kinds of sea animals, the trio stopped by at a little crowd who were listening to the staff talking about starfish next to the open glass tank of starfish. Jess and Rory let go of Luke's hand and almost dashed to the tank of starfishes just before they remember the rules. So the two kids walk as fast as they could while Luke followed them from behind.

The three were standing right in front of the starfishes, Jess and Rory were just at the height, tall enough to reach the top of the open tank. Jess turned his head back and saw Luke was focused on what the instructor was saying about starfishes, he slowly snuck his hand into the tank, trying to touch one of the starfish. Luke was quick enough to stop the boy from putting his hands into the water, he smacked Jess's hand lightly but sharply, causing Jess to turn his head back instantly to look at his uncle innocently.

'First warning,' Luke cautioned while pointing his finger at his nephew.

'But you didn't say anything about no touching starfish!' Jess argued, trying to get his uncle to take back the first warning. Luke pointed at the no touching sign above the tank, 'read the sign, Jess.'

Jess looked at the sign and sighed, 'fine.'

After the starfish, the three saw octopi, seahorses which were apparently Rory's favourite sea animal, penguins and then they watched the ocean theatre show of seals, dolphins and killer whales doing amazing tricks. The three had a really good time. It was near the end when they stopped by at the souvenir store.

Luke was following the kids, showing no interest in any of the souvenirs as they headed to the stuffed animal area.

'Jess! Look at this dolphin! I'm gonna name her Dolly!' Rory said excitedly while grabbing the pink dolphin and hugging it.

'That's not a cool name, Rory,' said Jess while picking a stuffed animal that he likes.

'Well, it's a cute name for a cute dolphin,' Rory explained.

'Ahh, look at this Rory! He looks just like Max the killer whale we just saw!' said Jess while picking the stuffed animal up. 'I'll name him Lucas!' Jess smirked evily, making eye contact with Luke who was behind him and Rory.

'No, you're not naming anything after my name.' Luke said.

'Lukey?'

'No.'

'Luke-Luke?'

'No.'

'Big Boy Luke?'

'No! Why do you have to name him after me?'

'Because since you always get to lecture me, nag me every day, I figured this will be a great way for payback. I can now lecture Luke the killer whale every day before I go to bed,' Jess explained while Rory giggled.

'If you two want me to pay for these two furry things, you better not name it with anything that resembles my name,' Luke said grumpily.

'Fine.' Jess gave up, 'I'll name him Speedy, because he kind of reminds me of a football and when you kick a football, it goes ultrally fast!'

'Whatever, let's pay this.' Luke said, getting his wallet out and heading to the cashier.

After the cashier scanned the whale, Jess took Speedy and walked out the store, waiting for Luke and Rory to get out.

Luke didn't pay much attention to Jess walking out of the store since he was talking to the cashier.

'Rory look!' Jess shouted to tell Rory to watch what he was about to do. This caused Luke and Rory to turn and focus on Jess. He hold Speedy with one hand then dropped it in the air and kicked it with his right leg, as if Speedy was really a football. Speedy went high up in the air and went flying and fell on an old lady's head who was walking by. Jess ran to the old lady,

'I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I'm really sorry ma'am!' Jess said. He knew he was in big trouble, he just hoped this old woman wasn't angry at him. Luke and Rory rushed out the door and ran to where the old woman and Jess were. The old lady smiled and said,

'It's okay young man. Here's your toy. Be careful next time.'

Jess nodded and received Speedy back and turned his way back towards the store. Luke was standing there with his arm crossed across his chest, his face about to explode, breathing heavily.

'JESS MARIANO! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!' Luke shouted, ignoring the people who were staring at him. Jess walked slowly back to his uncle with his eyes looking at the ground.

Luke held the boy by his arm while holding Rory with his other hand, heading to the ice cream truck. Luke did not say a word, but the two kids knew he was furious. Luke was trying to calm himself down, before he said or did something he would regret later. Right at the long ice cream truck line up, Luke began his yelling.

'Jess, what did I specifically tell you before we entered the aquarium!' Luke shouted at the boy.

'No running…' Jess said quietly, still looking at the floor, one hand holding his killer whale toy and the other hand hiding behind his back.

'And you ran, and you kicked the new toy I just bought you! And you hit an old lady on the head! Why do you never listen!?' Luke shouted again, 'You know what Jess? I'm tired of this! You wanted omelette, I made you omelette! You wanted to go to the aquarium. I brought you to the aquarium! You wanted the toy! I bought you the toy! And I've only asked you to behave yourself for a couple of hours and you can't even do that! I'm tired of you never listening to me! I swear to god I'm gonna send you back to New York!'

Rory was standing next to Luke, looking at poor Jess. Jess was her best friend and it hurt her to see him being yelled at.

'I'm sorry,' Jess apologised quietly, his eyes was getting watery, but Rory was there, he was not going to let the tears roll down.

'I've heard that enough to believe it doesn't mean anything!' Luke still shouting, took a deep breath, 'give me speedy.'

Jess whimpered, 'No, Uncle Luke. I'm really sorry!'

'I'm not repeating myself. Give me speedy.' Luke warned. Jess knew this was not the time to push his uncle further so he handed Speedy to Luke.

'You'll get back Speedy when I think you've improved. Now you go and sit down at that table and wait for me to get ice cream for Rory.'

Jess then looked up at his uncle. He's confused, he thought, only Rory?

'Yes Rory's getting ice cream, you're not. You've been nothing but a trouble maker! Now go sit down before you're going to regret not sitting down.' Luke said in his stern voice.

'But,' Jess tried.

'No buts! Get out of my sight!' Luke growled, pointing his finger to the table. Jess turned away and walked towards the table, big fat tears started rolling down his face once he was not facing his uncle and his best friend. He sat at the table and laid his hands on the table and buried his head on his arms. Luke got Rory the ice cream she wanted with one of the free coupons before heading back to the table.

Rory felt really bad sitting next to Jess, she lost all her appetite for her favourite chocolate with sprinkles ice cream. Even though, Jess was hiding his face, Luke and Rory both knew Jess was sobbing really hard by the motion of his back. Luke calmed down. He knew he said something that really hurt Jess, but at that time, he just couldn't hold back his anger. He felt so bad for shouting like that at Jess and making Rory worry about her best friend.

Luke was sitting opposite Jess and Rory, he softly said, 'Jess, c'mere.'

Jess sobbed even harder now that he heard his uncle's voice and still didn't want to get up and go to his uncle. He knew Rory was sitting beside him and he didn't want Rory to see his crying puffy face. Luke sighed at the sight. He knew he must have broken Jess's heart by saying he was going to send him back to New York. Of course he didn't mean it; he was so angry it just blurted out. Luke walked to Jess' side of the table and gently pulled him out from the chair, carrying him back to his chair. Jess buried his head on Luke's right shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

'Hey,' Luke said softly, smoothing the boy's back with his left hand. Jess was sobbing harder and harder.

'Jess, I'm sorry for what I said.'

Jess started sobbing with noticeable voice, he gave up on not letting Rory know that he was crying.

' Don't..*sob Don't send me back to New York *sob, Uncle Luke! *Sob'

Luke's heart just melted, he hate himself for causing the boy to be crying this hard.

'I will never, ok, never send you back. I didn't mean to say that. I was so angry that I didn't realize I said that.' Luke stroke the boy's back, kissing him on the back of his head, 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm *sob *sob sorry too.' Jess said with his hiccups in the way, while turning his head to face Luke eye to eye. Luke gave him a tiny smile, wiping the tears off Jess's face with his right hand and then grabbing a napkin from the table and wiped off the mucus Jess has been sniffling from. Luke in a million years would not have thought of himself wiping a child's tears and mucus. He hated kids, but not these two. These two were special to him.

Jess went back to lay his head on Luke's chest while he calm himself down from crying. Luke was still carrying Jess with one hand, while the other hand reached over across the table, and helped Rory wipe off the ice cream spot on her nose.

'Rory, I'm sorry I scared you,' said Luke. Rory gave him a small smile, assuring that she's okay.

'Its okay, Luke. I had a really good time.'

'I'm glad.' Luke smiled. Jess was still laying on Luke's chest like a little puppy. He stopped sobbing and crying. He is now looking at Rory finishing off her ice cream. Luke saw Jess was looking at the ice cream. Jess has been longing to eat ice cream for the whole week, but Luke had him wait until the weekend as he told him a child should not have too much sugar intake in a week. Luke reached in his jeans pocket for the other ice cream coupon. He gently removed Jess's left arm from his shoulder and put the coupon on his little palm.

'Here.' Luke whispered, before giving Jess another kiss on his forehead, 'will you be a good boy from now on?'

Jess had the biggest smile on his face when he saw the coupon, he nodded, he then whispered to Luke's ear _,_ 'I love you, Uncle Luke.' he didn't want Rory to hear what he said.

Although, Rory is his best friend, he still shares a very strong bond with his uncle. Over the month, Luke became his favourite adult, but the two always act like a tough guy. They weren't like Lorelai and Rory, hugging each other when they see each other. Luke won't kiss Jess on the cheeks. When they hug it meant something, it must have been very significant for Luke to show his fatherly affection to Jess. And it must have been very important for Jess to give in to the affection.

Luke whispered back, ' Love you too, kid.'

* * *

A/N yup... unbelievable, right? 2900+ words and I still haven't gotten into the afternoon part of the outing! I'm so mad at myself for this, I just kept writing and writing. So sorry guys, there will be a part 4 :( please do tell me what you think of this chapter, I have a love-hate relationship with this chapter. It's just too long, but somehow, I can't help it. Thanks again. Till then, stay tuned!

Does anyone know what is Luke's favourite baseball team? I don't remember if the show has mentioned it at all.. if anyone knows please pm or comment, thanks! it's for one of the future chapter ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Part 4

A/N: So so so sorry! It's been sooo long since I've updated, finals is still on going, but I really want to finish this chapter and get it out of my head! Couldn't study at all without writing it out first, haha.. Also, I have added this 'end credit song' at the end of all the chapters (starting from this one). it's not my best or favourite chapter, but hope you guys still enjoy it! I guarantee, the coming chapters are gonna be something else.. :P

Anon1, thank you for your review! I'm glad I decided to put chapter 8 out asap. Haha! I laughed at the knocking out of the ball park comment! Thank you sooo much! It motivated me a lot! Hope you'll keep enjoying this story and tell me what you think of this chapter!

junienmomo, thank you for your review! I was really worried about the length of my chapters, but it seems like it's alright by the readers, so I'll continue writing in this length. Loved your comment on 'Luke is the king of eyerolls', haha, so true! Glad you also notice the little details like the three warnings! Hope you'll continue reading the story and tell me what you think!

Guest, thank you for your review! Hope this chapter didn't let you down! Wrote it in a bit of a rush, consider the time I have here with 3 more finals this week. Hope you'll keep enjoying the story and review this chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter 9: Beastie Boys, Pizza, 'Lucas' Part 4

Sunday 12:30 pm

After Jess finished the ice cream while tears gradually dried off, the three went back on to Luke's truck and headed to a bike shop 20 minutes drive from the aquarium.

'Can we turn the radio on please Luke?' asked Rory who was sitting in the middle of the two guys. Luke was focusing on the road, trying to ignore the small town traffic. Jess fell asleep as soon as he got on to the truck.

Luke nodded his head and switched on the radio and lowered the volume, not wanting to wake the tired boy up.

The traffic delayed the drive a little, but after 45 minutes, the trio finally arrived. Luke stopped the truck and looked on to his right. He had a small smile on his face. The two eight years old has fell asleep peacefully, Rory clinging on to her new dolphin and Jess's quiet but noticeable snoring and drolling a little on to his red and white baseball tshirt. The kids must be exhausted from waking up very early this morning, Luke thought. He tenderly shook the two kids by the shoulder, 'we're here kids, Rory, Jess.'

Rory rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them while Jess was stretching his arms and yawning before he opened his eyes. Luke got off the truck and opened the door on Jess's side and let the two kids hop off the truck before locking the car.

* * *

'Rory, I know it's not your birthday yet, but it's close right?' asked Luke while bending his knees to talk to the little girl at the side of the entrance to the store.

'Yeah, it's on the 8th of october, so it's soon.' Rory replied. 'But I want to buy you your birthday gift right now.' Luke said with a small smile while patting the girl on the head, 'you and Jess can pick a bike and that will be an early birthday gift from me, sounds good?'

'Yeah!' Rory squealed in excitement, 'thank you Luke!' Rory gave Luke a big hug before Luke led the two kids into the store.

The store was crowded as it was a Sunday, lots of family were there looking at or trying to buy new bikes. Jess and Rory walked quickly to the kids section bikes. 'Hi there, are you two looking to buy a new bike?' a salesman greeted the two kids then to Luke.

Rory nodded excitedly, 'yeah we are!' Jess ignored the guy and was looking at the bikes himself. 'Are you looking for anything in particular for your son and daughter, sir?' asked the salesman politely.

Luke scretched his head, thinking whether he should correct him on the 'son and daughter' part, but decided it's just a waste of time to do that and said, 'um yea we are, something durable, one particularly for beginners and the other one..' Jess cut off Luke's sentence, 'the other one would be the 1992 Dyno VFR black edition, do you have that?' Luke was puzzled at Jess's reply, his nephew never showed much enthusiasm over bikes, he was surprised he knows a specific bike. ' That's a very good choice, buddy. It's this year's newest and most popular model! Here I'll show you the bike.' The trio followed the salesman. While they were walking, Luke asked Jess, 'I never know you like bikes that much, Jess.' Jess shrugged and replied, 'this bike is on every boys' christmas list this year at school, it's the only thing everyone's talking about.' 'yea, Johnny is trying to break his bike on purpose so his dad will buy him this one.' Rory added. Luke chuckled, 'well Jess if you deliberately break the bike for a new one, you know it won't happen, right?' Jess smirked, 'I know.'

* * *

It didn't take long for Rory to pick a bike, all she wanted was a purple one with a little basket infront of the bike because she wanted to be able to put books and her stuffed toys while she rides around on her bike. Luke was shocked by the price of the two bikes, he didn't realize prices has gone up so much since the last time he had bought a bike which must have been like 15 years ago with his father. Ofcourse, Jess's new and hot BMX did not help at all. But all he can do was sigh with a smile and swipe his credit card, afterall, these are two of his favourite underaged human being on earth.

The park was not far away from the store, Luke carried Rory's bike and holding her hands while Jess rode on his bike towards the park.

'Okay now, Rory, I'm gonna try pushing your bike from behind and you'll try riding it on your own. You were doing good just now, you'll be more than fine okay?' Luke said while holding Rory's bike from behind. Rory panicked, 'No Luke! Please don't let go! I'm scared!' Luke assured Rory, 'It's going to be okay, I won't let you fall at all. I will lift the bike up before it even falls okay? I just want you to try, and I'm confident you can do it!'

'Yea you can do it Rory!' Jess added while showing off his little biking tricks, jumping off from the bottom stairs with his bike and then riding it with no hands, 'see! In no time you can ride like me!'

Rory pouted a little, she's scared of falling off and Jess's riding the bike like it was nothing, really was making it worse. 'Alright, don't be scared ok? I'll right here behind you!' Luke assured again. Luke slowly pushed Rory's bike forward, ' don't look down ok! Look straight in front of you Rory!' Luke let go of the bike and Rory was just pedalling and pedalling, Rory finally knows how to ride a bike.

Luke was ofcourse running behind Rory, he promised not to let her fall, and he was not going to break his promise.

'You did it! Rory! Good Job!' Luke said proudly while stopping Rory's bike. Rory was sweating and her face was red like an apple from the sun but she was really happy, she finally knows how to ride a bike. Jess was speeding his way up to where Luke and Rory were, he was as well sweating. 'Uncle Luke I'm really thirsty, can we buy some drinks, please?' Luke smiled a little, so proud of his nephew for starting to remember what he said about 'please and thank you.' And very proud of himself of doing not a bad job on this parenting thing. 'Yea sure, I'll go buy some drinks over there, you two stay here, don't go anywhere until I come back understand?'

The two sweating kids nodded.

'Rory do you want to see me riding on the bike with no hands and standing up at the same time?' Jess asked excitedly.

'No, don't. Luke said we should wait here.' Rory reminded him.

Jess whined, 'come on, it's not like I'm going too far!'

Rory frowned at Jess, ' I will tell everyone at school that you cried and was snuggling Luke like a baby if you don't stay here and wait for Luke to come back!'

'Hey!' Jess yelled, ' don't you ever say that to anyone! It's a secret okay?'

Jess raised his pinky finger out, Rory replied with her arms around her chest, 'only if you promise not to ride your bike until Luke comes back.'

Jess sighed defeatedly, 'fine.' The two made their pinky swears.

* * *

The two kids were in the middle of the biking trail, talking about the book that they both really wanted to read so badly, not noticing some kids around 11 years old were doing a race on their bikes. The winning kid was looking behind and making funny face to his friends who were losing. He did not realize the two 8 years old were not far infront of him. It was the sound of the kids shouting and laughing loudly that caught Jess's attention. The bigger kid was about to crash on him and Rory. It was happening so fast, there was not enough time to run, Jess pushed Rory on to the side, hoping she would land on the grass and did not get crashed by the older kid while he just stood there with the two bikes.

BAM!

The kid's bike crashed onto Jess while the kid fell of the bike and on to the ground, whincing at the pain. Rory was fortunately, like Jess hoped, fell onto the grass and was not hurt at all. But Jess was less fortunate. Luke was just in time to saw the whole scene, he ran to the trail. Jess was lying on the side of his body on the ground, trying to get up, his knees and elbow were covered in blood, and his chin was scratched, soon turning to a scar. Rory ran over, 'are you okay Jess?' she looked so worried, the blood was scaring her a little. Luke help lifted up the bikes and slowly carried Jess to the side, where the grass were. ' Uncle Luke, I'm okay, don't worry, it's just a scratch.' Jess said simply, he did not have a single tear on his face. 'Are you okay Rory?' asked Jess who now has a worried face, he promised Lorelai he was going to protect Rory from anything and anyone, and he was not about to break his promise. Rory gave Jess a small smile, 'I'm more than fine, thank you for pushing me.' ' That a boy.' Luke patted Jess on the back, so very proud of his nephew for being brave and protecting his little friend. 'We should go home and clean that up. Now in the mean time, let me just pour some water on your knees and elbows to clear the blood off first okay?' Jess nodded. When Luke went to get some tissue paper while the two kids sat on the grass, Rory gave a quick kiss on Jess's cheek and whispered, 'thank you.'

* * *

It was 8pm. Luke took care of the blood and injuries on Jess and made dinner for the three of them. After dinner Rory and Jess sat on the couch watching TV silently. Jess didn't know what to say or how to talk to Rory after she kissed him. He had never been kissed by a girl, yes ofcourse his mother, and all those women in starshollow who found him cute and adorable, but, no not a girl of his age. He didn't know what that means. Does that means Rory likes him, is she his boyfriend now? Rory was also awfully quiet, this was also her first time kissing a boy, she remembered Lane's mother told her kissing a boy will lead to terrible things and she will go to hell soon. But she couldn't help it at that moment, she was really glad that Jess saved her without any hesitation. Jess was her friend, her best friend.

* * *

Luke was washing dishes while he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door,

'Hey!' he greeted the beautiful blue eyed woman.

'Hey Luke! ' said Lorelai giving him a friendly hug.

'Come in!' said Luke, 'they're just watching TV.'

'I hope Rory wasn't too much trouble today.'

Luke scratched his head, he didn't understand why he was suddenly so nervous around Lorelai, a woman, a customer, a friend , that he sees every single day. 'Oh no, not at all. Come on in, I'm sure Rory is excited to see you.' Luke gave her a half smile.

The two adults walked in and saw the cutest scene ever.

Jess and Rory fell asleep watching scooby-doo. Rory's head was resting on Jess's left shoulder and their little hands were holding together. Luke was chuckling silently looking at the sight while Lorelai was at awe.

'Camera! Camera! Luke!' Lorelai whispered excitedly to the man standing next to him.

'For what?' asked Luke but went on searching for his camera.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, 'for blackmailing ofcourse! When they grow up and we will use all these blackmail photos against their rebellion act, you know! Like the in diapers photos, silly christmas dance video, you know!'

Luke sighed, disapproving all this and handed her the camera. Lorelai took a picture, and said, 'They are so cute together. I could totally see them as highschool sweethearts and then getting married and then..'

'Ah jeez! They are eight years old for god sake, Lorelai!' Luke ranted while trying to keep his voice as low as he can.

'you never know.' Lorelai replied in her confident voice, giving him a gentle smile, looking into Luke's eyes.

Luke zoned out when he saw those crystal blue eyes and that pretty face, the two were standing closer and closer face to face. Luke suddenly held Lorelai's hands. He was nervous, he had no idea what he was doing, it just happened.

Luke said to himself _, Luke, this is the moment! Come on! Man up!_

 _Is he going to kiss me?! Wait, what he likes me?! Oh my god Lorelai calm down! If we get married, I'll be Lorelai Danes? Danes? That sounds weird.. no it sounds nice, no.. stop it Lorelai! Focus! Focus!_

'Mommy!' squealed Rory who jumped off the couch. The two adult jumped and instantly seperated themselves when they heard the little girl's squealing.

'Hey baby! I missed you so much!' hugging and kissing her daughter. Luke was standing behind the mother and daughter, he gave out a sigh of relief and adjusted his baseball cap.

 _What the hell was that! Holy shss.. you hold her hands, and you tried to kiss her! What were you thinking! You should just fall off a cliff and die, now she'll never come back to the diner, you'll not ever be friends with her anymore! Wrong move Luke Danes, Wrong move!_

'Luuuuuke!' Lorelai repeated, patting Luke on the shoulder, Luke jerked a little, he didn't hear Lorelai calling him multiple times at all.

'Huh! Yes?What?' Luke blurted out,

Lorelai giggled a little, 'It's getting late, we're gonna head home now.'

'Oh! Yeah! It's late, I should uh probably go to..' Luke had no idea what he was talking, 'to uh finish the dishes.'

'Okay… Have fun cleaning the dishes! Rory say good bye and thank you Luke for taking you out today.' Lorelai said, pretending that she was all calm and had forgotten about what happened previously.

Rory said her goodbyes and the mother and daughter left the apartment.

Luke closed the door and gave a hugh sigh before turning back.

Jess opened his eyes, he was pretending to be asleep, he smirked and gave Luke a wink, 'Luke and Lorelai, sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

* * *

End Credit Song: Crossroads by John Mayer

A/N: Hope it's not too bad of a chapter.. reviews and comments will be greatly appreciated! While I was supposed to be studying hard, I had planned and figured out the whole story basically, like the plot, the ending etc. But suggestions will be greatly appreciated and welcome! You guys have amazing ideas! name of the next chapter: ORANGE vs BLUE. Till then, stay tuned :)


	10. Chapter 10: Orange vs Blue

A/N Happy New Year everyone! It's been a longggg time since I've updated this story, I'm so sorry! Had been out of town for the whole winter break, snowboarding :) Hope y'all had a great holiday! and hopefully this story is still interesting, haha, enjoy!

A/N Anon1, thank you so much! I'm flattered, for one, I have never read a fanfic that I don't actually know the original story/movie/tvshow. Wow! Really thank you! Hope you'll continue liking this story!

RhizOneill, thank you for your review! and here you go!

Droolia, thank you for your reviews! I really like the omelette scene as well, it was an idea that just popped up while I was writing it actually, haha. Now that I think of it, it is crazy, 8 years old listening to these good music lol..oh well.. and yes they ALMOST kissed ;p stay tuned...

Chapter 10: Orange vs Blue

October 19th 7am

It was another ordinary day at Stars Hollow, Luke was in his usual routine, working at his diner serving his greatest coffee and pancakes to his usual 7am customers. He completely forgot about the need to wake his nephew up after a glimpse of his watch. He rushed up the stairs and entered the room.

The three alarm clocks that were on the night stand next to Jess's bed were ringing like an ambulance on its way to a potential patient.

Luke quickly stopped all three clocks before he took a deep breathe and looked at his nephew. Jess was still sleeping peacefully, nothing could have prevent him from his beauty sleep.

Luke shook Jess on the shoulder while rolling up the curtains.

' It's past 7! You're gonna be late for school and you'll miss your breakfast chat with Rory and then you're gonna blame me for not waking you up on time.' Luke ranted. Jess slowly stretches his arms and gave Luke a yawn before getting out of bed and into the washroom. Luke watched his nephew slowly walking towards the bathroom like a mini zombie. Luke can't help but chuckled at his nephew's wake up hair, 'What?' Jess turned his head and glared at his uncle, knowing exactly what his uncle was laughing about. Luke instantly turned back to his normal face, 'nothing.' Luke scratches his chin, 'I just think it's time for you to get a haircut.'

'No I'm not getting a haircut!' Jess protested while opening the closet and picked out his clothes before heading to the washroom.'Oh yes you are.' Luke assured with a nod, the hair is long and too bushy, Jess looked like he came out of the jungle. 'I'd rather wear a baseball cap backwards like you.' Jess said while randomly pulling a baseball cap of Luke's and wore it to prove his point. 'So what, you're just gonna grow your hair until you look like Tarzan?' Luke challenged. Jess rolled his eyes, 'yea.. whatever.' While taking off the cap and was about to put it back in the drawer until he noticed something.

Luke crossed his arms on his chest and sighed, 'what did I tell you about rolling your eyes.'

Jess completely ignored his uncle's pre-lecture, and glued his eyes to that baseball cap, ' You're a RED SOX FAN?!'

'Yea,' Luke said it with a 'so what?' face, 'but don't change the topic here MR., I told you a billion times it's not okay to roll your eyes!'

Jess turned his face to his uncle, he had a look like the world has just collapsed on him. 'You're a RED SOX FAN? And You're 100% sure?!'

'I'm not like a big fan or anything, I just.. you know, like red sox, it's one of the teams that I kinda watch for.' Luke explained, still did't understand what Jess was trying to say.

Jess held the cap and walked to Luke's bed and slowly sat down, he paused, 'why didn't you tell me earlier?' he asked with his innocent eye looking at Luke.

Luke looked at Jess puzzled, 'what?'

'you know I'm a yankees fan. I can't live with sox fan!'

'It's not that big of a deal, Jess!' Luke sighed while raising his hands up.

'It is. It is.' Jess protested while walking towards the washroom, 'I'm disappointed.'

* * *

'Oh Lucasssssssssss!' Lorelai sang to call Luke.

Luke walked to Lorelai and Rory and gave them his grumpy face, 'Table by the window. And stop calling me Lucas like you're going to an audition for the sound of music, will ya?

The mother and daughter sat at the table near the window and ordered their usual while Jess finally came down, he was wearing his yankees cap.

'Jess what do you want?' Luke asked while handing a cup of coffee and a cup of apple juice.

Jess ignored his uncle and walked up to the kitchen and shouted to Caesar in case his uncle didn't hear it, ' Caesar, can you please make me some pancakes and tell Luke that I want some orange juice as well? Thank you!'

Luke sighed, and Lorelai asked, ' what's going on? I feel like I'm in the middle of the cold war. Just to declare, I'm Switzerland, not that it was involved in the cold war but you know…' Luke cut Lorelai off, ' Jess found out I have a red sox cap and he is disappointed apparently.'

' I can't imagine you in a red sox cap.' Lorelai exclaimed. ' I've always feel like you're the guy who doesn't like any team because all of them are over-rated or something..but in all seriousness, why didn't you tell Jess that you're a red sox fan when you realize he's a Yankees fan?'

'Ah jee, not you too! I just own a red sox cap it doesn't mean I'm a die hard fan or anything!' Luke protested.

Jess walked back and sat at the same table while putting his drink and plate down. 'Hi Rory, hi lorelai!'

'nice hat!' Lorelai smiled.

'Thanks.' Jess replied while cutting up his pancakes.

Luke sighed at his nephew, who was completely ignoring him because of a stupid hat. He went back to serving his customers while the three were laughing and chatting.

'Jess what are you going to be for halloween?' asked Rory excitingly. Jess shrugged his shoulder, 'I don't know.'

'I can make you a costume, Jess!' Lorelai exclaimed, ' I made all Rory's costumes and it's all pretty and stylish and..'

Jess shook his head in horror, 'no no no! You would make me something horrible and pink and make me wear it, I know your evil plan Lorelai!'

Lorelai gave him a 'how dare you' look, 'oh mister, you have no idea how good I am at this, just tell me what do you want to be for halloween and I'll make it until you're satisfy with the outcome!'

Rory added, 'yea! Just tell mom what you wanna be, she really does make awesome costumes!'

Jess sighed he knows he can never say no to a Gilmore girl, and replied, 'fine..'

'What are you guys talking about?' asked Luke who put a plate of pancakes in front of Jess.

'Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! Luke you can be Han Solo and Jess will be Chewbecca!' Lorelai chipped in.

Jess opened his eyes wide and complained, 'Hey! I wanna be Han Solo!'

'I am not going to be anything or anyone for any reason you three are putting out, period.' Luke exclaimed while raising both his hands up.

'Come on Luke! It's halloween!' Lorelai whined, 'I'll even make you a costume for free!' Luke rolled his eyes, 'I don't need a costume.'

'It will be fun Luke! Join us, it will be fun!' Rory added.

'Just for the record, I'm not going to be chewbecca for halloween, whatsoever, I can be James Bond, Jesse James, Indiana Jones and uh, seriously, anything but a hairy brown costume! And I don't want Uncle Luke to go.'

'Jess, are you seriously mad at me for owning a red sox cap?' Luke grabbed a chair and sat next to his nephew looking into his eyes.

'If you went up to a random person anywhere, let's say North Dakota! and ask them to name three great baseball players, they'd probably say, Babe Ruth, Mickey Mantle and Joe DiMaggio! See! No Red Sox there! 1918 Uncle Luke!' Jess snapped back.

'Jess I've never said I don't like the Yankees and that I love the Sox that much! If it bothers you so much, I'll throw it away but you have to promise me not to do that Uncle Luke is transparent act, okay? no more of that.' Luke lectured.

Jess stared at his plate and softly replied after a short pause, 'I just don't want us to be enemies.'

Lorelai gave a 'aw' look to Luke secretly without Jess and Rory noticing, Luke replied her with a small smile. 'I will not let that happen Jess.' Luke whispered back to his nephew.

'I've got an idea! How bout Luke will be Indiana Jones and Jess you can be short round!' Rory suggested, trying to change topic. 'Okay fine.' Jess replied while looking at his Uncle to see he's reaction. Luke nodded, and gave a little smirk to his nephew, 'okay, fine.'

'So 24th it is!' Lorelai said while taking her cup of coffee and was about to leave the diner. 'What 24th?' Jess and Luke both asked at the same time.

'Costume shopping, obviously they won't just magically be there if we don't go look for it or make it.' Lorelai rolled her eyes at the boys.

'How bout 25th?' Luke suggested,

'uh no. We have a girls date with Sookie on the 25th.'

'How bout the 23rd?' Jess suggested,

'Uh no. I got work at the Inn. What is going on, on the 24th that you two boys just can't come and look for costumes with us girls? Is it because the fact that we have to go to a 'M-A-L-L', you guys are just too manly to be going to a 'M-A-L-L'? Lorelai challenged.

'That would be one of the reasons, yup. But not the main reason.' Luke assured. Jess added, 'how could you guys not know? It's the world series finals on the 24th!'

'Oh!' Lorelai expressed, 'well we can still go to the mall on the 24th, it's not like the game will last for 24 hours, I'm sure you guys will have 2 or 3 hours to go shopping with us. Alright I'll meet you guys at The mall in Hartford on 24th afternoon!'

'No! Lorelai! We really can't!' Jess pleaded,

'Yea! There's pregame show, review of the play, interviews. We can't miss those!' Luke explained, suddenly sounding like a little child who was not allowed to watch his favourite cartoon.

'Mall, 24th, done deal! Bye-bye!' Lorelai waved and left with Rory.

Jess sighed and looked at Luke, 'sigh..so much for being the man here...' Luke adjusted his cap and putting back the coffee pot, 'touche.'

* * *

Oct 23rd 5pm

Jess was sitting at a table with Johnny and Sean at Luke's diner, waiting for their ice cream sundae after an hour or two of baseball.

'The Bravos is gonna win, I know that, Sean knows that and you know that but you just don't want it to happen.' Johnny stated while high-fiving Sean.

Sean added, 'whether you like it or not, blue jays is not gonna win. How many times has the blue jays won the world series? None!'

'The last time the braves won was ancient time! Get over it guys!' Jess smirked. Johnny sighed, 'Look, they are playing in Atlanta tomorrow, it's a home game! They are gonna win!'

'Not a fat chance.' Luke placing three bowls of ice cream sundae on the table,

'No cones Uncle Luke?' Jess asked surprised that Luke is putting the ice cream in a bowl.

'We're out of cones. But anyway, blue jays gonna win tomorrow Johnny Boy.' Luke smirked.

Jess smirked when he heard that Luke is on the same side as his, 'yea Johnny Boy!' Jess mocked his friend.

Johnny shook his head in disbelief, ' Y'all traitors! Rooting for a Canadian team!'

Jess and Luke laughed at that comment, Luke added, ' It's not about which country, kid, it's about which team is actually better, EH!' Luke holding out his fist and Jess fist pumped his Uncle for that comeback line.

'If the Braves win, you guys owe me a year supply of ice cream sundae!' Johnny challenged. Luke nodded, 'sure! and if the Braves lose?'

Jess added, 'then you'll have to wear a blue jays full on uniform for Halloween!'

'Deal!' Johnny slammed Jess's hand and walked out of the diner.

* * *

Oct 24th 8am

'Come on Lorelai! Can we just do it another day, I mean halloween is on the 31st! There's still time! But this game IS today! Order whatever you want, it's on the house!' Luke pleaded.

'I like this pleading Luke side, alright, alright, how does 27th sounds?' Lorelai asked while sipping her cup of coffee.

'Sounds excellent!' Jess exclaimed. 'Now Uncle Luke we just need to hurry and fix the damn TV!'

'Hey! Watch your language Jess.' Luke warned, 'and yea, I'll fix it right after don't worry.'

'What happened to the TV?' Rory asked. 'The sound went off.' Jess replied. 'Well how bout you guys come watch at our place?' Lorelai suggested casually.

'No, it's really fine, Lorelai. I will fix it and it will be fine.' Luke said adjusting his cap.

'No, it's really okay Luke, I mean I have a bigger TV than you guys, and it has SOUNDS and we will be starved to death by then while you both are upstairs watching the game, we come in here for some Luke's burger and we won't get any because Caesar's cooking and again, we will then be starving to death cause we only want Luke's burger and.. and'

'Okay, okay, I gotcha, we'll come over and bring burgers and stuff and watch the game at your place.' Luke sighed.

'Sweet! Let's go Braves!' Lorelai shouted.

Jess and Luke both shouted back, 'WHAT!'

'What? Can't I have my own opinion on which team I like?' Lorelai challenged while giving Luke a smirk.

'Now you guys will have to supply us with a year of ice cream sundae AND coffee if the Braves win!' Rory added.

'Not you too!' Jess sighed frustratedly while smacking his hand on his forehead.

* * *

Oct 24th Late afternoon

'Why is there no timer on this game?' Rory asked while munching on her burger. She was getting really bored watching a game that she really don't understand.

Luke replied, 'yea baseball doesn't really have a timer like soccer or hockey.' 'Can this game be anymore boring? We're on the 9th inning and there's only 2 points for each team?! Can we please watch basketball?' Lorelai pouted at Luke as if she was a little child. Luke's eyes were glued on to the TV, 'uh no, we're almost done here Lorelai! Hang on!' 'Yea Doll shut up and listen to Doctor Jones!' Jess teased and stuck his tongue out at Lorelai. Luke glared and grabbed Jess's right arm and gave him a hard smack on his jean bottom,

'Ow!'

'if I ever hear you talking like that to anybody, you are getting a spanking, do I make myself clear? Luke warned and looked at his nephew sternly in the eyes.

Jess pouted a little, 'but Uncle Luke it was a line from Indiana Jones!' 'I don't recall having the word 'shut up' in that line or do we need to watch that movie after the game and discuss about it?' Luke said sternly. 'Luke, it's okay, it's just a joke.' Lorelai added, wanting to reduce the tense atmosphere here. 'Lorelai stay out of this.' Luke replied still in his stern voice. He knew Jess didn't mean to say that on purpose, but he was not about to raise a kid who is disrespectful and has no manners.

'No we don't' Jess replied quietly looking at the floor, Luke has never really laid a hand on him, not even in the 'speedy' incident, he just didn't understand why is his uncle this strict this time.

'That's what I thought. Now you either watch this game in an appropriate manner or you can sit in the kitchen and wait for the game to end.' Luke replied and his attention went back to the TV when Jess sat back down next to him on the couch. Lorelai gave a little 'it's okay' smile and softly patted Jess's shoulder.

* * *

'are you serious?! It's going to an 11th inning?! I am never watching another baseball game again!' Lorelai exclaimed while getting off the couch and into the kitchen to make some more popcorns.

'watch it! WATCH IT! Run! Run! Come one baby, run!' Luke and Jess jumped out of their seats and moving closer and closer to the TV,

'HOMERUNN! Told ya! Uncle Luke did you see that! Did you see that!' Jess excitedly asked while tugging Luke's red plaid shirt sleeves.

Luke nodded and gave Jess a big high-five on their victory, the uncle and nephew cheered and shouted while the gilmore girls were just sitting there eating popcorns, thanking god that the game is over.

'Now can we watch charlie and the chocolate factory?' Rory asked. The other three agreed and sat down for another round of television time.

'Sorry.' Jess blurted out of the blue while the movie just started. He looked at Luke in the eyes with a little guilt and shyness. After all his uncle gave him a smack in front of his best friend and her mother. Luke gave him a half smile, smooth his back, 'it's okay, I know you didn't mean it that way, but you gotta start thinking before you say something like that alright?' Jess nodded, he climbed up to his uncle's lap and rest his head on his chest, no words were spoken between the two, their mutual understanding and bond were very strong. Lorelai had the biggest grin on her face looking at the sweet side of Luke and the adorable Jess.

* * *

Oct 24 11:30pm

The credit roll and ending song were up on the TV screen. Rory fell asleep snuggling her mother while Jess fell asleep at the same position on Luke's, clenching on to his uncle's plaid shirt.

'Okay, I guess we have to go.' Luke whispered to Lorelai, 'thank you for everything tonight.' He gave her his signature sweet half smile. He took a deep breathe nervously before he put his left hand over her right hand.

Lorelai gave Luke a nervous smile and took a deep breathe before she whispered back and gave him a short kiss on his lips, 'stay.'

Luke adjusted the position of Jess, so that the boy won't fall while he was trying to lean closer to Lorelai. He smiled and gave her a longer kiss, 'okay.'

* * *

A/N Next Chapter... The Only Living Boy in New York

FINALLY, they kissed! oh about the title of this chapter, blue is blue jay, orange is halloween. Yea sorry didn't really come up with a better chapter name ,

Reviews and suggestions will be greatly appreciated, till then, stay tuned ;)


	11. Chapter 11: The Only Living Boy in NY

A/N Hope you guys like this VERY LONG chapter.. it was a little hard writing this chapter (you'll understand why while you're reading) Thank you so much for continuing to read this story and hope it's still good! Enjoy!

junienmomo: Thank you for your review! Haha when I read your chapter 9 review I was like, wait till you see chapter 10! :P and then I read your chapter 10 review and I was so glad you rated it as your favourite chapter so far! It's funny, when I was writing chapter 10, I kept reminding myself, it's time for Luke and Lorelai to kiss! It's time! It's time! and so I wrote them kissing at the end. Then today I went back and looked at my notes I actually didn't plan the kiss until chp 11 lol (so now I twisted the beginning of the story a little) I guess I'm desperate,haha! Hope you like chp 11 as well! Let me know!

Droolia: Thank you for you review! I was obsessed in finding out what Luke's favourite baseball team was, I watched the episodes but gave up lol and then I actually was crazy enough and went on twitter to ask Scott Patterson and he only 'liked' my tweet question :( but then I went back to watching it and I found out in one of the convo Luke had with Nicole kinda hinted that he might be a Red Sox Fan so I was like, Great! Yankees vs Red Sox, this could not end up well for the uncle and nephew. Thanks again! Hope you like chp 11 too! Let me know what you think!

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review! Cheers on the kiss! Glad you love this story! Hope you like this chapter as well! Let me know!

Anon1: Thank you for your review! I like how you describe Jess as a brat haha, you should really watch Gilmore Girls to find out how Jess was such a little punk in the show! I honestly don't watch baseball, I've only watched some playoffs last year and being in Canada made me automatically rooting for blue jays :P (that after-homerun reaction by Bautista was priceless!) Canada is definitely a great place with great people! I'm really sorry for your lose :( it really is a dangerous sport, I've only started snowboarding a year ago and injuries are almost unavoidable (cause I'm really clumsy) I bruised my right ribcage the other week snowboarding. Thank you I will try to be safe next time I go snowboarding again :) hope you like this chapter as well! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Only Living Boy In New York

October 25th 8am

Doorbell~~

Lorelai grunted at the doorbell which interrupted her beauty sleep. _'If this is Luke, I swear to god I'm gonna kill him!'_ she thought to herself while dragging her body to the front door. Lorelai saw the man standing in front of her, she was shocked, 'Christopher!'

'Hey Lor! How are you doing?' Christopher greeted the blue eye woman and gave her a hug and kiss.

'Daddy!' Rory squealed and ran to the man who she called daddy, she was very excited, the last time she saw Christopher was when she was 4 years old.

'Wait! Hold up! Is this really my little princess?! She's grown so much!' Christopher said while carrying the little girl and spinned her around.

Lorelai gave the father and daughter a smile with a line of sadness that could be easily seen. She's happy to see Rory jumping up and down with joy because of her father but she's scared at the same time. She kissed Luke last night, it happened so fast and here stands Christopher, the man who could easily steal her heart in a heartbeat.

'What are you doing here Christopher?' Lorelai asked nervously.

Christopher put his hands around Lorelai's waist, 'I'm here to see my two favourite girls, and to tell you something important.' Lorelai shifted her body and turned around and went to make coffee.

'Christopher, you can't just come in here and pretend everything is fine and normal, that you could just jump in and visit Rory like that!' Lorelai exclaimed.

Christopher gave her a shocked expression, 'Rory is MY daughter too! I have a right to see her, Lorelai!' Christopher took a deep breathe before he continues, ' I'm here to tell you I'm going to stay for real this time, I've found a very high paying job at Hartford, I can take care of you both, I'm not gonna leave this time. I swear.'

Lorelai couldn't find the words to say, 'No, Christopher! No you can't! Stop! Stop hurting me and Rory again and again! You can't just show up in our life and put yourself in, we do have a life here without you in the picture, and we are living fine! Great!' Lorelai yelled.

Christopher grabbed Lorelai's hands and assured, 'I'm serious this time, Lorelai, I'm no longer that 16 years old Christopher that you dated in High School. I'm different! I did this because I love you both so much! I love you, Lorelai.'

Christopher gave Lorelai a long kiss. Lorelai pushed away Christopher, 'Stop! Christopher! Stop!' Lorelai ran upstairs to her room and locked the door and tears were rolling down. She likes Luke but Christopher is Rory's father and Christopher can make Rory very happy and she wants her daughter to be happy, and if Christopher is really serious this time, Rory will finally have a normal ordinary family.

* * *

October 25th 9am

Diner Phone Rings~

' Jess help me get the phone, I got my hands full here!' Jess dropped his book and ran to the counter and picked up the phone. He gave his best impersonation of Luke's grumpy tone, lower his voice by a few level, 'Luke's'

'Jess, that's a nice try!' Lorelai laughed on the other side of the phone, Jess made her completely forgotten about her troubles for a split second, 'hey hon, can you pass the phone to Luke, I need to talk to him.' 'Okay, hold on a sec,' Jess replied,then shouted back to his busy Uncle, 'Uncle Luke! Phone!'

'Hi, who's this?' Luke said while handing plates to Jess to put on the tables. 'Hey, Luke.' replied Lorelai in her very abnormal calm voice. 'Hey.' Luke replied with a smile on his face. 'Do you have a minute? I really need to talk to you.' Lorelai said nervously. Luke sensed that it wasn't going to be a good talk, but he toughened up and answered, 'yes for sure, just wait a sec, gotta walk to the storage room, it's crowded in here.' 'Okay.' Lorelai replied with a bittersweet smile on her face.

'Okay, I'm good, what do you wanna talk about?' Luke asked, sitting down on one of the wood boxes.

'Luke...last night..' Lorelai was trying to blurt out what she wanted to say, but it was harder than she thought.

Luke knew this was coming, he was just not good enough for Lorelai. He sighed, 'Lorelai, say no more. It's okay if you wanna just forget about the whole thing, no sweat, really.'

'Luke. I don't wanna forget about it. We kissed.' Lorelai said softly with a sweetness in her voice. Luke can't help but have a big ridiculous grin on his face, 'yea, we kissed.'

'I like you, Luke. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to like you or whether I should like you at the moment.'

Luke was confused, 'what do you mean?'

'I...sigh.. I just can't right now, I'm sorry.' Lorelai hung up the phone and tears were rolling down on Lorelai's face.

* * *

October 27th 1pm

Lorelai and Rory had not been going to Luke's diner since Christopher's arrival. Luke didn't want to bother Lorelai just yet, it's obvious that something was troubling her but he was in no position to butt in.

'Uncle Luke, aren't we supposed to go costume shopping with Lorelai and Rory today?' asked Jess who was sitting at the counter reading a new book Luke bought him. 'Oh crap! Right! What time is it? It's 1pm! We gotta go, let's go Jess!' Luke wasn't sure if this was a good idea, driving up to Lorelai's as they haven't spoken after the phone call, but he figured this was for the kids, Lorelai must not have forgotten about it.

The uncle and nephew got out of the truck and head to the door. Luke knocked the door.

Christopher opened the door dressing in a halloween cowboy outfit, 'Hey buddy, can I help you?'

Luke was shocked seeing another man in Lorelai's house, he forgot what to say, 'uh yea, I'm looking for Lorelai?'

'Lorelai! Some guy is looking for you!' Christopher shouted back into the house, a happy jumpy cowgirl ran to the door, 'who's this some guy? Must be my secret lover!' Lorelai jokingly said.

Lorelai's smiley face fell when she saw Luke and alongside a little boy. 'Uh hi...hi.. Jess and and..Luke.'

'Oh! So you're Luke! The coffee guy that Rory's been talking to me about!' Christopher chipped in, not knowing at all about Lorelai and Luke's thing.

Luke was about to explode, he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. 'Lorelai can I please talk to you for a sec? Jess why don't you go hang out with Rory for a while.' Luke requested while trying to be as calm as he can.

Lorelai nodded and left the house and the two stood near Luke's truck. 'What the hell Lorelai!' Luke shouted, 'so all these time, there's a guy in your life and you still lead me into it! For god sake, you kissed me! I thought that was a signal!'

'Luke, I'm so so sorry! It was a signal! But that's Rory's father, I didn't know he would be here and everything happened so fast, I can't process! He said this is serious this time and Rory is so happy, I can't crush her dreams like that.' Lorelai started having tears rolling down her cheeks.

Luke took a deep breathe, ' Fine. If this is what you want, then be it. Go and be with this guy who was never there for Rory! When Rory needed a father to dance with at the school dance, when Rory wanted her father to see her dance recital, when Rory was so sick, she could only eat mash potatoes for weeks! Where was her father at those times?!' Luke continue exploding on to Lorelai, 'He was not there, Lorelai. I ! I was there! I was there at every single important life moment of Rory's!' Luke pointed his index finger to his chest to prove his point, 'I was there! Not this guy!'

'Luke.. listen to me...'

Luke cut off Lorelai, 'No! I don't want to listen! All I did, was listen! I listened to you and wore a pink shirt and a tiara to Rory's birthday party, I listened to you and fixed everything that needs to be fixed here for you, I listened to you and gave you tons of coffee every morning, I listened to you and agree on dressing up for this damn stupid halloween that you don't even remember we had to go costume shopping for the kids because this guy showed up! I'm done, Lorelai! Whatever! I'm done! Have a big fat happy life!' Luke stomped his way to the front door and picked Jess up and drove his truck back to the diner leaving Lorelai just standing there tearing up. He didn't care if he hurt her with those sharp words, he was utterly hurt by the woman he loved and cared.

* * *

November 5th 3pm

It's been over a week, and Luke and Lorelai has not spoken to each other since the big melt down of Luke at Lorelai's house. Christopher was still hanging around, keeping his promise that he will stay and Lorelai decided to just go with it, as long as Rory was happy. She was ashamed of herself and she hated herself for doing this to Luke because she knew damn well that he didn't deserve this.

Rory still comes in to Luke's diner after school and hang out with Jess despite they were well aware of the two adults having an argument. Luke treated Rory the same as usual, he understood that he and Lorelai may never talk to one another again but the kids were innocent, they should be treated the same. Luke still loves this little girl as much as he did love her mama.

'Where's Luke, Jess?' asked Rory who was sipping her lemonade sitting opposite to Jess.

'I don't know, I think he said something about going to the bank in the afternoon this morning. How's Lorelai?' Jess asked back.

'She's okay, she's pretending to be happy, but I know she's not.' Rory replied with a bittersweet smile.

Jess nodded with a bittersweet smile as well. He may be 8 years old, but he was more mature than other 8 years old when it came to emotions of adults, after all, he had been through a lot before living with Luke. J

ess changed topic, 'you see this guy sitting there Rory?' Rory turned her head and looked at where Jess was pointing, 'That guy has been sitting here for hours, ordered 2 cups of coffee and he keeps staring at me. I hope he's not some kind of child kidnapper.'

Rory giggled, 'and why would he kidnap you? but in some weird way, you kinda look like him'

Jess gave her a disgusted look, 'I do not look like this creeper!' Jess couldn't get his eyes off this stranger, as the more he looked at him the more this guy was getting nervous and scratched his head and was about to walk to him.

Jess was not paying attention at all to what Rory was talking about how her dad was so much fun when the creepy guy picked up his phone. He was curious about this stranger guy in leather jacket and baggy jeans. He was definitely not from here.

'Yes, this is Mariano. Please call me Jimmy.' The stranger replied to the phone call. Jess froze when he heard the name. Jimmy Mariano. His father, that he had never seen since he was a few months old. The man walked out of the diner when he saw the sign saying 'no cell phones' and continued his conversation. Jess completely forgot about Rory's presence and secretly walked behind the guy and listened to the conversation.

'Oh man! So it's a done deal!' the man continued, ' thank you, thank you so much Pete! I will see you in New York tomorrow, opposite of the Plaza Hotel right? Ok, ok 4pm it is! I'll see you there! Thank you! Thank you so much!' The man quickly went back into the diner and put a 5 dollar bill on the table and left the diner as quickly as possible, he didn't even catch a glimpse of Jess after the news he got from the phone call. Jess stood at the door, looking at the man who might be his father walked out and drove off of Stars Hollow.

* * *

November 6th 7:30am

Jess was up and dressed, he did not sleep at all last night. He couldn't stop thinking about the man who came into the diner yesterday who he knew by instinct that he was definitely his father. He tossed around, left to right last night, struggling whether or not he should go find him in New York. He sat at Luke's bed and stared at one of the drawers where he knew Luke kept some money. Jess pulled out the drawer and took a few twenty bucks out of it and shoved them into his jean pocket and quickly rushed down. He has decided. He was going to find his father. He knew a thousand things could have gone wrong with this move, but he wanted to do it, so badly. Because this is his father. His real father, not Jack or Kyle or Nick. This is Jimmy, his father.

'Bye uncle Luke!' shouted Jess, who waited Luke to be busy in the kitchen so he wouldn't see his nervous face. He was about to ditch school for the very first time and head to New York City all by himself.

Luke dropped down everything and rushed out of the kitchen, 'Hey! Hey! Hey! Come here for a sec!' Jess sighed and turned back, 'I'm going to be late Uncle Luke!'

Luke pulled out a five dollar bill and smiled, 'here, your money for helping me out last sunday. Now don't you spend it all on baseball cards, alright?' Jess felt so guilty, he stole money from his uncle and here his uncle was awarding him with money, not knowing what he was going to do after he walked out of the diner door. He couldn't help but hug Luke, tears were wailing up in his eyes. Luke hugged back and smiled, 'it's just 5 dollars Jess, it's not like I'm giving you a million dollars! You have a good day at school, okay?' and he ruffled his hair and Jess immediately turned around and got out of the diner without saying goodbye.

* * *

November 6th 9am

Jess was finally on the bus heading to New York, he spent 40 dollars on the bus ticket and had 25 dollars left in his pocket only. He blamed himself now for not finding out how much a bus ticket cost, he will be short of money if he's going back to stars hollow. He wrapped his arm around his backpack which he placed on his lap and stared out of the window. He kept coming up with lines that he would use to open when he meet his father, he wonder what kind of person his father is, he wonder what kind of job he has, he wonder why he left him when he was just a little baby. And he was swirled into his deep little thoughts and fell asleep.

* * *

November 6th 12pm

'Here we are, ladies and gentleman. Hope you had a great time and please do not leave any of your personal belongings on your way out. Thank you.' the bus driver announced, which woke Jess up. He slowly got up and swing his backpack on to his back and stepped out of the bus. The familiar New York City smell woke Jess up completely, all those terrifying memories of his little life before Stars Hollow started to haunt him back. _Jon. Nick. Paul. Chad. Jack. stop Jess! stop! you won't see them, you're here to see your father, Jimmy! stop panicking! they are not here! they won't find you!_ Jess decided to walk to the New York Public Library, the only place in the entire New York that made him feel calm and at ease. Jess spent a solid three hours inside the library before he realized the time and decided to head to the Plaza Hotel where he will finally see his father.

It only took Jess 45 minutes to figure out where the place was, after all, this was his hometown. He sat on a bench, not blinking his eyes at the entrance door of the building. He assured himself that he was going to run to the door when Jimmy appears and he would start his opening line and go on from there.

Jess waited and waited, he was too nervous and excited at the same time, he didn't bother to have lunch, he desperately needed to talk to Jimmy. He needed to blurt out all his questions he planned when he was on the bus. At 4:40pm, finally, a man with dark brown hair in his semi casual outfit walked out of the building. _This is it, Jess. Go!_ Jess got up of the bench and was about to rush to Jimmy until a little girl of around four got out of the car and was running towards Jimmy as well. Jess stopped.

'Daddy!' the little girl squealed, jumping on to Jimmy. Jess just stood there watching his father lovingly gave this little girl hugs and kisses and then gave a woman a kiss on the lips.

'Hey honey.' Jimmy softly spoke to the woman. Jess couldn't process this. This was not a part of the plan he had. Jimmy suddenly noticed Jess standing from a far staring at him. He was shocked and quickly ushered his wife and daughter into the car, he looked at Jess for one last glimpse and turned his back and got right into the car and drove off.

Tears were rolling down.

(soundtrack: hometown glory by Adele)

Jess took his backpack and ran as fast and as far as he can. He needed to run away from all this, his own father abandoned him and left him under care with all those abusive men all these years when he built himself a nice little happy family. Jess had came up with a lot of explanations all these years as to why his dad had left him and mom, may be he was a very busy working man; may be he had some kind of terminal disease, may be he was in jail, may be he hated him for being in this world but none has concluded into this outcome. None.

Jess got tired running, he sat on a bench and was trying to catch his breathe from running and crying. He realized he has been starving, he opened his backpack and saw the brown paper bag lunch that Luke packed for him this morning. He ripped off the bag as fast as he can, and took a big bite of the tuna melt sandwich. Tears started to roll down again while Jess was chewing the sandwich. He thought about Luke, Luke the only person in this world who cares about him more than anything in the world, and he could only imagine how worried Luke must be now. He took another bite of the sandwich and sobbed harder and harder as he recalled some of the great memories Luke has given him, the aquarium, the bike, the pancakes, the baseball game; and here he is sitting in the middle of nowhere, stole money, skipped school, ran off to somewhere, making his uncle worry sick, he thought he blew it. He thought Luke must be worried and extremely mad at him. He thought his uncle would never want to see him again.

* * *

November 6th 6pm Luke's diner

 _Where the heck is the kid?! He knows he has to be back here by 5! Sigh_

Luke looked at his watch one more time before grabbing his jacket and walked to the ball park to drag his nephew back. He saw Jess's friend Johnny but no sign of the boy.

'Hey Johnny, have you seen Jess around?' asked Luke who interrupted the game. 'Nope, I haven't seen him all day, I thought he was sick.' Johnny shrugged his shoulder.

'What do you mean you haven't seen him all day? You guys are in the same class!' Luke exclaimed.

' He wasn't at school today, we all thought he was sick.' Johnny replied innocently.

Luke took off his cap and scratched his head, 'now look, Johnny, I'm not in a mood for fun and games. I saw Jess walking out of the diner this morning and walked to school. You better tell me the truth, is Jess hiding somewhere just to prank me or something?' Luke grunted.

Johnny started to get scared by Luke's tone, 'I'm not joking sir, I really haven't seen Jess the entire day! Please, I'm not lying!'

Luke sighed, he knew Johnny would not dare lie to him. 'Okay, I'm sorry I yelled. But if you see Jess, call the diner or call my cellphone okay?' and Luke ran off back to the diner. He called the school, the school principal, he even called Taylor up to see if anyone has seen his nephew. No one saw him at all. Luke started to panic, he went to all the places that Jess would normally go, the ball park, the bridge by the river, the library and the book store. Nothing.

Luke was desperate, he drove up to the one and only place he knew he might get more help, Lorelai's. Luke knocked the front door and Lorelai opened the door, shock to see Luke.

Luke wasted no time, not even time to catch his breathe, 'Jess is lost. I don't know where he is! I searched everywhere! I asked everyone! No one has seen him the whole day!I don't...don't know what else to do but to come here, I'm sorry Lorelai, I know I shouldn't barge in like that. But I just don't know..I don't know what to do! What if he had been kidnapped or...or he..'

'Luke say no more, it's okay! Don't worry, we will find him. Have you called the police yet?' Lorelai asked, who was also very worried about the disappearance of Jess.

'Call the police? Right! I have to call the police!' Luke panicked and ran back to his car and grabbed his cellphone and dial 911.

* * *

November 6th 6:30pm

Jess finished the sandwich and stopped the crying. He figured it's no use weeping here in the cold lonely city. He had to somehow go back to Stars Hollow. Even though he knew that possibly mean the worst punishment of his life will be coming up but he really wanted to go home and that's the only place he can truly call home.

He noticed this street he was standing was not far away from where he used to live with his mom. He hasn't spoken to his mother since the day she left him at Luke's so he wasn't quite sure if she still lives there. But he thought he might as well take a shot and ask his mother for 15 bucks so he can take the bus back to Stars Hollow.

He walked up two stairs and turned left and knocked at the apartment door.

A man holding a beer opened the door, 'Jess my boy!'

Jess was getting terrified, 'Hi..hi Jack. Is my mom here?'

'Come in, son! Your mom will be here soon, she's at work. Come on in!' the man dragged Jess into the apartment and slammed the door before he took another sip of the beer.

The man was obviously drunk as hell, and Jess noticed, he just sat at the left end of the couch, and stared at the TV. The man sat on the other end of the couch, opened up another bottle of beer and stared at the boy.

'You know, I have never forgotten about that day at your bastard uncle's diner. The way he humiliated me.' The man grunted. Jess didn't reply, he was terrified, he just kept staring at the TV. 'I'm glad you're here boy.' the man mumbled, Jess still not moving or replying. The man threw the remote control on to Jess's head, 'Are you deaf boy!' The man shouted. Jess yelped and quickly ran to washroom as he knew what could happen next. But he was not quick enough. Jack grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the couch while pulling his belt off with one hand. Jess knew this was gonna come, he pleaded the man. 'Please Jack! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!' The man took no mercy, he just kept whipping the boy with his belt without stopping. Jess grabbed his backpack while trying to run to the door and was trying to dodge the swats but Jack held him by his shirt with one hand. Jess knew he had to keep fighting through this, tears and yelps were uncontrollable as it hurts so much, he grabbed an empty beer bottle on the ground and threw it on to Jack and grabbed the opportunity to run out of the apartment as quick as he can. He ran and ran until he found himself far away from the apartment building. He stopped and bend down to catch his breathe but ended up crying again. He misses his Uncle Luke. He knew if Luke was there, he would never let that happen to him.

* * *

Lolelai's house

Christopher was gone on a business trip that day so there was only Rory and Lorelai in the house.

Lorelai and Rory were sitting on the table looking at the worried and panicky Luke who was calling everyone of this town to find his nephew.

'Luke?' Rory chipped in, 'I...I don't know if this will help or anything.. but yesterday when I was hanging out with Jess, Jess couldn't help but stare and followed this man who was at the diner yesterday for hours.'

Luke hung up the phone and sat down quickly, 'What man? Rory! What man!' Rory got a little scared, Luke never yelled this loud at her, 'um.. I..I don't know what man, we don't know who he is but when the man was talking on the phone and told the man to call him Jimmy, Jess stopped caring about anything else I was talking about, he followed him out of the diner to listen to the guy talking on the phone.'

Luke froze, that must have been Jimmy Mariano, Jess must have gone to find his father. 'Jess went to find his father.' Luke quickly ran out to his truck and started the engine. The last time he heard, he knew Jimmy was still living in New York, he wasted no time and started driving to New York.

* * *

November 6th 7:30pm

Jess was walking aimlessly in the streets of New York. He only had 25 dollars in his pocket, he couldn't get back to Stars Hollow. He was struggling whether he should call his uncle and tell him about everything and hope he would take him back in. The wind was getting more and more chilly, the start of the winter breeze. Jess was only wearing a long sleeves sweater and jeans, he always forgot about grabbing his jacket when he heads out of the diner. But then he suddenly remembered, Luke always put a jacket in his bag and nagged him about the importance of putting on a jacket when winter hits. He opened his backpack and found his dark blue jacket inside. He stared at the jacket, he knew he had to call Luke, if Luke was that worried about him wearing a jacket outdoor, he must be awfully worried about him now. He couldn't stand the fact that Luke might be hurt by him disappearing suddenly. Jess quickly put on his jacket and went to find a telephone booth. Jess inserted 2 quarters and dial Luke's rarely used cellphone number.

Luke's cellphone rang~

Luke was driving over the speed limit on the highway, and he picked up the phone as he knew this might be a phone call from anyone who found Jess.

'Hello?' Jess toughened up his voice.

'Jess! Is that you! Where are you! You scared the crap out of me!' Luke shouted, though he had a sigh of relief, hearing his nephew's voice.

Jess couldn't help it, he cried the instant he heard his uncle's voice, 'I'm really sorry Uncle Luke! I'm okay, please don't hate me...please, I'm in New York...*sniff *sniff'

' Jess, listen to me, everything is going to be fine, I don't hate you, no matter what, I will not hate you! You understand! Do you know where you are in New York? Cause I'm heading there now. Okay? Everything will be alright, don't you worry about a th...shittt!' Luke didn't finish his sentence, a loud BAM, crashing and horning sound were heard on the other end of the phone of Jess.

'Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke!' Jess shouted on the other end of the phone.

* * *

A/N thank you soooo much guys! For sticking till the end of this chapter, I know it's really long. Please, please, please review this chapter? I hope y'all like it. Let me know how this chapter went for you guys. Till then, stay tuned...


	12. Chapter 12: Let Him Go

_Previously_... Lorelai and Luke kissed, Christopher showed up, Lorelai didn't reject him. Luke and Lorelai stopped talking to each other after Luke's meltdown. Jess found his father Jimmy and secretly went to New York by himself. Luke panicked, tried finding Jess. Jess called Luke and told him he's in New York and Luke got into a car accident.

Chapter 12: Let Him Go

Jess heard the loud crashing sound crystal clear, he didn't know what to do, the phone call went off and he was all alone in this world. There's no one to go to. Out of all the people, he suddenly remembered Lorelai, the woman who treated him better than his own mother.

'Hello Lorelai?' Jess was sobbing.

'Oh my god! Jess! Where are you? Luke was so worried about you, he flipped the whole town to find you!'

'Lorelai, I think…I think…Uncle Luke might be in some kind of car crash.'

Lorelai stood there, almost dropped her phone, 'what do you mean Luke might be in a car crash? Where is he?'

'I don't know where Luke is…' Jess can't stop crying, 'he was coming to New York to pick me up and then I heard…I heard a loud crashing sound and the phone went off. Lorelai I'm scared…can you please help? Please…'

'I'm coming right now okay Jess! Where are you in New York?' Lorelai's eyes were wailing in tears when she heard Jess's very fragile and weak voice and the news that Luke might be in a car accident.

Lorelai called Sookie to look after Rory and she quickly got on her jeep and drove off to New York. Millions things were popping into her mind. _I gotta pick up Jess and then figure out where Luke is and then he will probably be in hospital..No! Lorelai! May be it's just a minor injury, you can't jump to conclusions like that! Be positive! Yes girl, be positive, you got this!_

* * *

November 6th 8:00pm

Lorelai parked the car on the street once she saw little Jess was standing next to a phone booth staring at the floor and recovering from the hiccups and sobbings.

'Jess!' Lorelai ran to the boy and immediately gave him a hug. Jess hugged the woman tight, this was the only time he had felt secure and warmth the whole day since he arrived in New York. Lorelai smoothed the boy's back, 'it's okay, it'll be okay.'

Lorelai's phone rang~

Jess helped Lorelai pick up the phone while she was driving cluelessly in the middle of New York City. Jess put the phone on speaker mode.

'Hi this is Presbyterian Hospital Emergency Centre calling for a Miss Lorelai Gilmore?' the lady on the phone asked.

Jess and Lorelai both face's went pale, their worst nightmare has just started. 'Yes you are speaking to her.'

'We are calling on behalf of Mr. Luke Danes. Mr Danes had just been in a car accident and is now in the emergency room at the hospital. We tried contacting his only close relative listed, Elizabeth Danes, but we couldn't get a hold of her. We found your contact list inside of Mr. Danes's wallet, would you please come down to the hospital as soon as possible?'

'Yes, we are coming right now! Can you tell me the exact address of the hospital?' Lorelai asked, 'and please, please tell me how is Mr. Danes now?'

'The address is 170 William Street. I'm sorry but we cannot tell you the details about the patient right now, all we can tell you right now is that he is in critical condition and is in the surgery room.'

Jess hung up the phone and quickly turned on the radio to see if there's any news about the car accident. Tears were definitely rolling down on both Lorelai and Jess's face but they were trying to keep calm.

 _'Current update on road traffic. A serious vehicle collision had happened on highway 95 from Connecticut heading to New York just less than an hour ago. A loading truck ran over a speeding vehicle. Both vehicles were rolled over, both drivers are now in severe critical situation. Avoid all cost on highway 95 as police officers has blocked the entire lane. Back to the centre of the city, traffic is moving slow on Queens Boulevard...'_

* * *

November 6th 8:30pm Presbyterian Hospital

'Hi, I am looking for a Mr. Luke Danes?' Lorelai and Jess ran to the emergency counter as soon as they arrived at the hospital. 'Please take a seat Ma'am, the patient is still in the surgery room.' Lorelai broke down, 'No! I don't want to take a seat! Tell me if he's okay, how serious was it? Is he going to live?'

'Ma'am you have to calm down, we won't know anything until the doctors come out of the surgery room. So would you please take a seat there, we will inform you as soon as the surgery light is off.'

Jess knew there's nothing for him and Lorelai to do but wait, so he pulled her hand and led her to the seats.

Lorelai stroke Jess's curly dark hair, 'Jess are you hungry? Do you wanna eat or drink anything?' Jess looked at Lorelai and shook his head with a half smile, 'I'm okay.' 'You know Jess, your uncle Luke is the toughest man I've ever met, I know he will pull it through this time just like any other time. Don't you worry okay?' Lorelai comforted the boy and gave him a kiss on top of his head. Jess nodded, he was also confident that Luke would be fine. He was so tired from the day, he laid his head on Lorelai's lap and closed his eyes, and hoped for the best.

* * *

November 6th 9:30pm

Surgery Light was off. Lorelai immediately woke Jess up and rushed to the door.

'How is he doctor? How is he!' Both Lorelai and Jess asked the doctor who just came out of the surgery room, with such hope in their eyes. They know Luke would not give up the fight, because the Luke they know never quit on the people he loves.

The doctor removed his mask and sighed, 'sorry for your lost.'

Jess burst into tears and was running into the surgery room despite the nurses were stopping him. Lorelai fell on her knees and broke down crying. Jess was carried out of the room, he was kicking and yelling, he didn't understand why the doctors and nurses were stopping him from going in to see his Uncle for one last time.

'Let go of me! Let go of me!' Jess shouted and as soon as they put him back on the ground, he ran and fell into a crying Lorelai's embrace. 'It was me, Lorelai. It was me. I killed Uncle Luke!' Jess cried. 'Jess it wasn't your fault, don't say that okay?' Lorelai cried and hugged Jess even tighter. 'It was me! If I...I didn't go to New York and find my stupid father, Luke would still be here! He would still be here!' Jess shouted angrily, punching the wall as hard as he can, he hated himself to the gut right now, he would rather be dead to exchange his uncle's life back.

* * *

After the two calmed down a little bit, the doctor led them into a room where they placed Luke's body. The doctor told Lorelai beforehand that it might be best not to flip the white cover off of the body as Jess was too young to handle the awful tragedy, let alone looking at a severely gruesome injured face and body of his Uncle. Lorelai agreed and carried Jess with her arms so that he won't run and flip the cover up when they enter.

The room was colder than usual, they entered and saw a covered body laid on the bed, the sight made the two started crying again. Lorelai sat down on a chair next to the body while still carrying Jess tightly. After a minute or two, Lorelai finally decided to speak up softly, 'Jess...it's okay if you want to leave the room, we can sit outside if you want to.'

Jess replied quietly with his sobbings, 'no. I wanna stay here, I don't...I don't want Uncle Luke to be..*sniff.. in this cold room all by..*sniff *sniff himself. I want to be..be here with him as long as I can.'

Lorelai patted the boy's back, 'Okay.'

Jess stared at the body while he quietly weep, 'Uncle Luke, I'm sorry, this is all my fault!' Jess cried harder when he thought about the fact that his Uncle might not have to die if it wasn't for him. ' I thought you would make it through! I really did! Remember? You told me you are here, you're always..*sob..always here. If I need you, I can call you..*sniff..you anytime and you'll be there...I need you now Uncle Luke! Can you be here now? Please! *sob.. I promise I'll never roll my eyes, I promise I won't tell anyone to shut up disrespectfully, I will..I will.. remember to say my please and thank you!' Jess sob harder and harder as he speak, ' I will never..never complain about *sniff *sniff what you cook for me, I will never steal money and run away like that, but please...?Please...wake up *sob...wake up!'

Jess broke down and tried to get out of Lorelai's embrace to touch his uncle, but Lorelai hugged him tighter, buried his head on to her shoulder and walked out of the room crying. Jess wasn't the only person who hated himself because of Luke's death. Lorelai hated herself too, she hurt Luke's feelings with her stupid decision of being with Christopher, when she knew she truly loved Luke only. Now it's too late for her to mend back anything. A big part of her had died.

* * *

A/N okay...I know this is categorized in 'family' but I can't help but put a little 'hurt' in the chapter, really sorry. readers please don't kill me, I know it's a short chapter but the next chapter will be up very soon. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Thank you!

junienmomo: Thank you for your review! I laughed at making it a dream idea, I would love to do that, that will be soooo gilmore girl style! about oct 25th lol...sorry about that, I completely forgot about the previous chapter... let's just say Luke had to open up his diner way early in the morning so he left Lorelai's at like 4am. So sorry about that and thank you for telling me! Sounds mean but I'm glad you had to use tissues while reading the previous chapter (that was my evil intention :P ) thanks again! and let me know what you think about this chapter!

Anon1: Thank you for the review! Yes it was realllly long and this chapter is reallly short. The length of next chapter should be in between :) and hmmm probably watch from the start will be better, well the character Jess comes in, in the early episodes in season 2, but if you want to get to know the characters better, watching from the start will be a better option. Hope that helps! Thank you again! Let me know what you think about this chapter!

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review! Your reaction is exactly what I wanted haha, don't hate me for this chapter though :p let me know what you think of this one!

Droolia: Thank you for your review! Completely agree with you, that was very harsh for an 8 year old, I can't imagine myself going through it even now. It's terrible, and now that Jess's only true caretaker passed away, it's gonna be awfully difficult.


	13. Chapter 13: Uncover Your Eyes

Chapter 13 Uncover Your Eyes

'Now what?' Jess asked weakly, rubbing tears off his cheek and looked at Lorelai with a desperate face. ' I don't want to go back to my mom.'

Lorelai looked at the kid with so much sympathy, she pulled him into her embrace. ' I don't know Jess, but I will do anything for you to keep you away from Liz, stay with me for now, okay?' Jess nodded and the two slowly walked towards the exit door of the hospital.

* * *

'Sir, we can't let you out of the hospital now! Sir!' a nurse was stopping a man in wheelchairs.

' I SAID I AM FINE! I NEED TO GET OUT HERE AND FIND MY KID ALRIGHT!He's all alone for the whole day, scared to death and waiting for me! So for the last time, LET ME GO!' the man yelled so loud that all the people in the hallway could hear him. The voice caught Jess and Lorelai's attention, Jess turned his head towards the direction of the voice. Far ahead, he saw Luke.

'Uncle Luke!' Jess shouted in excitement, he instantly let go of Lorelai's hand and ran to the man in wheelchair.

'Jess!' Luke shouted back and speeded up his wheelchair. Jess jumped onto his uncle and burst into tears.

Luke whispered, ' I said I'm here, I'm always here and I meant that. I will never leave you or give up on you even if Jimmy or Liz or whoever doesn't want you. Jess, I know I'm not your dad and you're not my son, but everyday I tried my best to be a father for you, to make you feel like home, to make you believe that the world is more than people like your mother, Jimmy and Jack. I care about you more than you can imagine. I'm sorry if my best wasn't enough, I'm sorry, I'm still learning, please forgive me. But don't you ever run away from me like that, do you know how worried I was!'

Luke couldn't help but let tears fall on his face, the moment the truck ran over, he thought he would be dead and Jess will be back in that daunting life again. He hated himself for not being better for Jess, he really wanted Jess to have a better life, a childhood, a father, but he didn't know how to exactly be one that would be perfect for Jess, he blamed himself for Jess leaving to see his biological father.

Luke hugged Jess tighter as he felt his right chest was all soaked with Jess's tears and smoothed the boy's back. Luke turned his head up and he saw Lorelai in tears right in front of him. They both exchanged a small bittersweet smile. ' Jess I really need to talk to Lorelai first ok? Can you sit there and wait for a little while?' Jess nodded while sniffling and having hiccups and walked to the chairs in the hallway.

'Lorelai...I know I said I'm done. But I know I'm not done, I'm damn sure that I'm not done. When the truck was crashing, my mind was blank, the only thing I saw was your face. If I die I wouldn't see you again, I won't be able to listen to your annoying hyper voice, I won't be able to make you billions cup of suicide coffee. I'm sorry for all I said, but I just want you to know, I'm not done. I'm all in, Lorelai, I'm all in.'

Luke looked at Lorelai patiently and hope that Lorelai with give him a yes. Lorelai just bend down, put her hands on his face and kissed him with all she had, ' I love you, Luke.'

* * *

A/N ok I know it's been a week and it's a short chapter, but the 'i love you' is so strong that I think it will best to put other things on the next chapter, sorry for waiting! so this is what really happened, the other body was the truck driver, the hospital mixed up Luke with the truck driver. Luke has broken legs and arms and injured his neck as well but he's not dead :D thank you for reading and as always, reviews are greatly greatly appreciated! next chapter... Angels and Snowflakes, stay tuned ;)

junienmomo: thank you for your review!Sorry about the jigsaw puzzle , but yay you got the hint! And Luke is still alive! I would not dare to kill off Luke like this. He's too important! I would hate to see Jess's life fall apart because of the death of the only person who truly cared about him. And can you imagine the guilt Jess must have felt if Luke died? sigh... no I can't do that to these beloved characters.

RhizOniell: thank you for your review! Luke is one of my favourite character (can't decide, either Luke/Jess), I myself will be heartbroken if Luke is really dead. Let me know what you think of this really short chapter! :)

ImTheNana: thank you for your review! You got it! It was a mistake :) no worries, Luke is not gonna die under my watch! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Droolia: thank you for your review! Yup you got the hint! That wasn't Luke ;) Glenn almost died in walking dead?! I stopped watching walking dead after season 4 I think (right after the finale of the crew being captured by the human eaters...) I should get back to it, because I wanna see how Glenn almost died! Yes about the route, I just assumed there will be another highway or something heading to New York. Sorry if it didn't sound too realistic, I'm not very sure about the routes in the States, I just assumed ,

kcole6206: thank you for your review! You got it! Luke's alive! Yay! Let me know what you think of this really short chapter!

Anon1: thank you for your review! Love your reaction! No worries, Luke should never die like this! Lorelai and Luke are meant to be together ;) *hint hint. Jess to me will always be that little sensitive, soft hearted on the inside, pretend to be tough on the outside, little boy. I have a hard time killing his uncle off of this story because of him, I can't imagine how he would react or how his life would be if Luke really die. Hope you got a chance to watch the show, it's way less dark than my story here, haha.


	14. Chapter 14: Angels and Snowflakes

Chapter 14: Angels and Snowflakes

A MONTH AFTER THE CAR ACCIDENT

December 23rd, 1992

'Which channel do you want to watch?' Jess flipping the channels on TV asked Luke who just woke up. Luke was recovering very fast from the car accident, he couldn't walk yet and was still using the wheelchair to commute around but both his arms were working as fine as before.

Luke sat up on his bed and looked at his nephew who was all dressed at 7am, watching TV. He sighed, 'Jess, you know you don't have to do this, I'm way better now. It's winter break go outside, throw a ball, do something but taking care of me!'

'First of, it's snowing, nobody's playing baseball outside, it's like minus 15. And you're not better, if you're better you could work in the diner or walk down the stairs without the crutches. So you're not better. I'll be here until you're all better.' Jess replied while gluing his eyes to the TV.

A small little rock just tapped the window by the kitchen. Jess jumped out of the couch and rushed to the window. He saw his friends waving at him, trying to say something. He sighed and opened the window.

' Jess get down here! We're gonna go to the town square to have our first official snowball fight! Come on!' Johnny shouted excitedly.

Jess shook his head and replied, ' You guys go I'm busy here.'

' Jess are you mad at us or something? I've never seen you out of this building since school ended! It's the holiday, you can't be THAT busy!' Johnny argued back.

Jess got tired of this, his friends had been urging him to go out and play all the time, especially since school's out, 'I just am busy okay! Go throw your stupid snowball! Stop bugging me!'

' That's what you want? Fine! Jess Mariano I hate you, you stupid moron!' Johnny angrily shouted back.

' shut up, idiot!'

'Watch it, Jerk!'

'Scab eater!'

'Butt sniffer!'

'Fart Smeller!'

'I know you are but what am I?' Johnny challenged back.

'If you know who I am but you don't know who you, yourself are, you're just purely dumb!' Jess laughed.

Johnny couldn't think of what to say and angrily threw a big snowball at the window. Jess got angry as well and filled a glass full of water from the sink, ready to pour it down.

'Jess! Don't you dare! My arms recovered and I'm sure you don't want to test how strong my right arm is right now, do you?' Luke warned.

'But Johnny threw a snowball at your window!' Jess argued back still holding that big cup of water.

'I don't care! You better come down from the counter right now.'

'Fine.' Jess replied, pouring the water back on to the sink and hopped back to the couch.

Luke hung his head low, looking all defeated, ' Jess, c'mere' Luke patted the side of his bed, telling Jess to sit beside him on his bed. Jess put down the remote and walked over to his uncle. He sat down and was looking down at his own toes. Luke held up Jess's chin and turned it slightly so the boy is facing him. ' Jess, the car accident was not your fault. It was an accident. You have got to stop blaming yourself and let it go. I'm more than grateful that you sacrificed your free time after school after the accident, helping out at the diner, doing laundry and even learn how to cook. But it's been a month and I'm really better, you have got to stop this and go outside and play with your friends.'

'It's okay, my friend just hates me, called me a butt sniffer and threw a snowball at me anyway.' Jess simply replied.

Luke rolled his eyes and scoffed, 'please, I was once eight, those words mean nothing. You go down now, throw a snowball at him, he will turn back, throw one at you and now you're having fun throwing snowballs at each other. Afterwards, you guys come back here and have ice cream sundae. You're friends again.'

Jess got up from the bed and walked towards the dinner table. He grabbed a plate of food that he made this morning for his uncle and handed it to Luke. 'I'm not going anywhere, until you eat your breakfast.' Jess said with his little authority voice.

Luke chuckled 'okay Uncle Jess.' and took a bite of the toast, ' You made this? You're kidding right?' Jess shook his head, watching his uncle take a small bite of the omelette. ' Jess, this omelette is chef quality! You now just need to learn how to drive and get a job and you can live on your own!' Luke jokingly said, still amazed how much Jess's cooking had improved in only a month.

'Thanks.' Jess replied, still sitting next to Luke on the bed. ' Don't forget to take your pills too, ok? Never mind, I'll just stay here until you take your medicine as well.'

' No! Go! Put on your jacket and gloves and get out of here! I promise I'll take my medicines. Ok?' Luke assured his nephew, slightly pushing him up from the bed.

'Okay, okay! You don't have to push me!' Jess put on his jacket, gloves, beanie and his snow boots and headed to the door. Before he opened the door, he said, ' You better not move around, I'll be back very soon! Go watch TV ok?'

Luke rolled his eyes but he nodded while finishing his breakfast.

* * *

After Jess left, Luke got up from his bed with the help of the crutches and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

'Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking.'

'Hey.'

'Heyyy!'

'So Jess finally got out of the house.'

'Really? Wow what kind of witchcraft did you use to finally get the boy out of his cave?'

'No witchcraft. His friends were trying to get him out for a snowball fight and I just told him again for the billionth time that he shouldn't be guilty. And finally, after a month of telling him that, he agreed to it.'

' Good for you both! By the way, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you today, Michel said he really just need me today.'

'Lorelai, stop taking days off for me, you've been doing it on and off for the whole month. Seriously, I'm perfectly fine on my own. In fact, for christmas, I'm cooking us four christmas dinner at my place.' Luke said it proudly.

'Noooo way! First, you can barely walk without the crutches and your place is not christmasy at all.'

' Okay, last compromise, tomorrow night you girls come over and have a sleepover here. Then on Christmas day, I'm still going to cook, but we'll have it at your place. Seriously, I'm not risking my life, my boy's life and Rory's life with your cooking.'

'Ouch! You hurt my feelings, Lucas!' Lorelai said it sarcastically.

'Toughin up, snowflake.' Luke smirked.

' Bye DUKE!' Lorelai teased back and they hung up the phone.

* * *

After the phone call Luke tried walking down slowly to the diner, despite Jess's nagging about moving around. He needed to talk to a specific person desperately while Jess, Lorelai and Rory were not there. He walked down and everyone greeted him and asked him about his legs. He greeted everyone back and tried to avoid small talks until he saw that person he needed to talk to.

'Luke! Hope you're recovering well!' Taylor put down his newspapers and greeted Luke.

'Taylor! Thank you, I'm recovering pretty well here.' Luke replied with extra enthusiasm in his tone, which was really rare from him as he was never fond of Taylor.

'Well I'm glad to hear that!' Taylor replied back.

' Taylor, I need to talk to you about something.'

'Okay, you're talking to me right now, Luke.'

'Right..' Luke laughed nervously. 'So I need your help.'

'You need MY help?' Taylor was shocked, 'Luke this better not be some kind of joke from you.'

'Taylor, how often do I ask you for help like this, huh?'

'None?'

'Exactly. So I'm serious.' Luke whispered scared that other people were trying to listen to their conversation. 'Look Christmas is in 2 days, and I know it's a rush, but do you think you can call up a couple of guys from your S.S.H.C or S.H.S.T.C or whatever to make a little skating rink outside of Lorelai's house? I would have done it myself in a heartbeat but as you can see, I can't.'

'It's the S.H.B.A., the S.H.T.B, the S.H.N.W.O. and the S.H.C.C.S.H.C, Luke. Anyway, does Lorelai even know about this?'

'No, but that's the point, it's supposed to be a surprise for Lorelai, Rory and Jess for christmas day. The three of them had done awfully much for me this month, and I need to do something back for them. Now are you gonna help or not?'

'Okay, I will help. But Lorelai's gonna know if she's at home.'

'She's working the whole day tomorrow and I'm going to invite Rory to my place and hang out with Jess while your crew can work on the skating rink.'

'Okay.'

'Thank you! You saved the day!' Luke said happily even giving a hug to Taylor which Taylor hesitantly accepted.

Next Luke walked to the counter and talked to Kirk who was eating toast.

'Kirk how are you doing?' Luke asked. 'You want coffee? Coffee's on the house.' Luke poured Kirk some coffee without him replying.

'Thank you Luke, but I'm trying to stop drinking coffee because it is said to be making people leak more gas. It is now scientifically proven..'

'I don't care, fart all you want here in my diner. Drink it.' Luke grunted, which caused Kirk to immediately took a sip of coffee. Luke returned to a smiley face, 'Kirk, I need some help from you.'

'I don't help people without having a financial benefit. If your help involves working part time here at the diner then I propose taking 30% of the profit you make that day.'

Luke sighed, 'no it's not the diner, I need your help to buy something at the mall as I can't really drive yet.'

'Okay. I have fully qualified experience in being a mall shopper for people. Three times, I helped Mrs. Williams shop for grocery out of town and Doosey's market was out of lettuce and broccolis.'

'Great!'

'So what will my financial benefit be?'

'Free breakfast for the next week?'

'two weeks.'

'9 days.'

'10 days plus one complimentary lunch meal as well.'

Luke was tired of negotiating, 'fine, 10 days plus a free lunch.'

Kirk took out a notepad out of nowhere and asked, 'so what do you need me to buy?'

' it's fairly simple actually, one size six youth figure skating shoes and a size eight youth hockey skating shoes.' Luke took out 200 bucks cash from his wallet, 'here this should be more than enough.'

'Any specific brand or style?'

'Whatever, stick with Bauers, CCM or Reebok.'

'Okay, I will go right now.'

'Thanks Kirk.' Luke patted Kirk on the shoulder before slowly walking back up to the apartment.

* * *

December 25th, 1992 8am

Lorelai and Rory had spent the night at Luke's apartment. After watching Home Alone at 10pm, the two kids fell asleep and was carried to their bed and mattress in Jess's room by Lorelai. Then the two adults watched some more TV in bed and eventually fell asleep.

' ready? 1, 2, 3!' Jess whispered to Rory before the two rushed into Luke's room and jumped on to the bed and woke up the two sleepy adults.

'Merry Christmas!' The two kids shouted, Jess sat on Luke's stomach and squished his uncle's face with his hands while Rory slipped in between the two adults and rolled around until the two would almost be falling down to the ground.

Luke grunted in his just woke up voice, ' I'm gonna kill you both.' Luke threw a pillow on to Jess's face and rolled over and tickled the two kids until they almost accidentally pushed Lorelai out of the bed.

Lorelai got out of bed, pretending to be all angry, crossing her arms around her chest. The three immediately stopped throwing pillows at each other and looked at her with a sheepish look. They all know that Lorelai has the highest potential to changed into an angry beast when her sleep is interrupted.

'They started it.' Luke pointed to the two kids like a little kid.

'No mommy it wasn't me! Jess planned it!' Rory trying to look as innocent as she can.

' Liar! You wanted to wake them up as much as I wanted to!' Jess argued back.

'Quiet!' Lorelai shouted. All three of them terrifyingly looked at the woman who was so angry that they thought smoke were coming off on the top of her head. Only if they knew she was actually pretending.

'Sorry we woke you up..' Rory said softly and then the two kids hide behind Luke and pushing him forward to Lorelai as if he was their shield. Luke looked at his girlfriend, partly scared of that never ever been seen angry face and partly puzzled as to why she's being this angry on a christmas day. Lorelai was trying so hard not to laugh at Luke's innocent and confused face, she quickly grabbed a pillow and whacked it on Luke's face. Then burst out laughing, 'Got you three! I was just pretending!'

'I can't believe you tortured us like that!' Luke exclaimed and lightly whack Lorelai on the arm with another pillow. And the pillow fight started again.

After almost 10 minutes, the adults got tired and ended the pillow fight. The four lay down on the bed to take a rest.

'Can we open the presents now?' Jess asked.

'Yea! Can we?' Rory added.

The two adults were dead tired, still laying on the bed.

'Pleaseeeeeeeeee!' The two kids started begging.

Luke sighed, 'yea go ahead.'

The two jumped off the bed and went straight to the presents, it wasn't a lot, two from Miss Patty, two from Babette, two from Sookie and two each from Luke and Lorelai. The two went right to the heaviest and biggest wrapped box, which were from Luke's.

The two adults now sat next to the kids and watched them trying to open the presents.

Jess shook the box close to his ears, 'I wonder what this is, it's pretty heavy!' and started ripping the wrappers off, while Rory slowly unfold the wrapping papers.

'Woah! This is so cool! It's hockey skates!' Jess exclaimed while taking the shoes out. Rory was as excited as Jess, 'Thank you Luke!' Rory went over and gave Luke a hug, 'you're welcome Rory.' Luke had the biggest smile on his face. He was known to be the worst gift giver, but he's pretty sure he got it right this year.

'But they didn't make a skating rink this year at the town square, where are they gonna skate?' asked Lorelai.

Luke smirked, 'well we'll just have to go to your place.'

The three looked puzzled but opened all the gifts and Lorelai drove the three back to her house afterwards.

* * *

The three hopped off the jeep, only to see a 24'x50' skating rink right in front of the house.

'Oh my god! Luke! How did this happen!' Lorelai asked excitedly.

'I got my ways.' Luke smiled.

The two kids were already breaking into their new skating shoes and stepping on to the rink.

' I learn more about you everyday, Luke Danes.' Lorelai kissed Luke on the lips.

Luke gave her his half smiled and kissed back, ' Go grab your skating shoes, crazy woman.'

* * *

A/N yea just a little cute chapter of the four. I'm probably bringing in a character from the show next chapter, guess who? ;) Again, reviews are always greatly appreciated, love reading them and it keeps me motivated! Till then...stay tuned!

Anon1: Thank you for your review! Haha, yea, I figured Jess had just such a horrifying experience in New York that it was a good consequence for running away. But you never know what's gonna happen in later chapters :p and yes I agree, may be watch it after this story ends, I seriously am not very good at sticking the characters truly to the tv characters, so you might get disappointed once you watched it..lol trying my best. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter!

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review! Of course they are gonna be together! Let's see if they're gonna be 'together, together' later on in the story. ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Help!

A/N I know I said I'm gonna introduce another character last chapter, but this little scene had been stuck in my head for quite awhile (this chapter kind of builds on to the next chapter though), so I'll postpone it to the next one. Sorry! This chapter is indirectly inspired by one of the scenes in DC Nixon's Danes Boys, an exceptional story and writer!

Chapter 15: Help!

January 4th 1993 Sunday 10am

'Why am I being punished?' Jess whined while sitting on a stool next to the couch. 'I was nothing but a good child for the whole month!'

Luke wrapped a white towel around Jess and switched on the television. 'This is not a punishment, your hair's too long and too messy! Look! The hair in front are touching your eyes and the back of your hair is less than an inch away from touching your shoulder. It's time!'

'Fine.' Jess replied, crossing his arm around his chest, ' but not too short okay? I look ugly when my hair's short.' Jess had an horrible experience when one of Liz's boyfriend gave him a buzzcut at six. He had to wear a beanie to school everyday so that nobody would laugh at him.

'Don't worry, I will stop when your hair reaches here.' Luke assured the boy while poking his finger to around 1 inch below Jess's ear.

Jess took a deep breath, 'okay, I trust you uncle Luke, don't mess up my hair, promise?'

'Yes I promise. Now sit still.' Luke now holding a pair of scissors, cutting off Jess's front hair.

Jess was trying to peek out from his long front hair and watched TV while Luke was cutting it. ' Why are we watching the Packers playing the Cardinals? I'm not interested in neither teams.'

' I made a bet with Buddy. So whether we're going to sit on the nose bleed seats or the field level seats at the Yankees Stadium for your birthday depends on this.' Luke said it like he meant business.

Jess immediately sat up and tried his best to focus on the game. Even though he lived in New York and he was a big fan of the Yankees, he never had a chance to get to see a live game. Liz obviously spent all the extra money on booze and pot with her boyfriends. It was on the second period, Packers were down by two touch downs. Luke was now standing behind Jess and slowly shaving the bottom of Jess's hair while trying to watch the game at the same time.

 _' The Packers haven't had much success on fourth down today, at some point you gotta wonder if going for it is actually worth the risk. I agree Bill, this offense hasn't had too much success converting on 4th down today. Twenty-five second to go here on the second period. ... Here goes Detmer, Detmer throw the ball high to the left, Bennet caught the ball! He keeps running, 25 yards, Ruckers running close to Bennett trying to get him down. Bennett made a turn, Ruckers down on the ground! No one's gonna catch him now!'_

'Come on now Bennett! Come on! A hundred buck is on the line.' Luke grunted under his breath. Jess was following along, squinting his eyes nervously staring at the TV screen, ' Run! Bennett! Run! I wanna go to the Yankees Stadium! Run, man runnnnnn!'

 _' There goes Bennett, running like the wind! TOUCHDOWN!'_

' Yes! That's what I'm talking about!' Luke shouted excitedly, completely forgetting about what he was doing. He was too excited, he accidentally shaved the right side way too short. It was as if he was going for a buzzcut.

'OW!' Jess screamed, immediately put his two hands on the back of his head.

Luke jumped when he heard Jess, looked down at Jess's head, 'Oh jeez! I'm so so sorry, Jess!' He immediately put down the shaver and access the aftermath.

Jess was touching the right side of his head, ' WHY IS THERE NO HAIR ON THIS SIDE?!' Jess panicked and jumped off the stool and looked at his Uncle angrily.

Luke knew he messed up big time, but he came up with something to say, ' Don't be so dramatic, you're not bald, feel it, there's still hair!' He put Jess's little fingers on to the right side again, 'see! There's still hair! It's like when you mow the lawn and there's still grass, right? It's just shorter!'

Jess was seriously panting, he trusted Luke and he was now left with only half a fully haired head.

'No! I'm bald now! I hate you!' Jess was so mad he pouted and was beginning to cry. Luke was shocked, he never thought Jess would cry over hair. He didn't know hair was that important to an eight year old boy. When he was eight he could care less about what kind of hair his mother gave him, he only cared about getting out of the house and play with his friends after the haircut.

Luke tried to calm him down, ' It's gonna be okay, I'll fix it, no worries! Sorry, I was so focused at the game, I'm so sorry! But worse case scenario, we're gonna shave it into a buzzcut for now. You know, army guys have buzzcut, cause buzzcut is for tough guys. And you're tough, you can pull off a buzzcut!'

Jess got even angrier, ran and hid under his blanket, with his hair undone, ' I DON'T WANT TO BE BALD!'

Luke just stood there in the living room, not knowing what to do.

* * *

'Lorelai?' Luke sat down on the couch and called Lorelai.

' So who is she?' Lorelai replied with a pretend to be angry tone.

' What?' Luke was confused.

' Uh you don't write, you don't page me, you don't call? Luke, it's been 10 hours since we had a conversation!'

Luke rolled his eyes, ' Jeez, it was night time, we were all sleeping.'

'Yea! With a SHE! What's her name Butch? I bet it's Sissy! Sissyyyyy!' Lorelai put on her squeaky high pitch voice.

' Stop that will ya?' Luke grunted before he turned to his whisper voice, ' We've got a situation over here.'

'You're no fun, you know that?' Lorelai pouted.

Luke spare no time and cut to the chase, 'I was trying to cut Jess's hair but I messed up big time.'

Lorelai gasped, ' OH NO, YOU DIDN'T! Jess loves his hair more than anything!'

Luke sighed with a slight helpless voice, ' Help, please?'

Lorelai smiled, enjoying the moment of her guy needing her help. She pushed it further, ' Please, what?'

Luke took a deep breathe, he knew he really needed to give in, 'Please help me, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, smart, intelligent lady?'

* * *

Lorelai knocked on Luke's apartment door. Luke immediately got up from the couch and opened the door.

'He's in his room. Weeping.' Luke whispered, pointing to Jess's bedroom.

'He's crying?! Oh my god, the haircut must be terrible!' Lorelai whispered back before walking towards Jess's bedroom.

Lorelai opened the door to find Jess curled up into a ball, sniffling, while covering up his head with the blanket.

'Heyyyy Jess...it's okay. It's okay.' Lorelai sat on his bed and pulled the boy into her embrace. Jess sobbed even louder, he felt like the whole world had just collapsed on him with this stupid hair of his. Luke just stood near the door, witnessing the whole scene, afraid that he would mess up again, if he says anything.

' Hey Jess, you know, I'm really good at fixing and cutting hair, I did all Rory's, and I have never messed up. I swear on my life.' Lorelai comforted Jess, 'let me see how bad Luke did it, please?'

Jess said it with the hiccups, ' you're gonna...gonna.. laugh..at me.'

'Jess, I swear to God, I will not laugh, seriously, if I laugh, I will never drink coffee again.'

Jess was pretty convinced, as he knew how much coffee meant to Lorelai. He slowly took the blanket off his head.

Lorelai had a sigh a relief, it wasn't as bad as she thought. But she understood why Jess was so upset, because it was really short and the right side was going bald. However, She was confident she could fix it.

' Jess, I can fix this.' Lorelai said it confidently.

Jess sniffled, 'No you can't, all you can do now is shave the other off and turn it to a buzzcut!'

' I've got a better idea. And don't you worry, I never mess up. Look at all these pictures of Rory in different hairstyle, huh? Don't they all look nice?'

Jess rubbed his eyes and said softly, 'that's because Rory's beautiful in every way.'

Luke and Lorelai was trying so hard not to giggle or hang a smile or their face on that comment, they never knew Jess had this side of feeling towards Rory.

Lorelai helped him wipe the tears off his cheeks, 'aww.. Jess, you're a handsome looking boy. The way you smile, the way your eyes gaze into the horizon..you are going to make a lot of girls scream when you grow older. You're a gorgeous boy.'

'I am?' Jess widened his teary eyes. Lorelai nodded confidently, but couldn't help and laugh on the inside when Jess said 'I am?'. As she recalled the day she accidentally complimented Luke 'looked good' two years ago. Luke said and looked the same way as Jess.

Jess was still hesitating whether he should let Lorelai 'fix' his hair or not, but that really was his only choice left.

'Jess. Who would you believe in fashion sense? Beautiful Rory's stylish mother? Or Mr. Backward baseball cap and flannel shirt?' Lorelai pushed it further.

Jess dried his eyes and took a deep breathe, 'okay, let's do this.'

Lorelai walked to the bathroom with Jess, switched on the tap water and made Jess's hair wet, wiped it with a towel and went back to the living room to start the rescue plan.

Luke just sat on the couch obediently and watched his girlfriend fixing the mess he made. Lorelai slightly shaved the left side and the bottom of Jess's hair so they are equal to the other side and then combed the hair on the left side to the right side. She only took around five minutes to trim Jess's hair and started to dry his hair before putting some gel on his hair to look even nicer.

'Wow! Lorelai! This is great! This is more than great!' Luke was so amazed Lorelai could actually pull it off. Lorelai gave Jess a modern classy undercut hairstyle.

Lorelai led Jess into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

'Now we are going to have to head to the mall and buy you nice classy clothes. So you will be those little kid models on the GAP kids catalogue.' Jess smiled at the compliment.

He hugged Lorelai immediately. 'I like it, thank you for saving me, Lorelai.'

Lorelai felt flattered, she had a big grin on her face, 'You're very welcome Jess.'

* * *

January 5th Monday 7:45 am

It was the first day back to school after the winter break, Jess was standing outside of Luke's diner waiting for Rory and his friends to walk together to school. Johnny was the first one to get there.

'Woah! Man! You look like my grandpa in those black and white pictures!' Johnny teased him.

Jess stuck his tongue out, ' At least it's better than your stupid bowl cut!' Johnny slightly pushed him and they fought playfully while waiting for the others to arrive.

'Jess! Is that you!' Lane said. Lane and Rory were running towards the diner.

'Yea, yea say what you want.' Jess sighed while picking up his backpack and the little gang were starting to walk to school.

Rory walked next to Jess and whispered to his right ear with a sweet but shy smile on her face, 'I like it.'

* * *

A/N: *temporary cover image of this story is the haircut I had in mind. I thought little Jess would look very adorable and classy at the same time with this new haircut (search 'kids undercut hair' images on google). And the story being in the 90s, I assume Jess would get a lot of attention as it would be out of the ordinary, no bowl cut or mop hair haha. Anyway, hope you guys like it :) Reviews are greatly appreciated! Till then, stay tuned...

DC Nixon: Thank you, thank you for the reviews! And thank you so much for the indirect inspiration (haircut)! I forgot to mention how much I appreciate that you notice the ice cream cone scene! You notice a lot of small little details from my story! :D Awesome! Oh, and don't worry, Luke will definitely get back to his monotone, grumpy self.

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review! So happy to see your OMG reaction, I myself love fluffy-ish scenes a lot haha. Same here, I wish there's a TV scene of that little scene where Luke and the kids were scared of Lorelai for a second. Hope you like this chapter as well, let me know!

Anon1: Thank you for your review! Thank you for your consistent support! Greatly appreciate it, seriously. Don't worry, Luke is a strong guy, he'll recover soon! Hope you like this little chapter, can't wait to read your review, haha! Thanks again!

Droolia: Thank you for your reviews! Haha, yea I'm all in, Droolia, I'm all in, lol. So hopefully more shocks coming up in the later chapters ;p Love your comment, 'Huzzah!' and yes unfortunately I missed the Glenn news completely :( when I stopped watching, my friends were always asking if they could spoil it for me and I always turn them down because I believe one day I'm going to start watching it again, after Game of Thrones and rewatching of GG again. Hope you like this chapter, thank you again!

Niazn: Thank you for your reviews! Wow, this is the only story you follow! I'm glad you like my story :) Can't emphasize it more, love your story, waiting for your new chapter! Hope you like this chapter as well, let me know!


	16. 16: The Big Apple meets The Windy City

Chapter 16: The Big Apple meets The Windy City

January 5th Monday 12pm Stars Hollow Elementary School

' Okay, I'm officially starving.' Rory announced while packing up her lunch that Lorelai 'Made', which were 2 slices of leftover pizza from last night and a chocolate bar.

Jess and Lane who were sitting on the same table as Rory looked at her with amusement.

Jess took a bite of his turkey cheese sandwich that Luke made, 'You cannot possibly still be hungry, you had two whole slices of pizza and the extra size Kit-Kat Bar!'

'Well I just am..' Rory said innocently. Rory couldn't help but noticed Jess still have another half slice of sandwich and some fruits on another plastic box. Jess noticed Rory looking at his food as if saliva was drooling on the corner of her mouth. Jess slightly pushed his lunch box closer to himself, 'No way Jose! You're not having my lunch. I'm super duper hungry today.'

Rory looked at him with a pout, Jess still refuse to give in and started to chew faster as if Rory would take his other half sandwich any second.

Lane added, ' You can have mines, Rory if you don't mind food that really just have no taste.'

'Thanks Lane, but I'm not that into tofu today.' Rory replied politely and then back to staring Jess with her puppy eyes. 'I'll let you read my copy of Bridge to Terabithia!'

Jess just kept shaking his head with his mouth full while Rory shook his right arm, pleading him. Out of the blue, a boy walked up to their table.

'Hi, can I sit here?' the awfully tall boy with mop haircut, holding his transformer lunch box asked the kids.

'Are you a 5th grader? Cause we don't like 5th graders.' Jess stated after swallowing his food.

Rory immediately added, ' Jess you never pay attention in class, this is Dean, he's the new student Mrs Owen introduced this morning! Dean, you're very welcome to join us. I'm Rory, this is Jess and this is Lane.'

Dean smiled and replied, ' nice to meet all of you.'

'So where you from?' Jess asked ignoring Rory still trying to steal that sandwich from him.

'Chicago, and you? You don't sound like you're from here as well.' Dean replied while unpacking his lunch.

'the center of the universe.' Jess said proudly, he did like Stars Hollow, but he still held some pride in being a New Yorker at heart.

' Jess come on! Please, can I at least take a bite of your sandwich? Pleaseeeee?' Rory pleaded with her hands clammed together begging Jess.

Dean took out his sandwich and split it half and gave it to Rory, 'here you can have mines, Rory. I'm not hungry.'

Rory smiled, 'Thank you Dean. I like you already!'

Jess scoffed at Rory's comment, this was the first ever time he didn't share his lunch with Rory because he was just really hungry after running and chasing around with his friends during recess and then PE lesson after that didn't really help. _What the heck.. I give you half my lunch all the time! And you never say you like me! And now you LIKE this guy? Whatever, eat his disgusting sandwich. Argh._

Suddenly a football smashed on to Jess's back. Jess turned back and saw his friend laughing at him. Jess got up threw the ball back and ran to the boys, ' Oh you don't know what you got yourself into!' then started chasing his friends on the playground, playfully wrestling them before they all decided to play some football.

Dean was staring at the boys playing while quickly finishing his lunch. 'I'm gonna go play with them now, my mom's making chocolate chip cookies today, you girls are welcome to come over after school, if you want to.'

' I can't, my mama doesn't like me playing with boys.' Lane said with a sad face on, she was sad cause she seemed to always missed out all the fun because of her mama's rules.

' I might be able to, I'll ask Jess too if that's okay?' Rory replied.

'Yea sure, see you later!' Dean said and ran to the group of boys.

Dean stand on the side of the playground staring at the boys playing football. Jess noticed him and asked, ' Dean you wanna play?' and threw him the football.

Connor from another class pulled Jess back, ' What are you doing! We don't play with 5th graders!'

'Relax! He's new, he's from our class. He's just really really tall.' Jess explained.

The kids were trying to play it as authentic as a real football game, but they didn't really know a whole lot of football, just the tackling someone down, throwing the ball and chasing the person with the ball. Jess, Dean, Johnny, Sean, Caleb and Matthew were in the same team.

'4-2-2, 4-2-2, hut! hut!' Dean shouted, the boys let him be the quarterback because he was the tallest, he could easily see everything.

Dean caught the ball from Matt and ran back a little while Jess was running out from the other team's defence player. Johnny, Caleb and Sean try to block the other two boys so that Jess could run out as fast as he could. Jess broke free from the others, turned back and caught the ball Dean threw him. Jess ran like the lightning to the end of the playground which was their way to identify where the touchdown line was.

After 20 minutes, the lunch bell rang, it's time for the kids to go back in.

Dean high fived his new friends, Jess added, ' You're real good, dude!'

' Thanks! You too! I have never seen anyone our age run that fast!'

'Thanks.'

'Hey you wanna come over to my house after school? I'll show you this football I got from the Bears last year at the playoffs!'

'Yea sure!'

* * *

January 5th 3:30pm

Rory and Jess were now upstairs in Dean's bedroom. The two kids were amazed by how much stuff he had in his room. There's a shelf just for all his star wars lego sets display and another display shelf next to the window with all his limited edition hot wheels cars. Also, all these sports awards from baseball to hockey on the other wall.

' Wow! That's a lot of toys you've got here! Your room is really cool, Dean! ' Rory exclaimed. Jess heard that comment and thought to himself, _real cool?! There's not even a single book in this room, Rory!_

' But these are not my favourite, this, is my favourite toy.' Dean said and taking out his SNES next to his mini TV.

' You've got a super nintendo?!' Rory and Jess both shouted. Jess had only seen one on TV, he never had a chance to play on it.

Dean nodded proudly, 'yup, and my dad just bought me a copy of Super Mario last week!'

' You're so lucky! You know they won't be here in stores in Stars Hollow until next month!' Rory exclaimed.

'Yup, that's the good thing about Chicago.' Dean smiled, switching on the TV and setting the game. Jess and Dean played the first round, Jess wasn't really good at the game as he had never played video games before. Rory just sat next to them, watching them play.

'Dean, you're really good at this!' Rory cheered when Dean beat Jess over and over again at super mario.

Jess rolled his eyes, ' I'm just tired and seriously, this game is pretty boring.'

' No you're not, and the game is not boring, you're just a sore loser!' Rory teased.

'Am not!'

'are too!'

'Am not!'

Dean interrupted the little fight, ' hey do you guys wanna check out the skating rink in the backyard? My dad just made it last week.'

' My uncle also made a skating rink, it's the best skating rink I've ever skated on.' Jess said proudly.

' Do you skate a lot, Jess?' asked Dean.

'Yup, I'm really good at skating, I used to skate almost everyday in New York.' Jess lied, he didn't like Dean being better at him at everything.

'No you don't, you only read a lot, Jess.' Rory corrected him.

' I don't tell you everything Rory, I used to skate all the time after school, I was the best hockey player at school too.' Jess continued lying.

' I play hockey too! What's your favourite NHL team?' Dean asked.

Jess paused for a little while, he knew all the baseball team and most of the football team by heart but he really didn't know anything about hockey but he was sure there must be a New York team, so he said, 'you know, the New York team. That's my favourite team.'

'Well which one?'

'Which one?' Jess was puzzled, _there's more than one?!_

' Stop bluffing Jess, you don't watch hockey.' Rory confronted Jess on the spot.

Jess got a little mad, ' I do watch hockey! I just...I just couldn't decide which one! I like them both!'

'Okay then Rangers/Islanders fan, do you wanna play?' Dean handed Jess one of his hockey sticks.

'Well I didn't bring my skates anyway, may be next time.' Jess replied, hoping to get out of the situation where his lie would be revealed.

'What size do you wear?'

'8'

'Me too!' Dean replied while searching for his old pair of hockey skates. Jess thought to himself, _crap,why didn't you just lie! Jess you're so dumb!_

* * *

Rory sat on a chair next to the skating Rink while Jess and Dean were playing one on one hockey. Jess could only skate forward and barely backwards, let alone skating with a stick in his hand. Dean on the other hand, was skating naturally, back and forth, doing little hockey tricks. They were trying to play shootout, and the game was 8 to nothing. Jess was getting very frustrated and embarrassed, the girl he like was right there watching him lose.

' Go Dean! You're on a streak!' Rory cheered. Jess gave her a glare, _seriously what is wrong with Rory today, does she likes Dean now? But she kissed me that day! SHE kissed me!_

It was Jess turn, he tried his best but he couldn't even lift up the puck and slipped onto the ice while trying. He had enough, his ego was completely shattered by this stupid game and Dean, he wished this was baseball so he could easily beat Dean and Rory would cheer for him. Dean skated to Jess and helped him get up, ' Are you okay? You know you don't have to say you've played hockey before if you didn't, this isn't a competition. I can teach you how to play hockey if you want to.'

Rory added, ' See, I knew it, you were bluffing about hockey. It's okay to not know how to play hockey like Dean.'

Dean's reply about 'teaching' him how to play and Rory's ' it's okay to not know how to play hockey like Dean' blew up Jess's temper. Once he got up with Dean's help, he shoved Dean to the ice surface and kneeled down and punch him right on the nose with all his strength, ' Get up Dean! Fight me, if you're so good at everything! Come on!'

'What's wrong with you, Jess!' Rory shouted at Jess and ran over to help Dean up.

Jess ignored Rory's shouting, he pulled Dean's collar, 'come on pretty boy! Fight me!'

Dean was having a nose bleed because of that punch but he calmly replied Jess, 'I'm not gonna fight you Jess! My dad taught me that a gentleman never use his fist. I'm sorry if I did anything to make you this mad. But I'm not going to fight you.'

'Just go away Jess!' Rory shouted angrily while trying her best to lift Dean up.

'Sure I'll go now so you can kiss Dean your pretty boyfriend until his face is eaten up!' Jess shouted back to Rory and took off his skating shoes and stomped back to Luke's.

* * *

January 5th 5pm Luke's Diner

Jess opened the Diner door, ran up to the stairs and threw his backpack on the ground once he entered the room. He turned on the radio and turned it up to the highest volume and grabbed the soccer ball in the corner of the living room, he angrily kicked it as hard as he could against the wall as if the ball was Dean.

Luke heard the music blasting upstairs, he put down the coffee pot and went upstairs to see what was going on. He opened the door and was almost smacked by the ball if he didn't duck it in time.

' What are you doing Jess!' he shouted through the music. He walked to the radio and was ready to turn it off before Jess stopped him by pulling the radio off from Luke's hand.

' Give it to me!'

'No! It's too loud!'

' GIVE IT TO ME BEFORE I PUNCH YOU RIGHT ACROSS YOUR FACE!' Jess growled, gripping his fists and glaring at his Uncle. Luke was shocked, he had never seen Jess like this, yes Jess might talk back to him and be all witty but he never said anything this rude to him.

Luke turned off the radio, and scolded him, 'hey what's wrong with you! Sit down on the couch right now and calm yourself down!'

Jess was breathing heavily and still gripping his fists, he normally would do as Luke said when he sensed that he was in trouble, but he didn't care this time, he was on fire. He wasn't tall enough to punch Luke on the face, so he punched him on the stomach, 'Turn it back up! Turn it back up!'

Luke ignored the punching and carried him and put him on to his bed, he warned, ' you better calm yourself down after 15 minutes when I'm back and tell me what the hell is going on with you!'

'No! Go fuck yourself!' Jess shot back at Luke. He didn't really know what the F word mean, he learned it from his mother when she was angry and yelled it to her boyfriends.

Luke started to get mad, 'What did you just say to me!?'

Jess breathe heavily, he was deciding whether to push his uncle further or not. Right now, he hated everyone, he hated the world as he felt like it wasn't treating him fairly. His mother was crazy, his father didn't want him, Dean was better than him at everything, Rory now likes Dean and hates him and Luke yelling at him for the radio was not helping.

'I said go fuck yourself!' Jess growled even louder and clearer than the first time.

'That's it!' Luke shouted angrily and grabbed Jess by the arm and bend him over his knee.

'YOU! DO! NOT! DISRESPECT! ME! LIKE! THIS! DON'T! YOU! EVER! SAY! THAT! AGAIN!' Luke yelled and smacked Jess's bottom along with every word. Afterwards, he put Jess back on his feet.

Jess was still mad, he face was red and was still breathing heavily from being furious, but a tear had dropped from his face, 'I hate you! You are just like Jack!'

Luke felt like his knees were going weak after that comment from Jess, all he wanted to do in the first place was to take Jess away from people like Jack and now Jess said he was no different from Jack. He felt so guilty for spanking the boy out of anger. 'Jess...I'm...'

'I don't want to hear about your big fat lie that you're sorry and everything! You're just like everyone else! You all just hate me! So go away!' Jess screamed while he hid himself under his pillow.

Luke didn't know what to do or say at that moment, he knew whatever he said, the boy wouldn't listen now, so he let Jess calm himself down and walked out of Jess's bedroom.

* * *

A/N: To be continued very shortly. I just don't want it to be a 5000+ words chapter so i'm gonna put the other part into part 2 of this story. I didn't want to make Dean this cocky mean kid, even though all along I'm definitely team Jess (if there's teams), Dean is not bad (except the sleeping with Rory when I'm married), he's just not my favourite. Soooo who's fault is this whole Jess meltdown?! Luke? Rory? Dean? Jess himself? nope, nope, nope, it was me, blame it alllll on me :p just thought it was about time to put in a tiny little drama. Let me know what you guys think, reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!

DC Nixon: Thank you for your review and Saving the day! man.. that was embarrassing lol, thank you for your FYI! I'm glad you like the haircut as well :) oh and you did guess it right, it's Dean!

junienmomo: Thank you for your review! I'm glad I made your Sunday morning! I love fluff stories, so a future family would be very possible? but I don't know, may be. And if that happens, there will definitely be a teenage Jess and Rory storyline in the future. And yes I agree, as you can see how much Jess actually like Rory in this chapter, he went nuts! Jess is crazy about Rory and so is Luke to Lorelai, father and son am I right? Let me know what you think of this chapter!

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review! Yup I personally love this haircut (but Jess is one fine looking guy, he looks good in anything ;p) glad you like it too! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Anon1: Thank you for your review! Absolutely agree with you! At least Jess is 8 in this story, imagine messing up a 17 year old Jess's hair, he would flip hahaha!

niazn: Thank you for your review! Jess does warm people's heart, so you better update your story! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Droolia: Thank you for your review! Yup, I personally think that line was probably the best line of the whole chapter, when I reread it, that line still kinda melts my heart a little. haha. And yes I did learn so much more from writing GG fanfic! this community is great, you're great, other reviewers, followers are great! Just everything! So for the football stuff, I didn't have to go on youtube and be like, 'how to watch baseball' or something. I know basic stuff of the game, it's unavoidable cause my uncle watches sports centre during dinner and monday, sunday and thursday are always NFL night, so I've been watching quite a bit football these two years. (I'm rooting for Carolina Panthers for the superbowl! Fingers crossed!)Those players were real players, I looked up 1990s players from the packers and cardinals. Let me know what you think of this chapter!

roganjalex: Thank you for your review and support! Let me know how this chapter is for you!

fizco: Thank you for your review! Haha, yup something had to go wrong in order for Jess to get a great haircut from Lorelai! I agree, Jess is very cute, I wish we get to see what Jess was like when he was little in GG. Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: Part 2

A/N: just a little story I wanted to share from my day at school. Feel free to go on and read the chapter, this has nothing to do with the story, lol. I was at my afternoon class and the teacher was talking about stereotypes or something, I was zoning off a little as usual.. and then suddenly I heard her saying, 'so the canadian stereotype is like where you see someone wearing a backward baseball cap and a flannel shirt.' and I thought, No! _That's Luke! That's Luke Danes!_ and I was awake again. The GG power is so strong. Enjoy the story guys!

Chapter 17: Part 2

January 5th 7pm Luke's apartment

' I spanked him.' Luke said it so terrifyingly like he just confessed that he killed someone.

'Hello to you too.' Lorelai replied, 'Who did you spank? Kirk? Or wait..Taylor! You spanked Taylor, didn't you! Why didn't you call me! I wanted to be there and see that!'

' For God Sake, this is serious, Lorelai! I suck at parenting! I just spanked Jess! I didn't ask, I didn't think, I just got so angry and I hit him! I'm terrible!' Luke blurted out.

Lorelai could hear it through her boyfriend's voice, it was again that desperate, helpless tone from yesterday with the haircut issue. ' Okay, Luke you need to calm down first of all.'

'I can't calm down! Jess said I'm just like Jack! I AM Jack! I had just become that cold-blooded abusive guy!' Luke had a glimpse of panic in his voice.

' Okay, Luke, you're nothing like Jack ok. Remember after the hospital? The bruises and the welts on Jess's arm and back? I know you would never do that to Jess. I've seen you spank Jess that day we were watching the world series. That was no where near abusive, Luke.'

'You don't understand! I literally spanked him this time, I didn't count, but it must have been more than five times with my hand. Shit, Lorelai! I am nothing but an abusive animal!'

Lorelai couldn't help but chuckle, ' You're not an abusive animal Luke, you are a lot of things, but you are never an abusive animal okay? you just thought this is your only option to teach Jess a lesson based on your own childhood. You didn't realize Jess is different from other kids, you can't just discipline him the way your father did. Besides, that was quite serious, he shoved Dean on to the ice and then punched his nose until it was bleeding.'

'What?!'

'Wait...you didn't know about this?!'

' Jess came home and just went nuts, he didn't tell me anything! So he got into a fight?'

' It wasn't technically a fight, the other boy didn't fight back according to Rory. To make the long story short, Jess was jealous of the other boy being better at everything and that Rory was being very friendly with Dean. He couldn't hold it anymore and punched the boy.'

' Okay, this is even worse now. I smacked him while he went and punched another boy. Do you see this Lorelai! He solves his problems by using his fist and he learnt it from me!'

'No I don't think it was your fault here, it must be the constant abuse he got from people like Jack before he came here. You have got to stop blaming yourself! So tell me, if you didn't know about the punching, why did you spank him?'

' He was throwing a big temper, went nuts and I was calm that time, I put him in bed and told him to calm down and all of a sudden he threw the F bomb at me, loud and clear! Then I got angry, scared and disappointed, I mean he's just 8! And he's already cursing when he gets angry! What's gonna happen when he's 18 and angry? Buy a gun and shoot someone?!' Luke exclaimed.

' Luke listen to me, you really have to calm down. You're exaggerating, I'm sure Jess didn't mean to say that, he probably heard it somewhere else. I know you call and ask for help like yesterday. Which made me remember, how could you POSSIBLY mess up two days in a roll, Luke! Anyway, the point is, there's nothing I could help you here, but to tell you to calm down and try to talk with Jess. And in the future, adjust your parenting strategy cause obviously this is not working out for you and Jess.'

Luke took a deep breathe, ' You're right. Why are you always right? Damn it.. But the thing is, he won't speak to me, he just curled up into a ball on the bed again!'

'Luke, give him some time, he will.'

'What if he doesn't?'

'He will.'

* * *

After the phone call, Luke decided to make Jess's favourite food for dinner to try and see if it can lure the boy into talking to him.

Luke walked into Jess's room to find all the books which were supposed to be on the bookshelf, scattered all around the floor. He tried his best to not step on the books. He found his nephew sitting beside the bed and was tearing a book up.

Luke knelt down beside Jess and asked him softly, ' Jess, what are you doing?'

' It's none of your business! Go away!' Jess yelled with hiccups in between. Obviously, he cried for quite awhile after Luke left him in the room.

Luke sighed defeatedly and hung his head low, he was trying but the boy wouldn't give in. He noticed this was Jess's favourite book, he read it over and over again since the day Rory gave it to him. ' I thought this is your favourite book! Why are you destroying it?'

' Because this book sucks! Stinks! It's full of crap!' Jess growled with anger. He stood up and stomped the remaining of the book with his right foot before kicking it on to the wall.

Luke knew this was not the time to scold Jess about manners and temper, he simply stated, 'Jess, I made your 'super delicioso pepperoni and salami pizza'. You must be starving, let's go eat.'

Jess hopped on to his bed and covered himself entirely with the blanket, before he mumbled, 'I'm not hungry.'

Luke remembered Lorelai saying that he should give him some time, 'Okay, come out when you feel hungry, alright?' He patted the blanket covered Jess by the shoulder.

Jess did not reply him and Luke just walked out of the room quietly. Luke was devastated, he was feeling worse and worse about what he did, he lost his appetite. He put the pizza into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer out. The apartment was so quiet, Luke was not in mood for anything, he just wanted to talk to Jess, but nothing was going his way today. He finished his beer and went straight to bed, trying to forget about the day.

* * *

January 6th 1am

Luke was lying on his bed, he tossed to the other side, looking at the clock on the night stand. _In less than four hours you have to get up and work, Luke! Sleep!_

Luke just couldn't sleep at all, he tried his best to distract his mind but those words _'I hate you! You're just like Jack!'_ and Jess's terrified face the day he asked Luke _'Are you going to hit me?'_ all rushed into Luke's mind the more he tried to stop thinking about it. Whenever he closed his eyes, he pictured Jess sitting alone in the dark in New York, cold and scared, hoping something would save him but there wasn't anyone to save him. He opened his eyes and stared at Jess's bedroom door, he imagined Jess still curled up in a ball under his blanket, weeping and starving. Thinking that his uncle was just like every other person in his life that had given up on him and hated him. He shut his eyes closed again when he felt like a tear was going to slip out from his eyes. He wished he could go back in time and change everything, but it's too late, he lost Jess. He lost his boy.

Luke ran his hands over his face to rub off the few tears that rolled down from the corner of his eyes before he opened his eyes. There in the middle of the dark, stood a small little dark figure and sounds of soft sobs and sniffling ran into Luke's ears. Luke immediately wipe his face again and switched on the lamp beside his bed. When the light was on, all he saw was a puffy teary eyed little boy in his dinosaurs pyjamas clinging to his stuffed animal, Speedy.

Luke was about to say something before Jess started first, 'I can't sleep. Can I sleep here with you?' Jess sniffled.

Luke nodded with a small smile before Jess hopped on to Luke's bed. Luke carefully pulled the blanket up until Jess's shoulders. He then sat up, turned off the lamp and laid down. No words were exchanged between the Uncle and Nephew. Luke listened quietly to Jess's little hiccups and sniffles while trying to hold back from wailing up as well. Jess slowly scooted closer and closer to Luke while still clinging to the whale. They both were lying on side ways, Luke's face was facing Jess's back. Jess knew he upset his uncle and he felt bad for saying those words, he really didn't mean it. Luke noticed Jess probably wanted to lean on him and sleep, so he gently pulled the boy close to him, which caused Jess to suddenly burst into tears. He was feeling awful that after what he said to his uncle, he was still here to forgive him. Jess couldn't hold it anymore, he turned around and snuggled on to Luke and buried his face on to Luke's chest. ' I'm sorry.' Jess cried. Luke wrapped his arms around Jess, 'I'm sorry, too.' Luke apologized softly trying hard to not reveal he was wailing up as well in his voice, he planted a kiss on the top of Jess's head. Luke just let the few teardrops secretly fall on his face, he felt much more relieved after apologizing to Jess.

The two stopped speaking again after the sorrys, Luke smoothed Jess's back gently and let the boy snuggle on him and let him cry out all the guilt and unhappiness which was planted inside of him for all these hours or may be it was for all those years. It was a long 15 minutes, but Luke could not be happier and grateful that after all, Jess decided to come back and open up to him.

' I love Rory, but Rory doesn't love me.' Jess confessed after he calmed down from crying, he was still snuggling on to Luke.

Luke couldn't believe Jess was that serious about this. He thought Jess was just having one of those kids phase where everyone claimed that they like a girl and that's their girlfirend, but Jess sounded very sincere. 'Jess, I'm sure Rory doesn't hate you.'

'She shouted at me today, saying 'Go Away Jess!' Jess explained, still sniffling.

' You know, sometimes, girls are very complicated. When they say yes, they actually mean no, and I'm sure it's just the same with Rory. She didn't actually mean to say go away to you.' Luke comforted him.

'I punched a boy from school on the nose. And Rory now hates me for this.' Jess said it quietly.

'I know you did, Lorelai told me everything. You know, you don't have to be jealous of Dean, he's just being friendly to you and Rory. Besides, Rory's always friendly to everyone, and you know that too.' Luke calmly explained to him.

'You not mad at me for hitting someone?' Jess questioned looking up to his uncle with his big brown eyes.

Luke took a deep breathe before he spoke, 'No I'm not mad at you, because it was my fault.'

Jess looked up to Luke all confused, _how could that be his fault?_ Jess thought.

Luke continued, 'I should have never hit you because I was angry at you, that was wrong. And because of it, you learn to hit others when you're mad.'

'It's not your fault, Uncle Luke.' Jess assured his uncle, looking down at his stuffed animal, starting to feel guilty again.

Luke went on, 'Let's forget about today, alright? From now on, we both start learning how to control our anger okay?'

'Okay' Jess returned him a tiny smile, 'man to man, fist bump promise?' Jess held out his right hand.

Luke smiled and fist pump Jess with his right fist, 'man to man, fist bump promise. Now go to sleep.'

Jess turned back to his side and the room was quiet for another minute before Jess interrupted the silence.

' Uncle Luke?'

'Yea?'

'Can I tell you something?' Jess asked.

' I love you, too. Now go to sleep.' Luke mumbled, he was dead tired by now.

Jess giggled, ' It's not that! Although, I love you more than the whole wide world.'

Luke blushed a little, he was overjoyed, he knew the phrase 'whole wide world' mean a lot to kids, and that was Jess's way of telling him, he is his favourite person on earth. Luke sounded all normal but really, he was over the moon, 'Sigh, then what is it?'

Jess said with a grin on his face, 'I'm sooooooo hungry!'

'Actually, me too.' Luke chuckled before he got up and turned on the lights and prepared the pizza.

* * *

Credit Roll Song: Solitaire by Wilco

niazn: Thank you for your review! It's always fun to see Luke and Jess 'dealing' with each other,haha! They're like a grumpy male version of Lorelai and Rory! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

fizco: Thank you for your review! I like your thinking, 'Jess be yourself, Rory already likes you.' That's so true. Let's hope Jess now learns a thing or two and try to get it going! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Droolia: Thank you for your review! Wow! Your favourite chapter so far! Thank you! Yes I know what you mean by 'I hate you Dean for being you' because really Dean was a decent guy in the show and a really good boyfriend but Jess with that charming eyes, background story and bad boy attitude just caught everyone's heart, so I didn't want Dean to be all mean and rude, that was certainly not his character. Yea, Rory did get a little overwhelmed, but it was all these excitement and being friendly I guess, I had to build up something to get Jess jealous :P It's gonna be okay, Luke's probably gonna be Dr. Phil again in the next chapter and help Jess out a little. ;p Alright let's talk about football, go Panthers! I'm a steelers fan but my second favourite is panthers, they truly are unstoppable at the moment. The confidence that they show before the game already made them a winner. Don't get me wrong though, I like Peyton Manning, such a down to earth guy! and he's retiring too.. I just can't help it, I like the Panthers better! Actually, can't wait for the super bowl cause that means my first mid term will be done and reading week will be here soon! Haha!

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review! Sorry for always dropping these little bombs on occasions :p let me know what you think of this chapter!

Anon1: Thank you for your review! Problem solved! They will always make up, no worries :) And yes! Jess is Peter Petrelli!( and FYI Dean is Sam from Supernatural!) So this is the story of how I got into GG. I started watching Heroes and loved the character Peter Petrelli aka Milo Ventimiglia (I was 12/13 lol...) so I decided to watch Milo's other shows and came across Gilmore Girls, the show had probably ended by the time I started watching it, and I was just hooked! Highly recommend you to watch this video on youtube if you want to get to know more about the Luke/Jess relationship and Jess the character on the show, 'The Best of Jess Mariano (S2-S6)' it's only 5 minutes, let me know if you watched the video! or this chapter, haha!


	18. Chapter 18: Will You Be My Valentine?

A/N: Can't put my mind into studying. So here it is.

Chapter 18: Will you be my valentine?

January 6th 1993 4:30 am

The horrendous sound from Luke's alarm clock woke the deep sleeper. Luke slowly opened his eyes and turned to his side. He found that he was sleeping on the very edge of his bed as the saliva drooling boy was still asleep in a starfish position. The blanket was on the floor instead of the bed as Jess kicked it out when he felt it was too warm in the middle of the night. Luke had a thin smile on his face, he shook his head when he thought about how much this little monster had changed his life upside down. He quietly got up, placed back the blanket over Jess's body and lumbered to the bathroom.

' I'm scared, Uncle Luke.' Jess walked into the bathroom, still rubbing his eyes.

'Jeez!' Luke jumped, he did not hear Jess opened the door and walked in, all he heard was a sudden voice behind him. 'Jess, you almost gave me a heart attack! What did I tell you about knocking?'

'but this is important.' Jess pointed out, still standing behind Luke.

' Ok as long as it's not the place is on fire or you're dying, it can wait for a minute.' Luke sighed, he was standing in front of the toilet bowl. 'I need some privacy here, sit on the bed and I'll be done real quick okay?'

Jess pleaded, 'but this is important! Just think that we're at the washroom in the mall where you can pee AND talk.'

'No, Jess. I don't want to imagine that we are in the mall.' Luke declared.

'but!'

'Ok, Jess sit down on the bed and talk loudly, I will reply you from here.' Luke cut Jess off.

'okay.' Jess walked out and started to talk about his worry. Luke took a huge breathe, finally he didn't have to hold it back anymore. ' What if I go to school today and apologize and Rory doesn't care! What if she's not like most other girls when she says go away, she actually means go away!'

Luke was done with his business and walked out, ' Well of course, if you just go up to her and say you're sorry that's not gonna work! You need to do something, an action to show that you are truly sorry.'

'Like what?' Jess wondered.

Luke was changing into his red flannel shirt and jeans while trying to suggest something to Jess, ' um.. like write her an apology card with flowers or something..'

'We don't have any flowers though.' Jess replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, throwing Speedy up and down.

Luke was now walking to the bathroom to comb his hair before putting on his backward baseball cap. ' Then you'll have to use those money I gave you for helping out at the diner to buy her some.'

'But I saved it all up for the whole month to buy a new book!' Jess exclaimed.

'Well too bad! You did something wrong and now its time for you to own up and take actions if you really love Rory. Which reminds me as well, you owe Dean a big apology too.' Luke finally done with all his wake up routine, and sat next to Jess.

Jess sighed, and hung his head low, he was getting really stressed and worried about it but he knew this is the only thing he can do and he understood that he really messed it up big time, 'I know.'

Luke grabbed Jess's grey beanie from the table and put it on Jess's wake up hair, 'here, you don't have to change, put on your coat and bring your money. We'll get the flower business done right now.'

'It's only 4:45!'

' Gabby's flower shop do their early deliveries on Wednesdays. Come on now, I gotta come back as quick as possible to open up.' Luke grabbed his green army coat and ushered Jess to follow on quickly.

* * *

Jan 6th 1993 7:45am Luke's diner

Jess was sitting at one of the tables beside the window. Today he combed his hair longer, gelled his hair more and put on his nice light blue dress shirt and dark blue jeans. He wanted to look nice when he hands the flowers he and Luke picked and the letter to Rory. He waited and waited, but there was no sign of Lorelai and Rory today.

Luke walked up to Jess, 'Jess, looks like they're not coming today.' Luke could see it through Jess's eyes that he was a little disappointed. ' You will see her at school, I'm sure. Do you want me to walk you to school?' Luke was trying to make things a little better for Jess.

'No I'm okay.' Jess said quietly looking at the flowers. He spent his whole saving for the month on the bunch of flowers. It was purple, he knew Rory's favourite color was purple so he insisted on buying the only purple flowers in the store even though it costed him a fortune. Jess got up, carried his backpack to his back and held the flowers and letter with his left hand.

* * *

Jan 6th 1993 7:50 am Stars Hollow Elementary

Jess walked into his classroom, he looked over but there was no sign of Rory so he sighed and walked over to his desk and dropped his bag and everything on the floor. He laid his head on the desk. It was 10 minutes till the bell ring, all the kids were at the playground and trying to take every minute into account to play. But Jess was in no mood today to play, he only wanted to see Rory and tell her how sorry he was.

'Hey.'

Jess looked up and saw a bandaged up Dean. He took a deep breathe, he was a little nervous. 'I'm sorry I hit you yesterday, that was wrong.' Jess remembered how Luke apologized to him last night, and he used the same sentence.

Dean dropped his bag and sat next to Jess, 'It's okay, I'm sorry too. I just kept on forcing you to play the games that I like, I never asked you what you wanna do.'

Jess opened his backpack and took out something, ' I want to give you this.' Jess gave Dean a tiny nervous smile. It was a Frank Thomas Rookie Card.

'Woah! I've been trying so hard to get this card! But I just keep getting crappy luck.' Dean replied with excitement, he was surprised.

' You're from Chicago, I know you would want it.' Jess smirked, ' Johnny and Sean had been wanting to trade this with me with some real good Yankees rookie cards but screw them, you can have it.'

'For real?!' Dean asked, still excited.

'For real. Uncle Luke said, if you want someone to forgive you, you can't just say sorry. You have to prove that you truly are sorry.' Jess replied before he held his right arm out, 'Friends?'

Dean looked at Jess with a closed-mouth smile, he also put his right hand out and shook Jess's hand, 'always friends.'

There was a little pause between the two little boys, before Dean chipped in, pointing at the flowers, 'Those for Rory?'

Jess nodded with a half bittersweet smile, ' It's no use anyway, I think she hates me for real this time.'

'No way jose, I know she likes you a lot.' Dean assured him.

Jess frowned, Dean had just been here for a day and he was sure that Rory likes him, ' how do you know?'

'because yesterday before I went and played football with you guys, I heard Rory and Lane talking about you.' Dean noted.

'What do you mean?' Jess asked still puzzled.

'Lane asked Rory what kind of chocolate is she going to buy and who will she give it to for Valentine's Day. And Rory said it extra quietly, but I heard it, she said you.'

Jess felt a little happier on the inside but then he remembered that was before punching Dean, he looked back down on to his own feet, ' but that was before I went crazy and punch you and shouted at her.'

' She will forgive you when she sees the flowers.' Dean confidently assured his friend. ' My mom always does! When my dad buys her flowers, she gets happy and forgive my dad and they even kiss, on the lips! It was disgusting!'

Both boys burst out into laughter, when the 'kissing on the lips' came up. After all, they were still eight.

* * *

January 6th 1993 3pm

'Hey Jess, you wanna come over, my dad fixed the bike, we can all bike to the bridge and smash the ice on top of the river!' Connor asked, while the kids were all packing up their stuff ready to flee out of school.

' Jess needs to go see his poor little girlfriend and kiss her, muah! muah! muah! ' Johnny teased. The boys all laughed and mocked Jess. Jess just rolled his eyes and ignored them. He had no time for a come back, he had important things to do today.

' Guys, quit it, it's not funny.' Dean warned the other kids.

Johnny scoffed, ' We were just kidding!'

'Why so protective Dean! Do you love Jess? Ooooo Everybody! Dean loves Jess!' another mouthy small kid joined in.

Dean got annoyed, he stepped up and grunted at the short little kid, ' Shut up!'

Jess pushed Dean back, ' Dean it's okay, don't let Bryan get to you, he just loves joking around.'

After the little quarrel, Jess ran out of school and ran to Lorelai's house still holding the flowers in his hand. Jess went and asked his teacher during recess why wasn't Rory at school today and she told him her mother called the school this morning that she was sick.

* * *

'Rory!' Jess ran and barged into Lorelai's house from the kitchen door. Only Luke and Jess knew that door was never locked. Jess went straight into Rory's room to find Lorelai and Luke were in there as well while Rory was sitting up on bed and Lorelai was feeding her. Jess dropped everything down and went up to her.

He looked sincerely worried about his friend, 'are you okay?'

Rory looked at her mother as if she wanted help from her mother. Lorelai gave in and sighed, 'Jess I'm so sorry, but I think Rory is too sick to answer you right now. She doesn't really want to talk to anyone right now.'

Jess pleaded, 'Rory I'm sorry, okay? Talk to me! I already said sorry to Dean, we're friends again now! We played football together at recess! Please?'

Rory didn't say anything, but a few tear drops rolled down her face, Luke immediately interrupted, 'Jess, let's go, we will talk to Rory another time, okay? She's really not feeling well.'

Jess didn't want to leave, he kept pushing off Luke so Luke carried Jess out of the house and drove back to the diner.

' What are you doing Uncle Luke! I wasn't done!' Jess complained, ' You said I should owe up my mistake and make it up! I was there trying to!'

'I know you were, but Rory was really sick, she didn't want to talk.' Luke tried to explain.

'What do you mean she doesn't want to talk! You were there! She must have wanted to talk to you for you to be there!' Jess continued.

' I was there cause Lorelai said Rory couldn't eat anything but mashed potatoes, so I made a big pot and sent it to her house.'

Jess took a deep breathe and calmed down a little, he didn't know what to ask anymore.

Luke chipped in, trying to change the topic, ' Hey, I told Caesar to close up tonight. We could go to Buddy's for dinner, I know you love his food.'

' I love Rory.' Jess mumbled with his arms crossed around his chest, he was utterly upset, he couldn't even talk to Rory, how could he possibly try to mend it back.

Luke stopped the truck in front of his diner before he sighed and spoke, ' Look, Jess. Rory doesn't want to talk right now and you have to respect her choice. It's like yesterday, you didn't want to eat, you didn't want to tell me what was going on, you just kept yourself in your room. But eventually, you came up to me, and we talked, right?'

Jess nodded, before Luke continued, 'well, it's the same for Rory, she just need some time.'

'But why?'

Luke knew the reason, but was not sure if he should tell the boy, Jess pushed him further, 'why, Uncle Luke?'

Luke couldn't help it, ' She couldn't sleep last night, she cried the whole night because of what happened. She's a little mad at you for punching Dean but at the same time she also feel awful that she shouted 'go away' to you rudely.'

'What?!' Jess was shocked, ' Why would she? It was all my fault!'

'There's more,' Luke sighed, ' her daddy got into a really serious accident on his motorcycle, late last night.'

Jess instantly turned his worried face and looked at Luke, hoping the next word wasn't her daddy was dead. Because of all the people, he knew exactly what it felt like when a person you love so much, is gone.

Luke forced himself to continue, ' her daddy didn't make it.'

Jess took a long pause before he calmly replied, ' We have to go back. I have to help Rory.'

'Jess...' Luke sighed.

'Come on Uncle Luke! I know how to help Rory! I really know!'

'Jess I'm sorry but we have to be patient ok? Give Rory some time, you understand that! You understand that more than anyone else!' Luke pleaded.

Jess did understood what his Uncle meant, he just felt really bad because he was the reason to start all this, but more than that, he was also very clear about the feeling of not having a daddy anymore. He stared down at his shoes again and muttered, 'Why do all daddies just take off and leave their babies?'

Luke didn't reply and just wrapped Jess around his arms, as if to tell him, everything is going to be okay...

* * *

January 6th 1993 9pm

Rory just woke up from sleeping, she switched on her night light and saw a bunch of purple flowers and an envelope on her desk. She got up and opened the envelope.

 _Dear Rory,_

 _I am sorry I upset you yesterday. I shouldn't have punched Dean, I shouldn't shout at you. I did everything wrong. But can you give me a chance to make it up to you? It's only been less than 10 hours and I miss you already. I miss a lot of things we do together. I really miss it when you read the lines of the story out loud, your voice is so soft and beautiful. I really cannot stop thinking about you because I love you. Please don't be angry at me anymore?_

 _Love,_

 _Jess, the boy who sits here forever until you forgive him._

* * *

January 13th 1993 4pm

It had been a week since Jess saw Rory. He still see Lorelai from time to time at the diner when Lorelai tried to squeeze some time to spend with Luke. But Lorelai helped Rory took a week off from school. The news hit Rory really hard. Although she rarely saw her father, she always knew her father was somewhere in this world. Somewhere sleeping like her, eating like her and watching TV like her. She always knew her dad existed and was out there. But this was different, her daddy was really gone. Forever.

Jess was upstairs in the apartment, he picked up the phone and decided to call Rory. He knew Rory and Lorelai just came back from Boston to Christopher's funeral yesterday, so he immediately call, it's been 3 days since he tried calling and asked Lorelai whether Rory was ready to talk again.

' Hello?'

' Hi, Lorelai, this is Jess.' Jess replied politely.

'Hey Jess! How are you?' Lorelai asked , knowing the boy was calling again to check if Rory was up to talking again.

' I'm okay. Is Rory ready to talk today?' he asked with a little hope in his voice.

' You know Jess, she's getting better, but she still can't talk yet... I'm so so sorry.' Lorelai apologized.

Jess took a long paused, he was tired, he waited for a long whole week, he never gave up, he gave Rory time like Uncle Luke told him. But he was getting impatient. ' This is it right? Rory doesn't want to talk to me forever right?'

'No, Jess, it's not like that, honey. Remember how we thought Luke died? Remember that feeling? This is exactly what Rory is feeling right now. Jess, I know it's been a week, but just a little bit more, Rory will get way better soon. I promise.' Lorelai comforted, she knew what Jess was feeling, a week to a child is like a year not spending with his friend.

'Okay.' Jess put down the phone after saying goodbye.

* * *

January 14th 1993 4pm

Taylor walked in to Luke's diner dressing like a candy man holding his mega microphone. Luke grunted under his breathe when he saw the man coming in.

'What are you doing here, Taylor!' Luke grunted as he walked up to Taylor.

' I'm trying to announce a town's event!' Taylor said proudly.

' Go somewhere else and announce it! This is my diner! Luke's diner! You are not allowed to step foot into my property to announce dumb town's event!' Luke growled, which caught everyone's attention including Jess who was sitting by the counter, doing his math homework.

Taylor ignored Luke's rant and patted him by the shoulder, ' Don't worry Luke, it won't be long.' Luke rolled his eyes and stomped back behind the counter before Taylor continued, ' I am very happy to announce that the 8th Stars Hollow Dance Marathon will be this Saturday 8am, all potential contestants can sign up at Miss Patty's Dance studio! Remember, this is for raising money for our Stars Hollow Bridge!'

'You done, Taylor?' Luke grumbled.

'Yes I'm done Luke.' Taylor smiled.

'Great! Have yourself a big fat happy sunshine day and get out of here!' Luke replied sarcastically while forcing Taylor to leave after leaving a pile of brochures on the counter.

Jess picked up one brochure and read it.

 _To my dearest Stars Hollow citizens!_

 _Are you all ready for the annual Stars Hollow Dance Marathon? Look no further, it's right around the corner! The dance marathon will start on the 19th of January, 8 in the morning! Be there or be square!_

 _Anyone who are interested can sign up at Miss Patty's Dance Studio. All proceeds will be going to the fund for repairing our bridge._

 _We are also recruiting volunteers for coffee booth, snack booth, dancing judges, musicians and singers!_

 _Hope to see y'all there!_

* * *

A/N To be continued... didn't want the chapter to be too long, so here's part 1 :) will be writing part 2 after I finish studying *cries. I would love to know what you guys think would happen in part 2 although I do have a pretty clear blue print of where this is going! Let me know! Always love reading reviews, it really gets me going! Thank you for taking time to read this! Till then, stay tuned...

junienmomo: Thank you for your review! Yea I was younger than little Jess when GG was aired in 2000 lol Totally agree, for a guy like Luke, this parenting is just difficult and confusing to him. I'm just glad he at least took a step further and try to help and provide Jess a better life. He really tries hard. Even though sometimes, his methods are debatable. Future creative punishment hmmmm... I'll think of something when Jess gets out of line again. But right now, this kid is on a roll trying so hard, so I won't do that to him anytime soon. Let me know how this chapter is for you!

Anon1: Thank you for your review! Yes they do have a great relationship, and I hope it maintains... So glad you found the video hilarious! Those are just a few of the funny Jess scenes, there's way more. And I assume you're starting GG season 1 now? And thank you, I hope I will be able to focus on studying. I am notorious for leaving the things that I dread of doing to the last minute... so... but hey, here's the new chapter! Let me know what you think!

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review! I know right! Yay! Their bond is very strong...for now. Just kidding! But you never know ;p Let me know what you think of this chapter!

fizco: Thank you for your review! Same here! How can anyone not like Luke! He's awesome! It's either Luke or Jess. They are always my all time favourite character from GG. Yup, I agree that Jess needed to be taught a lesson. But Luke's way was probably not the best for a boy who had been abused by others when he was growing up. So we will see how Luke adapt to that later on, but not now, because things between Jess and Rory need to be solved! Let me know what you think!

Droolia: Thank you for your review! I kinda laughed too hard at your comment 'go alpha', that is exactly the word to describe a father figure who's mad at their kid and used physical punishment to take control. Definitely would change teenage Jess, by, a lot. I think I still got at least 5 chapters in me ( a year interval) and hopefully, hopefully, when ideas pop up my mind, I will definitely try to write a sequel to this story of a later years of these characters. But if I happen to write a teenage Jess, I would still stick to some of his original personality from the show. Let me know how this chapter is for you!


	19. Chapter 19: Part 2

A/N: GG IS STARTING TO SHOOT TOMORROW! I kind of got a little too excited with the news that I wore backward baseball cap, plaid shirt and a green coat today. Trying to go for the female version of Luke Danes, all grumpy and ranting about going to school.

There's going to be songs in some scenes, I recommend listening to them while reading or after reading. You will get the better picture :) Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 19: Part 2

Jan 15th 1993 3:30pm

" Uncle Luke, I'm gonna go out for a while!" Jess shouted from the diner door, ready to dash off.

Luke immediately rushed out of the back and caught Jess's by the arm. " You done with your homework?"

" It'll just be about 5 minutes!" Jess pleaded.

Luke crossed his arms around his chest, " Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go out for about 5 minutes." Jess explained.

"Where are you going out for about 5 minutes?" Luke challenged, now blocking the door, leaving Jess standing back in the diner.

"Just somewhere for 5 minutes. Seriously 5 minutes, Uncle Luke." Jess pleaded again.

Luke grunted, " Jess, just tell me where you're going out for about 5 minutes!"

Jess sighed and gave in, "Just going to the park to tell Johnny I won't be able to hang out with him today because I haven't finished yesterday's homework. And if I don't hand it in tomorrow Mrs. Owen will make me stay afterschool again." Jess tried his best to make up an excuse to get out of the diner.

Luke opened the door and got out of the way with an approving nod, _at least he confessed he didn't finish his homework last night_ Luke thought to himself. Luke stood outside of his diner, watched as Jess crossed the street and turned right, he shouted back, 'Hey! Park is the other way!' Luke just sighed and shook his head. He knew something was fishy, he could have ran after the boy, bring him back to the diner and lecture him about lying, but he decided to just let it go this time. Jess hadn't been out playing with his friends since Rory stopped talking, all he did everyday was calling Lorelai to check on Rory or reading that same book he torn and stuck it back over and over again.

* * *

Lorelai ran in Luke's diner and went pass Luke's counter and into the kitchen.

"Guess who I saw at Miss Patty's Studio?" Lorelai bombarded, standing behind a cooking Luke.

" Hey!" Luke yelled. "What did I say about the counter and the kitchen!"

" But I'm your girlfriend!" Lorelai pouted.

"Girlfriend or not, you have to get out!" Luke continued. " My insurance only covers myself and nobody else, so if the potatoes on the top shelf falls on your head, the insurance won't cover it!"

"Then stop putting potatoes on the top shelf! Jeez!" Lorelai complained while slowly walking back out and sat on one of the chairs by the counter.

Luke came out shortly and gave Lorelai a quick kiss on the lips, "so who did you see at Miss Patty's studio?"

" one more and I'll tell you who," Lorelai teased playfully, leaning her face closer to the counter where Luke was standing.

Luke rolled his eyes, and grunted under his breathe, " I'm working here." but gave her a longer, lingering kiss on her soft lips.

" Hmmm, that deserved more than the mystery shocking person at Miss Patty's, I now allow you to pour me a cup of coffee too." Lorelai smiled.

Luke returned her with a smirk while pouring her a cup of coffee, ' so who was it?'

' A somebody's name that rhyme with Tess.' Lorelai took a sip of her cup of coffee.

'Jess?!' Luke exclaimed.

' Yes, Lucas, Jess rhythms with Tess. 5 gold stars for you! Yes, Jess!" Lorelai replied sarcastically.

Luke frowned, ' What is he doing there?' Out of all the places Luke thought the boy ran away from him for 'about 5 minutes' would not be Miss Patty's studio. Jess was never fond of Miss Patty, in fact he was afraid of Miss Patty, for her tight tight hugs and unforgettable kisses on the cheeks.

* * *

Jan 15th 1993 3:45pm

Jess tiptoed and walked into Miss Patty's studio with hesitation, he peeked beside the door, he saw a line of people waiting in line to sign up for the dance marathon with Morey and Babette on the other side auditioning some musicians and singers.

" Oh my darling boy! What are you doing here outside the door! Come in!" Miss Patty grabbed Jess by his right hand and brought him inside the studio.

Miss Patty bent down so she was on the same eye level with little Jess, she put both of her hands on Jess's cheek, " aren't you just a gorgeous boy! We would love to have you dance in the marathon!" and then pulled Jess into a big, tight hug. Jess tried his best to hold his breathe from the strong perfume that Miss patty had and pulling himself from the hug as strong as he could.

After Jess escaped from the uncomfortable hug, he looked down at the floor and said it shyly, 'I'm not here to sign up for the dance marathon.."

" Oh sugah! I haven't seen you since forever!" Babette ran to the other side of the studio when she saw Jess and gave him another one of those breathless hugs. " Are you here to sign up for the dance! I would love to see you in a little Tux and swing on that dance floor!"

Jess again tried his hardest to pull out from the hug, he was feeling a little exhausted now from all these holding breathe moments he suffered, but he still tried to kept his manners just like Luke taught him to, 'no Babette, I'm not here to sign up for the marathon... I'm here... to.. to.."

Both Miss Patty and Babette were waiting for Jess to explain, Babette rushed, she was getting excitedly impatient, 'just spit it out sugah! You've got nothing to worry!'

Jess scratched his head, he was still having doubts about his decision but for that little somebody he was going to let it all go even if this meant a lifelong teasing and humiliation,

'I'm here to...to audition for singing...'

* * *

Jess was now standing beside Morley who was sitting on the chair playing the piano with Babette and Miss Patty standing next to Jess.

' Alright, honey, let us here your beautiful angelic voice.' Miss Patty encouraged Jess. Jess was just standing there looking at the floor, he was having the most nervous moment of his life. All the people in line waiting to sign up for the dance marathon and the musicians who were called to step aside for Jess to audition first were all staring at him, like he was really performing on stage.

Jess shook his head, 'Forget it! I can't do this!' He was about to run out of the studio before Morey caught him by his right arm.

' kid, give it your best shot, you've got nothing to lose.' Morey assured him, staring at Jess behind his black shades with a comforting smile. ' This is for Rory, right?'

The whole town knew about Jess and Rory the little eight year old lovers. Jess still looking at his shoes nodded. Miss Patty handed him a microphone, Jess whispered to Morey what song he was going to sing and Morey started playing the introduction to the song.

Jess took a deep breathe, still looking at his shoes, he didn't have the courage to look at the crowd,

' _Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world..she took a midnight train going anywhere._ '

Jess started to sing quietly, the crowd instantly were cheering after the first line. And Jess had a sigh of relief, he started to sing louder and with a little more confident.

' _Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took a midnight train going anywhere_.'

Everyone was amazed and shocked by the little boy's voice, everyone was cheering and clapping. It was not bad at all, although Jess was still in his little kid voice, he had a little husky tone hidden in the bottom of his voice. Miss Patty and Babette were so delighted that they both couldn't stop hugging and kissing the boy's cheek after he finished singing the song.

* * *

Jan 15th 3:50pm

"You going to the dance marathon?" Luke asked Lorelai while pouring her more coffee.

" uh, yes of course! Four years! Luke! Four years of ALMOST winning! Last year, I swear to God, I was with.." Lorelai telling her dance marathon story for the billionth time.

Luke rolled his eyes, 'Please, I've heard that story before.'

'but, no you haven't heard of this part! So I was dancing with Henry Ho-Ho McAphie.."

'Heard that part.' Luke took a deep breathe.

'And Ho-Ho's fading, so I'm tryin' to buck him up and.. and' Lorelai tried to get out of her story as fast as she could.

Luke cut Lorelai off again, ' what about Rory? Is she going to the dance?'

' Where's your manners, young man, I'm telling a very very important story here.' Lorelai lectured, Luke just rolled his eyes. ' I asked her, and she said she would come with me and watch me dance.'

' That's nice.' Luke gave her a tiny smile.

'Yea, that's progress.' Lorelai returned him a bitter smile.

' So who's going to dance with you?' Luke asked, trying to change the topic a little.

' I think I'll try and ask Kirk this year, since we both are so kin on winning, we might as well be a team.' Lorelai joked, ' I mean Kirk is a great dancer, strong, non-clutzy, with lots of stamina..'

Luke looked at Lorelai with a 'are you kidding me' face, ' You know, I can dance, right? And obviously I'm all the above, strong, non-clutzy, with lots of stamina..'

Lorelai chuckled, ' you, Luke Danes, can dance?'

' I sure can!' Luke sounded offended, he really knew how to dance, if only Lorelai would give him a chance to show her.

Lorelai started to clap her hands, ' uh 1, uh 2, uh 3 and 4 go!'

'What are you doing?'

'Counting the beat for you, so you can show me you really know how to dance!'

' I'm not dancing in my diner and in front of my customers!' Luke replied with his frustrated monotone.

' Come on Luke! Just pretend you're at a bar or better yet, pretend you're a gigolo, I'm willing to pay 20 bucks! Uh 1, uh 2, uh 1,2,3,4!' Lorelai semi-dancing on her sit.

'Stop it will ya. And seriously, I'm worth way more than 20 bucks if I'm a gigolo.' Luke replied in a nearly whispering voice, ' but come over after I close up, I'll show you something.' and Luke gave Lorelai a flirty smirk and a secret wink and returned to the counter and brought out some plates for the other customers.

Jess peeped from the outside of the diner door, he knew he was over five minutes so he was trying to wait until Luke get into the kitchen before he entered and speed up the stairs and into the apartment before Luke gave him a long lecture.

Once Luke went into the kitchen to grab something, he quickly rushed in and tried to run upstairs before Lorelai was quick enough to grab his collar.

'Not so fast, speed racer.' Lorelai chuckled, ' I saw you at Miss Patty's! Now tell me, why were you there?'

'Can we talk about this later! I need to get upstairs before Luke sees me here!' Jess replied under his breathe, not wanting his uncle to hear his voice from the back.

' Too late.' Luke stood behind the boy, 'now why were you at Miss Patty's?'

' No I wasn't!' Jess replied, trying his luck.

' Now tell your uncle the truth.' Lorelai pretended to be all parental, she was just very curious about Jess going to Miss Patty's.

Jess looked at Lorelai with a 'I hate you' face, ' I thought you're always on my team, Lorelai!'

' I will be on your team after you tell us, are you going to the dance?' Lorelai asked excitedly.

Jess scoffed, 'No, Rory's not dancing...'

'Then?' Luke asked, now even more puzzled.

Suddenly Babette rushed in and tightly grabbed Luke's arms to catch her breathe from running.

'Slow down Babette. Slow down.' Luke comforted the older lady. Jess got horrified when he saw Babette, he was about the run again but Luke caught him and told him to sit down.

Babette was catching her breathe, ' Jess...Jess..that boy..that boy..'

' Jess! Did you deliberately kick Babette's gnome again!' Luke turned back and shot Jess an angry look.

Jess looked at him all innocent, 'No I didn't! I swear!'

'No, no no, Luke, Jess this boy can damn well sing!' Babette announced. Jess just hit his forehead on to the table, he was in all shades of embarrassment now.

Lorelai chimed in, ' You were auditioning for the singing part?!'

Luke chuckled a little, he was amused, he never really heard Jess sing before, ' you never told me you like singing!'

' I don't like singing. It's just for Rory, okay?' Jess replied frustratedly. Everyone who were hearing this loud conversation gave Jess an 'aw' face.

Jess sighed and shook his head, 'that's it, I'm going upstairs. Ground me whatever, I'm going upstairs.'

Luke and Lorelai were giggling over Jess's blushed face and uncomfortable look, Lorelai suggested while still laughing, 'you and Jess should put an act together, Jess sings and you dance.'

Luke immediately stopped laughing, 'ah, jeez.'

* * *

Jan 19th 5pm Dance Marathon Day

' When is the next break at? I'm SO tired, I need coffee.' Lorelai complained while laying her head and basically her whole exhausted body on to Luke's while they were dancing on the floor.

' Why did I even agree to this?' Luke sighed, then he started ranting, ' this is just a waste of time, energy and money. And Taylor with his non-stop yammering on that big ass microphone was not helping at all!'

'Keep ranting, it keeps me awake.' Lorelai said tiredly while laying her head on Luke's right shoulder.

On the other hand, Jess and Rory were sitting on the bench reading their own book and watching Luke and Lorelai dancing on the floor at the same time. It was the first time Jess had ever seen Rory since the day Rory was sick. Rory didn't know Jess was going to sing at one point of the event. Jess broke the ice.

' You look really nice today.' Jess trying to break in a conversation with Rory without upsetting her.

Rory gave him a tiny smile, ' you look nice too.' Jess was wearing a black trousers with a light blue shirt tucked in and a black suit jacket.

' Thanks.' Jess replied, he didn't know what else to say suddenly, he had planned all week of what to say to Rory but he had forgotten it all when he looked into Rory's crystal clear eyes.

' Jess! You wanna dance?' a girl from Jess's class walked up to Jess.

'No..I'm okay, Samantha.' Jess rejected her politely, the girl nodded with a little disappointment and walked away.

' Why are you dressing so nice, but you're not dancing?' Rory asked.

Jess thought of an excuse, 'well..uh.. Luke made me wear something nice, he wanted me to dress nice.'

'Oh.' Rory replied while reading her book, she felt a slight happiness that Jess wasn't actually dancing with other girls. She was so sure that Jess was going to dance at first.

The two returned back to silence and buried their head back to the book, Jess was getting more and more nervous as the time of him singing was approaching.

Luke and Lorelai were looking at Jess and Rory's interaction.

' What is Jess doing? He's been waiting to talk to Rory the whole week and here he barely speak to her.' Luke worried.

'Relax, they are probably just shy and nervous, it's been a whole week and before that they were in a 'not a friend' zone for a day or two.' Lorelai replied and laid her head back to Luke's right shoulder.

* * *

'Everybody! Attention, attention! This is the last song before we go for another 10 minutes break!' Taylor announced.

The band started to play the introduction to the next song. Guitar and Congos started first.

Lorelai was half asleep on Luke's shoulder. Luke shook Lorelai when he recognized the song, 'Lorelai! Get up! We have to dance along this song! It's one of my favourite!'

Lorelai immediately woke up, 'you have a favourite song?!' Luke nodded and started to dance spazzy along with the groove leading Lorelai.

Lorelai followed along and listened to the music with all her attention, 'hey this isn't Jimmy Buffett, I thought you only like Jimmy Buffett!'

Luke sighed, 'I've just been to a few shows.'

'Santana! Now I remember! I must be too sleepy! How could I not recognize this is Santana! You love Santana?!' Lorelai exclaimed trying hard not to laugh.

' Come on it's a nice song!' Luke defended himself.

The introduction of the song was about to end, and Luke knew the in to the first line,

' _Got a black magic woman...got a black magic woman.._.' Luke lip-synced looking at Lorelai with a full pretend emotional singing face. Then spinned her around which caused her to giggle, she had never seen this side of Luke, dancing and singing like this, he continued,

' _I've got a black magic woman, got me so blind eye i can't see...That she's a black magic woman, She's trying to make a devil out of me..._ ' Luke gave Lorelai his charming smirk, pulled her in and kissed her lips before throwing her into another spin.

' I told you I can dance.' Luke whispered proudly with a smile to Lorelai's ears.

* * *

10 minutes over.

' Next up, we have us a talented young man to sing a song for us. Give it up to our own, Jess Mariano!' Morey who was playing guitar announced and Jess walked up to the stage. He was starting to get a little stage fright when he saw everyone looking at him, including his friends who were shocked to see him holding a mic and Rory as well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

' This song is for Rory.' He announced quietly, when the piano and violin started playing.

He looked down again and saw Luke and Lorelai smiling at him and giving him thumbs up. They had not heard of Jess sing before, they were as equally as excited.

Jess started off singing, gluing his eyes at his shoes.

' _Oceans apart, day after day._

 _and I slowly go insane, I hear your voice, on the line, but it doesn't stop the pain_

 _if I see you next to never, how can we say forever?_

 _Where ever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you,_

 _whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you.'_

Jess looked up and was looking for Rory in the crowd while everyone was cheering. Rory was looking at her own shoes, she was happy inside but she was too shy to give into any emotion on her face as everyone was also looking at her to see her reaction.

Jess continued, he was now more confident because the crowd were cheering for him.

 _I took for granted, all the times_

 _That I thought would last somehow, I hear the laughters, I taste the tears_

 _But I can't get near you now, oh can't you see it baby, you've got me going crazy (Jess smiled and winked at a secretly smiling Rory who was looking at him finally)_

 _Where ever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you,_

 _whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you._

' This kid is going somewhere when he grows up.' Lorelai smiled.

' Is Sookie helping us film this?' Luke replied with a chuckle, he was so proud of his boy, singing such song in front of a big crowd.

Lorelai replied, 'she better be! Can't wait till Jess turn 16 and we show him this video, you can blackmail him forever with it!'

Luke chuckled, 'definitely.'

The song ended and Rory quickly buried her face back to the book while Jess was still standing on the stage. He was about to get off stage but Morey called him back,

'Here sing this,' Morey placed a paper full of lyrics in front of Jess, ' Rory isn't impressed enough, sing this, take another shot!'

Jess took a glimpse at the lyrics, ' I'm not singing this! I don't even know who this Percy Sledge is! And my friends are going to laugh at me forever if I sing this song!'

' You know Michael Bolton right?' Jess nodded and Morey ushered him, 'Same song, let's go!' The band then started, Jess just stood there looking at the lyrics, he heard this song a thousand times over the radio but he wasn't prepared. But the music had started, he had to sing.

he was afraid that his friends were going to tease him forever. But then he looked at Rory, he found his courage again. He took a deep breathe, let his voice and emotion all out, loud and crispy.

 _'When a mannnnnn loves a wooooooman!'_

Immediately after the first line, Luke and Lorelai burst out laughing, they tried to turn their back facing Jess so he won't see them laughing.

' Oh my god! This! Has got to be on tape and may be on AFV!' Lorelai laughed so hard, while Luke trying so hard to stop laughing.

' _Can't keep his mind on nothing else. He'd trade the world for the good things he's found'_

Rory looked at Jess trying hard not to laugh as well, this was her first time laughing, and being happy. Jess was the one who made her out of her sorrow and back to herself.

Jess gained so much more confident when he saw Rory starting to laugh. He didn't care she was actually laughing at him. He made his girl laugh, and that's all it matters.

Morey saw Rory and Jess's interaction, he signalled Jess to slowly walk down the stage and to Rory and sing in front of her. Jess while still singing, walked off stage.

 _If she's bad, he can't see it_

 _She can do no wrong_

 _Turn his back on his best friends_

 _If he puts her down._

He passed through the dancers who all gave him cheers and patted his back and to Rory. He stood right in front of Rory, he smiled at her, and sang whole heartedly,

 _When a man loves a woman!_

 _Spend his very last dime_

 _Trying to hold on_

 _to what he needs_

 _he gives up all his comforts!_

 _sleep out in the rain_

 _if she said that's the way, it ought to be. (Jess held out his right hand, inviting Rory)_

Rory and Jess was standing in the centre of the dance floor. Jess was leading Rory while still singing. Lorelai was surprised Jess also knew how to dance, but not Luke. Luke actually taught him how to dance for "Jess' Part 2 plan" the whole week.

'How did you learn how to dance like that?' Rory grinned.

Jess smirked, he softly kissed Rory on her right cheek, 'I've got my ways.'

 _When a man loves a woman..._

* * *

A/N okay...woah that was a long chapter! Really had fun writing this chapter, there were so many songs that I wanted it to appear but I had to trim it down to these. These songs are probably the cheesiest of the cheesiest songs ;p I've listened to all these songs at least 30 times this week trying to imagine the scenes. You will get the better picture when you listen to the songs while reading, haha. I know this could have never happened to a GG tv show Jess, but this is 8 years old Jess, innocent and purely in love, I can't wait to write about this chapter of his life, haunting him when he grow older! Anyway, would love to hear from you guys about this chapter, hope it was fairly enjoyable reading it! Thank you for continuing reading this story! Till then...stay tuned.

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWN THE SONGS, BUT I DON'T.

Don't Stop Believin' Journey

Black Magic Woman Santana

Right Here Waiting Richard Marx

When a Man Loves a Woman Michael Bolton version

DC NIXON: Thank you for your review! Haha, sorry to disappoint you, I would love to read Lorelai and Jess dancing, that's hard to picture with their hatred relationship on the show. I also didn't feel too bad about myself killing off Christopher..just not a character that I'm fond of as well. Dean gay?! may be another story, this story will be going insane with drama if Dean also is gay in this story, lol. Hope you're feeling better now! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

junienmomo: Thank you for your review! Don't have kids, but a few of the younger cousins who used to sleep over and seriously, they are little warriors when they fell asleep. They kick you, swing their hands on to your face and getting all the blanket...my condolences to you, all the parents and Luke Danes! Definitely lots of growing up for Jess here, actually both uncle and nephew are learning a lot since the day Jess was dropped off in Stars Hollow. Nice idea on Rory acting out like Jess, I would wonder how Lorelai would handle it! Sorry I didn't put in too much on the Rory situation as I was so focused on the dance marathon scene. May be on another chapter! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review! Wow! I'm surprised you actually like Jess and Dean being friends, I was predicting that readers would have a problem with Jess and Dean being friends. But I mean, they are 8, kids get along with each other easily. Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Anon1: Thank you for your review! Thank you for the encouragement on studying! I started really sitting down and reading the book and notes on Sunday morning.. and having my mid term on monday afternoon. lol But I'm pretty confident about this one. Thank you! Yup she really is going through it, I didn't really talk a lot about Rory here cause I wanted to focus on the dance marathon, hope you liked it! Oh that sucks.. is there netflix in UK? (I feel like I'm asking a very dumb question... i should just search it on the internet)

Droolia: Thank you for your review! Glad you noticed the mashed potatoes! It must be really difficult for anybody, let alone this sweet little 8 year old, but I just really wanted to kill off Christopher, once and for all so I won't get so tempted to make him appear again to cause conflicts lol.. and there you go,Rory forgiving Jess! I mean, who could resist an apology that Jess passionately gave out like this! Teen years would be on top of my list after this one, had some ideas over it these two days :) but I'll try finishing this one first! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

niazn: Thank you for your review! Luke/Jess relationship might just be my fav when it comes down to choosing between Lorelai and Rory relationship or Luke and Jess. It's just a fun but loving dynamic! Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Feburary 12th 1993 9am Sunday, Lorelai's house

The sunlight beamed through the white blinds, presenting the morning sun against Lorelai's face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to her right. There lying was a silently snoring bare chest Luke. The corners of her mouth lifted up as she stare into Luke's dreamy peaceful face. Everything felt so calm and content when she looked into his face. It was like the whole world just had to stop for a moment to mesmerise the face of this man. She couldn't help but stroke his unruly messy hair with her fingers and gave him a wake up kiss on his lips. Although Luke still had his eyes shut, he did feel Lorelai's soft lips touching his. A slow smile spread his thin lips. Lorelai laid on her man's bare chest. He then caressed her morning hair with his left hand, 'morning.'

Lorelai replied with a smile, ' morning,' and kissed his chest .

' Last night wasn't enough?' Luke joked.

Lorelai turned her body, so she's laying completely on Luke's body. ' I don't know, you tell me?' She said flirtatiously, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes zooming from Luke's eyes to his lips. Luke placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled their bodies together.

' It will never be enough for me.' Luke smiled and rolled Lorelai over, so he's on top and proceed to kissing his girl slowly from the lips to her neck.

Lorelai tried to quickly remove the blue flannel she was wearing, Luke helped her out of the flannel shirt while still caressingly planting kisses all over Lorelai. Lorelai moaned from the kisses, ' care for a round two?'

Luke started kissing his way down, before he breathed, 'gladly.'

Lorelai slowly took off Luke's boxers, before they heard the door knob switching.

'Shit.' Luke panicked, he quickly put back his boxers on and then picked up his dark blue jeans on the floor. Lorelai slipped back into the flannel shirt and hopped on to bed.

Outside of the door were two hungry starving kids, attempting to open a locked bedroom door. Rory who was trying to get in her mother's room, worried, 'Why's the door locked? Mom never lock her door!'

Jess just stood there and shook his head, ' just stop it Rory, they are having sex.'

Rory turned and looked at Jess all shocked, ' What did you say?'

'Your mom and my uncle are having sex.' Jess replied simply.

Rory looked at him all disgusted, 'no they're not!' and kept trying to open the door.

Then the door suddenly popped open by a catching his breathe, shirtless Luke, ' hey guys, pancakes?'

Jess giggled, 'see, Rory. I told you! They were having sex!'

' No we're not.' Luke immediately said, trying hard to cover up, 'and how did you know about sex?'

' Movies.' Jess replied with an 'obviously' face.

' What movies?' Luke questioned, then changed his mind, 'never mind I don't want to know. Let's go downstairs, pancakes sounds good?'

While Luke was walking down with the two kids, Rory asked again, terrifyingly, 'Were you having sex with my mom, Luke?'

' Uh, no. No we were not, I promise, Rory.' Luke answered quickly, he wanted the topic to drop as soon as possible. He was feeling really uncomfortable having a conversation about 'sex' with two eight years old kids.

Luke was now preparing pancakes for the kids in Lorelai's kitchen. Rory and Jess were sitting at the table, Jess was trying to draw something to show Rory. Lorelai came down wearing her own regular clothes and handed shirtless Luke his blue flannel. Luke turned back and kissed Lorelai, ' thanks god you're down here. These two can't stop asking and talking about sex.'

Lorelai giggled, pouring coffee to her cup, 'it's no big deal, the conversation had to happen sooner or later, anyway.'

Luke looked at Lorelai with a shock in his face, 'they are just 8 for god sake!'

Jess hold up his drawing to Rory, he announced proudly, 'now this is what having sex is like!' The drawing consist of two matchstick person laying on a bed with each other. Luke and Lorelai immediately turned back, stared at the drawing and began to laugh. Rory just looked all puzzled at the picture.

'What are you guys laughing at? This really is how sex is like! Whenever a boy and a girl wants to have sex, they lay on a bed! Seriously!' Jess exclaimed.

Luke and Lorelai stopped laughing, Luke put on his serious face, 'yes that's how, so don't you ever let me catch you sleeping with any girl, Jess.'

Jess shook his head, he explained, 'no, I can sleep with any girl just not on a bed, because only sleeping with a girl on a bed means having sex.' Luke and Lorelai couldn't hold back, they started laughing again.

Rory asked curiously, ' so when will the baby come out of your tummy, mom?'

' what?' Lorelai and Luke both asked at the same time.

' Having sex means having a baby! I know that part for sure!' Rory assured.

' Oh look! Pancakes done!' Luke immediately changed topic while placing the pancakes down on each plate.

* * *

The four were just finishing their breakfast.

' So what's the plan for the day?' Luke asked, ' You did not just invite us to sleepover and have pancakes in the morning right?'

' uh, yes?' Lorelai joked, ' We are going to somewhere today, the four of us.' Lorelai gave Rory a secret wink after saying 'somewhere'

' I do not like the sound of that.' Luke replied.

' Don't worry Luke, you will love it. ' Rory assured, giggling.

Jess chipped in, ' This is a terrible plan. Whenever Rory giggle and say don't worry. Something bad is going to happen.'

' Not true!' Rory argued back.

Jess rolled his eyes, 'whatever. We don't have a say here anyway.'

Luke sighed, 'Where are we going?'

' To the mall!' Lorelai and Rory both had a big grin on their face.

'No!' The boys yelped.

' It's our weekend this week, so deal with it.' Lorelai stuck her tongue out like a child.

'But why? Didn't you go shopping last week when you had a day off on wednesday?' Luke asked.

'Yeah but I was driving the other day to pick up something for Sookie and I turned on the radio. Magically, the radio tuned into a canadian channel!' Lorelai exclaimed.

' You're making this up.' Luke said in his monotone.

' I kid you not! It was a Canadian channel!' Rory nodded in assurance.

Luke exclaimed, 'no way, it's impossible, this is Connecticut! There might be a slim chance if you're on the tip of New York or Minnesota or even Montana, but no way in hell you can tune into a Canadian Radio here.'

Lorelai suddenly shot Luke a serious face, ' Let me finish the story, okay.'

The boys just sat there and wait for Lorelai to finish her yet one more insane story. 'so then, it started playing this, awesome, awesome song, that I have never heard of! Apparently, it's a big hit song in Canada!'

'What does this have to do with going to the mall?' Jess sighed, still can't believe the story wasn't over yet.

' The song, itself, I swear I'm not joking! It's called Let's go to the mall!' Lorelai said it with such excitement. Then Rory and Lorelai started singing and dancing the song out in front of the boys.

 _C'mon Jessica, C'mon Tori,_  
 _let's go to the mall you won't be SORRY._  
 _Put on your jelly-bracelets,_  
 _and your cool graffiti-coat,_  
 _at the mall havin' fun is what its all ABOOT._

Luke and Jess were trying to refrain from laughing, they didn't want to give in and agree that the song is funny and catchy. 'You're still not telling us the real reason for a dreadful sunday shopping.' Luke stated.

' Well the song made us just really want to go to the mall!' Lorelai simply stated.

' Appeal denied.' Luke announced, ' I'm not going to the mall because of a song.'

'Yup, no way jose.' Jess added. Then the two girls just sat across of the boys, staring at them with their crystal blue puppy eyes, 'pweaseeeeeee?'

Jess hit his head on to the table, he knew he and Luke won't be able to say no to those eyes, Luke sighed defeatedly, 'fine, let's go.'

* * *

February 12th 10:30 am Lorelai's Jeep

Luke was driving, going out of town to Westfarms Mall in Hartford. Lorelai and Rory were still singing along to 'Let's go to the mall', which was driving Luke and Jess on the verge of mental breakdown.

 _'Everybody come and play, Throw every last care away, Let's go to the mall! Today!'_ Lorelai and Rory sang along while waving their hands.

' Can we please listen to something else! I'm going to die if I listen to it for one more time!' Jess said it frustratedly, covering his ears with both his hands in the back seat.

Rory pleaded, ' Last time, I promise!' and then continued singing to it.

' Thank you for ruining Canada for me.' Luke grunted.

' Oh don't be like this, baby! You know you like this song!' Lorelai chuckled, caressing Luke's face while he was focusing on the road.

Luke sighed and shook his head with a half smile on his face, ' you're crazy.'

Lorelai looked at Luke with a flirty smile and a wink, 'Crazy for you.'

* * *

Westfarms Mall, Michael Kors Store

Lorelai was asking for a size 9 shoes for the 10th time on the 10th pair of shoes that she was trying on. Luke and Jess just sat down on one of those black leather sofa, waiting for the woman to decide which pair of shoes she was going to choose. Jess just finished reading the book he brought along, he was getting tired and bored, he leaned his head on Luke's right arm.

' Can we go home now?' Jess whined impatiently.

Luke wanted to say yes to his nephew, but he knew it's not possible, ' Just take this as a lesson for the future. When girls say they are going to the mall, even if it means to break your own arm on purpose, do it.'

Jess nodded as he watch Lorelai try on a new pair of shoes. Rory who was as excited as her mom for the first 45 minutes in the store, she got bored as well. She walked over to the boys and rest her head on Luke's other arm.

' You too, Rory?' Luke chuckled, patted her head. Rory just sighed and nodded.

Lorelai stood up in a black leather boots, ' how does this one look on me?'

' Beautiful.' Jess replied in his monotone.

'Fantastic' Rory replied, trying to force a smile on her face.

' Beautiful.' Luke nodded in his monotone.

Jess reminded, ' I said that already uncle Luke.'

'Come on you guys! I need more feedback than beautiful, fantastic and beautiful.' Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke gave up, ' Lorelai, you seriously look good in all of those, just pick one ok?'

' We're dying here mommy, please?' Rory pleaded.

'Okay, zombies, I'm going to get these and we will leave the store.' Lorelai rolled her eyes and walked to the counter.

* * *

Lorelai dragged the three to five more stores, although they did had a short stop at a kids bookstores in between, the kids started to get really fuzzy and bored. Lorelai was so busy looking at clothes and holding bags and bags of shopping bags, she did not realize she was killing the other three. Luke was holding two drowsy, exhausted kids with both his hands along with a few shopping bags as well, following Lorelai from behind.

Rory suddenly stopped walking and pulled Luke's hand, she pouted, ' I'm really tired Luke, I can't walk anymore.'

Luke looked at her with pity in his eyes, his other hand still holding tight to the half asleep boy, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to tell Rory that they would soon be at another store and there would be chairs. But then Rory held out both her arms, 'Can you please carry me for a while, Luke? Please?'

Luke couldn't say no, he scooped up Rory with his other arm and Rory laid her head on his shoulder. Luke tried to walk a few steps, before the drowsy boy almost fell on the floor as he was walking with closed eyes. Luke sighed, he scooped up sleeping Jess up with his other arm. He dragged his tired body into the next store, carrying two 30 to 40 pounds children in his arms.

Lorelai was inside looking at dresses, she turned back and saw an exhausted Luke carrying two kids, she finally woke up from her shopping spree, ' Luke I'm so sorry! I got carried away, I'm so so sorry!' Lorelai apologized and tried to grab Rory from Luke, help him out a little.

'It's okay, it's your week.' Luke sighed, carefully handing Rory to the mother.

Lorelai kissed Luke's lips, 'I'm really sorry, Luke. I promise, no more mall trips. Let's go grab some coffee and sit down for a while?'

Luke nodded with a weak smile.

* * *

'Are we home now?' Jess asked, waking up from his little nap, he stretched his arms and slowly opened his eyes.

' No not yet, we'll just have a cup of coffee..' Lorelai explained before Jess cut her off.

Jess widened his eyes when he saw what was across the cafe, 'Toysrus!' Jess was so excited as he had never been into one before.

'Rory! It's toysrus!' Jess squealed in excitement, shaking Rory awake. Rory slowly got up unwillingly.

'Can we go? Can we go?' Jess begged his uncle. Rory got as excited as Jess after seeing the sign herself.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee, 'you guys go ahead, I just really really need to go to this store to pick up something. I swear it's the last store.'

'Okay, we'll wait you inside.' Luke sighed before the two now fully charged energetic kids drag him out of the coffee shop.

* * *

' Look at me Uncle Luke!' Jess shouted under a Darth Vadar mask. Luke wasn't paying attention to Jess, he was looking at the baseball cards at the next aisle.

Jess lid up the lightsaber and walked towards Luke, ' I am your father.' and then smashed the lightsaber on Luke's back.

'Ow!' Luke yelped, which caused Jess to giggle a little bit, ' What are you doing!'

Jess threw him a lightsaber, ' Fight me, Luke Skywalker!' before he tried to hit Luke again.

' Oh yeah! That's what you want?' Luke challenged back and lid up his light saber, he went into a whole fencing mood, lightly hitting the light saber on Jess's bottom which caused Jess laughing and running away from him. Before Jess could escape, Luke caught him and started to tickle him, ' taste that, Darth Vadar!'

'Okay, okay, I give up, I give up!' Jess still laughing from the tickling. He removed the mask and put back the toys while catching his breathe. Then Rory walked up to the two from the next aisle holding a little chicky stuffed toy in a box.

' Look at this little chick! It can walk and make squeaky sounds! If I bring her home, colonel clucker can be her daddy!' Rory said excitedly, hugging the toy tightly.

Jess also walked in and out of the lego aisle, holding a big box of lego, ' They have teenage mutant ninja turtle legos here! Look at this, they can hold their swords and slide down then hop on their motorcycles!'

Luke knew where this was going, he didn't want to say no, but he didn't think he should be buying them toys for no special reason. He just commented, ' Yea, haha, that chick is cute and uh, yea that lego is cool.'

The two pushed further, holding the toy just right below their pleading eyes and walked closer to Luke, ' Can we please buy this?'

There Lorelai came up and Luke was saved by the bell, ' Luke, did you tell them you guys are just going to go in here and do window shopping?'

'uh, No?' Luke puzzled.

' That's the first thing you have to tell the kids if they drag you into a toy store to avoid situations like this!' Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke replied with his hands in a surrender posture, ' How am I supposed to know!'

The two kids just wrapped their arms around Luke's legs, 'pleaseeeeeeeee?'

Luke still raising his hands in surrender, looking for help from Lorelai. Lorelai just smiled at him teasingly before stepping in to help him.

' Okay, Jess, Rory, stop harassing Luke. I'll buy it.' Lorelai smiled. The two kids immediately rushed to Lorelai and hugged her excitedly.

' Really?!' Jess asked with a big grin on his face. Lorelai nodded, ' yes, as an apology for dragging you two sleepy head around the boring mall.'

' How bout me? Where's my apology?' Luke gave her a fake sad face. Lorelai's corners of her eyes crinkled and she whispered to his ears, 'Tonight.'

* * *

The kids were holding their own newly bought toy, hopping and skipping their way out of Toysrus, following along were Luke and Lorelai taking their time strolling behind.

' I bet I can still run faster than you even though I'm holding a heavier toy.' Jess challenged.

' I'm not running.' Rory simply stated.

Jess stuck his tongue out, ' well now you are!' and speed up and ran as fast as he can, still holding his lego set.

' Hey that's cheating!' Rory yelled and forced herself to catch up.

Jess was running way faster than Rory, he was near the other end of the mall before he accidentally bumped into a woman.

' I'm so sorry!' Jess quickly apologized, he ran the lady over, and she fell on to the ground.

Jess tried to help her up, but the woman was furiously mad at him, ' What a savage child! Did your parents not teach you about manners! Did they not teach you how to behave at a public place!'

Rory finally reached to Jess and the lady, she was trying to catch her breathe before she looked closer at the woman, her eyes wide opened in fear, 'Grandma?'

* * *

A/N Emily is finally going to be in the story! And yes, I did use HIMYM's Robin Sparkles song, haha. I searched the song and realized it was supposed to be released in 1993 according to the show, so I was like GREAT! I'll use it, cause I can totally imagine Lorelai rocking the song! I had a hard time finishing this story, sometimes chapters like the previous just came up and I can write it in one breathe, this one was kind of just dragging... originally I was going to throw in a movie theatre scene of the four but it was a little long, so I'll probably put it in a future chapter or something. Hope you guys like this one! Personally not my favourite, but I need to get Emily in the picture :p Thank you for reading and reviews are always greatly appreciated! Till then...stay tuned!

Oh! I forgot, I didn't name this chapter! Would love to hear some title suggestions! :D

Preslara, thank you for your review! Loved your reaction to it! It was exactly what I wanted you guys to react! Hope you liked this one as well :)

DC Nixon, thank you for your review! I'm glad Jess singing made you laugh, I had quite a week listening to these oldies and laughing while imagining this small kid singing it. Hope you've recovered by now!

junienmomo, thank you for your review! Glad you enjoyed it with the music on! It really does make a huge difference. I had to put the songs on repeat while writing the scenes. Well, no private dance but an 'almost morning sex' scene in this chapter :P

Anon1, thank you for your review! Haha, ah, wow, your favourite chapter yet! I can't decide myself, it's either the previous chapter or 'the only boy living in NY' Talk about Jess trying to propose to a girl when he turns into an adult, don't think the older Jess can top 8 years old Jess! Thanks, but I still haven't got the test back, it's been almost a week, but the class size was like 200 something, so I don't blame the prof. Dang, you got your dream come true! Matt is going to be in the GG revival! Still no sign of MV yet which I'm really sad about. I've actually never watched good wife before, so I don't know much about Matt the actor. But I think he's still going to be in Good Wife since the revival is really only 4 episodes. If I'm wrong, someone please address me! Hope you like this chapter!

RhizOneill, thank you for your review! I'm loving singing Jess as well :P The previous chapter is honestly hard to top, that's why this chapter is so late to be uploaded. Hope you like this chapter!

fizco, thank you for your review! I like that you love my song choices, you can never go wrong with these cheesy love songs! Jess really was serious. Wait till you see this haunt him back a few years later :P

niazn/guest, thank you for your review! Really happy that you are loving this story! Luke/Jess stories are always my favourite :) Hope you like this one as well!


	21. Chapter 21: FND

A/N: Yes to the Jess! Huzzah for Jess coming back! Won't get upset at all if Rory doesn't end up with Jess in the end, because I really am in thirst for more Luke and Jess funny witty moments. _' Jess, are you a gigolo?' 'What?'_

Chapter 21: FND

' Grandma?' Rory asked

'Rory!' Emily grasped, Lorelai and Luke ran up to the chaos, 'Lorelai?!'

Lorelai dropped all her shopping bags on the ground, ' Mom?!'

'Mom?!' Luke widened his eyes, ' I thought you said your mom passed away?'

'Well, haha, surprise!' Lorelai answered nervously. ' Luke, this is my mother, Emily. Emily this is Luke, my boyfriend.'

With the help of the four, Emily finally got back on her feet.

Emily looked up and down at the scruffy man, ' Luke are you the father of this boy?' Emily pointing at Jess who's trying to hide behind Luke's legs.

' Oh no, Jess is my nephew but he stays with me.' Luke pushed Jess forward, ' Jess did you apologize to Mrs. Gilmore?'

Jess nodded, still wrapping his arms around Luke's right leg. He didn't like this woman. He stared at the older woman, who was fiercely staring at him.

Emily was furious, she didn't know what she was more angry about. Her daughter dating a seemingly blue collar no good man, her daughter telling others that she's dead, or this savage boy who knocked her over.

After a long awkward pause between them, Emily found the words to say, ' Lorelai, I expect you and Rory to come for a Friday night dinner with them when your father and I come back from our Europe trip next month.'

' Mom, we are not going to go to your dinner.' Lorelai stated clearly. Emily shot her a look.

Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand, assured Emily, ' We will definitely be there, Mrs. Gilmore.'

' Very well then.' Emily looked at them with a glimpse of victory smile, then looked at the flannel shirt blue jeans man up and down again, ' please be appropriately dressed.'

Luke nodded in embarrassment.

* * *

Heading back to Stars Hollow. Luke's driving.

' Okay why did you say yes?' Lorelai exclaimed.

' Well she's your mother, and this is a part of dating. You have to meet the parents sooner or later.' Luke shot her back with an obvious look.

' They are not just parents, one's a devil's child and the other is a master of puppets!'

Luke rolled his eyes, 'I'm sure it's not that bad.'

' I don't like that Emily.' Jess added,

' Jess I don't want to hear you say that again, that's disrespectful to Rory's grandmother. And you will have no say in this, we haven't even discussed about you running in the mall when I have specifically told you not to!'

Jess rolled his eyes, _here we go again, Uncle Luke's long lecture._

' Hey!' Luke snapped, when he saw Jess rolling his eyes from the front mirror of the jeep. ' Have you not learn anything from the 'speedy' incident?'

' It was an accident!' Jess explained.

Luke shook his head in disbelieve, ' I can't believe, you have not learnt your lesson. This is the same as the speedy incident! You run around and you hurt someone!'

' Whatever.' Jess mumbled staring out of the window, trying to ignore his paranoid uncle.

' Rory, can you hand me the box of lego?' Luke asked, reaching his right hand to the back seat.

' Okay.' Rory tried to grab it from Jess who was holding it tightly.

' What are you doing, Uncle Luke! It's mines! Lorelai bought it for me!'

' You can have it back when I think you've learnt to listen.' Luke said it sternly.

Jess crossed his arms around his chest, ' That's not fair! I said sorry already!'

Luke took a deep breathe, ' Sure you did, so? What if you kill someone and you tell the judge you're sorry? You'll still go to jail for killing someone.'

Lorelai chuckled a little, ' come on, Luke. Don't exaggerate everything.'

' Look who's talking, the drama queen who made up a whole my mom got into a tragic car accident story.' Luke scoffed. ' We are all going to this dinner your mother nicely invited us to go, end of discussion.'

Jess just simply shook his head and sighed while Rory and Lorelai were yammering about the decision and trying to come up with bizarre excuses to avoid the dinner.

Luke did not reply to the girls' complains, he pushed the button and let the song 'Let's go to the mall' play itself. The song was now surprisingly calming to the uncle and nephew compare to the gibberish talk going on.

* * *

March 12th 1993 4:30pm

' Uncle Luke!' Jess yelled from the bathroom, ' I don't know how to do this!'

Luke buttoning up his white dress shirt came into the bathroom, 'here, let me help you.'

He kneeled down and helped Jess with the bow tie, ' why do I have to wear this stupid bow tie?' Jess frowned.

' Because Lorelai bought you this bow tie, and she thinks you look cute in it.'

Jess shot him a disgusted look, ' I don't wanna look cute!'

' Just wear it will ya?'

' But it's annoying and waste of time! Why can't I just wear my light blue tshirt!' Jess complained, while Luke just finished tightening the bow tie.

' Rory's grandparents are very wealthy and successful people, and this is the first time they invited us to their house, so we have to dress nice.' Luke stood up and went back to ironing his black dress pants.

' Since when did you care?' Jess challenged walking out of the bathroom in search of his socks.

' Since Lorelai is my girlfriend,' Luke stated, putting on his freshly ironed pants.

Jess held up the black suit jacket, ' Do I _have_ to wear this jacket? It's 28 degrees!'

' Yes you _have_ to.' Luke replied, ' one more thing, come here.'

Jess reluctantly walked up to his uncle, sighed, 'What.'

' I want you on your best behaviour tonight.' Luke helped him adjust the tie, 'no jokes, no attitude, no running. And if you violate any of these, I guarantee you will _love_ the consequence.'

' You can't possibly think of a worse punishment,' Jess gave him a smirk, his uncle has never been the creative kind of person, so Jess knew it's either helping out at the diner all week or no TV or books or extra chores.

' I'm not kidding, Jess. You would not want to be on my bad list tonight.'

' But I have a really funny poo joke to tell Rory tonight!' Jess joked.

Luke warned with his finger pointed at Jess, ' three words for you Jess, remember these three words before you try to pull something tonight. Three words. _Miss Patty's. Ballet. Class.'_

Jess's smirk immediately disappeared as soon as those three words were out. Jess looked at his uncle in disbelief.

Luke gave him a victory smile, ' I'm sure Miss Patty would love to have you in her class and perform at the recital.'

' You can't...' Jess tried to argue, but he knew his uncle would really make him go to the classes if he tries anything tonight.

' Oh I can and I will. So be a good boy.' Luke patted Jess's bottom and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

March 12th 1993 7pm

The four were standing in front of the door of the mansion.

' This bow tie is too tight! I can't breathe.' Jess trying to remove the bow tie.

Luke grabbed his right hand, ' stop that! You will be fine.'

' Rory ring the bell.' Lorelai asked.

' No, you do it mom.' Rory replied.

' Can I take off the jacket now? I'm sweating!' Jess complained again, ready to take off the jacket.

Luke just grunted, 'for god sake!' and he rang the bell and stopped Jess from taking off his jacket.

' Hello, good evening.' the maid greeted the four.

' Good evening to you too.' Luke gave the maid a polite smile and shook her hands, 'I'm Luke.'

The maid looked at him with confusion, ' I'm the maid.'

' Oh great! Richard! They are here!' Emily walked out of the living room and to the door.

Luke and Jess couldn't help but look at the size and decoration of the house.

' Hello Luke.' Emily greeted.

Luke immediately returned his attention back to the lady, ' Hello, Mrs. Gilmore, what a nice house you have here!'

' Well, Thank you Luke. Please call me Emily.' Emily replied politely before she looked down to a well dressed boy, ' Jess.'

' ma'am.' Jess tried to be as polite as possible.

* * *

At the dinner table.

' Young man, I must say you have good fashion taste.' Richard commented at Jess's bow tie.

' Thank you, sir. You too have very good fashion sense.' Jess gave a polite smile.

' So tell me more about yourself, Jess. What college are you planning to go when you graduate high school?' Richard asked.

Luke almost choked on his soup when he heard it while Lorelai shot her father a disbelief look. ' Dad, Jess is just eight years old.'

' Well Rory knew she wanted to go to Harvard when she was just three.' Richard explained, ' so Jess, which Ivy league school do you want to go?'

' I don't know yet...I don't think I want to go to school anymore after high school. I don't like school.'

Luke immediately chipped in, ' What he really means is that school is not really challenging for him right now, so he doesn't like to go to school.'

Richard laughed, 'oh is that right, Jess?' Jess just nodded, following his uncle along. He didn't understand why his uncle would lie about this. ' then you must be a smart boy, and smart boys go to school like Yale.'

'Yale?' Jess repeated, he had never heard of a school with such weird name, Yale.

' Yes. That's where I went and I hope you will go there one day too.'

' No, grandpa, Jess will go to Harvard with me.' Rory corrected.

'Oh, why's that?' Emily asked.

' Because he's my boyfriend.' Rory gave Jess a little smile. Jess blushed a little and stared at his soup.

Emily and Richard suddenly looked all serious. Emily asked, ' What grades are you getting in school, Jess?'

' It depends, some times I get an A when I care about it but mostly I don't care so it's usually Cs.'

Emily and Richard shot both Lorelai and Luke a concerned look. ' What do you want to be when you grow up Jess?' Richard asked.

' I don't know, may be a baseball player.'

' Those men who spend their days under the hot sun and trying to hit a stupid ball?!' Emily exclaimed, no way was she going to let her granddaughter be with this boy, she thought to herself.

'Yup, I wanna be like Mickey Mantle.' Jess said proudly.

' Well, you are planning to go to college before you become a baseball player right?' Richard worried.

' I don't know, a lot of baseball player didn't go to college. Joe Dimaggio never went to college.'

Luke felt the discomfort between the grandparents, ' Jess but you see, Mickey Mantle did go to college. So you are going to college.'

Jess frowned, he didn't like all these questions and attention on him, ' May I be excused? I want to use the bathroom.'

' I want to get more coke.' Rory announced.

' I'll go check on Jess so he won't get lost.' Luke made up an excuse so he could leave the dinner table for a minute.

' I have a phone call to make as well.' Richard got up and went to his office room. Leaving the mother and daughter in the dinning room.

' Lorelai! How could you let your daughter date a boy who has no plans for the future but be a sweaty baseball player!' Emily yelled, once the kids left the room.

' Mom, they are just eight! So what if Jess wants to be a baseball player! It's his life!' Lorelai shot back.

Emily continued, ' and how could you date a man who owns a diner! Do you know they serve roadkills at diners! Luke is just not up to your standard, Lorelai! Can he even take care of Rory's financial needs when she grow older and needs to go to a private school? '

Lorelai was all heat up, but she didn't want to make a big scene, ' Mom stop it.'

' and he comes in a package! He is raising a clueless savage boy!'

' Mom, stop calling Jess a savage boy! You don't know how much the boy had gone through in his life!'

' Oh anything but education and civilisation.' Emily scoffed.

' That's it mom! Luke and Jess were nothing but nice and polite and all you did is complain! What do you mean Luke is not up to standard? He owns a diner, he runs it, manages it, he also happens to have several properties! Whether he can support Rory financially is none of your business ok! We are not even married yet! And hello? I come with Rory as well! Luke has treated Rory like his own for the longest time. Longer than Christopher had ever been! Go to hell Emily!' Lorelai grabbed her purse and stormed off.

* * *

Lorelai found the kids and Luke eating chocolates in the kitchen.

' Let's go.' Lorelai sighed.

'What? What happened?' Luke asked with a concerned look on his face.

Lorelai threw herself into Luke and cried, ' Please let's just go and never come back. I hate it here.'

Luke smoothed her back and gave her a kiss, ' hey, it's going to be okay. We'll go home now ok?'

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hopefully will be finishing my next chapter on the plane tomorrow and upload it before Sunday. Till then...stay tuned :)

DC Nixon: Thank you for your review. I'm not sure, but I was thinking she's probably bored and went shopping with her DAR crew in hartford lol. HIMYM is probably my second favourite tv show. Robin Sparkles has some great music videos on youtube, should check them out for fun haha! I always picture Luke being a better husband than a boyfriend type. I mean he's not all romantic or really spontaneous but he would make a damn good responsible husband and father for sure. I so hope they get LL a kid in the revival. Not a baby, but a kid.

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review. Lol I actually had not thought about that when I wrote it... I was thinking she might be shopping with her DAR friends.

niazn: Thank you for your review. I love family fluff stories and I'm trying to do my best at portraying them more and more as a family.

Anon1: Thank you for your review. They are like a proper family now! Luke is def a husband type material, Lorelai is a lucky woman. They really just need to tie the knot. We'll see what happens ;) btw, I got my mid term test back, 96/100! Thank you for your encouragement! So happy that reading week is starting tomorrow, throwing all the books away! Vacation time!

Droolia: Thank you for your review. Haha awesome, you recognised the song! The song is still stuck in my head right now when ever I hear the words, 'let's go to the mall.' Same here, if a kid ask me about sex I don't know what to tell he or she. If they are my own, then it's easy if not, and I said the wrong thing, their parents are gonna hunt me down. I feel ya. I hated going shopping with my grandmother, because it takes her forever. But I love going shopping with my mom, she's the kind of girl who knows what she wants and let's get in there and no bs. That line telling your kids you're only window shopping before entering is from my own childhood haha. My mom always say that to us and because of that we never whine or throw a tantrum.

fizco: Thank you for your review. She was probably shopping with her DAR friends, I didn't really put any thought into that... sorry! They are cute as a family, I hope they continue being cute :)


	22. Chapter 22: Moving

A/N: Two amazing artists drew up scenes from this story! I expect more to come :D Feel free to follow or just check it out on instagram #wolvecub07

SUPER SORRY guys! it's been probably a month since I updated this story! The past three weeks had just been so crazy, vacation, super sick, exams, deadlines! Also thought I would be able to juggle two GG stories at the same time. Apparently not :( Sorry for the wait! Thank you for still reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Moving

Stars Hollow Elementary School 4pm

A rush knocking on the classroom door before a man walked in.

' Hello Mr Danes, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Mrs. Owens.' Jess's teacher greeted a catching breathe Luke.

' I came here as soon as I can. What did Jess do this time? Did he break another window? Fight another kid? Throw chalks at you?' Luke panicked, he knew his nephew wasn't the best angel at school, the school had called Luke before but had never had to schedule a time for a parent-teacher conference for any of the mischiefs the boy did.

' Have a seat, Mr Danes.' Mrs. Owen gave him a small smile.

Luke sat down and sighed, ' Please just tell me right now, it will save me a trip to the hospital. How much do I need to pay this time for the damage?'

' Mr. Danes, Jess did not break any windows or nose this time.'

Luke widened his eyes in fear, ' Did he swing some kid with the bat and knocked the kid out or something along the line?! Oh god, I need a minute for this.'

' No, Mr. Danes, Jess had not been involved in any fights or any physical injuries since the broken window. This is about Jess's grade.' Mrs. Owens looked at Luke with concern.

' His grades?' Luke was surprised, of everything that he was concerned for Jess, grades had never made it to the top 5 list.

' Yes, I'm afraid. Don't get me wrong, Jess is a very intelligent boy. But he had not been handing in assignments, or doing okay in any tests or quizzes.'

' What do you mean he had not been handing in assignments? I watch him sitting in the diner everyday after school, holding a pencil!' Luke exclaimed.

' I don't know what to say, Mr. Danes but Jess had not been handing in any homework since January. Did something happen in the family that affects Jess? It is just elementary school, we don't have a very strict assignment grades or regulations in holding back a student for the year for the grades. But as teachers, we are just very concern for Jess. Do you check Jess' homework or help him study in any way?'

' Uh... I..I don't check his homework, I do remind him to do his homework everyday though.' Luke replied, he didn't know he had to check Jess' homework.

Mrs. Owen nodded, ' I understand you have a business to run, Mr. Danes. And there might be limited time you get to bond and nurture Jess. But may be you should start checking his homework daily and help him prepare for tests occasionally. It will be a good start for getting Jess back on track.'

' Okay I will start from there.' Luke nodded in agreement, ' Jess is not going to be held back by the school right?'

' No, but he is really falling behind, he had not been passing his quizzes or tests. He is really a smart child, he just doesn't apply himself. For example, look at this quiz.' Mrs. Owen took out a paper out of a pile.

Luke raised his eyebrows, ' he left the whole page blank!'

' At least he wrote his name and drew some pictures on the paper.' Mrs. Owen comforts him with a nervous smile.

Luke stood up, ' Okay, I'm going to solve this. Thank you Mrs. Owen.' He shook her hand and went out of the door.

* * *

Luke's apartment 4:45pm

Luke entered the apartment to be almost tripped by Jess' schoolbag, sneakers and jacket which were all just scattered on the ground. He found Jess lying on the couch with a book in hand and watching TV.

 _'Well, if we don't, we'll never find out what happened to the missing professor. Shaggy, you start up, and I'll get the jack out of the Mystery Machine...wait, where is scooby?'_

Luke found the remote control and switched off the TV without hesitation.

The all engaged in the mystery adventure of scooby-doo boy immediately turned his attention to the arm crossed Luke, ' I'm watching it, Uncle Luke!'

' Say goodbye to TV for the rest of your life until you start doing your homework and actually try hard on your tests!' Luke yelled and put the remote control on the very top of his closet. Where Jess could never be able to reach unless he finds a ladder.

' I've been doing homework.' Jess lied, acting all innocent.

Luke crossed his arms around his chest, ' oh really? Show me the ones you did today.'

' Well there isn't any homework today.'

' Do I need to call Rory and verify?'

Jess sighed and confessed, ' homework's stupid! I'm learning nothing from doing homework!'

' Homework is stupid huh? You know I went to see Mrs. Owens today.'

' Mrs. Owens is married and I thought Lorelai is your girlfriend.' Jess joked.

' Hey! This is not the time to joke around, Jess. This is serious matter.' Luke shouted, before he took a deep breathe, ' from now on, you will do your homework, study for your tests and actually write things down on your test paper. I will check your homework every night after I close up and I will help you the best I can to prepare for the tests. I will not have you failing anymore! Do you hear me!'

Jess frowned, he didn't like the idea that his uncle is trying to interrupt his freedom. Back in New York, his mother never give a damn about his grades or homework. ' I'm not going to do those stupid homework!'

' Oh you sure are.' Luke continued.

' Never.' Jess challenged back.

' You are going to start doing your homework whether you like it or not.' Luke warned.

' I'm NOT GOING TO DO MY HOMEWORK! And you know you can't hit me anymore!' Jess shouted back.

Luke was on the verge of mental breakdown, his temper was building up, but he knew he had to calm down. He calmly stated, ' Jess, put your bag in your room, get your assignments out and sit at the dinning table and start doing your homework. Don't make me repeat that.'

' Luke, you have a job, running a diner, serving coffees, taking orders. Now go downstairs and start your work. Don't make me repeat that.' Jess shotted back.

Luke had enough, he picked up Jess' schoolbag in one hand and carried the boy with his other arm and sat the boy down at the table. He then proceed to pour out all the books inside Jess' bag. ' We are going to sit here as long as we need to, until you start flipping the pages and do your homework.'

' You can't sit here all day, you have work downstairs.'

' I'll put Caesar in charge. Now start.'

Jess was sitting across Luke, he knew Luke meant business this time, there's no way out of this chair if he doesn't finish his dreadful assignments. He reluctantly picked up his math book and began to flip to the page.

After doing the first math problem on the page, Jess was getting tired, ' Can I take a nap?'

' Yes, you can. After you finish it.'

' But there's like 6 questions!' Jess whined.

' You already finished the first one. Five more, I know you can do it!' Luke encouraged.

Jess sighed and mumbled the second question, 'Mrs. Hilt bought a hot dog for $1.75 and a bag of chips for 75 cents. Her sister bought 2 hot dogs and 2 bags of chips. How much more money did her sister spend. Bla, bla, bla.' He walked out of the chair before Luke could stop him and opened the drawer of Luke's desk and grabbed a calculator.

' What do you think you're doing?' Luke watched his nephew's every move.

' Doing my homework.'

' You're not supposed to use a calculator, Jess.' Luke grabbed the calculator from Jess.

' This is a waste of time! Why do we even have to learn this and do it with our hands! Everyone uses a calculator eventually!' Jess argued, ' Uncle Luke, your cashier machine helps you calculate too!'

Luke sighed, 'Jess, please just do it. I will think about giving you back the lego set if you finish everything.'

' Fine.' Jess grumbled and plot his eyes back to his assignment.

* * *

' Lukeeeee!' a singing Lorelai walking up the stairs and knocked at the apartment door.

Luke opened the door, ' Hey.'

' What you doing up here? I'm in desperate need of a nice cheese burger.'

Luke went back to sitting next to Jess, ' Caesar can make it for you, you know.'

' But he doesn't make it the way you do!' Lorelai pouted and walked to the dining table. ' Luke you're not doing anything but sitting down right now, so why can't you make me a cheese burger?'

' I can't. Because I need to check Jess' homework.'

Lorelai chuckled, ' You helping Jess with homework?'

'Yes.' Luke rolled his eyes.

' Since when?'

'Since I had a meeting with his teacher and found out he hasn't been doing his homework or passing any tests!'

Jess put down his pencil and laid his head down on the table, ' done! Can I go now?'

' yes, you can leave this chair now.'

' Thanks god!'

' Does that mean I can get my cheese burger?' Lorelai grinned.

Luke sighed, 'yes.'

The three headed down to the diner.

Jess found Rory sitting at one of the tables, he went and sat next to her.

' What are you doing?' Asked Jess.

' Studying for tomorrow's big test.' Rory replied, still looking at her textbook.

' We have a test tomorrow?!' Jess exclaimed.

Lorelai came back to the table and Luke followed her.

' You didn't know there's a test tomorrow!' Rory exclaimed

'What! You have a test tomorrow!' Luke shouted.

Jess just dropped his head on to the table, Luke knowing this means that he had to start studying now also.

' Okay, everyone out! Diner's close, everything that haven't been paid is on me!' Luke announced.

' It's not that big of a deal, uncle Luke!'

' Big deal or not, you are going to study for the test and I will sit next to you and help you!'

' Luke you don't have to close down, I can help Jess, Rory needs my help too anyway.' Lorelai suggested.

' no Lorelai I have to do this. I don't want the school to think that I'm too busy to be taking care of Jess.'

' The test is lame! It's memorizing all the state names and a city and one cool fact of the state! We don't have to study for it!' Jess complained.

' Really? You know all your states?' Luke questioned.

' Yup.' Jess replied. ' Yankees is from New York, Red Sox is from Boston, which is Massachusetts, White sox is from Chicago, which is Illinois, LA Dodgers, California, Cardinal, Missouri, Astros, Texas...'

' okay so you know all the states that has baseball teams. How do you spell Massachusetts?'

' Easy. M-A-S-S-A massa, C-H-U chu, S-a-t-t-S.'

'Nope. it's m-a-s-s-a-c-h-u-s-e-t-t-s.' Rory corrected.

' Well I guess that means we have to study bud.' Luke announced.

' Argh, life's not fair!' Jess groaned.

* * *

9:30pm

Luke and Jess spent the entire night working on the test. Luke made sure Jess remembered every single state, a city and one cool fact.

Jess was lying down on his bed and Luke was about to tuck him in.

' Seattle?' Luke asked.

' Washington, Seattle Seahawks.'

Luke gave him a thumbs up.

' Boston?'

' Disgusting Red Sox, Massachusetts M-A-S-S-A-C-H-U-S-E-T-T-S.'

' Good job.'

' Last one before I switch off the light. Toronto?'

' Hey, that's not an American City!'

Luke smirked, ' good you know the difference. Goodnight.'

' Are you going to be angry if I still don't pass it?'

' Of course you will pass. Don't say that.'

' But may be I'm dumb like that.' Jess mumbled, looking down at Speedy his stuffed animal.

' You're not dumb, Jess. Whoever said you're dumb, is dumb.' Luke assured him with a warm smile. He ruffled the boys hair before he switched off the night light, ' You will do fine, I promise.'

' Okay, goodnight.' Jess replied before he hugged speedy tightly and closed his eyes.

' Goodnight.'

* * *

8:30am Stars Hollow Elementary School

The class has just started the test, Jess' palms were sweating, he had never been so nervous about a test in his life. He wanted to do well do make Luke proud more than anything. Once he got the paper, he started filling it in as quickly as he can.

 _1\. State: Washington City: Seattle Fact: Seattle Seahawks is from that city_

 _2\. State: New York City: New York City Fact: I was born there 8 years ago and my favourite baseball team is NY Yankees._

 _3\. State: Connecticut City: Stars Hollow, I know it's a town, but it's better than other cities in Connecticut Fact: This is where my home is._

'Jess?' Mrs. Owen walked to Jess' desk and whispered to him.

Jess was so focused, her voice caused him to drop his pencil, ' huh?'

' Jess, can you please go to the general office right now?'

' But I'm doing my test! I didn't do anything!'

Mrs. Owen assured him, ' oh no, you're not in trouble. Just pack your bags and go down. You can finish your test tomorrow.'

' Pack my bags?' Jess was now completely confused.

' Yes.' Mrs. Owen replied, still in her whispering voice, ' your mom is waiting.'

* * *

A/N So I started singin, bye bye little baby Jess, your mother is waiting, so please say goodbye, and good old Luke will be going mad, oh this is such a terrible day... this is such a terrible day... Thank you for reading! As always, reviews are always greatly appreciated! Till then, stay tuned!

DC Nixon: Thank you for your review! Sorry somebody's gotta be the bad cop in the family :p Luke is getting better at not being mean more and more though!

fizco: Thank you for your review! I love Lorelai too! She's really hilarious in the show! ' Kind of man that some woman would die for' ! haha #me ?

Anon1: Thank you for your review! I agree, extreme control parents are the worse. And thank you! I did have a safe trip but was sick once I got back home, haha. Sorry for the wait!

RhizOneill: Thank you for your review! No more Emily for now, but may be, Run Jess Run away from Liz? lol

niazn: Thank you for your review! Can't wait for your story too! :)

Droolia: Thank you for your review! Glad you noticed! Sometimes i just have no clue on what to write and I rewatch episodes to get some inspirations! Yup Luke was rude deciding on behalf of the other three, that's for sure. Well now he knows why! To be honest, Rory is really the luckiest kid on earth in the show. If Rory was not portrayed as a young, kind hearted, smart girl. She would have been just a brat haha. She's really got everything handed to her.

LUKELORE: Thank you for your review! Here's more! and loving your name, LUKELORE!


	23. Chapter 23: Wish You Well

A/N: Two amazing artists drew up scenes from this story! I expect more to come :D Feel free to follow or just check it out on instagram #wolvecub07

this is a quick update to make up for all those weeks that I haven't made a single update. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Wish You Well

Stars Hollow Elementary School General Office 9:00am

' Oh my baby boy!' Liz happily squealed when she saw her son walking down the stairs.

Liz ran to her son and wanted to give him a hug before Jess angrily swayed her arms away. 'What are you doing here!'

'Hey, that's not the way you talk to your mother! Has Luke taught you nothing over the months!' Liz scolded Jess in front of the other teachers around.

Jess frowned and crossed his arms around his chest, ' What are you doing here?'

' I'm here to pick you up! The flight is at noon, so we better go now.'

Jess widened his eyes, ' flight to where!'

' Flight to New York!' Liz stated obviously.

' Where did you get the money?' Jess questioned, driving to New York was only less than three hours, he couldn't see the reason why they were flying out and didn't believe that his mother had that kind of money.

' Long story. Come on pick up your bag, let's go.' Liz hushed her son and grabbed his arm. Jess swung her arm away again, ' I'm not going to New York with you! I'm staying here with Uncle Luke!'

Liz ignored her son's complain and dragged the boy to the school parking lot where her driver was waiting inside a porsche.

' I'm not going! I'm not going!' Jess trying his best to get out of the parking lot, eventually kicking Liz out of desperation.

Liz slapped Jess across the face before she yelled, ' Hey! I'm your mother! You do as I say! Luke is not your dad! You think you're just gonna stay there forever? You're nothing but trouble to everyone, you think Luke loves you? He's just taking care of you cause he ain't got a choice!'

Jess had one of his hands covered on his right cheek, he was so mad and hurt by his mother's words that tears started streaming down his face. He shouted back, ' Luke's my dad! And he's also my mom! He's a billion times better than you! You're an asshole!'

Liz grabbed her son by the arm, she tried to smack him again on the face but Jess dugged it, ' Get in the car right now, Jess Mariano. Enough of your bullshit!' Liz pushed Jess into the car and ignored his shouting.

Jess was half shouting and half crying at the same time, ' I didn't even get to say goodbye to Uncle Luke!'

' You'll live.' Liz replied, lighting up a cigarette.

* * *

Hartford International Airport

Jess was ordered to sit at one of the couch by the glass where he could see all the planes depart while Liz went to washroom. Jess waited Liz to be out of sight and ran to the closest phone booth and quickly called Luke.

' Luke's Diner.' Luke picked up the phone in his monotone.

' Uncle Luke! Help!' Jess panicked. 'I'm inside the airport, ready to board to New York and..'

' Slow down! Aren't you supposed to be at school?'

' Liz came to school and brought me to the airport! We're leaving in less than an hour!'

'What!' Luke shouted.

' I don't wanna go Uncle Luke,' Jess whimpered.

' Okay, I'm going to drive to New York right now. Don't worry, alright?' Luke comforted the boy.

Jess hung up the phone and Liz caught him right in the act.

' Were you calling Luke to come get you?' Liz crossed her arms.

' Yes. I hate you and Jack and stinkin New York!' Jess growled.

Liz just laughed, ' Oh boy oh boy. Jack? He's long gone! I'm now with Charles. He's the one who's willing to pay all this and wanted to see you!'

Jess was puzzled, Liz continued, ' Don't worry, we won't be in New York for long, we're just staying there for the night and then we're flying to Canada with Charles.'

' Canada!' Jess widened his eyes, he's now worried that Luke won't be there in time to get him back before he's going to be shipped to Canada.

' Yes, you'll love it there. Charles already enrolled you into the best private school there. You'll have your own room and everything.'

' I don't want anything, I want Uncle Luke!' Jess cried, the fact that he will be going to live in Canada and never see Luke or Lorelai and Rory and his friends in Stars Hollow frightened him.

Liz just simply stated, ' well, you don't have a choice. Luke is not your legal guardian. Besides, this is for your own good, Luke would not refuse once he gets to know Charles.'

* * *

New York International Airport 1:30pm

After an hour on the flight, the mother and son had finally arrived New York. As they were walking out of the arrival gate, Liz ran towards a man. The man was obviously at least 20 years older than Liz. He was dressed in a nice suit with a fancy business coat, he smiled as he let Liz into his embrace. Jess walked slowly towards the couple and stared at the older man, this was all too weird for Jess. This man was unlike all the other men that his mother dated before. He looked clean, polite and different.

The man bend down and look at Jess at the same eye level, he gave him a warm smile, ' You must be Jess. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I'm Charles, Charles Mathers. You can call me Charles for now, alright?' Charles held out his right hand.

Jess reluctantly shook his hand and said nothing to the man. The three walked out of the airport and into a black limo. Jess sat opposite to Charles and his mother, looking down at his shoes. This was all too new and shocking to him, he didn't know how to react.

' Hey Jess?' Charles asked gently.

Jess didn't look up, he was still trying to piece things together in his mind.

' Jess! Charles is talking to you. Where's your manners!' Liz semi-yelled.

Jess looked up and stared at the man, before Charles continued, ' Yankees your favourite team?'

Jess just nodded and went back to staring at his sneakers.

' Well, you're in luck. I've got two tickets to the game tonight. You'll love it.'

Jess shook his head, ' No thanks. I don't wanna go.'

' Jess! You've been begging me for years to take you to a game and now you don't wanna go?' Liz asked.

' Uncle Luke's bringing me to the game on my birthday, I'm saving it to that day.'

' Hey buddy come with me to the ball game. I certainly don't wanna go with your mom she doesn't even know who's Mickey Mantle. It will be fun, Jess.' Charles joked and encouraged the boy. The car stopped. 'Besides, we're here already.'

Jess looked out the window, they were in fact right outside of the stadium. ' But it's only 2 o'clock, the game starts at 5 today!'

Charles already stepped one foot out of the car, he put out his right hand, ' come on, I want you to meet someone.'

Going to the Yankees Stadium and watching a game had been on Jess' top dream list. A part of him just really wanna jump out of the car and run into the stadium but another part of him thought about Luke. He so wanted his first time to the stadium to be with his Uncle not this random guy Charles.

' Go on already, Jess!' Liz slightly pushed Jess.

Jess was a little worried, he's going to the game alone with a stranger, ' You're not going?'

' No, I'm going back to the apartment to finish packing for tomorrow's flight. Go! Go have fun with Charles!'

And there, Jess stepped out of the limo and into the stadium.

* * *

Yankees Stadium 2:00pm

Charles wanted to hold Jess' hand but Jess refused to, he walked slowly right behind Charles, keeping a little distance from the man. They were walking right into the field and passing all the security guards without any trouble. The security guards even greeted them.

There it was, Jess stepped foot on to the sacred field of the Yankees for the first time. He looked up and was mesmerized by the size of the stadium. It was even more amazing than he imagined it would be.

' Impressive eh?' Charles smirked. Jess nodded. ' Come on. We'll come back out here later. I want you to meet the guys first.'

' The guys?' Jess asked, hoping by 'guys' he meant all the baseball players on his baseball cards.

Charles and Jess walked into one of the tunnel and turned to an elevator and Charles pressed the 5th button. And they stepped out into the major office of the New York Yankees.

' Hey Charlie!' a chubby guy waved at Charles, Jess recognized this guy from ESPN, Buck Showalter Yankees' Manager. ' It's been awhile since I've seen you!'

' Hey Buck!' Charles greeted back. ' Yea, work's been killing me. It's good to be back.'

' I see you brought us a little prodigy star here!' Buck joked, referring the star to Jess.

' Yea, the biggest Yankees fan you'll ever meet. This is Jess, my fiancee's son. My soon to be son.' Charles explained, 'Jess, this is Buck Sh..'

'Buck Showalter, the manager.' Jess cut Charles out, he still couldn't believe this was happening to him, he was so stars-trucked, he didn't seem to notice Charles said that he would soon to be his son. He's meeting the manager of the Yankees.

Charles ruffled Jess' hair, ' Told you this kid is a big fan.'

' Hey Jess you wanna meet the guys?' Buck asked.

' Yeah!' Jess excitedly replied.

' Wait a sec, you're not geared up yet. Buck you got any kid size jerseys and caps around?'

' Absolutely.' Buck turned and talked to a junior clerk to get Jess the jerseys and caps.

Jess put it on, wore the cap and followed Buck and Charles to the indoor training room.

Jess widened his eyes when he saw all his favourite players right in front of his eyes.

' That's Bernie Williams!' Jess whispered to Charles.

Charles chuckled, glad that Jess was excited, ' hey go on, go talk to Bernie.'

' Can I?' Jess asked, shocked that he could actually just walk up to the athlete star and talk to him.

Charles nodded. Jess slowly walked up to Bernie who just finished his track routine. ' Hi Mr. Williams. I just wanted...wanted to say you're awesome at playing ball. The way you hit and..and how you run really fast and stole so many bases.'

Bernie chuckled, patted Jess on his back, ' hey thank you! I appreciate your compliment kid.'

' Can you, Can you sign on my jersey?'

' Of course!'

Then Bernie had to do another set of exercise. Jess saw Paul O'Neill walking towards him, his jaw just dropped. He couldn't help but think this whole thing might just be a dream.

' Hey Jess.' Paul greeted him.

' Hi..hi Mr. O'Neill.' Jess replied nervously.

' You wanna play catch with me?'

Jess couldn't speak for a split second, Paul O'neill just invited him to play catch with him. Jess nodded excitedly.

* * *

Liz' old apartment 5:30pm

A loud knock on Liz's door.

' Liz, open the door! I know you're in there!' Luke shouted behind the door.

Liz opened the door, before she could speak, Luke barged in and shouted.

' Where's Jess! Why the hell did you just pull him out of school and send him back here!' Luke was furious at his sister.

' Calm down big brother! Everything is fine! Jess is in good hands! He is at the ball game with my fiancee Charles.'

Luke widened his eyes, ' you pull your son out of school and fly to New York to watch a ball game?!'

' No, Luke. We're moving.'

' Moving where?'

' Moving to Canada. Charles' headquarter is in Alberta, it's only wise, we move there as well. We're getting married soon.' Liz said it casually.

Luke took a deep breathe, ' so that's it huh?! You don't write, you don't call, you just take the kid and move him to another place!'

' Yes! Jess is not just a kid, he is _my_ kid! I have the right to take him anywhere I want!' Liz shot back.

Luke scoffed, ' Did it occur to you that you just abandoned the child you called your _son_ for more than half a year! And now you expect me to just hand him back to you like he is some toy?!'

' You're not his legal guardian.' Liz threatened.

' And those charming boyfriends of yours were legal guardians of Jess? Did you know what they did to him? What they did to your son! The last time he was here, he got brutally hit on his arms, his back, his legs with a leather belt and then kicked on his rib cage! It took almost two months for the welts to recover!' Luke barked.

Liz replied simply like it's not a big deal, ' Yea that's called 'spare the rod and not spoil the child' Luke. Dad used to hit you too! And you turned out fine!'

' Yes, dad did hit me, but he didn't ABUSE me. There's a fine difference between those lines! Jess was abused!' Luke paused for a second to calm down, ' bottom line is, Jess is not going anywhere near ANY of your boyfriends or fiancee or husbands.'

' Charles is different. He loves kids, he has two of his own but they are now adults and working in big companies, following his footsteps. Charles already enrolled Jess in the finest private school in Alberta, he bought us a nice house and everything! This is for Jess' own good! He is probably going to be the most successful person in our family! He will get a good education, make upper class friends and connections! Don't you want that for Jess?'

Luke paused for a second to think, ' fine, so he's rich, he can provide Jess with everything he needs. What happens when you and the guy gets a divorce huh? What are you going to do? How are you going to live up to that standard for Jess?'

' Well he's just going to deal with it then.' Liz said obviously while lighting up a cigarette.

Luke tried everything, he sighed, ' I'll have to talk to Jess first, if he doesn't want it, he's coming back with me. I'll wait downstairs in my truck. I can't talk to you anymore, you never fail to make me mentally explode.'

Luke stomped out the apartment with a bang on the door.

* * *

During the game 6:30pm

Charles got the VIP luxury Box tickets, it has a close and clear view of the entire stadium. The game has started for more than an hour and a half, but Jess was staring at the ground the entire time.

' Jess, buddy, come on, you gotta watch this! Paul's about to get a homerun, don't you wanna see it?' Charles asked.

Jess shook his head in reply. Of course Jess wanted to see it, he was trying so hard to refrain himself from watching the game. He insisted that he want his first baseball game to be watched with Luke so this was the only way he could do it.

' Jess...' Charles sighed, ' Come on buddy you have to watch this! I know you want to watch it with your uncle but I assure you he will be more happy if you actually enjoyed the game than sitting there and looking at your shoelace.'

Jess looked up, 'Really?'

Charles smiled and nodded. ' If he really loves you, he will want to see you happy.'

Jess nodded in agreement, ' He loves me more than the entire world.' then he proceeded to watch the game, he looked out at the green field and thousands of crowd cheering for the Yankees. He had never seen such a big crowd and be a part of a big crowd in life. Everything was so fresh and exciting for him.

' Oh! there goes the ball!' Charles shouted, Jess was so nervous, he wanted Paul O'neill to hit a run so badly.

It was a homerun and the victory music was blasting in the atmosphere along with a very happy little Jess jumping up and down for the win.

* * *

Downstairs of Liz' apartment 7:30pm

Charles' driver parked right in front of Liz' apartment building. Luke's truck was parked right across the street, he saw Jess and Charles walked out of the limo. Luke was about to get out of the car, but something stopped him.

The scene of Jess holding Charles' hand, giggling when Charles told him something funny and Charles eventually giving him a piggyback ride up the stairs.

Luke stared at the two, focusing on the smiling face of Jess until the two disappeared into the building. Luke sat there for a moment, he shook his head slowly, a little drop of tear wailed up in his eyes and a bittersweet smile hung on his face. He knew it's time for him to go. It's time to let it go. He thought to himself, it will be better if he doesn't say goodbye to Jess. He thought Jess was still little, the boy's memory of his uncle would fade eventually.

He turned on his engine and headed for highway 95.

* * *

Credit Roll Song: Winning Streak by Glen Hansard

A/N: Can't stop listening to this song while writing this chapter. It totally expressed how Luke was feeling when he was leaving Jess. He wanted Jess to have a better future and he knew he probably couldn't top what Charles could offer Jess. Luke wishes Jess well and hope Jess will forget him. :'(

Oh! And I was imagining Charles looking like Richard Gere.

Thank you for reading! Let me know how you feel about this chapter! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Till then...stay tuned! :)

DC Nixon, thank you for your review! I'm just trying to live up to the GG style of dropping bombs! Bam! Luke has a daughter. Bam! Lorelai got a dog. Bam! Rory stole a yacht. You're probably hating me more for this chapter...

Anon1, thank you for your review! Laughed so hard at your question, is there a hitman in Stars Hollow? LOL I wish. Then I can just randomly kill off characters that I don't like. And yes, I'm feeling way better now thanks for asking!

Guest, thank you for your review! I'm glad my update made you happy! It also makes me happy! Well.. I don't know, so far doesn't Charles sounds like a good guy to you?

roganjalex, thank you for your review! Hope you continue to find this entertaining!

RhizOneill, thank you for your review! Hmmm..doesn't look like it... :( don't kill me!

junienmomo, thank you for your review! Yup, been waiting to drop the Liz bomb quite some time now. It's long due. I actually hesitated whether I really wanna go so far with this plot because I felt so bad for Luke during the last part of this chapter.

Nancy, thank you for your review! I know :( Luke has made such great progress in parenting and so did Jess with his behaviour and everything. Definitely, Liz always means trouble. But good things always has an end to it so...I mean...doesn't Charles sounds like a good fella? ,


	24. Chapter 24: Homeward Bound

A/N: Two amazing artists drew up scenes from this story! I expect more to come :D Feel free to follow or just check it out on instagram #wolvecub07

yes I'm crazy. I'm updating chapters three days in a roll. Enjoy! Oh wait and special thanks to Simon & Garfunkel for the title, lol.

Chapter 24: Homeward Bound

New York International Airport 9am April 27th 1993

 _'Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I want to welcome you aboard Air Canada flight 787 service from NYC New York City to YYC Calgary. Once we get airborne today, our flight time will be 5 hours and 27 minutes; currently in YYC, the winds are out of the South at 12MPH, excellent visibility, light snowshower may be anticipated later in the evening. The temperature is 2 degrees centigrade. We'll get back to you enroute just as soon as we have more information; once again, welcome aboard.'_

Charles bought first class tickets for the three. Jess was sitting next to the window while Liz fell asleep instantly after they settled down. Jess was looking out of the window, he was devastated, Luke never came. He tried to call him at the payphone in the airport but no one picked up. There he was, about to leave his country into the land of unknown.

* * *

Luke's apartment 9am April 27th 1993

' Luke, are you crazy?!' Lorelai gasped after hearing Luke's story from last night of why he didn't bring Jess back to Stars Hollow.

' Calm down, Charles is really different. This is the best option for Jess now. He's going down a good path.' Luke sat up from his bed explained.

' Oh, just by looking at him holding Jess' hand, cracking jokes and giving him a piggy back ride gives you a conclusion that he suddenly becomes Jess' perfect father figure?' Lorelai shot back, she was mad that Luke jumped to conclusion again.

Luke sighed, ' There's nothing I can really do, Lorelai. I'm not Jess' legal guardian and if we are going to get a lawyer and fight back it's no use. Cause we're running against Charles Mathers. Let me repeat this again, Charles Mathers!'

' Charles Mathers as in the guy who always gets invited on CBC, NBC, CNN morning news when they start to babble about oil and gas prices when nobody actually cares?' Lorelai asked, ' That Charles Mathers?'

Luke nodded, ' yes, Keywest Energy CEO Charles Mathers.'

Lorelai needed a second to think, ' how did Liz even get to _know_ Charles Mathers? He's like a billionaire!'

Luke stood up, he grunted, ' I don't know and I don't care!' He sat back down and quietly said, ' This is way out of my league now, I'm just gonna hope for the best for Jess.'

Lorelai sat up next to Luke and smoothed his back. She understood Luke must be feeling awful right now. She knew Luke loved and cared Jess like he's his own kid, but he's really stuck in a helpless situation.

* * *

April 27th 1993 Calgary, Alberta

' Wow look at this place Jess!' Liz squealed in excitement, spinning herself round and round in the big high tech mansion with a million dollar view of the Rocky Mountains.

Charles chuckled, ' Home sweet home.'

Jess walked up to the paranormic window in the huge room, which is said to be the one of many living rooms in this house. He gazed out to the view of the Rockies. Charles slide the door on the very right corner and invited Jess to go out with him. Jess followed along. They walked out to the big patio. Jess was speechless when he saw the infinity pool.

' You like it?' Charles asked proudly.

Jess nodded, ' it's awesome.' He still couldn't believe that everything changed in one night. He was now living in a mansion with a pool and a view and perhaps many other things that yet to be discovered. He thought he was living in a Richie Rich TV Show. Suddenly, he snapped back to reality, Luke. He needed to call Luke.

' Charles, can I borrow a phone to call my Uncle?' Jess asked.

Charles gave a very apologetical face, ' I'm afraid I can't let you use the phone right now.'

' But why?' Jess asked, all confused. Charles' a billionaire, he must have a phone somewhere.

Charles bent down and talked to Jess at the eye level, ' You see, your mother and I were looking at your grades, and it's not good Jess. I pulled in many relations to get you into the best school and I don't want you to get distracted.'

' You can't do that to me! I need to talk to Uncle Luke!' Jess complained.

' I'm sorry Jess, but this is the decision. Until we see your grades up, I will let you call your Uncle and may be even visit him during the summer, okay?' Charles tried to ruffle Jess' hair.

Jess growled, ' Don't touch me!' _No one can ruffle my hair but Uncle Luke and Lorelai. No one!_

* * *

April 28th 1993 7am

Jess had to start school the next day, he crawled out of his queen sized bed and tip-toed out of his room. He checked the whole premises for signs of Charles. But there's no one there except his mother dead asleep in the master bedroom. He quickly rushed back into Charles' study room and picked up the phone and dialed Luke's number.

 _860-564-5885_

 _'Access denied. Please try again.'_

 _860-564-5885_

 _'Access denied. Please try again.'_

' Jess I told you no phone calls, buddy.' Charles sipping on his morning coffee, stood next to the door of his studies.

' You made Uncle Luke cancel his number?!' Jess exclaimed.

' No, but all the phones here recognise only my finger prints and your mother's finger prints right now.'

Jess was shocked, _since when could phones do that?!_

'Come on, you better get ready for school. Frank your driver will be waiting outside shortly.' Charles simply said and picked up his business phone when it rang.

* * *

Luke's diner April 28th 1993 7:30am

'Rory, baby. Can you put down your book for a second. Luke and I have something to tell you.' Lorelai held Rory's hand and gave her a nervous smile.

Rory put down the book on the table and looked into two nervous adults. ' Did someone die?'

' No, no. I mean, I hope not. No, absolutely not. No one died.' Luke assured.

Lorelai looked at Luke, Luke took a deep breathe then nodded to Lorelai before she took up the courage and told Rory the news, ' Jess is gone.'

' What do you mean Jess is gone? Is this a late April's fool joke?' Rory questioned.

' No it's not Rory, I'm so sorry. But Jess went back to live with his mom.' Luke confessed.

'We're so sorry, baby.' Lorelai added, while giving her daughter a hug.

Rory who was so confused that her face was showing that she's going to cry anytime soon. Why didn't Jess tell her that he was going to leave? Jess always tells her his secrets! Luke was as heartbroken as Rory was. He comforted Rory,

' I'll make the extra fluffy chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on the side okay?'

* * *

A week later.

Stars Hollow Main Street

Luke went out of his diner and was walking down the street to get a few errands done. Then a uniformed Kirk was running towards him.

' It's Jess! Luke! It's Jess!' Kirk running and waving with a letter in hand.

Luke stopped and turned around, all he heard was 'Jess' and his heart started to beat faster.

' It's a mail from Jess!' Kirk said excitedly and handed the letter to Luke.

Luke quickly opened the mail and read it.

 _Dear Uncle Luke,_

 _How are you? This is Jess. I hope you didn't forget about me. I called you before I get to Canada but you didn't pick up the phone. I am okay. Charles doesn't let me use the phone to call anyone until I get good grades at school so this is the best way I can talk to you. My driver Frank will help me post this letter secretly, I hope you write back to me. The address is Frank's home so it's safe. I miss you but I hate you for not bringing me back to Stars Hollow._

 _Jess_

Luke had a big grin when he read through the letter, those familiar kiddie hand writing of Jess made him so happy. He forgot about the errands and walked back to his diner.

' Wait up Luke!' Kirk shouted, Luke stopped and looked at what Kirk was trying to do. Kirk reached to his back pocket of his working trousers.

' Here you go.' Kirk handed Luke a thick white envelope, ' it's from the printing shop, it was actually done a couple weeks ago but I spilled apple juice all over the machine so I thought all the pictures were ruined, but it didn't. So here you go.'

' Thanks Kirk.' Luke patted the guy on the shoulder and went straight back to his apartment. He can't wait to write back to Jess.

* * *

Mount Royal Academy 3:30pm

Jess was standing in front of his new school's gate reading a book while waiting for Frank to pick him up. He was all dressed up in a proper uniform. White tucked shirt with a navy blue tie, grey trousers, grey school jacket with navy blue lining and a grey school cap.

' Logan, look.' A blonde hair kid pointed at Jess, ' it's the new kid.'

Logan smirked and walked up to Jess. The blonde boy snapped his thumb to the other two blonde boys. The two other boys went up to Jess and knocked down his books. The three kids laughed.

' Hey!' Jess shouted.

Logan walked up to Jess, ' Who's your father new kid?'

Jess picked up his book and replied, ' it's none of your business, dick.'

The dirty blonde hair boy shoved Jess back to the brick wall, ' How dare you talk to Logan like that!'

' Tristan, that's enough. He's new, he doesn't know the rules.' Logan stopped his friend/body guard.

Jess got off the wall and fixed his tie and adjusted his school cap, ' Leave me alone before I throw a punch at you blondie.'

' That's cute.' Logan and the boys laughed at Jess. ' We just need to know who your father is. We need to rank you in the school chain.'

'What school chain?'

' School chain ranks you accordingly, we'll see if you are one of us or you're the bottom feeders.'

' You guys are dumb!' Jess rolled his eyes, ignoring the group of blonde preppy boys.

' Look, kid. You go to this school, you play by our rules. Everyone here brings his or her father's business card to school. You better start doing that tomorrow.' Logan threatened.

Jess scoffed, ' You don't scare me, daddy's boy. I'm from the Bronx.'

There Frank finally arrived and Jess pushed through the boys and got into the car.

' Hey boss, you've got a letter.' Frank said while handing Jess a small package.

' Thank you Frank. Please call me Jess, I'm not your boss.' Jess replied and quickly opened the parcel.

Frank smiled, ' whatever you say sir.'

 _Dear Jess,_

 _All is well. Rory, Lorelai and everyone in town misses you. I miss you. I'm sorry I didn't bring you back to Stars Hollow but this is for your own good. Charles is going to provide you with everything you need to be a successful man in the future. Don't be like me Jess. I'm not a good role model. All I do is flip burgers. Charles makes thousands of dollars every minute. Be like him. Listen to Charles okay? Behave and don't talk back. Your words are your sharpest weapon. And as much as I wanted to write you and talk to you, Jess. This is not right. Charles will soon be your step-father, and this is not good. Don't do things behind his back. You might also get your driver fired. Along with this letter, here's your pal, Speedy._

 _Take care. Make me proud, son._

 _Love,_

 _The Uncle that you hate._

Jess crumbled the letter, threw it on the floor, curled into a ball and cried. He hated that Luke was not only not coming to pick him up, he was not going to write him back and more than all that, he missed Luke too much. He rubbed his eyes and took Speedy out of the parcel box, he held it tightly and sniffed it. Speedy was full of the scent of Luke's apartment.

 _Don't worry Speedy, we are going home._

* * *

Luke's Apartment 10pm

Luke closed up his diner and went upstairs. He told Lorelai he wanted to spend the night alone. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer and sat on his couch. He switched on the TV.

 _' Scooby-Scooby Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now!'_

 _Switched to another channel Luke. That's Jess' favourite show. You have got to stop thinking about him. let it go. let it go._

Luke switched to ESPN and watched some sports highlight.

 _' And I mean, look at the Yankees, they are looking good this season. Paul O'neill just gave his...'_

 _Damn it!_

Luke turned off the TV and went to the bathroom to wash his face to cool off a little. He got to the sink, turned on the tap and splashed his face with cold water. Then he proceeded to grab his towel which he accidentally knocked down Jess' yellow wolverine toothbrush and blueberry blast toothpaste.

 _God damn it Luke! Just go look into the photos you pussy! You know you miss your nephew._

Luke got out of the bathroom, walked to his desk and opened the thick white envelope. He sat down and took out a big pile of photos. He can't help but grin at the first picture.

It was Jess in his dinosaur PJs with his wake up hair, with a big grin on his face and a hole left on the front and centre, waving a 5 dollar bill.

Luke flipped to the second photo, the smile on his face now matched the one he had in the picture. Lorelai must have taken that photo.

The morning after the winter break, Jess and Rory were sitting next to each other and Luke bent down between the two kids. Rory had a big smile on her face being all excited to get back to school and Jess gave a grumpy face and had his chin rested on the table.

He flipped to the third photo, he let out a little laugh. Again, Lorelai must have taken this photo with his camera.

Jess was all GQed up in a suit with his new haircut Lorelai gave him. He was posing in front of Luke's diner with his BMX bike and wearing one of Luke's shades.

Luke continued, he had also not seen this picture before. But he did remember that hot sunny day, he was pitching for the Stars Hollow Softball team in the State Championships. The whole town was there to watch the game and he remembered Jess was just running around and playing catch with his friends beside the field when he wasn't pitching.

The sunlight was reflected in the picture's background. Jess, Johnny, Sean and Dean were shirtless, sitting at the bleachers, each holding an ice cream cone with a wide smile, having their arms over one another's shoulder.

The next photo had Luke laughing hard, he believed Sookie took this photo of Jess. It was the dance marathon. The picture was in a perfect angle.

It was a side shot of Jess and Rory. Jess was holding the microphone near his lips, a feet away from Rory on the dance floor, he held out his right hand to invite Rory to dance with him and he was staring into Rory's eyes with such passion.

Luke's laugh faded when he flipped to the next picture. He stared at the picture for a long hard minute before he slammed the pile of photos on the table, he cursed and hung his head low, stared at the floor and had his hands covered his forehead and eyes.

That night, Kirk saw Luke's camera lying around the counter top. He took it and snapped random pictures around the diner while Luke was sitting down with Lorelai, Rory and Jess at one of the table having dinner.

The picture was just so ordinary of the four of them eating and interacting with one another, yet Luke saw the beautiful line that was hidden in that picture.

Jess was sitting next to Lorelai, and facing Rory. Rory was sitting next to Luke. Luke was helping Rory cut her steak. And Rory was asking Luke a question which Luke hung a ridiculous grin on his face in the picture. Jess was using all his energy to squeeze out ketchup from the ketchup bottle and Lorelai was holding up a napkin just around the corner of Jess' lips, attempting to wipe the ketchup stain off.

 _This is home. This is family. This is my home and my family._

* * *

A/N couldn't write the last part of this chapter without listening to this song, 'Turning Home' by David Nail. Thank you for reading! I know I haven't yet answer all the questions you all have. It will be answered in the coming chapter. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Loving all of your supports and questions! Till then...stay tuned. :)

I am probably going to reply all of you through private message from now on (reviewers who reviewed it with an account). Do tell me if you prefer I reply you here on the story. But thank you for all y'all reviews. DC Nixon, Droolia, junienmomo, Anon1, Nancy, RhizOneill, DSLeo, roganjalex !

Anon1, thank you for your review! So glad that you liked that chapter! Haha yea, I got that question from everyone, why the heck did Luke not fight back. I don't know, I was thinking he always thought he's not good enough for Jess, he's never good at parenting and raising a kid. And now that he thought Jess is in good hands, he wanted the best for Jess. Remember, he _thought_. Keep reading, you will find out soon :P

Nancy, thank you for your review! Sorry I haven't answer your question yet regarding why Liz would even get to meet a billionaire and other questions on how Charles' kids would react and everything. All will be up and answered in the next chapter, don't worry. :) Won't spoil things for you here, but you are on the right track. Something is fishy! There's no free lunch in this world. Thanks again for your detailed review and questions! Hope the next chapter won't disappoint you.


	25. Chapter 25: Radio Nowhere

A/N: Two amazing artists drew up scenes from this story! I expect more to come :D Feel free to follow or just check it out on instagram #wolvecub07

Thank you, Bruce Springsteen.

Chapter 25: Radio Nowhere

 _Dear Rory,_

 _I am okay, I am in Canada with my mom and Charles. Charles is going to be my step dad. How are you? Please don't cry, I know you are crying, I saw you crying in my dream yesterday, the day before and the day before and before. I cried too. Yesterday, the day before and the day before and before._

 _Canada is not bad, Charles' house is gigantic, you will love it. There is a mini cinema, a pool and everything in the house. I want to be happy and excited about all these, but I can't because you are not here to enjoy this as well. I am going to find a way to come back. I think I've got a plan. I miss you. A lot._

 _And when I miss you I look at the moon through my bedroom window, because I want to think that you are looking at the moon too._

 _Bye Rory._

 _Jess_

* * *

May 15th 1993 midnight

Charles just got home from a charity event. He opened the door and switched on the light. Liz was sitting by the couch, smoking.

' Hey, what did I say about smoking in the house?' Charles stated while taking off his shoes, ' if you need to smoke, smoke in the patio.'

Liz ignored him, ' where's my pack? We have an agreement.'

Charles ignored her and walked towards the bedroom upstairs.

' Hey I'm talking to you!' Liz yelled and began to walk up the stairs as well.

Before Charles went back to the bedroom, he quietly opened Jess' bedroom door, Jess was asleep, but was tossing around.

He turned back to Liz, ' Shhhh! You're gonna wake him!' Charles closed Jess' door and whispered.

' Hey, we have an agreement here! I brought my son here, where's my C!' Liz yelled, not caring what Charles said earlier.

Charles pulled the woman back into his bedroom. ' You think bringing your son here is enough to repay all that debt and lost of profit to me and Chapo and to even earn yourself a few more bags?! You've got to be kidding me.'

' I told you, it was all an accident. Those guys weren't supposed to be there at that time. The cops would not have found it if it wasn't those guys!' Liz explained.

Charles scoffed, ' Doug put you in charge of that little area of street, you failed miserably and almost brought the whole thing down!'

' Bottomline is, here's my son which you asked for in order for me to pay for my mistake. What do you want?'

Charles walked up to his safe, typed in the password and took a file out. He threw the file on the bed in front of Liz, ' Sign this, and you'll get your coke right now.'

Liz picked up the file, she skimmed through it, ' No I'm not going to sign this.' Liz threw the file back down and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Charles lit up a cigar, ' Suit yourself. I'll be having a conference call with Chapo tomorrow down in Texas. He would definitely ask me about the 2.5m lost. It's a small number but as we all know, he is a money conscious son of bitch. And he _is_ cold-blooded. Do you want to end up like Doug?'

Liz looked at him angrily, she took a deep breathe and a minute to rethink, ' Give me the pen.'

* * *

May 15th 1993 Midnight Lorelai's house

Lorelai just tucked a crying Rory in. The poor girl had not been able to sleep very well after the news of Jess' leave.

' Better today?' Luke asked worriedly.

Lorelai shook her head, slipped back under the blanket, ' I think this might take a long time. Even longer than Chris' death.'

Luke stroke Lorelai's hair and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, ' Don't worry, she's still little, things will snap back eventually. She won't even remember Jess by then.'

Lorelai suddenly sit up, ' Luke, you're really not going to do anything about this situation? Even after Jess sent you a letter and everything?'

Luke also sat up, ' What can I do? He seems fine in the letter. Not adjusting yet, but he's fine. He hates me, but he's _fine_.'

' You never know! May be Jess is just trying to be tough. May be he's not telling you things!' Lorelai exclaimed.

' So what? I'm just gonna fly to Canada and pop up at Frank's house then threaten a good nice Canadian citizen to tell me where the heck is Jess?!'

' Yes!'

' What?' Luke looked at Lorelai with his eyebrows raised.

Lorelai continued, ' Yes! You should. You should go and fight back, Luke! Jess is your kid! The moment Liz dropped off Jess, she basically gave up! And this Charles, who cares! They're not married yet. And they will, so if you want to mend this back, you have to do it before they get married, before Jess becomes a victim of yet another horrible relationships of Liz!'

' Lorelai, we don't even know Charles! He's not like the others. He is rich, he's doing everything right for Jess.'

' Luke, exactly! We don't even know Charles! We might just be seeing the outer layer of his skin. But what's under that thick layer of skin might be a satan!'

Luke sighed, ' Lorelai, I don't kno...'

' Don't say I don't know, Luke! Just Do It! Just do it!' Lorelai semi-shouted. She was frustrated that she's still have not convinced Luke to do something about the situation.

'Lorelai, it's not that easy!'

Lorelai closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, ' Luke, just do it. You might fail, but at least you tried. At least you will find out if Charles is really a good role model for Jess or not. At least.'

Luke sighed again, helplessly, ' Lorelai, I can't...'

Lorelai cut Luke off, and threatened, ' You can! And I know you can! If you can't, then that means I'm not dating the man that I thought I fell in love with. And if that's the case, we should break up!'

Lorelai slipped her whole body under the blanket right after exploding it to Luke.

' Lorelai!' Luke exclaimed, he couldn't believe what Lorelai just said.

Lorelai took out her right arm from under the blanket and switched off the lamp, she angrily said under the blanket, 'Goodnight!'

* * *

Wednesday, May 16th 7pm Charles' Mansion

It was a wednesday night, Charles was sitting in the living room watching the news. Jess was reading a book on his bed. He had been reading even more books lately, he didn't make any friends at school and none of the kids liked to play baseball.

' Sir, dinner is ready.' one of the maid walked up to Charles.

' We're just waiting for Henry. Once Henry arrives, you can start serving.' Charles replied her and got up to walk up stairs.

Charles knocked on Jess' bedroom before he entered.

' Hey Jess.' Charles greeted and sat at his bed.

Jess stopped reading his book and looked up, ' hi Charles.'

' What are you reading?'

' Just some book.' Jess simply stated.

Charles replied, ' Let me see.' Jess handed him the book.

' Lord of the Flies?' Charles was surprised, this book is way too advanced for a soon to be 9 year old kid.

' Yea, it's a good book.'

' I know it is, but you sure you understand the book? It's supposed to be for thirteen and up.'

'There's some big words that I don't really know what they mean. But I kinda guessed it when I read the whole sentence.' Jess explained.

Charles smirked, ' Alright. I believe you, you are a bright kid. I'm seeing it through your improving grades.'

' Then can I call Uncle Luke?' Jess excitedly asked.

Charles shook his head, ' not yet.'

Jess sighed and looked down.

' Come on, get dressed, it's almost dinner time.' Charles stood up, about to leave the room.

' But I'm dressed.' Jess said. He was indeed dressed, he was in his white undershirt and his adidas track pants.

Charles chuckled, ' No you're not. That's a leisure outfit. For when you stay in your room and read. Wear that blue polo shirt and trousers I bought you from Brooks Brother.'

Jess sighed and nodded.

* * *

Charles was knocking the bathroom door.

' Liz, you in there?' Charles asked.

' Shit.' Liz mumbled under her breathe. ' A minute!' She shouted back. She quickly put away all her cocaine bags and needle stuff in her hidden spot of her private bathroom.

' Come down, dinner's ready.' Charles said and walked down the stairs.

The door bell rang. The maid walked up and opened the door. Charles was just right in time to greet Henry.

' Hey son!' Charles happily greeted the man, he gave him a hug.

Henry reluctantly hugged him back, ' Dad.'

Jess was just walking down the stairs when the two men greeted each other.

' Jess, I want you to meet my son, Henry. Your soon to be brother.' Charles smiled.

Henry took out his right hand and shook Jess' hand, he smiled at Jess, ' Nice to meet you Jess.' and then Henry turned back and looked at his father with an 'oh no you didn't.' look on his face.

' Oh you must be Henry!' Liz rushed down and hugged Henry tightly.

' Yes, and you must be Liz.' Henry politely pushed the lady back to catch his breathe.

The four were sitting on the long dinning table, starting their evening meal.

' So Jess, tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do? You play any sports?' Henry asked. Throughout dinner Charles had been asking Henry about work and life and Henry just replied him in short sentences, ignoring his father. Henry kept finding opportunity to talk to Jess.

Jess put down his fork and knife and started to talk, ' My favourite sport is baseball. I used to play in a team and with my friends back at home.'

' Nice! I used to play sports too. Not baseball, but hockey. So where's this 'back at home' at? Henry asked casually.

Charles shot Henry with a threatened stare, he interrupted, ' I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask, Henry. This is Jess' home now. The past is not important.'

Henry looked at Charles with a 'seriously?' look, and then turned back to Jess, ' So have you watched any hockey game yet?'

Jess shook his head.

' Do you want to?' Henry asked.

Jess nodded his head excitedly, he couldn't get out of the house, the only time he is out of the house door is when he is off to school and into the car.

Charles added, ' I don't think that's a good idea for now. That's a big distraction for Jess. He is just getting used to his school work and routine.'

' But it's just a game!' Jess exclaimed.

' Yea Charles, you can't expect Jess to be at home 24/7.' Liz supported. She wanted Jess to be out so she could have more time to spend with her drugs. It's not that Jess didn't know his mother's addiction, she had done it multiple times in front of him in New York but Charles would not let her smoke when Jess is around the house.

' When's the game Henry?'

' This saturday.'

' Okay. But only if I'm going with Jess too.' Charles said it while looking at Henry.

Henry joked, ' I could bring Jess to the game alone you know. I'm twenty four, I'm an adult.'

' No, I'm going. And that's the deal.' Charles stated again.

Jess just looked at both of the men back and forth. He really didn't care if Charles was going. He just wanted to get out of the house.

' Fine.' Henry concluded, not satisfied with the deal. Charles gave a victory smile, ' good. Saturday it is.'

* * *

' Goodbye Henry. Get back to me on the XL pipeline deal before friday.' Charles hugged Henry, which again, Henry reluctantly received and said his goodbye.

' I will.' Henry stated.

' It's nice to meet you, Liz.' Henry shook Liz's hand before Liz had another chance to hug him.

Then he proceeded to say goodbye to Jess, Jess told Henry to bend down to his level.

Jess whispered in Henry's right ear before he said goodbye to his soon to be brother, ' Stars Hollow, Connecticut.'

* * *

Thursday, May 17th 8am Luke's diner

Lorelai entered the diner and sat at the counter. The couple had not been talking to each other since last night.

Luke poured coffee to his girlfriend as usual and took something out of his jean pocket.

' Here.' Luke laid down something on the table.

Lorelai looked, ' Three tickets to Calgary on the 20th?!' She had a big grin on her face, ' I knew you would do it!' She proceeded to lean on the counter and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

' I will only go if you and Rory are gonna come with me as well.' Luke said.

' I'm for sure going to come with you. I will stand by you. Help you however you need. But are you sure this is a good idea for Rory to come as well?'

Luke gave Lorelai another kiss, ' I want Rory to come because I know. I know Jess will be coming home. He's coming home.'

* * *

Saturday, May 19th Scotiabank Saddledome 6pm

Charles, Jess and Henry were sitting at the lower bowl seats watching the Flames beating the Oilers.

The crowd was very hyped up that day.

' How's the night for you?' Henry asked Jess who was sitting in between him and Charles.

' It's cool! That number 91 punching the other guy until he bleed was awesome! I wish baseball allows the players to punch another guy.' Jess replied while eating nachos.

' Charles!' A man walked up to Charles and greeted him.

' Don! Wow! Haven't seen you since, holy, since 89!' Charles greeted back with a handshake.

While Charles was having a conversation with his college friend. Henry immediately grabbed the opportunity.

' Jess listen to me carefully okay? We might not have another chance to talk like this privately.'

Jess just nodded, he didn't understand what Henry trying to say to him.

' Did Charles tell you to sign anything yet?'

' Sign what?'

' Anything! Like anything that's written up.'

Jess shook his head.

Henry released a sigh of relief, ' Okay good.'

Charles was saying goodbye to his friend.

Henry quickly whispered, ' Do not sign anything ok Jess? And remember to sleep at 9pm. I mean it. Force yourself to be asleep before 9pm every single night. It was too late for me but it's not too late for you now.'

Jess just looked at him all frightened, _what does he mean I must sleep before 9pm?_

' So what did I miss?' Charles sat back down.

Henry quickly replied him, ' Oh nothing really, Iggy missed a goal, hitting the bar.'

' Really?! Damn.' Charles replied and focused back on the game.

Jess couldn't focus on the game. All that information that Henry threw on him was too much for him to understand and comprehend.

The Flames scored.

Everyone was up cheering and the crowd was loud. Henry grabbed another chance and talked to Jess while Charles was standing up and cheering.

' Who do you used to live with? I know it's not your mother. Tell me his or hers name.'

Jess quickly blurted out, ' Luke Danes. He owns a diner in the town.'

Henry nodded, ' Charles is not what you think he is, Jess. Don't tell him or anyone about what I told you okay? Keep it to yourself and stay away from him. Sleep. 9pm.'

Jess was breathing heavily. He began to wonder if Charles was another Jack but rich. He kept repeating what Henry told him in his own head, _Sleep. 9pm. Sleep. 9pm. Sleep. 9pm._

 _Sleep. 9pm._

* * *

A/N: Now we can confirm that Charles is a no good. Will Rory be let down once again? How's Luke and Lorelai gonna save Jess? Throw hundreds of timbits at Liz? What's the deal with Henry? And What the hell did Liz signed?! Next Chapter, _Goodbye Yellow Brick Road_ (Yes, Elton John's song. Listen to the lyrics. It lays out some hints for the next chapter ;) Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think or what you want to see for the next chapter? Till then...stay tuned!

Anon1, thank you for your review! Hahaha, join the line my friend! Have been wanting Liz gone for so long! I've got some toonies here to add to your investment. Hire a hitman, Anon1! I'm all in! Canadians are too nice to deport Liz. :p now that Luke and Lorelai are going to Canada, I'm afraid I'm going to be throwing too much Canadian Stereotypes in as jokes. I'm pretty excited about these few chapters hence the quick updates. Hope you like this one!

Nancy, thank you for your review! I know how you feel. Sometimes I reread my chapters just to see if something went wrong, as all of you can see, my grammar mistakes are everywhere lol. And every single time Luke's letter _'make me proud, son._ ' give me chills. I feel bad for Luke as well. Love that you notice Jess' vow to Speedy. He was determined that he wanted to get out of there despite living on the high end. But money and living rich had never been Jess' dream or a depiction of his character. Yup, Logan was a jerk, and I would probably keep him that way in this story... this is a Rory/Jess story :P I still haven't laid out everything on the table, but you kinda get the picture now of where this is going. Let me know how this chapter for you! Thanks again, appreciate it!


	26. Chapter 26: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

A/N two amazing artists drew up two pictures for some of the scenes of this story! I expect more to come. Feel free to check it out and follow on instagram #wolvecub07

Chapter 26: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

CNN World News May 21st 8am

 _A man, known as Charles Mathers, CEO of Keywest Energy, is now on warrant search by the RCMP in Alberta, Canada after physically and sexually abuse and strangling a boy of eight, an American citizen who is now in critical situation in Alberta Children's Hospital. Alisyn in Calgary has more details on that._

The TV screen now zoomed to a news reporter in a big black coat holding a mic outside of a building.

 _Alisyn can you tell us more about the situation right now?_

 _Yes, Patrick. I am now just standing outside of the Alberta Children Hospital. The Calgary Police Department had just confirmed the suspect as Charles Mathers, CEO of transnational oil and gas company, Keywest Energy. Police just posted a warrant search on the man for charges on sexual, physical abuse of a child and possible drug trafficking related to the recent discovery of 2.5million worth of benzoylmethylecgonine, commonly known as cocaine in New York a month ago. The police also released a statement of the child's condition. Multiple stab wounds and signs of sexual abuse, the child, who is an American citizen is now in critical situation._

 _Do we have any contact of the child's parents or legal guardian?_

 _No. The immigration department did however confirm the child cross the border with his birth mother, Elizabeth Danes on April 27th. The police department has also warranted a search on Elizabeth Danes for child neglect and drug abuse._

 _Thank you, Alisyn. We will have more on the breaking news later today. A car crash happened last night at 1 am on highway..._

' no...no...no! This can't be happening! Jess!' Luke screamed and was shivering.

Then he opened his eyes. Panting and catching his breathe. He quickly grabbed the alarm clock next to the bed, _May 20th Sunday 1am_. He immediately let out a sigh of relief. _T_ _hat was just a dream._ He slowly sat up, and hung his head low. He was still breathing heavily. He put his hand on his bare chest, he could feel the sweat all over his body and the exploding speed of his heartbeat. He got up quietly, not wanting to wake his girlfriend. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Luke couldn't go back to sleep. He was afraid to even switched on the television after that dream. He sat on the couch and put down the glass of water. He was just staring at the scattered with books and magazines coffee table of Lorelai's. He knew he was boarding and going to Canada in the afternoon, but he wanted to do something. He wanted to something _now_. He didn't want to sit down. What if the dream was going to happen? _Fuck!_ Luke growled under his breathe and punched himself on his thigh.

 _Why didn't you just ask Liz to give up her legal parental right and signed yourself as legal guardian at the first place? Luke, why are you such an idiot, you never make things right! When mom died, you didn't keep an eye on Liz, you just let her rotten herself. When dad was about to die, all he wanted was to see Liz one more time, you couldn't even find her! Fuck! Luke! FUCK! You piece of shit! Now, you're gonna lose yet another family member!_

'Luke, hun, are you okay?' Lorelai who went downstairs and was sitting next to Luke now.

Luke was trembling, ' I just keep letting people down, Lorelai. I'm the fuckin problem.'

Lorelai smoothed his back and comforted him, ' Don't say that. You're not. Jess will be okay, I know he will be.'

' No, he might not be! I saw him. I saw him in my dream just now! He was in critical condition, Charles that son of a gun tried to kill him!' Luke bursted out before his voice started to crack a little from all the emotion.

' It was just a dream, babe. Everything will be alright. Once we get to Canada, we will find Jess and we will bring him back if that even means we are kidnapping him.' Lorelai assured him.

Luke took a deep breathe, ' I don't know Lorelai. Think about it logically, I'm not in anyway Jess' legal guardian. Liz is not dead and Charles is rich. There's no game plan. There's nothing we can possibly do at this point really.'

Lorelai knew he was right, but she insisted that they should do something, something. The room was very quiet for a minute. Luke and Lorelai were both out of solutions. Luke was again staring at the pile of books and magazines on the coffee table.

 _Yellow page. Mariano. Jimmy Mariano!_

Luke immediately threw the other books on the ground which were slightly covering the yellow book on the table and started flipping the book frantically.

Lorelai was confused, ' what are you doing?'

' Looking for Jimmy's phone number! It's not too late if I find Jimmy!' Luke replied and glued his eyes on the book. He knew Jimmy owns a few hotdog places in California and New York.

' Jess' father?'

' Yes! Jess' deadbeat father! and I also need to call up my pal, Ed. He's a lawyer. I should call Ed first. Why didn't I think of this earlier!' Luke blurted out everything quickly. He felt a sigh of relief that he finally found something to do, to may be solve the situation.

* * *

Saturday 11:30pm Alberta (1:30am Connecticut)

860-564-5885

You have reached Lukes' Diner. We are currently closed right now. Please call back later.

860-564-9811

It was Jess' voice.

You have reached Luke Danes and Jess Mariano's, we are currently too busy watching baseball, please leave a message, we will call you back later if the Yankees win tonight.

 _Damn it._ Henry mumbled. He needed to talk to Luke as soon as possible. The next flight to Connecticut is in the morning. He knew he needed to act fast before something happens.

212-617-0902

' Hello?' a woman picked up the phone in a sleeping voice.

' Claire?' Henry replied.

' Henry?'

' Yes, I need some help. I know you don't want to do and be related to anything back up here in Canada. But this is serious.'

' Henry, you're my little brother, I'll do anything for you. But if this is for Charles, you can say your goodbye now.'

' This is for me. And this is for a little boy that is about to have our childhood history repeated on him.'

Claire got out of her bed and into her living room, ' Keep talking.'

' Long story short, I need you to drive up to Connecticut right now. To find a man called Luke Danes in Stars Hollow, he owns a diner. I checked, it's a small town, it shouldn't be that hard to find him.'

Claire nodded, ' okay, so assume I find this guy Luke Danes what do I do? And who is he?'

' He's the kid's uncle, tell him to get to Canada as soon as he can. Tell him what we are afraid that would happen to his nephew, Jess. Give him my apartment address and my phone number okay?' Henry explained.

' Okay, but Henry, do you have a plan? You are running against Charles, he can snap you with just his thumb in a split second.' Claire worried.

' I was just checking the company's net profit for the year, it does not make any sense. The numbers had been changed up. In the economy right now, Keywest cannot be making that much of an amount. Every single oil & gas companies are laying off people, selling off shares and lands while we kept purchasing and buying up small companies. It simply is not possible. So I secretly held an investigation and I found out something. Charles is in another business.'

' Illegal business?'

' Yes. A big one. With El Chapo.'

' El Chapo! The druglord?!' Claire exclaimed.

' Yes. So before anything happen to the kid, I'm gonna use this against him. I have documents to proof it. I don't know how he can fight against me with all his money, it's the legit, first hand documents that I stole from his house last week.'

' And he had not discovered that by now?'

' I put in a bunch of unrelated pile in just to cover up for now. Besides, it's not like he's the only one who's rich. I do own 40% of the share of the company as of three months ago.'

' True. Okay, I'm gonna head out now. I'll keep you informed. Bye.'

'Bye.'

* * *

Sunday 1:30am Lorelai's house.

' Hello, Ed? This is Luke. Sorry to wake you up. But this is urgent.'

Ed answered, ' It's alright. This is about Jess right?'

' Yes. I need to know about my possibility of becoming Jess' legal guardian. I'm flying to Canada tomorrow afternoon, so it really is urgent.'

' Okay, no worries, I'll get up now and change. Meet you at your diner?'

' Ok, that works, I'll be there in a minute. Thank you so much, Ed. I owe you.'

' No worries, pal. See you there.'

And Luke hung up the phone, proceeded to walk up the stairs and grab his shirt before heading down to his truck. He kissed Lorelai, ' hey, go back to sleep. We have a long trip tomorrow. I'll keep you posted okay?'

Lorelai gave him a soft smile, then a kiss, ' Okay. Love you.'

' Love you too.' Luke smiled and gave her another kiss on her lips before quickly heading out to his truck.

* * *

Sunday 12am Charles' Mansion

Jess' POV

 _Pee. I need to Pee. Shut up! You're supposed to be sleeping!_

Jess was laying in bed, covered in his blanket with one hand holding Speedy tightly and another hand trying to hold his urge of using the bathroom. He peeked out of his blanket to look at the clock next to his bed.

 _12am. Sleep Jess sleep! It's way pass 9pm!_

Jess closed his eyes again, tried to sleep for ten seconds before all his terrible imagination of Charles and what was going to happen after 9pm scared him again.

 _But nothing happened... There's no light outside, there's no noise, there's no nothing. Just go to the bathroom and rush back quickly! No one's gonna even notice. Flush the toilet tomorrow morning!_

The urge was killing him, he's been holding it since 10pm. He decided, he really need to go to the bathroom. He slowly took his left foot out of the blanket first. The cold air was tickling his bare foot.

 _No, foot! Get back in Foot! Charles is going to eat you alive!_

He resumed his position under the blanket. He was too frightened by the 9pm warning. But he kept on finding courage within himself to go use the bathroom.

 _Ok, think. think. think. This cannot be worse than Welcome to the dead house. Charles for sure is not a ghost. Mom is not a ghost, too. They are not ghosts and they are not going to want me to be dead if they are not ghosts. The worst that could happen is Charles likes to hit people, like Jack._

Jess took a deep breathe.

 _You can take a hit, Jess. You heal like wolverine. Just go._

He finally slipped out of his blanket and was tiptoeing quickly to the door.

The light outside suddenly switched on and he heard footsteps.

Jess panicked, he was whimpering inside. He quickly got back to his bed and hide under his blanket. He hugged speedy tightly, shut his eyes closed and breathed heavily.

 _Don't come inside. Whoever you are, don't come in my room. Please don't come into my room._

Jess was too terrified, he couldn't concentrate on holding back. He just had to let it flow. He started silently weeping under his blanket. He felt weak.

 _Jess Mariano, you're a stinkin' dumb idiot. You're a weak baby! You're crying and peeing your pants. You're useless. No wonder Uncle Luke doesn't want you back! Mom's right, you are a trouble to everyone._

Jess cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Sunday 2:30am Luke's Diner

' So you're saying if I can get Jimmy to give up his legal parental right and also prove that Liz is not capable of taking care of Jess, I have a very great chance to be Jess' legal guardian?' Luke asked, pouring more coffee for his friend.

Ed nodded, ' Yes, they will judge upon these few categories. One, the minor has been abandoned by the parent.'

' Well, Jimmy was never there for Jess and Liz is not any better.' Luke nodded.

Ed continued, ' Two, the minor has had physical injury or injuries other than by accidental means, or has injuries that are at variance with the history given of them or is in a condition that is the result of maltreatment.'

' That definitely happened. Jess was physically abused before he came here to live with me.'

' And the minor has been found to be neglected or uncared for.'

' That Jess can explain himself. He did tell me some snippets of times where there wasn't food in the house for a couple of days and Liz left him home alone sometimes for the whole day.'

Ed jotted down some notes before he put down his pen, ' You are looking good right now, but nothing is guaranteed.'

'I know. But how bout that Charles Mathers?'

' As long as he is not yet married to Liz, whatever he possibly signed right now, could not be effective.'

' But he could still hire a top notch lawyer for Liz and twist this whole thing around.' Luke worried.

' That's true. And we'll just have to hope for the best that the judge will see through the truth and has a heart.' Ed sighed.

Luke sighed as well, he stood up, ' I should call Jimmy now.'

A knock on Luke's diner. Claire arrived.

' Diner's closed, sorry.' Luke went up and opened the door.

' Are you Luke Danes?'

' Yes.'

' I'm Claire Mathers.' Claire held out her right hand.

' Mathers? You related to Charles Mathers?'

' Yes unfortunately. I'm here with an urgent news. Your nephew, Jess is not safe. You have to go to Canada as soon as possible.'

* * *

' Here's the address and phone number of my brother, Henry. He will be helping you and guiding you once you get to Calgary.'

' Okay. I will go there once I arrive. The thing is, Claire. I'm not Jess' legal guardian. And Charles is rich. He can make whatever he wants to happen, happen.'

' Don't worry. Henry got it all figured out. He has something to blackmail Charles. You can sort out the legal guardianship afterwards. You have to get Jess out of that house as soon as possible.' Claire explained. She swallowed before she decided to speak more, ' Every night, after 9pm. There's a possibility. A possibility... that.'

Luke widened his eyes, ' a possibility of what, Claire?'

' A possibility that Charles might be hurting him.' Claire replied, trembling as she had flashbacks of the past.

'Hurting him how?!' Horrified Luke asked.

Claire muttered, ' you don't wanna know..'

' Just tell me Claire. I will be even more worried if you don't tell me exactly how Charles is going to hurt Jess.'

' He could be hurting him in every possible way. Physically...' Claire took a deep breathe before she could continue, ' sexually. Henry and I had been hurt by him. We believed there was another kid before us but we had no idea what happened to him. We were probably the only ones who survived it throughout the years.'

Luke felt his heart sank to the very bottom. Jess could be struck, raped or killed any second from now. That dream of his, was getting very surreal. And he is just sitting here.

' We couldn't speak up for ourself. We were all just adopted, scared and manipulated. He provided us with education, everything we wanted as a kid, treated our mother fairly, he was really good at messing with your mind. Especially, a kid's mind.' Claire continued. ' It took me more than 8 years to overcome the trauma after I moved out of that house when I could.'

' I'm so sorry for what happened to you and your brother.' Luke sincerely said.

' Don't waste your time to be sorry for us. Save your nephew before it's too late. I gotta go. I wish you luck.' Claire replied and then hugged Luke before she left the diner and drove back to New York.

* * *

Sunday 3am Luke's Diner

310-782-2278

' Who is this?' A grumpy younger man answered the phone.

' Jimmy? This is Luke.'

' Luke who?' The man frustrated asked.

' Luke Danes. Liz's brother. Your son's uncle.' Luke grunted.

Jimmy was all awake all of a sudden, he got out of bed and went to the living room to continue the chat, avoiding to wake his wife. ' Why are you calling at 3am? Did Liz die or Jess?'

' No, no one's dead. For now. But soon.'

' What!'

' Let me just cut to the chase okay. I am out of time here. Jess, your son that you have never cared about until recently, where you just left him when you saw him and broke his heart. Is in serious danger. And it all depends on you to save him.'

Jimmy just paused, ' what do you mean he is in serious danger? Luke I have a family now that I have to take care of, my wife doesn't know about my past!'

' Jimmy fuck your excuse alright! For one god damn time, can you be a good father for once! You owe it to Jess!' Luke growled at the man.

'Okay, calm down man, calm down. What do you need from me? I can't make any promises here. I will try my best okay?' Jimmy said.

' You have to promise me, you are not going to sign anything associated with a man called Charles Mathers. I don't know if he would even find you, but just don't. Even if he's going to give you a million dollars for your hotdog stand.'

' Who? Charles what?'

' God damn it! Just listen alright! Don't sign anything, until I come back from Canada. Meanwhile, give up your legal parental right of Jess while I also file an application of being Jess' legal guardian. You will regret for your whole life if you sign anything. Jess might be struck, raped or killed right now, any moment from now!'

Jimmy paused. He might be an absent father, but ' struck, rape and kill' his own blood. That's way over the line. ' This Charles Mathers is trying to kill my son?!'

' Yes. And he is rich as hell, and with Liz, okay? So if you care about your boy even in the slightest, please do this one thing right. Don't screw this up please.'

' I won't. Luke, I promise I won't screw this up. You have my words.' Jimmy assured Luke, he was not going to let some man hurt his son. His only son.

* * *

A/N First of all, how bout that GG style dream that scared the crap out of you. lol. so sorry guys. This is longer than I thought. There will be a part 2. I just don't want to go up to 6000 words at once. Luke has got himself quite an avengers team right here. But Charles is like Ultron. Let's hope Liz won't be screwing things up now... hopefully...It is just a lot of explaining and talking in this one, next chapter will be the real deal. Thank you for reading, reviews are always greatly appreciated! Till then...stay tuned.

Nancy, thank you for your review! Loving your key flushing to the toilet idea! Charles do deserve to be locked up and handled, but sometimes bad guys win it all the way... or gets away with it at least. But I will promise that I will keep your wish list in my mind. Liz ha, Jimmy is even better than Liz in this chapter. Let's hope Jimmy keeps his promise. He is pretty flaky too you know? I like Henry too. I'm glad Jess has someone that's kind of at his side in Canada. Jess had been through too much throughout the story. Especially in this chapter, sleep. 9pm is gonna be a real trauma for the boy :( he's just 8 and more than a half!

Guest, thank you for your review and the support! Thank you for reading every chapter, that meant a lot to me. I understand and agree where you are coming from. Yes, Luke is Mr. Responsibility and it is weird that he isn't trying to do anything. But he almost always (to me at least) jumps to conclusions first, and then realised he made a wrong decision or something. And then eventually mending it back. That was the angle I was trying to get for these few chapters. Hopefully, the story is getting better and more to the character now, I apologize that I made you felt that way. thanks for the review again!

Anon1, thank you for your review! Haha, I actually had some sort of same thought as you when I decided to go with this sleep 9pm thing. I was like, are you trying to make Charles a vampire or something? That will just turn this story upside down, that's for sure lol. You toured the saddledome! Did you watch a game there? Did you catch the stampede event in Calgary (during early July)? It's the time where everyone turns into cowboys and cowgirls for a week. Also, thank you so much for the typo reminder! Thanks for saving the day ;)


	27. Chapter 27: Part 2

WARNING: RATED M FOR THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER. This chapter is a bit edgy. Read with caution.

Chapter 27: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road Part 2

8:59pm

2956 sheep.

I counted 2956 sheep. Mom said counting sheep until two hundred would work. It never works. It only works when Charles goes to Texas, ten sheep. When Charles' not home, I only need to count till ten. Ten sheep.

I put my right arm out of my blanket, my rocket ship. I like staying inside my rocket ship at night, only inside the rocket ship I can hear my own breathing. I don't like getting out of ship at night, because at night, everything is outer space but my blanket. When I have to get out, I feel like an astronaut without their wobbly helmet. I can't breathe in outer space.

Outer space was very scary for me when I was little. Very, very scary, because most of the time it hurts a lot. But I'm now six years old, I play hockey and I ain't scared of pain no more.

It's cold. Space is cold tonight. I especially don't like to get out of ship when it's cold. I put my right hand back into my ship.

3000 sheep.

 _Creak._

There goes door, door is weak, he's like Claire, he cries creak, creak, creak and let the space alien enter. I shut my eyes close and hold tight onto my spaceship. I wonder if Claire ever build herself a rocket ship at night? Does space alien attack her at night too? Or does space alien attacks her in the morning because he is busy attacking me at night? Claire never talks to me anymore since we moved here with mom. I miss her. I want her in my spaceship. I will protect her in my spaceship, space alien will never get to Claire if she's here, I will let alien attack me all he wants. I just want Claire to play legos with me again, read me her rainbow unicorn stories again. I really, really miss her.

 _Door gave up._

It's the space alien. He has entered the outerspace. Charles turns into a space alien all the time after nine. He said it's a training, like a mission, a top-secret mission that no one should know but me and him. Being attacked by aliens will help me be a better space astronaut when I grow up, Charles always tells me that. I super duper want to be an astronaut when I grow up so I hope Charles is right. He's always right, he knows a lot of things, he teaches everything he knows to me. I learned how to read the clock faster than Sally the smartest girl in my class because he taught me how to read the clock when I was three. Nine o'clock is the first number I know how to read on a clock.

Alien Charles just sat on the tail of my rocket, my training is about to start.

' Major Henry, is Major Henry in there?' Charles knocked the ship's door with his pretend alien voice.

' I'm not going to let you attack me tonight evil alien!' I replied him with my bravest astronaut voice inside my spaceship using the intercom.

Charles chuckled with his pretend evil voice, ' I don't think so...' He starts to tickle the outside of the rocket, he always does that so that I would soon just give up and destroy my own rocketship.

The alien got me.

He is holding me really tight with his arms, I sometimes try to fight the alien but Charles said I'm not supposed to, because a real and strong astronaut will be able to handle the attack. And I am a real and strong astronaut.

Alien sat me up on his lap.

I don't fight back because I'm ready to be a real and strong astronaut.

Alien is now taking off my spacesuit.

I don't fight back because I'm ready to be a real and strong astronaut.

Alien is now trying to take off my space pants.

I hold on to my space pants.

' Alien, can you attack me tomorrow? It's really cold tonight.' I asked the alien.

Alien sighed, ' You know the drill, Major Henry, space astronauts can't be scared of cold. Outer space is very, very cold.'

Alien took my last piece of space uniform off.

I don't fight back, because I'm ready to be a real and strong astronaut.

I'm very cold, I feel the outer space chilly wind on my body, then I feel the pain that the alien make.

I shut my eyes and take it.

 _Because I'm six now,_

 _I don't fight back, I'm ready to be a real and strong astronaut._

* * *

May 20th 1993, 7:30pm Calgary International Airport.

' You sure this whole thing is not a scam? May be the siblings are part of Charles' little gang. They are helping Charles to lure us into this, then trap us in his house as well and kill us all.' Lorelai worried, while holding on to Rory.

Luke got out their luggages, Lorelai's luggages out of the belt, he sighed at Lorelai's crazy thought, ' Yes, I'm sure. I saw Claire Mathers yesterday, I could see it from her eyes. It was all truth.'

' Now you're an FBI agent? You know who's telling a lie by their eyes?' Lorelai teased Luke.

Luke put all the luggages on to one of the carts, sighed again, ' You get what I mean.' He continued, ' is this all necessary?' He pointed at 4 big pink, purple,light blue and pink again luggages.

' Yes it is, we never know how long we're staying here so we need everything.' Lorelai replied in all seriousness.

' I'm a little hungry.' Rory told the two adults.

Luke nodded, ' same here, you got some food in the luggage, Lorelai?'

' Uh, no?' Lorelai replied sarcastically, ' do I look like a woman that would pack little packages of home cooked food into my luggages?'

' You said you have _everything_ that we need in the luggages.' Luke rolled his eyes.

' We're travelling, we are here to try new stuff.' Lorelai explained, she then pointed to a store a few feet away, ' Look, we don't have that in America, see! How exciting!' She attempted to try reading the name of the store, 'Tim...Houtons'?'

' Hortons. It says Hortons.' Luke corrected.

' Ooooo, exotic!' Lorelai commented and walked to the little store with Rory. Luke pushed the cart and followed the girls from behind.

* * *

Lorelai took a sip of her cup of coffee, ' Oh. My. God.'

' What?' Luke asked while taking a bite of his ham and swiss sandwich. The three are sitting down at the arrival area waiting for Henry.

' This,' Lorelai announced, ' Is. The _best_ coffee I have ever had.' She took another sip, ' if I have to marry a cup of coffee, it would be this. No fooling around, straight up, simple, down to earth. It screams, ' Lorelai Gilmore, love of my life, will you marry me?'

She awed, ' I _love_ this. It even has a cute name to it. Guess what this coffee is called?'

' What? Maple Syrup?' Luke rolled his eyes, he never could understand the enthusiasm Lorelai has for coffee.

Lorelai smiled, ' double-double.'

Rory giggled at the name, ' That is cute.'

' I know right!' Lorelai exclaimed, ' they give such simple coffee, two sugar two cream and named it double-double. Brilliant! Simply brilliant!'

Luke just shook his head, he hung a little smile on his face. He felt less worried when Lorelai was babbling about the coffee, it helped distract his mind from the purpose of this trip.

Both Lorelai and Rory squealed in excitement when they opened up their little box of 20 timbits, ' This looks so good, mommy! It's like little christmas ball decorations in frostings!'

' I know!' Lorelai exclaimed, ' it's so _cuuuute_ , look at them.' Lorelai held up a little timbit in front of Luke's face. 'They are screaming, ' taste me, taste me! I'm a frosty coated chocolate donut ball! Eat me! You won't be soooory!''

' Jeez.' Luke mumbled while trying to push away the chocolate timbit out of his sight.

' Luke. I think it's time for us to break up, because I'm marrying good old Timmy boy here.' Lorelai joked while eating more and more timbits.

Luke just sighed and rolled his eyes, then he looked up and saw a man in suit holding a sign, 'Mr. Luke Danes.'

* * *

8:15pm

The man holding up the sign helped Luke with all the luggages and directed them out to a fine looking black limo.

A man got out of the limo,

' You must be Luke Danes. Nice to finally meet you, I'm Henry, Henry Mathers.' Henry greeted Luke with his right hand out and then greeted the mother and daughter.

' Nice to finally meet you Henry. Thank you for all this, you don't have to.' Luke thanked him for all the hospitality.

' It's all good. Let's get into the car. We don't have much time, we'll talk on the way.' Henry told Luke.

* * *

8:30pm Charles' Mansion

Charles barged into Liz's room. Liz was again having one of her little happy time with coke. She immediately hide her stuff behind her back from Charles.

' I'm not here to bust your ass. Go on, it's almost time for Jess to go to bed anyway.' Charles stated. Liz took back her stuff out and began again.

He then threw a pack of crystal-like thing on to Liz's lap while she's laying on bed, sniffing coke and watching TV.

' Little treat for you tonight.'

Liz looked closer to the pack, it's meth. She had a ridiculously excited grin on her face, ' All for me?'

Charles nodded, ' but you'll have to do it all tonight. I don't wanna see it lying around the house after tonight, alright?'

Liz then stopped smiling, ' What are you going to do to Jess?'

' Don't worry. I'm not those abusive boyfriends you had before. I'm just going to have a nice little talk with Jess tonight about bed wetting.' Charles assured Liz.

' He wet his bed?' Liz asked, Jess had never wet the bed since one of her boyfriend 'handled' the situation when he found out about his bedwetting at the age of four.

' Yes, the maid told me this afternoon. Boys his age should not be wetting his bed anymore. I need to talk to him.'

Liz put her coke aside and already started on the better, faster drug. She was out in her zone again, ' okay.' was all she said.

* * *

8:30pm Henry's limo.

' So this is all I got, I'm going to use this against him. It should all work out.' Henry handed Luke and Lorelai a big pile of documents.

Lorelai tried to read the documents, ' Wow, that's a lot of numbers.'

Luke nodded, he just skimmed through it, it's just too much numbers for him to handle for now, ' So the plan is, we barge into the house, run to get Jess as soon as we get in and you'll threaten Charles with this?' Holding up the pile of paper.

Henry nodded, ' Yes. And we have to do it quick.' Henry looked at his watch, ' We don't have much time, Rory stays in the car with Frank. Lorelai, you'll stand by the door just in case something happens. Luke and I will dash into Jess' room, Luke you grab Jess, get him out of the house and into the car immediately, Frank will then drive Lorelai, Rory and Jess to my place first. I'll stay there and threaten Charles, Luke you come back just in case.'

* * *

8:55pm

'Jess?' I heard a knock on the door and then I heard Charles calling my name. I closed my book, grabbed Speedy and hide under my blanket. Why is Charles coming in now? It's not nine yet. Is this because I wet my bed last night? How did he know?

The door opened and I hear footsteps, it's closer and closer.

Charles sat on my bed. I kept my eyes shut, I pretend I'm sleeping so I won't get punished. I think Charles is like Nick. I don't like Nick. Nick is like Jack but crazier. I don't think Charles has a baseball bat, he has golf sticks but no, not a bat here so it's okay. It's going to be okay. Wolverine, remember, wolverine. Wolverine has no fear and he heals. You too, you don't fear no more cause you always get back up, Jess.

He laid his hand on my blanket covered head, ' Hey, Jess. I know you're not asleep. Come on, I wanna talk to you about something.' He tried to take off my blanket. I hold on to my blanket as tight as I can.

' No, I'm really tired, can we talk tomorrow?' I begged, using my pretend to be sleepy voice under my blanket.

Charles is stronger. He pulled off the blanket, ' No, we have to talk about it now, Jess.'

He carried me up and sat me up on his lap. He combed the little hair blocking my eyes, I think I need a haircut again.

' Maria told me you wetted the bed last night, is that true?'

I knew it. It's about that. I'm so getting hit.

I nodded, ' I'm sorry.'

' That's okay, you don't have to be sorry, son.' He kissed my forehead. Uncle Luke sometimes do that too, but this doesn't feel the same. I don't know why.

' I'm not your son yet.' Is all I can think of to say.

' But you will soon be. Tomorrow, your mom and I are going to get all the papers done and you'll be my son forever.' Charles smiled, he smoothed my back with his right arm.

Charles is not a bad guy. I thought Charles is a bad guy, may be Henry is the bad guy and he was telling lies. ' I'm not getting hit?'

Charles shook his head, ' Of course not, I would never do that to you.'

Oh. Charles is not like Nick or Jack.

' But we do have to learn from our mistakes, right?'

I nodded. So there is punishment, just not getting hit. I hope it's TV. Because The Secret Garden is so good, I have to read it all tomorrow.

' You're almost nine, Jess. You have to learn how to control when you need to use the bathroom.'

He's stupid. Of course I know how to control! ' It was just an accident.'

Charles nodded, ' well then we have to control not having accidents to happen again. I'll show you how you can control.'

I'm not a baby, I can control just fine!

What is he doing. Why is Charles fingers slipping into my shorts.

I tried to push his hand away, ' What are you doing?'

' Remember? We need to learn from our mistakes.' He put his fingers on the waist band again.

' Get off me!' I jumped off to the ground before he could take off my shorts. Charles is not Nick or Jack. Charles is a crazy man.

I ran to the door.

' Hey get back here!' Charles growled, he is getting angry.

Thanks god for baseball, I'm fast.

' Mom! Mom! Help! Charles crazy! We have to go!' I pushed through mom's bedroom door. I can't breathe. I don't think I can breathe anymore.

Mom's holding a needle. Mom's eyes is staring at the TV. Mom's not blinking. Mom's not moving.

Mom can't breathe.

I don't think mom can breathe anymore.

Mom's dead.

Mom's dead.

No, her lips tried to move. I think I saw her whispering my name. I think she said Sorry. I think she said I love you.

I think I'm crying. I don't know anymore. I don't know anymore.

I think Charles dragged me back to the bedroom. I think he smacked my face. I think he took everything off. I think I'm feeling pain. But all I see is mom.

Mom in her yellow summer dress.

Mom's golden hair under the sun blowing with the warm breeze coming through our little window.

Mom holding my little hand with her silky smooth hand with pretty coloured nails on her fingers.

Mom singing that song with sparkles twinkling in her eyes.

Mom before she likes putting needles to herself.

Mom, I think I love you too.

' You son of a bitch!'

' Get your fuckin hands off him!'

I think I feel the pain gone. I think I heard Uncle Luke. I think I heard Uncle Luke.

'Jess!' 'Jess! I'm here! I'm so sorry I came in so late. Talk to me, Talk to me Jess!'

I think Uncle Luke is crying too. Why isn't he calling mom's name? He should be calling mom's name, not mine.

Mom's dead. I think I am too.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't write this chapter without listening to this song over and over again, Sense of Home by Harrison Storm. Thank you for reading, reviews are always greatly appreciated :) Till then...stay tuned.

Oh, on a happier note, feel free to check out some pictures that this talented artist drew up for me on some of the scenes of this story on instagram. search #wolvecub07 or the account wolvecub07 there's only three pictures right now, but there will be more :) I think you guys will like it as much as I do!

Anon1, Thank you for your review! Haha, I hope this chapter got you hyperventilating as well :P I think this is the darkest story I have ever written. Well, at least I have not written any story about sexual abuse before, it was hard, because you have to imagine the scene. It gives me chills. Your son broke his femur! That's serious! Wow! And he's now 6'4, so happy for you! I have never been to that hospital myself, despite living here lol but the building does looks nice. You should visit again! Stampede is pretty cool! And sight seeing around Calgary is nice too, but I think you did all that already, like Banff, Lake Louise, Jasper, Drumheller etc.

Nancy, Thank you for your review! Glad it terrorized you haha! All the worries you had before this chapter should be all solve by this chapter. But seems like it's going for another problem. Sigh. Henry and Claire are probably just the lucky cases of real people who actually survived such things and come back from such trauma and be successful in life. Reality is cruel to people sometimes. I have never gone through that but just writing it out, kills me. But I just wanted to try and see if I can pull such edgy scenes out.


	28. Chapter 28: To Rebuild a Home

A/N: WARNING! Mention of physical and sexual abuse in this chapter.

Enjoy

Chapter 28: To rebuild a home

My eyes opened.

White.

The ceiling is white, it's not sky blue like my room.

I sit up on the bed, it's not my bed.

I look down at myself, it's not my clothes. It's red and dark red with square patterns. It looks like something Uncle Luke would wear, I raise my hands, the sleeves are so long, I look inside of the shirt, I'm not wearing anything else. Where's my clothes?

I slowly put my left foot and then right foot down on the floor. The floor is cold, where's the carpet?

I look around, the room is big, there's two doors and a gigantic window. I walk to the window.

I'm high up, am I in New York?

No, I'm not. I see the Calgary Tower right down the center of the street.

I think I hear people talking. I walk closer to one of the doors.

"If I was just a few seconds earlier, you know? If I was just a few seconds earlier."

That's Uncle Luke's voice! But he sounded different, it's like he has a cold. I quietly open the door a little so I can peek outside without people out there noticing.

Uncle Luke is sitting at one of the chairs near a table. I couldn't see his face because he buried it with his hands. I see Lorelai too, she is sitting next to Uncle Luke and pulling out tissues. I look to the other side, there's Rory sleeping on the sofa. Is this Stars Hollow? But I really saw the tower.

"If only you were there, Lorelai. He was...that son of a bitch...he..he put.."

Uncle Luke is crying. Uncle Luke never cries. One time the deep fryer deep fried his finger and he didn't even shed a tear. Who's the son of a bitch? What happened?

I'm trying hard to remember. I was in my room, going to bed, Charles came in, he talked and I ran. Mom died. Mom's dead. I suddenly remember again. Charles killed mom? I started to pant, did I kill mom? Where's mom? I should go out.

There's a knock on the main door, I quickly jump back to bed, maybe it's Charles. Charles killed mom, maybe he's here to kill me too. And Uncle Luke, and Lorelai and Rory. I'm scared. I can't be Wolverine anymore, Charles can kill Wolverine.

* * *

Lorelai went to the door and opened it to greet a man.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Henry hugged Lorelai, he was as devastated as Luke was. "I should have known better."

Luke walked up to the door, Henry hugged him as well. "Luke, I'm so sorry. He never did anything before 9."

Luke tried to speak in his normal voice, "It's alright, Henry, you did what you could, and we can't thank you enough for that. It was all my fault. If I had just picked Jess up that day in New York, none of this could have happened." Luke went back and sat down, tears were still streaming down his face.

"I don't think I'll be good enough to take care of Jess, not before, not now and not in the future." Luke continued after taking a deep breath.

Lorelai sat next to him, "What are you talking about Luke?! You're Jess' only family left! You cannot beat yourself down right now.:

"I'm not beating myself down. Can't you see? I'm incapable! I messed up four times! One when Jack was bringing Jess back, second when Jess went to New York and needed me! Third, when Liz pulled Jess back and I just left! Now the fourth time, I didn't stop Liz from her drug addiction and was too late to save Jess! I can't! Lorelai I can't!"

Henry sat on another chair. "Luke. Listen to me. I know how you feel. You're feeling guilt, angry and heartbroken. And that scene would never disappear in your memory. It just keeps coming back from time to time, but it will heal. We're feeling like crap right now but can you imagine what Jess is feeling, huh? Jess must be feeling ten times worse than us! He saw his mother suffer and die from what Charles did to him! He's just eight years old, for christ's sake! You can't afford not being strong right now! Don't be selfish! Jess needs you! He needs you more than anyone else!"

Luke slightly wiped his face with his hands and nodded.

"Jess?" Lorelai said softly when she noticed Jess was behind the bedroom door peeking out. Jess ran and hid under the blanket as soon as he saw the three adults looking at him.

Luke walked into the bedroom and sat next to the bed.

"Hey, Jess?" Luke softy said, he tried to put his hand on Jess' blanket covered head.

Jess screamed, "No! Don't touch my head!" He ran into the other door in the room. Luke had never heard Jess screaming like that.

Jess locked the door, Luke knocked.

"Jess, it's okay, he's not here anymore, the police caught him. He'll never ever be able to hurt you again. Please come out, I wanna talk to you."

"No!" Jess shouted, his voice trembled. "The last time I talked, mom is dead!"

Luke sighed, the way Jess was scared of him and the scene of Charles in Jess' bedroom rushed back into Luke's mind. His voice started to crack a little again. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Jess. That's all I want to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't save you, I'm sorry."

Jess was sitting down on the floor on the other side of the door, he was crying because he didn't know why he was so scared of Luke touching his head. He loves Luke but everything about Luke suddenly reminded him of Charles. And Charles made him scared, made him hurt and made his mom dead. He could hear Luke's trembling voice through the door, somehow he just knew Luke was sitting down on the other side of the door too.

Lorelai and Henry were by the bedroom door and heard everything. They knew they should leave the uncle and nephew there for some alone time. Henry went and called Claire to fly to Calgary for some assistance. Lorelai went back on to check on Rory.

The uncle and nephew each sat on one side of the door, in silence for more than 20 minutes. No words were exchanged.

* * *

"Mom's dead?" I heard Jess little voice through the door.

I took a deep breath, "Yes."

Then I heard some more sniffles. How do I make this easier for him? "She passed away peacefully. She had a smile on her face."

No reply.

"Am I going to be like Oliver Twist now?"

Oliver Twist? Oh shit, he's asking if he's going to be an orphan. "No, Jess, no, never. You still have me."

"You said you don't want me." His voice started trembling again.

"No, no it's not like that. I was just scared that I will fail you again, Jess." I confessed.

I heard the lock click, then the door opened. Jess stepped out of the door. He stood in front of me while I was still sitting down. I didn't know what to do, I looked him in the eyes, all I saw was fright and insecurity reflected there. Then I looked at his right cheek, the bruise was starting to wail up in purple. Fuck, how did I let that happen! Jess looks so small in that plaid shirt of mine. He's just a little kid, how's he going to overcome this? Be strong Luke, you can't shed another tear, he needs you to be strong.

I wanted to give the poor boy a hug, but I know it's not possible now. I gave him a little smile, "Hey."

Tears just rolled down one by one from his eyes after he heard me talking to him, he looked like he was trying to find the courage to talk to me. Give him time, Luke, give him time.

"It hurt."

He sobbed, the 'it hurt' hurt me on so many levels, I just wanted to give him a hug and pat him on the head and tell him everything is okay. That scene of Charles pushing...fuck, don't tear up!

He continued in his weak little voice, more tears rolled down on his face,

"I want a hug, but I'm scared."

I took a deep breath, couldn't hold it anymore, my tears just rolled down. "Jess."

I tried to hold out my arms, hoping that he would let it out. He looked at my arms, he cried even harder, I knew he really wanted to, but he was too frightened that something bad would happen if he let me hug him.

He walked two steps closer to me. He wiggled his right hand out of the long sleeves, he hold up his thumb and put it right under my right eye. I closed my eyes. He wiped a tear that was rolling down my face. He whispered,

"Don't cry."

I cried and I hugged him. He cried and I felt his arms wrapping my neck tightly. I felt his body has loosened up, as if he finally decided to give up all his worries and problems to me and he finally felt safe.

I'm never letting anything happen to him. Ever.

* * *

The next morning 9am Hotel

Henry booked a hotel room for the four near his apartment in downtown. The adults were all in the living room discussing the details of all the legal matters regarding Jess' legal guardianship, Liz's death and Charles' situation. Rory was sitting on the couch, reading a new book that she has started, The Secret Garden. She was told not to disturb Jess for now, let him decide when he wants to talk again. Rory looked over to the large conference table in their president hotel room, the adults were very focused on discussing something about Jess' dad, court dates, funeral and jail time. Rory was not interested, she just wanted to see Jess. She closed her book and secretly walked into Jess' room. She opened the door and slid in.

Jess quickly hid himself inside his blanket when he heard the door open.

"It's me Jess," Rory whispered and walked up to him. The adults didn't really fill her in with the details, they just told her a bad guy named Charles hurt Jess and Jess just needed some time to adjust.

Jess remembered the familiar voice, he peeked out from the blanket. Rory saw Jess' eyes. She smiled and waved with her little hand, "Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." Jess replied inside his blanket. He then saw Rory holding a book, "The Secret Garden?"

Rory nodded, "It's a lovely book."

She walked closer to Jess, right beside his bed. Rory wanted to hand the book to Jess. Jess started panting a little. He still has some trusting issues, he covered himself entirely again and shouted from the bed, "Go away!"

Rory was shocked, she stepped back a little. Luke and Lorelai barged into the room.

"Rory! I told you not to disturb Jess!" Lorelai shouted. Lorelai seldom ever yelled at Rory, Rory didn't understand why all of a sudden, Jess was yelling and her mom was also yelling at her. Rory's tears were stored up and ready to roll down from the scolding.

Luke went up to Jess to see if he's okay, and then he calmed Lorelai down, "It's okay, Lorelai. Calm down."

"Rory it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, I know you just wanna talk to Jess, but Jess is not feeling so well now." He went up to the little girl and gave her a hug.

Jess peeked out from his blanket again, Rory was crying on Uncle Luke's shoulder while Lorelai was walking out and was talking to a lady standing by the door.

The lady proceeded to walk closer and closer to him. Luke carried Rory out of the room and then came back in.

"Jess, this is Claire. Claire is here to help. She wants to have a little chat with you." Luke told Jess.

Jess sat up and looked at Luke and then at Claire who had a warm smile on her face, looking at him.

"Can you stay while we talk?" Jess whispered to Luke.

Luke nodded.

"How are you feeling Jess?" Claire asked, she was holding a note pad.

Jess didn't feel like answering this stranger but Luke encouraged him.

"Jess, I know it's hard to talk right now, but Claire is here to help but if you don't talk she can't help us."

Jess looked at Luke, he reached out his hands, he wanted Luke to carry him. After yesterday night, Jess could only fully trust Luke and no one else. Luke gently carried the boy and let him lay his head on his shoulder.

Jess whispered to Luke, "I'm okay."

"He said he's okay." Luke told Claire. Claire nodded.

"You know Jess, I was Charles' daughter, Henry's brother. You don't.." Claire was cut off my Jess' yelling.

Jess started yelling. He kicked and covered his ears, "No Charles! No Charles!"

Luke tried to calm him down. "Shhh..buddy. Calm down, Char...he's not here. And I'm here remember? Look at my knuckles, Jess look at my knuckles."

Jess was still breathing heavily but he stopped kicking and looked at Luke's knuckles. Luke continued, "See the little bruises?'

Jess nodded, Luke explained, "I beat the crap out of Char..the monster with my knuckles. And I can do it again and again if he's here to even try to touch your hair. I'm not kidding."

Luke felt Jess' breathing softened after. Claire continued,

"I know this is hard, but do you remember anything of that night Jess?"

Jess nodded, "A little bit."

"Okay, that's good. Tell me the little bit."

"He was in my room, and then I ran,"

"Why did you run Jess?" Claire asked softly.

'"Because, he was crazy."

"He was crazy?"

Jess nodded. "He wanted to teach me how to pee. I know how to pee."

Luke took a deep breathe, that scene rushed into his mind again.

"Okay Jess you did the right thing, you should run. And where did you run to?"

"I ran to mom's room and she was dead." Jess' voice started to tremble, the scene of seeing his mom not blinking, moving or breathing rushed back.

Claire asked again softly, "Then what happened?"

"He caught me and we were in my room again."

Claire nodded and jotted down notes, "Did he do anything to you when you were in the room with him?"

Jess paused for a while, "He slapped my face and then he took off my clothes. And then I don't really remember. It suddenly hurts."

"Your face hurts?"

"No, it's somewhere else." Jess said quietly.

Luke closed his eyes and his hands were clenched into a tight fist. He just wanted to kill Charles right now, right here.

Claire took out a doll from her purse, "Can you point at the places that you feel pain, Jess?"

Jess nodded, and then he looked at the doll, he pointed at the right arm of the doll. Then he pulled the collar of his cotton white shirt to show Claire the bruise on his shoulder, "He slammed my shoulder on to the ground."

Luke took a deep breath, not sure if he could handle more information. Claire jotted down the notes.

"You're doing a very good job Jess, is that all the places you felt pain?"

Jess shook his head. He turned the doll's body and pointed to the jeans of the doll. "I don't know what he did, I couldn't see. But it hurts."

Luke couldn't take it anymore, that scene came up again. "Excuse me, I just need to go to the washroom." He put down Jess and sat him back on the bed, "Jess I'll just be a minute okay? Don't worry, I'll be right behind the door, okay?"

Jess wanted to say no, but he just nodded.

"Did that happen before? Did he make that pain before that day?"

Jess shook his head.

Claire jotted down all the notes and put it back to her purse and smiled at Jess, "You are a very brave boy Jess. When I was your age, he also hurt me and Henry, but we were too afraid to tell anyone. You did a really good job of telling me and Uncle Luke. You did a big help, you will be the hero who put him in jail."

"In jail?" Jess asked.

"Yes, what he did was terrible and wrong, he will be put in jail for a very, very long time."

Jess paused for a little, then he said quietly, "I don't know if I will be normal again."

Claire gave him an assuring smile. "You will be, it will take time, but you will. Look at me and Henry, we are both normal again. It took time and took us different ways to get back to normal but you will. Don't you worry. Henry and I will always help you when you need help okay?"

Jess nodded, he didn't like the boy he is right now, scared of everything and everyone.

Luke returned, Jess looked up to him, "I want to see Rory."

Luke gave him a smile and nodded, he brought Rory into the room. Rory was holding a pencil, orange highlighter and her book, The Secret Garden.

Claire said goodbye and walked out of the room, Luke also walked out after asking if Jess was comfortable with only Rory there. Jess felt a little better after talking to Claire, he felt like he will be okay with Rory.

Lorelai explained more with Rory about the situation after she stopped crying. She understood that Jess was scared to talk to people. She sat by a chair next to Jess' bed. She flipped to a page of the book, she highlighted a sentence and wrote something down in the space under the sentence. She passed the book to Jess.

Jess took the book and read the highlighted sentence,

 ** _She had never seen a child who sat so still without doing anything._**

Then he read the line under that sentence, it was Rory's handwriting.

 _How are you Jess?_

Jess flipped to another page, he had read this book just the other day. He looked at Rory. Rory handed him the highlighter and pencil.

 ** _Thoughts...just mere thoughts...are as powerful as electric batteries, as good for one as sunlight is, or as bad for one as poison._**

Then he wrote something under the sentence he highlighted then passed it to Rory.

Rory read the highlighted sentence then the handwritten part.

 _I'm having a lot of thoughts now Rory. Electric batteries, sunlight and poison, all of them. My head is exploded with thoughts. It hurts because most of the thoughts are poison._

Rory looked at Jess, she nodded in understanding. She flipped to another page and highlighted something and wrote a line down. She then passed it to Jess.

Jess read,

 **At first people refuse to believe that a strange new thing can be done, then they begin to hope it can be done, then they see it can be done-then it is done.**

 _You can do it, Jess. No matter what happened, I know you can overcome it. I just know._

It was the first time in days since Jess had a smile on his face. He looked at Rory and smiled before he turned to another page, quickly highlighted something and wrote something down and handed it to Rory. He looked at Rory's face the entire time when she was reading it.

 **That is the magic. Being alive is the magic, being strong is the Magic. The magic is in me, the magic is in me.**

 _I will I promise. Just not now._

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading! Finally after chapters and chapters of torture, we are slowly heading back to the light. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Till then...stay tuned!

Anon1, thank you for your review! Haha soooorry! You like tim hortons?! Lol, I don't drink coffee so I don't know :p I'm a tea person, I drink black tea in the morning, black tea late afternoon and tea with honey at night. I know, very British of me. Glad you liked the space analogy, it took some thoughts to that one and Jess' perspective as well. It is not as easy as I thought it would be when you try to think like an 8 year old to write the part. You have visited more places in Canada than I have! So jealous! I've only been to, Vancouver, Kelowna, Toronto, Edmonton, Banff, and Halifax.

Nancy, thank you for your review! Yes, it was difficult to read, when we all just love little Jess so much and we were literally reading what kind of torture he was going through. It is hard to read. Ha, you were right, Luke cannot have just gone in save Jess without beating the crap out of Charles, which reminds me of that awesome scene where Luke and Christopher fight and Luke just threw his leather jacket on the ground and punched him right across the face. I thought I hated watching UFC and all that. But I was all like, ' Yeah! Get him Luke, that's it! Right on!' It definitely will take time to recover especially for Jess and Luke the Mr. Responsibility. Haha, don't worry about the rambling, l like reading your rambling! Thank you again!


	29. Chapter 29: Little by Little

A/N: Sorry, I know it's been quite a while, just got caught up with school stuff, AGAIN. One more month to go, ha so happy :D Enjoy!

Chapter 29: Little by Little

May 23rd. 1993. 8:30pm

'Sleep with me.' Jess pleaded on his bed when Luke was trying to tuck him in.

Luke looked him in the eyes, ' Jess, I'll just be on the bed right beside you, okay? You can do it.'

' No I can't!' Jess cried, ' Not yet!'

Luke sat by Jess' bed and rubbed his back, 'Shhh.. okay. I'll sleep next to you tonight. But we can't do this every night, okay? Remember what Dr. Chastko said?'

Jess scooted over a little, so Luke could lie down beside him. He nodded, ' Yea, I remember.'

Luke was still in his plaid shirt and jeans. He didn't plan on sleeping at 8:30 with his nephew, but here he was, laying next to the boy. ' He said we have to get back to a routine; do things and not just stay in bed alone all day. Okay?'

Jess looked up to his uncle, ' When can we go home?'

Luke smiled, ' Soon, don't worry.' Luke kissed Jess' head and tucked him into bed.

' Good night.' Luke whispered, before he turned off the light.

8:55pm

Luke was so exhausted from bringing Jess to the hospital, therapy, signing and reading all the paperworks from the past two days, so he hardly had much time to catch up on sleep. He fell asleep as soon as the light was turned off.

' Uncle Luke?' Jess called to Luke in a trembling voice. He turned around and saw that his uncle already fallen asleep. He snuggled himself under Luke's right arm, using Luke's arm to cover his eyes. The left side of the king size bed was now completely empty. Jess was breathing heavily. He called again, this time he shook Luke's arm.

' Uncle Luke?' He cried again. This time Luke was awaken.

' Huh, what happened? You okay?' Luke quickly opened his eyes. Jess now buried his face into his uncle's his shirt.

' Charles.' Jess whispered, ' I saw Charles.'

' It's just a dream okay, Jess. Charles is in jail right now.' Luke comforted the boy.

' No, he's right there!' Jess cried while pointing to the far left, beside the bed where a big coat was hung.

Luke turned on the lamp, ' Jess, look, it's a coat. It's just your imagination, okay? Nothing is going to happen. I'm not letting anything happen to you. I swear, okay?'

Suddenly Jess started to cry, ' I'll never be normal again. I'm going to be a coward all my life now.'

Luke sighed, then sat up on the bed and lifted Jess up, and placed him sitting down on his legs. ' Look at me.' Luke put Jess' chin up, so he was looking at him.

' Remember that day I spanked you, because you were throwing a tantrum and screaming bad words?' Luke asked softly, while wiping off tears from the boy's face.

Jess nodded, ' I didn't mean to say that you were just like Jack. Because you're not.'

Luke smiled, ' I know you didn't mean it. Remember, we made a promise to each other? We are going to learn not to hit when we're angry?'

Jess nodded.

Luke continued, 'Well, it's the same thing this time. But now, instead of learning not to hit, we are learning to be brave again and not let the past haunt us. Just like last time, we are learning it together, okay?' Luke grabbed a tissue from the tissue box next to the lamp, and wiped Jess' nose.

' You swear?' Jess asked between hiccups.

Luke gave him another smile, ' I swear.'

* * *

May 24th. 7:00am

 _Jess? My baby boy? I'm sorry. I love you._

Where the hell do you think you're going! Get back here!

Charles' smacked my face, it hurts now.

This will surely teach you a lesson from running away from me!

My pants.

Leave me alone, Charles! Please, let me go, Charles!

Jess opened his eyes in panic. He sat up and tried to catch his breath. He looked to his right and saw Luke sound asleep. He then realised it was just a dream.

Jess used his hands to wipe away the sweat on his neck. He took the blanket off and stepped out of bed quietly. He suddenly felt something wet. He looked down at himself, his pants were wet. He wet his bed again. Ever since that night, Jess woke up finding out he wetted his bed. He hated it. He hated himself. But he couldn't help it. Memories and flashbacks of Charles and his mom just kept rolling back and forth. Jess had enough. He was furious with himself. He took off his wet pajamas and went into the shower, then he turned on the water until it was washing away the tears rolling down his face, and loud enough so that no one could hear him slamming his head on the tile walls of the shower.

Dumb, stupid, useless boy!

Dumb, stupid, useless boy!

Dumb, stupid, useless boy!

Jess hit his forehead against the wall, and every time he grunted.

' Jess, you okay in there?' Luke asked as he knocked on the bathroom door. He saw the bed with a wet spot, and knew Jess wet the bed again, but he didn't want to confront him or say anything about it. He knew this would just add even more embarrassment and humiliation to the boy.

Jess instantly stopped hitting his head, and he shouted back, ' I'm okay!' Jess turned off the shower and wiped away his tears. He got dressed and went out of the bathroom and saw Luke taking off the sheets.

' I'm just, uh, changing the sheets cause I kept scratching my back last night, and I think it has bed bugs or something.' Luke tried to explain, using the first excuse he could think of. He then looked closer at the boy, ' What happened to your forehead?' Luke attempted to walk closer to the boy.

' It's nothing, I just accidentally banged my head when I was taking a shower.' Jess lied, trying to stare at his toes so Luke couldn't get a closer look at the bruise.

Luke walked up to him and swept off the hair on his forehead to get a closer look at the bruise. ' Be careful next time, okay?' Jess nodded, relieved that Luke didn't find out.

* * *

8:00am

The four had just eaten breakfast and were ready to get out of the hotel. This was the first time Jess had been out of the hotel for leisure activities, and not courts or hospitals.

Luke bent down, so that he was eye-level with the two kids. ' Y'all ready for your first ever real trip out of the country, huh?' Luke sounded extra excited with his pretend southern accent. He was trying so hard to get rid of his monotone voice for Jess.

Rory jumped excitedly, ' Yeah!' Luke held up his right hand, ' Now that's what I'm talking about! Give me five, Rory!'

' Jess, you ready to giddy up?' Luke said as he put a cowboy hat on Jess.

Jess shrugged his shoulders, ' I guess.'

' Now don't you go all city slicker on me, pretty boy. Pull yersef up a cheer!' Luke said, still in his southern accent, which was making it hard for Lorelai to keep from laughing.

' Give me a smile like this.' Luke pulled Jess' chin up so that Jess could see the big fat grin on his face. Luke squinted his eyes, opened and stretched his mouth, showing his teeth as wide as he could.

Jess couldn't help but chuckle at Luke's ridiculous smiley face, ' You look weird, Uncle Luke.'

' I won't stop doing this unless I see you at least try to give me a smile.' Luke said, still squinting and smiling.

' Fine.' Jess sighed, and faked the exact same face Luke had, ' Now can you stop talking like Garth Brooks?'

' Cause I've got friends in _low_ places, where the whiskey drowns...' Luke sang, while taking off his cap and putting on a cowboy hat.

Rory and Lorelai joined in, ' And the beer chases my _blues away_ ,'

The three were now looking at Jess, expecting him to join them. Jess sighed and rolled his eyes.

He lowered his voice and joined in the singing part. ' And I'll be okay.'

The three clapped and cheered for Jess' first attempt of trying to be more positive and not sulking.

' Now you'll be okay, partner.' Luke assured Jess with a pat on his shoulder, and tipped his cowboy hat on the way out.

* * *

50 miles of Banff

' Look at this view here! It's absolutely beautiful! This is a postcard picture. Rory, here, take my camera.' Lorelai handed the camera to Rory, who was sitting in the backseat with a quiet Jess.

Luke replied while driving, ' We're not even there yet, Lorelai. Besides, we're inside a car, how are you going to take a nice picture?'

' Relax, Josey Wales, we got this. Now, focus on the road.' Lorelai rolled her eyes and then posed for the postcard-worthy picture.

' Now, don't you mock my hat.' Luke shot back.

Lorelai turned her head back and exclaimed, ' Come on babe, that's a compliment! Hello, Clint Eastwood?'

' Yea, you look very good in that hat, Luke. It matches your flannel shirt and jeans even more.' Rory added.

Luke looked into the rearview mirror, smiling, ' Thank you Rory.' Then he looked at Jess through the mirror. The boy remained very quiet during the ride; he just kept staring out the window. ' Hey Jess, you okay back there? We bought a big bag of Skittles yesterday. You can go crazy on it.'

' Bud, I pursued your uncle Luke from 7-Eleven to Superstore, then to Mac's, and finally when we were at Costco, he gave in and said yes to a big bag of Skittles, just for you!' Lorelai explained, handing a big bag of Skittles to Jess.

' Thanks, but I don't like Skittles anymore.' Jess mumbled.

The three were shocked, ' You don't like Skittles anymore?'

Jess shook his head. ' I hate them.'

' Well, ha ha. More for me.' Lorelai joked nervously, putting back the extra big bag of Skittles. She looked at Luke and did sign language, ' No Skittles?'

Luke just gave her back a look of ' How am I supposed to know that?'

' Here we are!' Luke cheered, trying to change the topic.

The four got out of the car, which was a very nice black on black BMW 5-series, the only car Henry owns that has 4 doors.

' Ponies!' Rory pointed to the far end of the ranch. Rory was about to run towards the horses, and Lorelai took out her camera again.

' Isn't she just adorable in her overalls and pony tail! She's rockin' out the country girl look!' Lorelai squealed.

' She's really going to hate you for that picture in about 8 years or so.' Luke chuckled. Jess finally dragged himself out of the car and stood next to Luke, looking at Rory patting some ponies from afar.

' Hello there! You guys must be the Danes family! Welcome to Alpine Staples! I'm Buck.' An older man said as he shook Luke's hand, and then Lorelai's.

Luke interrupted, taking off his hat and scratching his head, ' Actually, uh, we're not married.'

' Married, not married, same thing. It's all good, eh.' The man greeted, then bent down to greet Jess. ' And you must Jess! Henry told me all about you.'

Buck took out his hand, ready to shake Jess'. Jess quickly hid behind Luke's legs.

' Sorry, uh, Jess is still recovering.' Luke explained.

' No worries. Now, come on! Let's go see the horses, and then we'll get going to the trails.' Buck led them inside the ranch.

Buck handed some carrots to the two kids, ' Here you go. These horses are gonna love ya.'

Rory tried to split the carrots into small pieces, so she could feed every single horse inside the ranch, while Jess was just slowly walking around the ranch, until he saw a smaller sized chocolate horse. He stopped and walked closer to the horse.

He put a carrot in his hand and brought it closer to the horse. The horse sniffed it and pushed away the carrot. Jess looked at Rory feeding another horse, which quickly munched down the carrot.

As Jess patted the horse gently, he whispered, ' What's wrong boy? You don't like carrots?'

The horse walked closer to Jess. He wanted Jess to pat him. Jess smiled and patted the horse more. ' Come on, you like carrots. Carrots are good for you.' Jess tried to feed him again. The horse used it's nose to knock the carrots off of Jess' hand.

' That's Abacus. He's, uh, under the weather these days. Don't worry about it. Go feed Yashie, that one's always a hungry horsie.' Buck explained.

Jess patted Abacus more, and looked into the horse' eyes. ' Is he sick?'

Luke and Lorelai were a few steps away. They stopped arguing about whether Dune or Nibbley looked more like Kirk. This was the first time that Jess had been interested in anything, or asked any questions which were not ' Is Charles really in jail?' or ' When are we going back?'.

Buck answered, ' You could say that he's sick. But really, it's kind of a mood swing thing.'

' What happened?' Jess continued to ask.

' Well uh,' Buck sighed, ' Abacus' mother broke her leg a few days ago. And horses are different than humans. It's very difficult to heal them, so we, sadly, had to put her down.'

Luke and Lorelai's face went pale. They knew this would remind Jess of Liz, and then all of that trauma. They thought Jess was going to melt down or bolt after that. But they were wrong. Jess patted Abacus and laid his head above it's nose.

' It's going to be okay, Abacus. I know how you feel.' Jess whispered to Abacus. ' I miss my mom too.'

Abacus licked Jess' face. Jess laughed a little, ' I like you too, Abacus.'

Jess turned back to Buck, ' Can I ride Abacus when we head to the trail?'

' Well, I don't think it will be safe. Abacus' mood swings are all over the place. How bout Solomon? He's a fast and strong horse.' Buck suggested.

Jess replied, ' Abacus will be fine. He just needs to do something positive instead of just hanging inside his room, sulking.'

Luke had a proud smile on his face when he heard Jess say that. The boy was helping a horse, using the methods he learnt at therapy.

' Well, you do have a point, son.' Buck smiled and nodded approvingly.

Jess was so excited, he jumped over the fence and hugged Abacus.

' How much do you think this horse will cost?' Luke asked Lorelai, while still looking at Jess with all smiles.

Lorelai looked at him, ' You wanna buy Abacus for Jess? You know we are, like, a million miles away from Connecticut, right?'

' Well, just look at him, look at his face. I haven't seen him smile and be all jumpy ever since the day we were at the mall and bought him legos.'

' Luke, you can't just buy a horse for Jess! Yes, it really seems like it's helping, but Luke, Veruca Salt!'

Luke frowned, no idea what Lorelai was saying, ' Veruca what?'

' Veruca Salt! Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!'

Luke rolled his eyes, ' Jess is nothing like that brat. If Abacus helps Jess, no matter how much he is, I'm gonna buy him. I just want Jess to be back to himself again.'

* * *

A/N a horse. a horse. a horse?! That's all I have this time, the cat I'm babysitting for a week is sitting on my desk and trying to type with her paws, gotta go. Oh, I will explain why skittles was such an important scene next time. Thank you for reading. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, thank you for all the support. Till then...stay tuned.

Anon1, thank you for your review! The Danes clan are a strong bunch, I have faith in them getting over it :) hehehe, maybe I will reveal that some time later, maybe. Yes, let's swap. I have never been to Europe, I always feel like living in Europe will be so much fun, like countries are so much closer so you can travel a lot and visit different countries easily.


	30. Chapter 30: He Rides the Wild Horses

A/N it's been quite a while but life's just not letting me. :'( by life I mean finals. One more week to go for me. Enjoy! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 30: He Rides the Wild Horses

' To your left folks, that's the three sisters Mountain. That's Faith, Charity and Hope' Buck pointed to the far left of the trail.

' Look at that view huh? If only they open up a Tim Horton's next to it, I'm moving here.' Lorelai said, taking pictures with her camera on her horse.

Luke got his horse closer to Buck while Lorelai was busy taking pictures of the view and the kids on their horses, ' Hey Buck, I wanna ask you something. Something rather important and serious.'

' Okay, fire it up.'

' I want to buy Abacus.'

Buck looked at him with raising eyebrows, ' You want to buy Abacus?'

'Yes.' Luke said assuredly.

' It's not impossible, but it does costs quite a lot. Not Abacus, we have more horses than we can actually take care of, but the shipping and everything. Are you sure?' Buck asked again.

Luke nodded, ' I am very sure. Whatever it costs, I'll pay it.'

Buck thought about it for a few second, 'Alright, you got yourself a deal.' He smiled and shook Luke's hand.

Lorelai just returned from taking pictures, she saw the handshake, she gasped, ' Oh no you didn't! You just bought Abacus! I can't believe this! Luke you're not supposed to be the insane one in this relationship! Come on, knock some sense into that thick head of yours!'

Jess who had not been speaking the whole trip down the trail, spoke up with wide eyes, ' Uncle Luke, Abacus is going to Stars Hollow too?'

' You bet, kid.' Luke had a big grin on his face.

Jess immediately lightened up, he laid his head on to Abacus's head, he whispered into Abacus' ear, ' Did you hear that? You're gonna come with us, to your new home. You'll love it.'

* * *

The four are on their horses, one following the other from behind, leading by Buck to another sight.

' So where are you going to put Abacus? Outside of your diner and pretend it's one of those quarter per ride machines at festival fairs? That will sure fire you up with at least 5 violation of Taylor's laws and regulations.' Lorelai said sarcastically.

' I will find a place, a good place to put Abacus in, I still have the house my dad left me, Jess and I could move there and we'll build a little barn for Abacus. It's all going to work out fine.' Luke replied.

' Jess is only 8, how is he supposed to take care of a horse! And horses must eat different food, drink different kind of liquid, where are you going to buy horse food or horse water or horse toothbrush or horse..'

' Relax, Lorelai.' Luke replied frustratedly, ' I know what I'm doing. I will help take care of Abacus. Besides, it's good for Jess to have some responsibility.'

Lorelai shot back, ' No i'm not going to relax, I am not going to see you go down this unwise path because you have just lost your mind for the day!'

' Well, Jess is my kid, and I know what is best for him!'

' Oh please, you do huh? You did make a damn fine decision of letting him go in New York! Look what happened?' Lorelai scoffed.

That adding salt to the injury, angered Luke, he barked, ' Even if I might be making a wrong decision, it is my decision, not your decision! You are not my wife here.'

Lorelai blinked, there was only a few times in her life where she didn't know what to say, and this was one of them, ' Right back at you! I'm so glad you're not my husband, you and your..'

Rory interrupted, ' Stop fighting! Jess is gone!'

The three adults stopped their horses and turned back, ' what?!'

* * *

' Abacus slow down! Easy boy. Woah, slow down!' Jess shouted holding tight to the belt, scaring that he would fall any moment, Abacus drifted off the trail and was now running on another direction off the tourist track.

After a good 20 minutes of speed galloping, Abacus finally decided to stop. Jess had never been on a horse, or been on a horse that has a speed that belongs to the jockey club. He laid his tummy down on Abacus' back to catch his breathe. Abacus walked towards the lake in front and started to drink water and Jess took that moment to slowly stepped out of the horse. He walked towards the lake, bent his legs and started throwing up.

Afterwards, he laid down on the grass, he was feeling a little dizzy. Abacus walked up to him. Jess looked up to Abacus, his eyes were squinting from the bright sunlight,' I thought we were pals. Why were you trying to kill me?'

Abacus lowered his head a little, and tried to push Jess up. ' Stop it, or I'm gonna throw up again.' Jess turned on his side and tried to close his eyes, the dizziness was getting more and more serious. Abacus pushed Jess again, this time he made a 'neigh' sound as if telling Jess to get up. Jess threw his cowboy hat at Abacus, ' go away!'

Abacus' not giving up, he kept nudging Jess until Jess stood up angrily, ' What do you want!' Abacus softly pushed Jess' head to another direction, towards a mountain across the lake. Jess saw someone with a horse waving at him across the lake. He walked closer to the lake with Abacus. The waving person was up on top of the mountain, Jess couldn't exactly see the person but he had a familiar feeling, he felt like he knew this person. He walked into the water, trying to get closer to the mountain across the lake. He climbed back up on Abacus, and Abacus slowly walked towards the mountain.

' Mom?' Jess gasped, widened his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. The woman in white stopped waving once she heard Jess' shouting. She climbed on to her horse and was about to leave.

Abacus noticed as well, he ran as fast as he could, trying to get to the other side of the lake.

' Mom! Wait!' Jess shouted, he knew that was Liz, no matter what Liz did or how she was never there when he needed her the most, there's no way Jess wouldn't remember his mother.

Out of the blue, a rope was wrapped around Abacus' neck, he was being pulled back. Abacus fought back, he raised his front legs up, almost causing Jess to fell into the lake.

' Son get back here! Do you not see the sign?' An old man on a horse shouted, he pulled young Abacus back on to land.

Jess didn't care, all these weeks, he had been told she was dead, but there she was in front of his eyes, nothing else mattered. ' My mom! My mom!' Jess pointed towards the mountain to the man.

The old man sighed, took of his cowboy hat and wiped the sweat on his forehead, ' It's called the Lake of Nantucket for a reason.'

Jess frowned, not understanding what he meant. He climbed off of the horse and ran towards to the lake again. The old man immediately grabbed his arm.

' You look like an intelligent boy, can't you read the sign, it says you're not allowed to get into the water. Do you know how many people drowned in this lake per year?' The old man put back Jess onto the horse.

Jess was not paying attention to what the man was saying, he kept staring at the mountain, at the spot where his mother stood, he wonder if his mother was hiding behind the trees up there.

The man looked at what Jess was looking and then looked at Abacus, the horse was looking at the same direction. He caught Jess' attention, ' You both lost your mother didn't you?'

Jess turned and looked at the man, ' She was right there with a horse! I swear she was right there.'

' I once saw my grandmother there too in her pow wow dress and yellow bead hat. She waved at me.' The man recalled. ' Between the two tallest tree right?'

Jess nodded.

' It's not real son, Nantucket. Far Away.'

' Far away?'

' People drowned because they were trying to get to the other end of this lake. Lake of Nantucket. To see the person who lives far away.'

Jess looked down at the ground, and mumbled, ' so she's really dead?'

' They are not dead who live in the hearts they leave behind.' The old man gently poked his index finger on to Jess' chest to make his point.

Jess flinched, he panicked even with the slightest touch from anyone but Luke. ' Don't touch me!'

The old man nodded understandably, he tried to change the topic, ' My name's Charles, I see your horse' from...'

' Leave me alone!' Memories of Charles Manthers all rushed back into Jess' head when he heard the word Charles, he covered his ears with his hands and then quickly tried to get the rope off Abacus' neck so they could run. Escape from this Charles.

The old man went in and helped Jess release the rope, which surprised Jess.

Jess was still catching his breathe, but he was so confused by the man's action, ' What are you doing?'

' Helping you. Helping you to run from fear.' The man simply said, ' You are running away from a man who named Charles. And I can't stop you, you are a man with a horse, a taming horse, you can do whatever you want and go whichever direction you want. I am not here to stop you.'

Jess paused for a while before he replied softly, ' I'm not a man. I'm just a boy. A wimpy boy.'

Charles smiled and nodded with wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, ' You are not a wimpy boy. I see it in your big brown eyes, wisdom, intelligence, empathy. And I see bravery is hiding behind your eyes. You've got it, it's just playing hide and seek with you.'

Jess looked up at the old man, ' How do I get it back?'

' A man must make his own arrows.' He looked back into Jess' eyes with assurance.

' I'm just a boy.' Jess replied innocently.

The old man chuckled, ' A boy is a man, a boy can do as much as he wants to if he doesn't let yesterday use up too much of today.'

Jess understood what the man was telling him, he just was not sure if he could do it yet. He felt calmer after talking to the elder but he was still feeling a little insecure being here with a stranger, ' Are you here to kidnap me?'

The old man laughed, ' and why would I do that?'

' because I'm white?' Jess raised his eyebrows.

Jess' answer made the old man laughed even more, ' Is this what they teach you in school nowadays? Natives capture white people to take revenge?'

Jess shrugged his shoulder, ' I never pay attention in school. But I'm Italian so it's useless if you wanna kidnap me.'

' You know that and you said you don't pay attention in school?' The old man questioned.

' I read books.'

The old man nodded, ' I see your horse is from Alpine Staples, you're way off the trail son, are you lost?'

' Abacus ran off the trail.' Jess sighed, patting Abacus' head.

' So this is Abacus! Ah, yeah he misses his mother just like you, that's why he ran off the trail and came here. Let me lead you back to Alpine Staples okay?'

Jess nodded, and followed the old man. It was a feeling, a feeling that made Jess trust this man, ' Are you related to Charles Eastman?'

The old man nodded his head again with a warm smile on his face, ' You were not kidding when you said you read, huh?'

* * *

' Argo!' Buck shouted and then whistled, trying to calm down the horse that Luke was riding. Argo was running frantically off the trail with Buck and his horse catching up.

' Don't worry I got it!' Luke yelled back, trying to stable himself on the dashing horse. He understood Argo, Abacus' father, he was as nervous as Argo to find Jess. He allowed Argo run as fast as he could, to track down the scent of Abacus.

Lorelai and Rory were both slowly catching up with Luke and Buck. The four were all shouting Jess' name.

' Jess!'

Jess asked Charles to stop, ' I heard my name.'

' Jess!' The voice was closer to Jess. He recognised the voice of Luke's, Charles and Jess turned their horses back, Jess shouted back, 'Uncle Luke!'

' Uncle Luke! I'm here!'

' Jess! I'm here!' Luke shouted back, Argo started running towards Abacus' direction.

Jess' face lit up when he saw Luke coming up in front of him, he ushered Abacus to run.

Once the uncle and nephew reunite, Jess hopped onto Luke and gave him a big hug. Argo was slightly patting Abacus with the side of its face, Abacus leaned closer to his father as well.

' Sorry. Abacus ran off, he missed his mom.' Jess spoke into Luke's ear as Luke was hugging him tightly and laying Jess' head on to his right shoulder.

' That's okay. You're okay right?'

Jess nodded, ' I'm more than okay now.'

'More than okay?' Luke face lit up hearing that, he released Jess from the hug, trying to comb Jess' messy hair with his hand.

Jess nodded again, looking into his Uncle's eye with a small smile. ' More than okay.'

* * *

Alpine's Staple

Buck, Luke and Charles were chatting by one of the staples while Jess, Rory and Lorelai were patting horses. Jess walked into the staples to see his horse one last time before he will be loaded up on a big truck to transfer him to another facility before heading to Connecticut on a carrier.

Jess walked in but couldn't find Abacus, he walked out from another door on the opposite side of the staples, he found Abacus.

Abacus was outside on the wide green field, running beautifully. Jess placed his arms and head on the fence, staring at the mustang horse. He smiled, he couldn't believe this horse, his friend is going to be staying with him from now on. Then appears another horse, a bigger one, more fierce, more toned muscle in the legs, running ahead of Abacus. It was Argo. He watched as Abacus was trying to race his father as best as he could. Jess giggled when he saw Argo slowing down for Abacus, so that Abacus could finally win his father. Jess' laughter gradually vanished as he saw Argo playfully pushed Abacus with his head and Abacus returned the favour by pushing his whole body on to his dad. Jess didn't want Abacus anymore. He couldn't.

He walked up to the three men who were still chatting. He tucked Luke's shirt, grabbing Luke's attention.

Luke bent down and asked, ' Is everything okay?'

Jess was kicking the dirt on the ground, it was kind of difficult for him to make this decision and saying it out loud. After a long pause, he said, ' I don't want Abacus anymore.'

' What? Why?' Luke asked softly, wondering if something triggered Jess' trauma memory again.

' He needs his daddy. His daddy needs him too. And..' Jess explained, ' this is his home.'

Luke understood, he knew this was hard for Jess to say, he could see how much he wanted Abacus to come with them. He gave him a nod and a smile, ' okay.'

Jess was a little upset about his own decision, but he knew he did the right thing. He leaned his head on to Luke's plaid shirt, staring at Abacus from far away. Luke smoothed Jess' arm with his hand, as if he's telling him everything is going to be okay. ' Are you ready to go home?'

Jess looked up to his Uncle, he smiled,

' Yes, partner.'

* * *

A/N Ok, I know Charles Eastman was not from Alberta and there's no Lake of Nantucket. It's a fanfic, all is good. Sorry if I offended anyone, I have no intention at all, if I did, I apologize in advance. FINALLY, we're getting very close to snapping back to normal. But don't forget, Lorelai and Luke's little argument there. Luke solved one thing and another popped up, ay ye ye. This chapter could not be finished without looping Passenger's songs, 'travelling alone' and 'the whispers'. Thank you for still reading, I know I've been updating slow lately and dragging you guys up and down with all these craziness happening with Jess. So I sincerely thank all of you :) Reviews are always greatly appreciated, loved every single one of them. Till then...stay tuned.

Nancy, thank you for your review. Yes, Luke is actually doing a good job being a father figure to Jess. He's not perfect, but hey, who's perfect? He's getting there :) And yeah, Abacus is definitely a great help to Jess. I think Abacus will have another appearance in my stories (a sequal may be?). The Danes Clan haha, keep thinking what you're thinking ;)

Anon1, thank you for your review. Jess is a little heart breaker. He had gone through too much in this story, I really want him to get back to the adorable, witty, smart kid that he was before the trauma. I liked that idea! Luke owning a Tim Hortons, guess who's going to that Tim Hortons 10 times a day then? Yes, you guessed right, me!


	31. Chapter 31: King of The Hill

A/N: it has been too damn long since I updated, I just had a very hard time finishing this chapter and had a 8 days vacation in LA, then suffered from holiday blues. LA was a blast, not to mention, seeing Luke Danes's truck at WB studio :') but since this chapter is finally done, I will promise you guys my regular updates from now on. I just didn't know how to finish up the mess from the last chapter but I do have everything planned afterwards. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUE SUPPORT, hope you guys like this chapter more than I do.

Chapter 31: King of The Hill

2 Weeks Later

' How bout make up sex?' Jess suggested out of nowhere.

Luke's eyeballs were on the verge of popping out. He dropped his fork and almost choked on his orange juice. He looked at Jess with disapproving head shake, ' How bout you close your eyes and cover your ears during inappropriate scenes like I told you to a billion times?'

Jess raised his hands in defense, looked at Luke all innocently, ' I did! But my nose got this itchy feeling suddenly, so I had to rub it with my hand. Then I heard the word 'this is the best sex we ever had, we should fight more.'

Luke shook his head and sighed, ' I knew giving in and letting you stay up late was a bad idea.'

' So are you and Lorelai breaking up for real?' Jess took a sip of his orange juice.

' No we're not. We're just having a little argument.' Luke reassured, picking up the fork from the ground.

' It's been two weeks! Lorelai hasn't come in for coffee, for two weeks. And you've done nothing to get her back.' Jess exclaimed.

' It's a grown up relationship, you don't just sing a song, give her an apology card to solve things.'

' It is that easy.' Jess replied wide eyes. ' Just open your mouth and talk to her.'

Luke rolled his eyes then chuckled, ' Kid, I think all that therapy session has turned you into a little Dr. Phil.'

' Come on, Uncle Luke.' Jess patted Luke on his shoulder before heading down to the diner.

Luke sighed and looked at his all recovered nephew hopping down the stairs. He turned back and stared at the cloth on the table, he knew he needed to do something, he knew this was not the end. He knew he needed to mend things back.

* * *

Lorelai's house 7:30am

'That's it mom. We are going to Luke's for breakfast. I need my fluffy syrupy pancake.' Rory pouted. It's been 2 weeks since the mother and daughter had stepped foot into their beloved diner. Rory tried to be supportive of her mom, but it's been too long, she's losing her patience.

'No! You go!' Lorelai shouted from her upstairs bedroom, putting on her make up, ready to go to work.

Rory ran up, she stood in front of her mom's bedroom door, crossed her arms around her chest. She looked firmly into her mother's eyes. ' We. Are. Going. Together.'

'Uh, no missy. I am not going until I think Luke has done enough to make me forgive him.' Lorelai replied while looking herself in the mirror to make some last fits.

'Luke called, sent us cakes, donuts, pancakes, chilli fries all with a little card which you didn't even read and threw all of them!' Rory exclaimed.

'It's not that easy, Rory. Grown up relationships are not as easy as you think. You don't just send cards and say you're sorry.' Lorelai answered back and stroked Rory's hair before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

'Then tell me, what does Luke have to do?' Rory asked desperately, ' I really miss fluffly pancakes, and I miss Luke.'

'Aw, honey, just because Luke and I are fighting, doesn't mean you can't go to the diner yourself, hang out with Jess and chat with Luke.' Lorelai comforted the sad girl.

Rory mumbled, her big blue eyes slowly strolled down and focused on the floor., ' but it's not the same, it's not complete. It's not the four of us.'

Lorelai sighed, ' Rory…'

'Please mom?' Rory looked at Lorelai with her big puppy blue eyes.

* * *

Luke's Diner 8am

Rory successfully convinced Lorelai to have breakfast at Luke's. Luke was upstairs making some delivery calls, Jess was sitting at the counter, waiting for Ceasar to cook him up some strawberry pancakes. He turned his back when he heard the door bell. He couldn't believe who he saw.

'Lorelai! Rory!' Jess ran to them. Lorelai gave him a hug. Before Rory could even say something to Jess, Jess bolted up to the apartment.

Jess barged into the apartment and shut Luke's phone conversation with the bread guy.

'Jess!' Luke scolded, 'you do not shut people's call that way! It's disrespectful.'

'Screw that!' Jess exclaimed, 'Lorelai's here!'

'What?' Luke instantly closed his phonebook, trying to piece this all together.

Jess wasted no time, he took off Luke's blue baseball cap, threw it on the bed and grabbed some gel in the bathroom.

'What are you doing?' Luke frowned.

Jess explained, 'You have to look good going down there. Do a public apology, give her a memorable, lingering kiss.' He then opened Luke's closet and got Luke's blue dress shirt and trousers. 'Wear this' Jess said, handing the outfit to Luke.

'How the hell do you know the word 'lingering'?' Luke asked while Jess was putting on gel on Luke's hair. Surprisingly, Luke did not resist.

'I read books.' Jess shrugged his shoulders and replied simply.

'What book?' Luke continued asking, he then sighed, 'Never mind, I don't wanna know. That's too much gel, Jess. It's good enough.'

'Okay, fine.' Jess nodded, 'Go change.'

Luke proceeded to taking off his flannel shirt and into his nice sky blue dress shirt.

'Uncle Luke, can you sing?' Jess who already was scrolling over the CD section of Luke's.

Luke looked at Jess with wide eyes, he stated firmly, 'I am not singing.'

Jess turned back and looked at his Uncle with skeptical squinting eyes, 'Do you love her or not?'

'Yes, I love Lorelai, okay? But doesn't mean I need to sing. We just need to sit down and talk.' Luke explained.

Jess sighed, 'Okay. But if you are going to sing at one point, you should sing this.' Jess smirked and handed his uncle an old vinyl.

Luke looked over it and chuckled, 'How did you even know this song, you are too young to know this song.'

'Uncle Luke, you've got to stop asking me that question.' Jess rolled his eyes, 'Be quick before Lorelai changes her mind and leave for Westons'

* * *

Luke's diner

Luke walked down and saw Lorelai and Rory sitting at one of the table near the window. He hesitated a little, he just didn't really know what would be the appropriate thing to say to Lorelai. Sorry would probably be not enough.

Jess pushed Luke on the back, forcing Luke to be standing right in front of Lorelai and Rory.

Rory hopped off her seat once she saw Luke, she gave him a big hug. ' Luke!'

' Hey Rory.' Luke smiled and returned the little girl a hug, he realised how much he missed Lorelai and Rory.

Jess then pulled Rory out of the hug and led her to the counter forcefully.

' Stop pulling me! What are you doing?' Rory frowned at Jess.

Jess replied, ' Shhh... Just sit and watch.'

Luke took up the courage and sat opposite to Lorelai. Lorelai fidgeted a little, trying to look up from her coffee mug.

Luke took a deep breathe, ' If you want to break up, I totally understand.'

Lorelai immediately looked up from her coffee, ' What the hell did you just say?'

'If you want to break up, I...'

' Don't even try to finish that sentence.' Lorelai warned, ' I don't want to break up, Luke, this is not how you solve conflicts!'

Luke raised his hands up in the air, 'Well, I don't know what you want me to do. I've tried many things, sending you letters, calling you, leaving messages, sending flowers, everything. I am a man with a truck, a high school diploma and two arms to flip burgers. Do I look like I have a thousand creative ideas to make up to my girlfriend?'

Lorelai sighed, ' I don't know. Okay. I don't know. I just really wanted or thought you would ask me to..never mind, forget it. I forgive you now, just pour me more coffee, please.'

' What do you want me to ask you? Tell me. I'll never know what to do, unless you tell me what you really want me to do! I'm desperate Lorelai. I love you. You know I love you.' Luke looked Lorelai in the eyes and put his hand on Lorelai's right hand.

' If you really love me, you would know what to say.' Lorelai replied and left the diner with Rory.

* * *

Luke's apartment 7pm

' What does that even mean, ask what? Do what?' Luke complained while eating salad in front of the TV.

Jess plotted his head back on the couch, ' You asked me a million times! Can we just watch the game please?'

' it's the 8th inning and Dodgers down by 5. You don't need to watch it.' Luke turned off the TV.

Jess protested, trying to grab the remote from Luke. He dived on to Luke and accidentally crashed his salad bowl.

'Jess!' Luke shouted, looking at the lettuces, onions, carrots and sauce all over his shirt and jeans.

' You started it.' Jess pouted. ' Stop asking me what Lorelai said. You said it's grown up problems, I'm not a grown up, you're the grown up.'

Jess proceeded to reading his book, completely ignoring Luke and his current salad situation.

' Will you at least pass me the tissue box next to you?' Luke asked.

Jess passed the tissue box to his uncle, he sighed and put down his book. He knew he can't leave his Uncle alone in this situation. He was getting desperate.

'Uncle Luke, are you rich?' Jess asked out of nowhere while picking off veggies from Luke's shirt.

' Do I look like I'm rich? I have enough.'

' Well then forget it. You'll never get what Lorelai wants.'

' What do you mean?'

Before Jess can answer Luke back, the phone rang, Luke picked up the phone next to the couch.

' Hello, who's this?' Luke answered while still cleaning himself up.

'Hey Luke, this is Henry.'

' Hey, Henry. How's it going?'

Jess heard the name Henry and immediately looked up.

' I'm good, I'm good. Is Jess here? I need to talk to him about something.'

' Yup he's here, I'll hand the phone to him, hold on a second.'

Luke passed the phone to Jess.

' Hey Jess. Everything okay?'

' Yup everything's fine.'

'Hey, I have to make this short as I'm about to board on my flight to Texas. I just needed to tell you something.'

Jess started to get worried, ' Is something wrong?'

' No, no no. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you, I'm going to send down some documents with my lawyer next week to have you and Luke sign it.'

' What do I have to sign?'

' Oh it's nothing, it's just that Charles has 5% of shares over the Yankees and his properties and everything got transferred to me because of his situation and I don't really like baseball but I know you do so I'm giving it to you. Think of it as an early birthday present.'

' You're making me an owner of the New York Yankees?!' Jess stood up from the couch.

' Sort of. But you don't really get to use it or anything until you turn 18 so meanwhile Luke will have to cosign it for you.'

Jess was speechless.

' Hello? Jess?'

' This is not a joke?' Jess reconfirmed.

' No not a joke. I have to board now. In case I couldn't call you before your birthday, happy birthday Jess.'

' Thank you. Thank you for the present.'

Jess slowly put down the phone and sat back on the couch. Trying to process everything.

' What did Henry say to you? What Owner of the Yankees?'

' I am now one of the owners of the Yankees.' Jess looked up at Luke.

' What?!' Luke was shocked, his almost nine year old nephew is about to become richer than he will be in a million year.

Jess hopped off the couch and walked up to Luke who was still sitting down on the couch. Jess gave his uncle his signature cunning smile,

' Mr. Luke Danes, you may now kiss the bride.'

* * *

A/N: hahaha. Don't worry, I'm not going to rush things...or may be I will... or may be I'll mess things up AGAIN... or may be.. okay I'll shut up now. :p don't worry the next chapter will be up very soon. I promise. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the continue support everyone. Reviews are always greatly appreciated :) Till then, stay tuned...

Anon1, thank you for your review! I got myself into a lot of frustration, bringing the 2 lovers in for a big argument. I had no clue how to solve it lol this is why it took me so long to update, it was just not as good as I wanted or thought it would be. But at least I know what the next few chapters are going to be about :) Alberta is great but LA is so damn great.

Nancy, thank you for your review! I'm so happy for Jess and Luke but at the same time cursing myself for that luke and Lorelai argument. Argh, I tend to always get myself into a trap. Like writing out of my plan, this story is supposed to be 20 chapters long, now it's 31?! but don't worry, L/L will find their way back soon or maaaay beeeeeee a little later? I dunno? I actually know, but I'll not spoil it for everyone :p


	32. Chapter 32: We Go Together

A/N: The weather is so nice today so I decided to sit down and write it all in one sitting. Thank you for the continuous support, really appreciate it.

I do not own the characters or the song in this chapter (yes, there's again, a song. Recommend listening to the song while reading the scene, it helps a lot :P) Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 32: We Go Together

' Stop taking all the red and green ones.' Jess complained as Rory who was sitting next to him, munching on all his red and green gummy bears.

Jess had enough, Luke was so strict with his sugar in take, he could only have sweets twice in a week and this small tiny ziplock gummy bears should be a delicacy for him, not Rory. He grabbed the bag and threw all the gummy bears into his mouth. ' It's all mines now! Ha!' Jess proudly said.

Rory pouted, she crossed her arms around her chest, ' from now on, I will not share red vines with you when you come over to my place.'

Jess stopped munching. Right. He forgot the only place he could pump up his sugar intake secretly was Lorelai's house and he had just ruined that. He spitted out the gummies back into the ziplock. He gave Rory an apologetical face, ' I'm really sorry.' He handed Rory the bag, ' You could still have it if you want?'

' Ewww!' Rory looked at the disgusted mixed of color gummies, sliming through the transparent plastic bag. ' Forget it.'

' Woah cool!' Johnny who just got back from the playground, sat across Rory and Jess. He took the disgusting gummy bears, he turned to Dean who just sat next to him, squinting his eyes' I dare you to swallow this.'

Jess giggled and was prompting Dean to eat it. Rory rolled her eyes at the boys, thinking to herself, boys really are dumb, she buried her head back to her book.

Dean took the bag, holding it up under the sun, thinking whether he should take this dare or not, 'fine, if I take this dare, Jess, I'll dare you to finish a whole can of Ziggy's wet food after school.'

Jess was hyped up, he normally would not do stupid dares, but the desire to see Dean's face turning green and possibly puking excites him. He was about to take the dare, after all, dog foods are eatable by human, he thought.

Before Jess could accept the dare, Rory looked up from her book and cut Jess off, ' Jess is busy this afternoon, he can't take your stupid dare Dean.' And she began packing her stuff angrily and walked off.

Jess was confused by Rory's mood swing, she never minded the boys talking about fart jokes or taking on stupid dares. He packed his stuff and chased Rory.

' Rory wait up! What's wrong?' Jess catching his breathe.

' Have you forgotten about our big plan? The plan that is way more important than eating Ziggy's food?' Rory stopped walking and turned back to Jess.

Jess looked at Rory all wide eyes, he was trying to think back, gummy bears, turkey sandwich, Miss Owens' boring math class, Johnny's paper plane swirled five times around the window, Rory asking him…

' You forgot already?! How could you forget about it! Don't you want Luke and my mom to be together again?' Rory exclaimed.

Right! Jess remembered now, ' Sorry, sorry. Yes, I remember, after school we'll practice it in Luke's apartment right?'

Rory sighed, ' Yea. I'll just go home and get something before then. Please don't forget it again, ok?'

' Ok, I promise I won't. I'll see you later in class.' Jess smiled and walked back to Dean and Johnny.

* * *

Luke's apartment 4pm

Jess was laying down on his stomach on the floor, one hand dipping his fries into ketchup and one hand trying to do his math homework.

A knock on the door.

Jess stopped everything and walked to the door and opened the door,

' Woah, is this necessary?' Jess asked as he took over Rory's big gigantic card box full of stuff.

' Absolutely, Jess, Luke and my mom's future depends on this. We have to perfect it.' Rory explained in all seriousness.

Jess nodded, and was looking through the box, he picked up a navy blue dress, ' Don't tell me I have to be in a suit for this?'

Rory giggled, 'No, you don't have to, because you are wearing that.'

Jess dropped the dress, he looked at Rory with his mouth opened, ' What?!'

' Yes, we have to make this as light and comedic as possible so when Luke and mom sees the act, they will lighten up their mood.'

' I'm not wearing a dress, Rory.' Jess exclaimed, ' there's many other ways that we can make the act funny without the involvement of a dress.'

' But it won't be as comedic, trust me.' Rory begged.

' Nah-uh.' Jess shook his head frantically.

' Come on Jess. Pleaseeeee?' Rory turned into her puppy blue eyes looking at Jess.

Jess shut his eyes close, he knew Rory was going to use that against him, ' Stop doing that puppy blue eyes, it is not going to work this time. I already agreed on doing Lorelai the woman's part, I'm not turning into a girl entirely!'

' No one's gonna be watching the act but Luke and mom. Come on, no one's going to laugh at you.' Rory encouraged.

Jess was not giving in.

Rory sighed, ' at least try it on now, see if it fits?'

' If I try it on right now, will you stop begging me to wear it for the act?' Jess asked, still eyes closed.

' Okay, if you try now, I won't ask you to wear it, because you will want to wear it, it's a pretty dress.'

Jess sighed, he opened his eyes, reluctantly took the blue dress out of the box, ' I hate you.'

Rory giggled, ' I love you.'

Jess took his shirt off and put on the dress with Rory's help. The dress was a few inches above Jess' knees.

Rory walked a few steps away from Jess to see if it fits and everything. Jess was just standing there, hating himself for liking Rory too much.

' Take off your jeans too, it's kind of in the way of the dress' Rory stated, she wants to see how it looks with just the dress on.

' I am not taking my pants off in front of you.' Jess exclaimed.

Rory giggled a little, ' I've actually seen you in your Thomas and friends underwear.'

Jess started to blush, ' shut up Rory! Luke bought it okay? He didn't know Thomas' for little kids.' Jess was in all shades of red, he grunted, ' This is ridiculous. This dress is ridiculous and you're a bully. A real mean one too.' He proceeded to trying to take off the dress, one arm trying to reach the zipper on the back of the dress.

Rory tried to stop herself from laughing and went to help Jess with the dress. She unzipped the dress, and Jess was pulling the dress up so he could take it off entirely. Without a knock, Luke came in, holding two ice cream bowls.

He almost dropped the bowls of ice cream when he saw the scene, Rory was standing behind Jess and Jess was halfway in taking off a dress. The kids were also shocked at Luke coming in. If the fact that Rory had seen Jess in a Thomas train underwear had not been embarrassing enough for Jess, having Luke seeing Jess in a dress was even more embarrassing. Jess stopped everything, immediately explained the situation, ' I was forced to try on the dress, Uncle Luke okay? I..I didn't want to, Rory made me! We were going to do a..' Rory covered Jess mouth with her hand, shaking her head in panic, it was supposed to be a surprise act, Luke should not know.

Luke got himself back together, what was he even thinking, of course nothing happened, they're eight years old, it's probably some kids' dare challenge or something.

Luke placed the bowls on the coffee table near the couch, ' I'll leave the bowls here, it's really busy down there, don't flip the apartment okay?' The kids nodded, and he left the apartment.

' I'm never wearing a dress EVER again. And you have to swear you are not going to tell ANYONE about it. Not even Lane.' Jess grunted, throwing the dress back into the box.

' Okay I promise, but I won't promise not telling Lane you have a Thomas and Friends underwear!' Rory joked, sticking her tongue out.

Jess blushed again, getting frustrated and a bit angry at Rory, ' Stop it Rory! I mean it!'

' Okay, okay, calm down. Let's get to work now.' Rory stopped teasing Jess, and Jess tried his best to forget about all the embarrassing moments of the day.

* * *

Luke's Diner 8pm

Jess was sitting at one of the counter table chairs, waiting for his uncle to be done with the rush dinner hour.

'Here.' Jess took out a slightly crumbled piece of folded paper to Luke, once Luke was bringing out a plate of beef roast and mashed potatoes to the customer sitting next to Jess.

Luke put down the plate and took the paper, looking at Jess with a skeptical face as he was trying to unfold the paper, ' What is this? Did you get in trouble again at school?'

Jess shook his head, ' Me and Rory made it for you.'

' Oh.' Luke unfolded the paper and saw a colourful paper with a drawing and some information below it, ' Invitation card?'

' Yea, read the details.' Jess smiled.

 _ **Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore**_

 _ **Request the pleasure of your company**_

 _ **to the magnificent musical show**_

 _ **directed, written and played by Jess and Rory**_

 _ **on Friday, 25th of June**_

 _ **at 7 o'clock in the evening**_

 _ **LOCATION: Above Luke's Diner**_

 _ **Drinks will be served, no food though, you can buy it at Luke's.**_

 _ **Hope to see you there!**_

Luke smiled, Jess had come so far from the trauma, he was so glad that Jess has finally gone back to normal, ' Of course I will be there. How many people are you two inviting to this show in my apartment? I could make sandwiches and fries, it's no problem.'

' Oh, that would be unnecessary, we just invited a few people, just our friends.' Jess replied, without mentioning Lorelai.

' I assume Lorelai's gonna be there right?'

Jess nodded, ' But don't worry, there will be Johnny, Dean, Lane and all. It won't be awkward.'

' I know it won't. Besides, she's Rory's mom, of course she's going to be there.'

* * *

June 25th 1993 5:30pm

' Can I change my mind?' Jess pleaded Rory, he was wrapped in a purple bath towel and a woman's wig that resembles Lorelai's long brunette hair.

Rory giggled, ' You said you didn't want to wear that light blue dress, so this is the other option. Stop whining, you look cute. Now let me put some make up on you.'

Jess sighed and gave in, it's only a few hours and there won't be anyone but Luke and Lorelai anyway. ' After my make up, it's my turn to Luke you up.' Jess gave Rory an evil smirk.

' Sure.' Rory casually accepted, dressing up like Luke was easy anyway, backward baseball cap, flannel shirt and jeans.

' What are you doing?' Jess asked horrifiedly, he was sitting on a chair and let Rory put on all these unknown make up stuff on his face.

' Don't close your eyes, look up.' Rory stated, holding a mascara wand.

' Stop! Stop! Stop!' Jess held Rory's arm, refraining her from putting make up on his eyelashes.

'What?' Rory asked, a little annoyed by Jess, as they have to get this done quick, they were on a tight schedule.

' You're gonna poke my eye!' Jess explained.

' Relax. I'm not going to, I've seen my mom done it a million times.' Rory assured.

Jess opened his eyes wide, ' You've actually never done it before?!'

' Nope, but it's fairly easy.' Rory smiled confidently.

' Not a chance. No way jose. Noooo way, you're not putting that pen thing on my eye or around my eye. I don't want to be blind.' Jess panicked.

Rory gave in, she knew Jess has already compromise a lot of things, like make up and being the girl part of the play, ' Here, at least some lipstick.'

Rory picked up the bright red one, Jess immediately warned her, ' Put that down , Rory. Put it down.'

' The bright red will bring out your pretty lips.' Rory teased, putting down the bright red lipstick.

' No.' Jess complained, ' Put something more natural, that red is frightening.'

After a few minutes more, Rory was done putting make up on Jess, Jess refused to look at his face as he already knew it would be horrible.

' Alright, your turn.' Jess got up from the chair and handed Rory his one and only blue flannel shirt and his Yankees ball cap.

Rory took the shirt and wore it over her tank top, then proceeded wearing Jess' baseball cap.

' Kirk, get out of here.' Rory lowered her voice and imitated Luke, ' How was my impression of Luke?'

Jess laughed, ' Perfect. Just one more thing.' Jess picked up the eyebrow pen from the makeup pile. He drew Rory's eyebrow just a little darker and then he took Luke's driver license which was on his desk.

Rory raised her eyebrows, ' What are you doing?'

' Making you more like Luke.' Jess looked at Luke's beard on the card and then started drawing the beard with the pen on Rory's face.

' Rory, roll up your sleeves.' Jess giggled, thinking about what he was about to do.

Rory did as told, Jess was just laughing his way while he tried to draw Luke's arm hair on Rory's pale white skin.

' Hey! That's too much arm hair!' Rory was giggling too.

' But Luke really does have that much arm hair.' Jess explained, still laughing hard, which caused the drawing of the arm hair going off the rails on Rory's arm. It's going all sorts of directions on her arms.

' If I'm having Luke's arm hair, you should have my mom's pretty nails.' Rory complained.

Jess stuck his tongue out, 'Whoops, too late for that, we're done with make up.'

After they both have a good laugh at each other's face and clothing's, they started to clean up things and set up the place.

' You've got the vinyl from Lane, right?' Jess asked Rory while he was putting stuff back into the boxes.

Rory nodded, and she took out the vinyl carefully and put it on to Luke's old vinyl record player.

' Alright. Everything's ready?' Rory asked, letting out a breathe. She's nervous, she wanted this to work so badly.

' Everything's okay. Don't be nervous. I'm the one who should be nervous. I have heels and bathing towel on.' Jess tried to ease up Rory.

' Now let's do this.' Jess smirked, Rory replied with a smile.

* * *

Luke's apartment 7pm

Both Luke and Lorelai followed the instructions posted on Luke's apartment door, and were now sitting at the two designated seats Rory and Jess planned. In front of them, was a coffee table with two wine glasses, a bottle of red wine, Jess and Rory begged Sookie to get for them and a packet of Red Vines. Immediately, the two adults knew what these two were up to. The fact that there were no other kids in the room was a contributing factor. The kids tricked them into this, and now they were trapped. The kids were hiding inside Jess's bedroom, waiting for the two the settle in before they start the show.

' I guess we're trapped here aren't we? I don't see no Lane, Johnny or any little human in here.' Lorelai broke the ice.

Luke nodded, ' We most definitely are, and their intentions are very obvious.'

' Yes, very obvious.' Lorelai tried to say something without sounding awkward, but it did.

 _' Ladies and Gentleman are you ready for the one and only musical done by the talented Mr. Jess Mariano and intelligent Miss. Rory Gilmore?' Jess shouted from inside his bedroom, which was supposed to be the back stage and the living room is the stage._

The adults pretended to be all excited, clapped and cheered.

' You ready?' Jess whispered to Rory.

Rory nodded. Jess took a deep breathe, ' here goes nothing.'

Then the two walked out of the room and on to the 'stage'.

Immediately, the adults recognized who they were pretending to be and couldn't help but laugh at Jess trying to walk normally in Rory's heels.

Rory and Jess were both holding a broom in between their legs with a drawing of a horse head taped onto the broom.

They were galloping around the stage.

 **Jess (Lorelai)** : [high pitch voice] Luke, are you out of your mind?! How is Jess going to take care of Abacus, he's only eight!

 **Rory (Luke)** : [Low pitch voice, roll eyes] Lorelai this is none of your business okay! Jess is my kid, I know what is best for him! You're not my wife!

 **Jess (Lorelai)** : [Dramatic Gasp]

Play music [How Deep is Your Love] on vinyl, throw away broom.

Jess was sitting on the left corner and Rory was sitting on the right corner of the stage. Both looking away from each other, looking like they hate each other.

Rory (Luke) tried to look over to Jess (Lorelai), knew she (Luke) said something wrong and was trying to mend it back.

Rory slowly walked over to Jess,

 **Rory (Luke)** : [Smile, handing out her hand to Jess, sing] _I know your eyes in the Morning sun._

 **Jess (Lorelai)** : [act shy, look at the ground, take Rory's hand reluctantly] _I feel you touch me in the pouring rain._

 **Rory (Luke)** : [Spin Jess around] _And the moment that you wander far from me, I wanna feel you in my arms again._

 **Jess (Lorelai)** : [Lay head on Rory's shoulder, act girly]

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze_

 _keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave._

 _And it's me you need to show, how deep is your love?_

 **Rory and Jess** : [Sing while looking at Luke and Lorelai] _How deep is your love? How deep is your love?_

 **Rory and Jess** : [Nodding and looking into each others' eyes] _I really need to learn._

 **Rory and Jess** : [Continue singing and partner Dance]

 _Cause we're living in a world of fools_

 _Breaking us down_

 _When they all should let us be_

 _We belong to you and me._

 **Jess (Lorelai)** : [Put both hands on your heart, look at Uncle Luke while singing]

 _I believe in you, you know the door to my very soul_

 _You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour, you're my saviour when I fall._

 **Rory (Luke)** : [Kneel down on one knee, look at Mom Lorelai while singing]

 _And you may not think_

 _I care for you_

 _When you know down inside_

 _That I really do._

 **Jess (Lorelai)** : _And it's me you need to show, how deep is your love?_

[Let the music run, take a bow, leave the apartment, close the door]

* * *

A/N: How deep is your love? Classic Bee Gees, can't beat that, haha. Had quite some fun writing this chapter, hope y'all like this one :) Fanfic is having some issues with the review thing I think, I can't read your reviews on fanfic, but I can read it through email, so it's all good. Don't hesitate to write a review or comment, would really appreciate it. Thank you :) Till then, stay tuned...

Anon1, thank you for your review and kind concern over the Fort Mac situation :) It's a 7 hours drive from Calgary to Fort Mac, but it is definitely a big news here, the fire is not quite stopping yet, residents are all evacuated (not all the pets tho!) but so far no casualties and everyone is so grateful for all the support and donations. I think redcross raised over 89 million for Fort Mac. Don't worry, we the north (GO RAPTORS! btw), strong bunch of people, come hell or high water, Albertans can do it, been through a flood that covered the whole downtown and broke houses and schools, tough tough bunch of folks. Back to the story, yes sometimes kids are smarter in situations like these, they see the bigger picture. And that 5% is going to make a world of difference in Jess life, or not? :p we'll see.


	33. Chapter 33: Common Man's

Chapter 33 Common Man's

' Lorelai…' Luke put down the lyrics sheet and looked into Lorelai's eyes. He slowly put both his hands on to Lorelai's cheek.

Lorelai looked at Luke nervously, not knowing how to react. ' What are you doing?'

Luke leaned closer and gently said, ' Will you just sit still?' then he gave Lorelai a soft kiss on her lips.

Lorelai blinked, her mind went completely nuts, swirling around the kiss she just received. She thought, _' That was too quick? Shouldn't we be talking first? No. Kiss is good. Kiss is always good. No. Not always! There's break up kiss, oh god is this the break up kiss? Talking about kiss, that was a lame kiss, if Babette was here, she will be screaming to Luke, give her a little somethin' Sugah!' Yea, what's up with Luke, probably lack of practice from all these weeks. Which means I'm a damn good kisser. Hmmm.'_

'Shhh…' Luke still looking at Lorelai's eyes, he knew Lorelai zoned out for a bit just now.

Lorelai snapped back from her thoughts, she was still looking at Luke speechless.

'That was the beginning of my apology.' Luke explained. 'And this.' Luke leaned back to Lorelai again, and gave her a more passionate kiss, which made Lorelai said to herself, _'Never mind, I take back what I said.'_

' Is the start of telling you how deep is my love.' Luke gave Lorelai his signature half smile.

Lorelai couldn't help but chuckle at how Luke said 'How deep is my love', ' Did you arrange that whole skit?'

' No. I didn't even know.' Luke replied, ' but as I said, this is just the beginning of my apology. There's more.'

' Luke, it's okay. You don't have to do more. You've done enough. It was my fault as well. I just kept pushing and thinking from my perspective.' Lorelai said.

' Keep thinking from your perspective.' Luke smirked and held Lorelai's hand.

' Are you done with the make up sex? I need to get out of this ugly purple towel dress thingy asap!' Jess shouted from the outside of the door.

Luke and Lorelai laughed at Jess' frustration and shared another kiss before getting up from the chair and opened the door for Rory and Jess.

' Luke, Camera! Camera!' Lorelai excitedly requested. 'Okay, you two stand by the TV.'

' No pictures!' Jess grunted, running into his room.

Luke caught the boy by the arm, dragging him back to the living room ' You'll thank us when you're 70. You'll showoff the pictures by the fireplace and tell your grandchildren all about this wonderful performance.'

' That is if I make it to 70 without dying of embarrassment.' Jess rolled his eyes and grumpily walked back to where Rory was standing and waiting for him by the TV.

' Okay, say cheese!' Lorelai kneeled down to take a perfect shot of the two. Rory had a sweet smile on her face as usual while Jess had a grumpy look on his face.

' Jess, please smile. You look like Luke in this picture. You're supposed to be me. Smile.' Lorelai pleaded Jess.

Jess sighed, and put on a big fat smile, showing his teeth for another picture.

' Finally!' Jess sighed after the picture, he quickly took off the purple towel and put on his regular clothing. He then tried to rub off the lip gloss and make up with his arms.

Lorelai went and helped Jess wipe off the make up with make up removal while Luke walked to his desk and took out an envelope off of his drawer.

' So...' Luke announced, getting everyone's attention in the room. Rory, Jess and Lorelai all looked up.

' As I said, it was only the beginning of my apology. Here's part 2.' Luke handed Lorelai the card.

Jess widened his eyes, 'Why didn't you tell us you already have a plan to get Lorelai back?! Then we didn't have to do all this!'

' I appreciate all of that Jess and Rory. Don't worry, you guys are in part 2 as well.' Luke smiled. Jess and Rory quickly sat next to Lorelai on the couch as she open the envelope.

 _Dear Lorelai,_

 _If you are reading this letter, that means we have already solved our problems. I hope. I'm sure you've heard this for weeks, but I am sorry for what I said, and I definitely did not mean it because to your surprise, I have thought about it, thought about the word 'wife' and the image of your face for more than I should, and earlier than I should be. By now, you would know how dumb and slow I am as a human. I need time to think, process and make a decision. And I sure as hell can't multitask, forgive me for all these. I actually bought these months ago, before Jess got sent to Canada. I just needed time, Lorelai. And I think it is almost time. Almost._

 _Love,_

 _Your simple man._

Lorelai looked inside the envelope, she pulled out a thin pile of paper. The two kids who were sitting beside her were as eager and excited as her to see what it was.

Before Lorelai could even reply, the two kids were jumping up and down on the couch, high fiving each other.

' We're going to Florida! Disneyworld! Universal Studios! Yay!'

Lorelai walked up to Luke, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling, ' You're not a simple man, Luke Danes.'

' You sure? Beer? Truck? Flannel Shirt? Baseball?' Luke joked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Shhh...' Lorelai gave Luke a kiss.

Luke chuckled, ' Damn, you're right. A simple man could not land such a kiss from a girl like you.'

* * *

A/N ' I think it is almost time. ALMOST.' lol Luke... I know this is short. But I think Florida deserves a whole chapter ;) Been sick since last week but i'm slowly recovering and so will the story. Thank you for the continue support, so grateful :) Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Till then, stay tuned...

Anon1, Thank you for your review! I now giggle whenever I hear that song because all I can think of is Rory and Jess dancing and singing lol. Ohhh, that's why you've been to Canada so many times! The fire has quiet down right now, residents are slowly moving back to Fort Mac. Was raining for almost a week, kinda felt like Britain for a few days here haha.


	34. Chapter 34: Little Happiness On The Go

A/N It feels so good to be back :) This vicious sickness is still here and now my family's sick as well :( Just wanted to say one thing before I start writing. My condolences to all people affected by the Orlando Shootings and the Disneyworld Alligator incident.

ALMOST FORGOT, I know Luke doesn't know how to swim in the show, but let's just pretend he does in this one :p I don't know, it makes much more sense that Luke knows how to swim consider he fishes, and do all these outdoorsy stuff all the time.

Chapter 34 Little Happiness On The Go

8th July 1993 4am

On the plane heading to Florida

' HA-HA! Loser!' Jess teased Rory after Rory took her last chance of guessing Jess' mastermind code.

Rory pouted, ' Let me see what you put.'

Jess turned the mastermind board game box around so that Rory could see the four little pins he put in.

' Jess! You can't put double colours, no wonder I couldn't guess it.' Rory exclaimed.

' Says who?'

Rory handed Jess the instruction, ' Says the rules!'

Jess shrugged his shoulder, ' Who cares about rules.' Jess put back the instruction into the box, he gave Rory a smirk, ' You're just a sore loser.'

Rory lightly hit Jess' arm, ' I want a rematch.'

Jess shook his head, ' Nope. I'm bored with this game now. Let's play something else.'

'You're just scared that you would lose if we play it according to the rules.' Rory challenged.

Jess scoffed, ' Whatever. I'm not playing mastermind again. It's boring.'

Rory turned to her right, where her mother was sitting next to her, dozing off. She wanted to wake Lorelai up and tell her how unfair Jess was being but she decided not to wake her.

Jess chuckled, ' Aww, mommy's asleep, poor little girl.' He patted Rory's head to add to the effect.

Rory swayed Jess' hand off her head, ' Stop it Jess.' She looked to her left, Luke who was sitting on the far left next to Jess was in deep sleep as well.

She sighed, no adult can help her to get her justice back. She decided to take a book and a bag of skittles out of her backpack, and started to read quietly.

Jess took out his book as well, ' Can I have some skittles?'

'Nope.' Rory replied, eyes still gluing onto her book.

' Hey, Lorelai said you're supposed to share it. It's not yours.' Jess complained trying to grab the skittles bag from Rory. Rory wouldn't let it go.

' Rematch, and you can have skittles.' Rory stated, grabbing the bag of skittles tightly with her right arm.

' Hey, that's not fair. Lorelai bought it for both of us. I own half of it, Rory.' Jess pushed the sidebar of the seat upwards and went full on to grab the bag of skittles from Rory.

Rory was not going to give up, she held the bag up high which caused Jess to lean forward, grabbing one end of the bag of skittles and woke Lorelai up.

Rory and Jess were now each pulling one end of the bag of skittles.

' Mine!'

' It's mines!'

'Mine, mine, mine, mine, mines!'

And the bag of skittles was ripped open and the candies fell onto the ground.

' Great.' Jess said sarcastically, picking up the skittles that fell on his shirt.

Lorelai was now fully awake and looked at two grumpy looking kids and candies scattered all over the ground.

' What happened?' Lorelai asked, yawning.

Both Rory and Jess started, ' Jess was being unfair!' 'Rory was being selfish!'

Lorelai sighed, these two can be such good friends and everything can go down south when they are arguing. ' okay here, Rory switch seats with me. You two need to cool down. It's 4am, try to get some sleep. We still have two hours till we arrive.'

' I'm never sharing anything with you again, Rory.' Jess grunted under his breathe.

'And I will never play with you again, Jess!' Rory said angrily.

' Hey, hey, hey! Didn't I say go to sleep? I don't want to hear another peep from you two.' Lorelai scolded.

Both Jess and Rory gave each other a disgusted face then obediently laid their head on the seat and closed their eyes. Lorelai then carefully placed the plane blanket on to Rory then on Jess before she cleared up the skittles on the floor and went back to sleep.

2 hours later

' Ladies and Gentlemen. We are about to land on ...'

Luke slowly woke up as the couple sitting next to him across the aisle opened up the window. The bright sunlight woke him up. He slowly turned to his right and saw three deadly asleep bodies. Jess was again, sleeping in his unique posture, one arm fell on to the ground, his head resting on his lap, one leg hanging near the ground and another leg on Lorelai's lap which Lorelai subconsciously laid her arms on his leg as if to protect him from falling. Luke couldn't help but smile at Lorelai's motherly instincts. He gently picked Jess up and laid his head on his lap so that his legs won't bother Lorelai. The slight movement woke Lorelai up.

' Hey, sorry. Did I wake you up?' Luke whispered to Lorelai.

Lorelai shook her head and gave him her wake up smile, ' No, it's the coffee alarm clock that woke me.'

Luke sighed, ' It's only been four hours and you're craving for coffee again?'

' Wow, 4 hours. I think that's the longest time I've been out of coffee.' Lorelai replied in all seriousness.

' We'll get coffee after we land.' Luke shook his head in disagreement, he looked over to the far left, 'Why's Rory sleeping on the outer seat?'

' I had to separate them before they wake the whole plane up with their fight.' Lorelai explained, 'It's no big deal, just kids stuff.'

Luke leaned over and gave Lorelai a quick morning kiss and nodded, ' We should wake them up, we're about to land.'

* * *

Miami International Airport

Rory and Lorelai were sitting near the conveyer belt while Jess and Luke were getting the luggages from the belt and loading it on to the trolley.

' Oh, that's Lorelai's purple luggage.' Jess pointed from a far. He ran to the luggage, using all his strength to get it out of the belt. Luke was lifting two other heavy luggages at the same time.

' You got it?' Luke asked as he loaded the luggages on to the trolley.

'Mm-hmm.' Jess replied while trying to drag the luggage over with Luke's help in the end.

' When did you get so strong?' Luke complimented Jess as he loaded the last luggage on to the trolley.

Jess shrugged his shoulder, ' May be cause I'm turning 9?'

Luke nodded in agreement and the Uncle and Nephew walked up to the girls.

' Ready? We'll pick up our car and get to our hotel first.' Luke asked.

' Can I sit on the luggage, Luke?' Rory asked cheerfully.

' I wanna sit too!' Jess quickly added on while Lorelai was helping him adjust his Yankees cap.

Luke replied, ' You both can sit on the luggages only if you two promise us no more fights and arguments from now until the trip ends.'

Jess and Rory looked at each other unwillingly.

Rory opened up first, ' Okay I promise I won't fight with you again if you promise to play by the rules.' She held out her pinky.

' Fine, if you promise to always share.' Jess pinky promised Rory then Luke wrapped the two kids with both his arms which caused the two kids to giggle and sat them on to the luggages.

' This looks too much fun for me to miss out. Can I sit on the luggages too, Luke?' Lorelai asked her boyfriend in her pretend kiddie voice.

' Lorelai, come on. You can't be serious.' Luke sighed, not believing that his taking care of not only two kids but two kids and an adult kid on this trip and possibly for life. Without Luke approving, Lorelai sat on the luggages and carried Jess and Rory with both her arms.

' Everyone's on board! Let's go!' Lorelai cheered along with two jolly happy kids.

Luke got no choice but to play along, he pushed the trolley at a racing speed to the exit of the airport.

* * *

COMO Metropolitan Miami Beach Hotel

' Incoming!' Jess shouted before hopping from one bed to the other which Rory was jumping up and down on.

' Okay, jumpy beans settle down please you're giving Luke a headache.' Lorelai stopped Jess and Rory from their fun.

The two obediently sat on one of the beds. ' Are we going to Disneyworld today?' Rory asked.

Luke who was unpacking everything and putting them in an organized way replied, ' No, we're driving to Orlando the day after and stay in Orlando for a couple of days, today we're going to spend some time at the beach.'

Jess hopped out of the bed, holding a hotel brochure. He walked up to his Uncle, ' Can we do this today, pleaseeee?'

Luke turned and read the part where Jess was pointing at on the brochure, his eyes went wide. ' No way!'

' Please, Uncle Luke? Swimming with macko sharks is on my bucket list!' Jess pleaded.

' No, end of discussion Jess.' Luke said sternly.

Jess still wasn't giving up, sighed, 'Fine. How bout dolphins? They don't bite?'

' Okay, I'll think about it.' Luke gave in, ' But right now, go get change, we're going to the beach.'

Jess nodded, opening his luggage and scattered everything out on the floor.

' I can't find it.' Jess was shaking his luggage up and down, trying to search for his pair of swimming trunks.

'Jess! I told you to get change, not to flip over all your stuff.' Luke sighed.

' Well, I have to unpack to find the trunks.' Jess explained innocently.

' This, is not how you unpack.' Luke sighed, bending over and helping Jess find his trunks in that pile of scattered clothing and books.

' Here, found it. Go change.' Luke then started to pack Jess' stuff back into the luggage in an organized way.

Jess looked at the pair of trunks all confused.

' But this isn't mines.'

Luke raised his eyebrows, ' What do you mean? It is yours, Lorelai bought it for you.'

' What! I thought you said you were buying it for me last week!'

Luke rolled his eyes, it's early in the morning and it had been a long drive from the airport to the hotel, he was not in a mood to argue with Jess. ' Do you want to swim or not?'

' But it has pineapples all over! I don't even like pineapples!' Jess cried, he hated this swimming trunk, it's bright sky blue background and sharp yellow colored pineapple patterns all over.

' Can you just be a good sport and wear it?' Luke sighed.

Jess grunted, ' I just wanted something simple, something black, dark blue, anything but this disgusted looking pineapples.' And Jess walked to the bathroom unwillingly to change.

' Lorelai?' Lorelai and Rory were in the other bathroom changing.

'Yeah?' She shouted from inside the bathroom

' Where's the trunks you bought me?'

'It's in the brown bag inside the pink luggage.'

Luke walked back and found the tiny brown bag inside the pink luggage. He opened the bag, wide eyes.

He stomped back to the bathroom, ' Are you kidding me Lorelai?'

All he heard was laughter from the two girls inside the bathroom.

Lorelai finally opened the door, she was still giggling, ' Don't be upset baby, it was 75% off on Father's day and I just couldn't help myself and bought a matching pair for you and Jess.'

Luke grunted and whispered under his breathe, ' it's not the matching pair that gets me, it's the cut, Lorelai!'

' Come on, it's a waste not to show more of your body to the world, hun.' Lorelai teased, smoothing her hand on his chest.

At the same time, Jess stomped out of the bathroom in his pineapple trunks. ' I hate this.' He crossed his arms around his chest.

Luke nodded in agreement, he held out the thin speedo cut, ' I hate this too.'

' Seriously, Lorelai I'm not wearing this to the beach.' Luke declared, putting back the swimming suit into the brown bag.

Jess added, ' If Uncle Luke gets to not wear that, I'm not wearing this neither!'

Lorelai chuckled, slowly strolling back to the bathroom to fix her hair, 'Suit yourself boys, go in your birthday suit if that's what you boys want. I'm sure the nude beach is not far from the one we are going anyway.'

The boys watched the woman walking back to the bathroom, arm crossed around their chest. Jess asked, ' Why do you love this woman again?'

* * *

Luke and Jess were serious about not wearing the pineapple matching outfit to the beach, luckily they both brought along some adidas shorts which they can use it for swimming for now.

' Hey, hey, hey Jess. Not so fast.' Lorelai grabbed Jess' arm before the boy ran towards the ocean.

' I don't need sunblock.' Jess complained, trying to get his arm out from Lorelai.

Lorelai squeezed out some sunblock on her hand, ' close your eyes.'

' But Uncle Luke!' Jess was trying to get away from it, he hates lotions.

' Jess, listen to Lorelai.' Luke stated while laying down on the sand with his sunglasses on, under the umbrella.

Jess grunted but closed his eyes.

Lorelai covered the boy in sunblock everywhere his skin was exposed, ' now that a boy. Have fun!'

Jess then ran towards Rory who was trying to find seashells by the shore.

Once the kids were playing near the shore, Lorelai laid close to her man.

She laid her head gently on Luke's bare chest.

' This is perfect.' She said to Luke, gazing out to the shoreline of the beach.

Luke sat up, placing Lorelai's head on his shoulder. He smiled, looking at the two kids having fun and having the woman of his life by his side.

He nodded in agreement with a smile on his face before giving Lorelai a kiss on the cheek, ' This is perfect.'

' Sooo...' Lorelai took off her shades and looked at Luke with a cunning smile.

' So what?' Luke turned his head to face Lorelai, raised his eyebrow, still in his shades.

' Are you proposing here? Because it is very predictable, and predictable is your middle name.'

Luke lowered his shades to his nose before standing up and stretching, he smirked, 'Who said anything about proposing?' then he ran off to the big blue sea.

' Hey! Wait up!' Lorelai unwillingly got up from the comfortable beach mat and walked out to catch up with Luke and the kids.

* * *

' Let's swim to the far far end, Rory.' Jess said, paddling in the water in front of the other three, ready to put on his goggles and swim.

Luke grabbed Jess' arm, ' Hold on, we'll all go together, it's dangerous for you two to go alone.'

' I don't wanna go to the far far end Jess. I can't swim that far.' Rory said. ' And the water's too deep by there. I don't wanna get drowned.'

' Here, Rory.' Luke bend down a little, patting his own shoulder, signalling Rory to climb on him. ' There, now you don't have to be scared.'

Rory smiled, ' Thanks, Luke. You're the best.' She then hopped on to Luke's back.

' Lukey I'm scared too!' Lorelai pretended with a pout. Lorelai reached out her two arms, wanting Luke to carry her as well.

Luke sighed, ' Okay.' And he let Rory down first and Lorelai hopped up, then Rory climbed up to Lorelai's back.

' Hey what about me! I want a piggy back ride too!' Jess tried to climb up on Lorelai as well.

' Jess, you can swim on your own just fine. Come on.' Luke replied, with the heavy weight now up upon his back.

'Here, Rory. Let Jess climb on me first and then you climb on Jess.' Lorelai chimed in.

Now, Luke was slowly trying to walk towards the far end with all the loves of his life literally upon his shoulder.

' This is the first and the last time I will be carrying you three all at once in the ocean. Seriously, you three ate too much greasy food from my diner, you guys are killing my back.' Luke joked.

' I don't think so Uncle Luke, when we go to New Y..'

'Jess!' Luke shouted, which cut off what Jess was trying to say. Luke turned back and shot Jess the 'you're not supposed to tell them' look.

' Well, Jess, Luke is right actually, this will be the first and last time he will only be carrying three people at once because...'

' Rory!' Lorelai shouted, who signalled Rory to stop talking.

Both Jess and Rory had the guiltiest look on their face. 'Oops.'

* * *

A/N Oooooooops. New Y...? Because...? Little Jess and Rory are ruining Luke and Lorelai's 'unpredictable' plans! Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you guys like this chapter, I have never been to Florida, so I hope these few chapters won't disappoint you guys too much. I'll try to do my researches as careful as I can. To all you readers and writers living near the coastline, I'm so jealous! The google images of these beaches are killing me! Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for the continue support! Till then...stay tuned!

On the side note, I apologize in advance cause I might be slow on updating these few weeks due to the evilness of being sick and Euro Cup. I'm a devoted football/soccer fan before I became a fan of watching any other kind of sports, it runs in the family blood. Força Portugal! (my defaulted team coz of my dad's side, not just because of CR7 okay? lol), I'm also watching out for Italy and Germany this year. Feel free to discuss Euro cup on the reviews or pm, as you can see, I do love babbling haha.

Nancy, thanks for your review! Same here, I would pay all I have to see little Jess and Rory in photographs. I'm sure they look darn cute when they were little. Yes, I'm looking forward to Disney World as well, I have a pretty good idea how I'm gonna go about it. #lukesreactiononridingrollercoasters anyone? haha

Floridian, thanks for your review! That was embarrassing haha, I quickly changed it back to Disney World. I'm looking forward to that too.

Anon1, thanks for your review! HOW?! This is interesting, I have never met any kids in my life that doesn't like Disney World or Disneyland or any theme parks! So what did they enjoy in Florida? Congrats on England getting into Round of 16 haha, dunno if you watch Euro cup, just putting it out there coz I know you're from UK :P

Maddie, thanks for your review! I'm so glad you loved it, it brings a smile to my face :D


	35. Chapter 35: Part 2

A/N should have posted this earlier, I wanted to write more but I didn't have more. argh. Hope you guys like this short chapter :)

Chapter 35: Part 2

July 8th 1993 9pm

' That was easy.' Luke plotted his butt on the bed next to the kids'.

Lorelai removed her shoes and laid beside Luke, 'I can't believe Jess and Rory didn't even refuse sleeping beside each other.'

Luke chuckled before yawning, ' They were too tired to care about getting a baby sleeping together on the same bed.'

Lorelai turned to her sides, she was caressing Luke's side hair with her fingers, ' Can't believe those two little bookworms had that much energy in them.'

' Kids will always be kids when it comes to fun.' Luke mumbled, his eyes were closed, the two kids had worn him out completely today.

' So what about New York? You never told me we're going to New York after Florida.' Lorelai questioned her sleepy boyfriend.

' Jess was just messing around. There's nothing about New York.' Luke explained, he then tossed to his side and looked at Lorelai with his blue eyes. ' Now tell me, what are you hiding out from me? Hmm?'

Lorelai hit Luke's chest playfully, ' Hey, I asked you a question first mister.'

' I gave you the answer, Jess was kidding.' Luke replied.

' You're a terrible liar you know that?' Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck before giving him a kiss.

Luke returned his girl a soft kiss on her lips, ' That depends on who you ask. Now tell me what Rory was about to say this morning.'

Lorelai gave Luke her cunning smile again, she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. ' Will tell you when the time is right. Now is not the time.'

Luke grinned, slowly wrapping his arms around Lorelai's waist, ' Then what is it time for right now?'

' Luke you know the kids are literally sleeping on the bed next to ours right?' Lorelai whispered.

Luke whispered back, ' Shhh..listen.'

' Listen to what?' Lorelai whispered.

' Just listen.'

The couple stopped talking and listened for a good ten seconds.

Luke spoke up, ' You hear the snoring?'

Lorelai nodded.

' They are out like lights, don't worry.' Luke whispered and pulled up the blanket over their bodies.

'If Jess and Rory ask about how babies are made of tomorrow morning, you're answering it, mister.' Lorelai joked before embracing into Luke.

* * *

July 9th 6am

The hotel phone rang.

Luke reached the phone, lifting his right arm out of the blanket, 'Hello?'

' Good morning sir, this is your morning call.'

' Oh right. Thanks.'

' Have a good day sir.'

' You too, bye.'

Luke slowly slipped out of the blanket, sitting up from the bed. He turned his head around and saw Lorelai still deep asleep and he looked at the other bed, the two kids were not on their bed.

He walked to the balcony in his sweatpants and white tank, he saw Jess and Rory sitting across each other, looking serious. He stood behind and listened to the conversation.

' I can sell all my shares at the Yankees for the baby, I guess.' Jess muttered, staring down at his shoes.

Rory replied sadly, ' Yea, but I really don't want a baby. I don't think I can go to Harvard and become a great news reporter if I have to take care of the baby.'

' Well, the baby won't be a baby anymore by then, he or she can take care of themselves. Don't worry, I don't want to go to Harvard or become a news reporter, I can take care of the kid.' Jess looked at Rory, trying to comfort her as best as he can. ' I'm also going to learn how to make good chocolate chip pancakes from Luke so I can make delicious breakfast for the baby.'

Rory was staring at the ground the entire time, ' So when are we going to tell Luke and my mom?'

Jess looked at Rory all worried, ' Do we have to? Uncle Luke's gonna be so mad at me.'

Luke pushed through the door and tried to keep a still face entering, ' Hey morning kids.'

Both Jess and Rory jumped out of their seats, they thought the adults were still asleep.

Jess was too scared to look at Luke, he stared at his shoes, holding Rory's hand.

Luke sighed, he sat down at one of the chairs, ' I heard the conversation okay.'

' It was an accident. I didn't know why I was sleeping next to Rory. I woke up and I saw her next to me.' Jess panicked.

' Calm down Jess. Look, I think it's about time that you two know that, sleeping together on the same bed will not lead to a baby, okay? It doesn't work like that.' Luke assured the kids.

' But last time, you and mommy agreed.' Rory added, all confused.

Luke nodded, ' I know, I know. We thought you guys were too young to know the truth so we played along, okay? So don't worry.'

Both Jess and Rory had a sigh of relief moment.

' Then if this is not how babies come from, where do they come from Uncle Luke?' Jess looked at Luke with his big brown eyes and messy wake up hair.

' Yeah, where do they come from, Luke?' Rory added to the curious Jess.

Luke looked at these two little eight years old innocent kids still hugging their stuff animals in their arms, he opened his mouth, but no words came out. He couldn't.

' Tell us Uncle Luke.' Jess asked again.

Luke took a deep breathe, 'okay so to make a baby... you need um, a boy and a...uh..girl okay?'

The two kids nodded, paying great attention.

' Then...' Luke was struggling again, all that was up on his mind was how screwed he is right now.

' Then both the boy and the girl have to love each other very much first.'

Jess scratched his head and frowned, ' Well, what is much?'

'Uh, much is uh, a lot. It's a feeling that you won't get until you both are waaaaay older.' Luke's getting more and more nervous.

' How old?' Rory asked innocently.

' Like as old as me and your mommy.' Luke thought that was the best answer.

Rory looked at Luke with a disbelief face, ' So you mean, I don't really love mommy very much until I'm mommy's age?'

' No, no, not like that. Loving your mommy is different from loving a boy Rory. You will get it when you are my age.' Luke explained.

' But I love Rory and Rory is a girl.' Jess challenged innocently.

' Kids love and adults love are different okay?'

' What's the difference?' Jess asked again.

Luke was out of ideas, ' okay bottom line is, kids cannot make babies okay? Only adults. And that's all you guys have to know for now. Who's hungry? I sure am. Let's all get downstairs for some breakfast okay?' Luke then ushered both confused kids back into the hotel room, ignoring their questions.

'Lorelai. Lorelai.' Luke lightly shook Lorelai who was still deep asleep in the bed.

'What?' A hoarse tired voice came up from the blanket.

' It's 6:30, you should get dressed. The alligator farm tour is at 10 remember? We still have to drive there.'

Lorelai slowly showed her head up and arms up from the blanket, ' It's 6:30 only, Luke. I'm sure even the alligators are still sleeping at 6:30! Besides, we don't need more than 3 hours to get there.'

Luke sighed, ' Fine, I'll set the alarm clock to 7:30am while I bring the kids downstairs to the breakfast buffet okay?'

' Good idea.' Lorelai went back inside the blanket. Luke held both Jess and Rory's hands, ready to get out of the hotel room.

Lorelai shouted from the bed, ' Bring me coffee please Luke?'

Before Luke replied, Jess commented, ' You're gonna be a big fat pig someday, lazy Lorelai!'

Luke lightly smacked the back of Jess' head, ' That's not nice Jess. Apologize.'

' Sorry.' Jess apologized unwillingly and then muttered under his breathe with a cunning smirk on his face 'Lazy Lorelai Pig.'

' Okay we'll grab some coffee for you. You better be ready when we come back lazy pig!' Luke teased and closed the door before Lorelai had the chance to stomp up with pillows in hand ready to smack him.

* * *

' The scrambled eggs look different from the ones you make, Uncle Luke.' Jess picking up a piece of the egg and unwillingly put it into his mouth.

He chewed it a little and spitted it back out, ' This is disgusting, it tastes like sand! Can I just eat the bacon?'

' No. You either finish it or you're not going to the alligator farm later.' Luke replied while helping Rory cut her pancakes into pieces.

' But it tastes like crap. Try it.' Jess pushed his fork in front of Luke's face.

Luke sighed and actually took a bite of the egg, he chewed and spitted it out, ' Jeez, who the heck cooked this?!'

Jess giggled at Luke's reaction, ' Told you.'

' Okay you don't have to eat the eggs, but finish the bacon and go grab an apple.'

Jess nodded and went to grab an apple by the buffet table.

' So Rory, what were you saying yesterday when I said that this will be the one and only time I'll be carrying 3 people at once?'

Rory covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head, ' It's a secret, I can't tell you. Mom said if I tell you, santa's not coming to our house this year.'

Luke was about to break the Santa truth to Rory in desperation to know what the secret was but reminded himself that she's only 8, he couldn't ruin Christmas for the little girl.

' Can you at least give me a tiny little hint?'

Rory shook her head again, 'Sorry.'

Jess got back from getting an apple, he was trying to finish eating the apple as fast as he could, he was so excited to meet real alligators today.

' Done!' Jess said with his mouth full, ' Can we go now?'

Rory added, ' I'm done too, can we go now please?'

Luke took the napkin on the table and told Jess to walk up to him. Jess stood beside him, still chewing apples.

' Uncle Luke, if they have alligator stuffed animals can I buy one?' Jess said while mouth full.

Luke looked at him sternly, ' How many times did I tell you not to talk when you have your mouth full? Come here.'

Jess swallowed down the food in his mouth while Luke took the napkin and wiped the milk stain on the boy's upper lip. ' If you behave yourself there, I'll think about it.'

Jess happily hopped back to his seat while Luke proceed to wipe the biscuit crumbs on the corner of Rory's mouth then held the two kids' hands walking towards the elevator.

* * *

When the three got back to their hotel room, they were surprised as Lorelai was up and ready to go already. Luke gave Lorelai the cup of coffee and the four headed down to their car and to the Alligator farm.

Jess and Rory were in the backseat reading a book about alligators together while the adults were reading a map and finding directions to the farm.

' Trust me. I know it's this right turn.' Luke told Lorelai while focusing on driving.

' How are you so sure? Are you the GPS system? Look at this map, it says the next right turn.' Lorelai argued.

Luke sighed, ' I don't need no map. Just watch, it is this right turn.'

' How much are you betting that it is?' Lorelai challenged.

Luke scoffed, still watching the road, ' Pfff, none? Cause it's ridiculous.'

' Ha! You don't even believe in yourself! I knew it!' Lorelai teased.

' Are we there yet?' Jess asked from the backseat.

' Nope my dear child, I'm predicting 3 hours more, cause your Uncle Luke is not following the directions given.' Lorelai replied.

' What! 3 Hours?! We'll be in Connecticut at this rate!' Jess whined.

'No, we'll be there in 5 minutes. Just watch.' Luke replied.

After 5 minutes.

Luke pulled up the car at the parking lot of the Alligator farm. He smirked, ' Where's my money Lorelai?'

Lorelai looked at Luke with skeptical eyes, ' Witchcraft! This is impossible!'

' Yea right.' Luke chuckled.

The two kids unbuckled their seat belts and were already getting out of the car.

'Hold up you two!' Luke ran to catch up with two excited kids.

Luke stopped the two kids from running, he bent down, looking at them eye to eye.

' Let's lay down some rule first.' Luke stated.

Jess rolled his eyes, ' We know the rules Uncle Luke! Stick to you like glue right? Same with the aquarium trip we went. We already know the rules.'

' And do you remember what happened?' Luke reminded Jess.

' Yea, yea, I won't kick any toy up in the air again. Okay?' Jess replied frustratedly, the fact that the alligators is just few steps away from him got him too excited.

'Okay, one additional rule to the previous rule is that DO NOT. I'm serious okay, DO NOT put your hand into the water when we're on the boat. I'm dead serious. No warning no nothing, we're going back to the hotel if one of you put your hand even an inch out of the boat, understand?'

' Okay.' Jess and Rory both replied before Luke grabbed both of them with both arms and ran to the centre with Lorelai following them behind.

* * *

A/N: Wrote this 2 weeks ago, wanted to write more, but couldn't think of something super interesting yet. Let me know what you guys wanna see in the coming chapter! That would sure help me start going! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Always appreciate it.

on a side note guys, been working on a Luke Danes twitter account lately, Luke_Danes_ (Profile picture is Luke in a grey shirt smiling, backward baseball cap) if you guys love Luke Danes, feel free to check it out, it's basically a peep into Luke's life.

Anon1, thanks for your review! Ha, not giving you any hints, yet. :p So I guess your boys love nature and all that? Coz Canada has nothing but great natural sights. This Euro has turned out to be the greatest of all time for me. I've been waiting for a day like this for 12 years. I still remember being a little kid crying myself to sleep after the Euro finals 2004 when Portugal lost to Greece. And this year, I get to shed tears of joy :') So sorry about England, they will get there next time, they have good strikers and a stronger defense than previous years, just need a better coach in my opinion.

Nancy, thanks for your review! Lol, the girl can dream haha, Lorelai is one crazy gal. Luke's really the man of everyone's dream, seriously. Luke set the bar so high, we all get so picky in guys lol (may be just me :P) yes, big surprises, big surprises...


End file.
